<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise of Silla by BlueHourAddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837196">Rise of Silla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHourAddict/pseuds/BlueHourAddict'>BlueHourAddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GLAM (band), Korean Actor RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Assassination, Dahee is a bitch, Intrigue, Jungkook has no morals, Multi, Namjoon is a soft king, No Smut, Period Typical Attitudes, Slow Burn, Three Kingdoms, Traditional Korea, War, and Yoongi outsmarts them all, come for the plot, costume drama, oh and Namjoon and Hoseok both have a kid, silla - Freeform, vminkook friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHourAddict/pseuds/BlueHourAddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an assassin is able to break into the palace and a war is about to break out, the future of Silla is on stake. Crown prince Namjoon must save his kingdom.<br/>Jungkook would have never thought that his future would change so drastically when he slips into the palace to kill a certain prince.<br/>__<br/>Please note that this is a story that HAS gay characters. It is not ABOUT them or about being gay.<br/>Also, this is NOT NAMKOOK. Read the tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Hoseok| J-Hope / Park Jiyeon, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. traditional korea - an introductionn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>First of all:</strong> this book was NOT inspired by August D’s <em>Daechwita</em>! This idea is more than a year old and only because of Corona I was able to write it eventually. But you may take <em>Daechwita</em> and <em>Hwarang</em> as a reference for the era this story is set in.</p><p>Second: <strong>Disclaimers/Triggers</strong>. This story describes era-typical violence like beheading, stabbing, poisoning, mutilation and such things. If I consider a scene to be very depictive, I will say so beforehand and mark the paragraphs, so that you can skip it. It does not happen often though. That said, there are minor character deaths in this book.</p><p>Now about this story. I’m a major fan of Chinese Wuxia/Costume drama such as <em>The Sleuth of Ming Dynasty</em> or <em>The Untamed</em> (consider this a recommendation), so I wanted to write a FF of BTS in that age. I’ve never seen one in that setting before, which was another motivator to start this and pull through. And true to the nature of this genre, it will be a slow-burn story and you’ll get to know a shit ton of names and characters. But more on that later.</p><p>This book is placed during the era of the three kingdoms (around 600 AD), which are Goguryeo in the north, Baekje in the south-west, and Silla in the south-east. I’m going to ignore Gaya and make it a part of Silla. I chose Daejeon and Daegu as the respective capitals even though that is not historically correct (I only dug into the history during writing).</p><p>
  
</p><p>Now I am going to explain some things about that age.</p><p><strong>Looks</strong>: Everyone wore their hair long, men too. Short hair was a sign of slavery or being lowborn. The clothes (of men and women) consisted of so-called undergarments which are trousers and a thin long-sleeved jacket (they were also used as sleeping clothes), several layers of outer robes which were of finer fabric for rich people and decorated, a sash belt that fixes the outer robes around the waist, socks and boots, and hair décor. The hair décor for women were pins and needles, men wore their hair in a topknot around which rich people wore so-called sangtugwans. Headbands were optional. Unmarried men wore their hair open, married man completely bound into the topknot.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Language/Education</strong>: Korea still used Chinese characters at this time and only the higher society knew how to read and write. Women did not have the same access to education like men. They were mostly illiterate unless they were princesses or women of noble blood. They were expected to know things like embroidery and painting.</p><p><strong>Courtesy</strong>: Men would bow to show respect, women would curtsy. Also, in ancient times it was common to call everyone “(young) master/mistress” by default even if they were not technically a master/mistress of a household. It is to show respect to the other. It is/was very impolite when you address(ed) people older or in higher positions than yourself with “you” or their given name. Back in ancient times, people have been severely punished by royalty for stuff like that. On the opposite, people in low positions would talk of themselves as “this servant” or “this soldier” etc. to show that they know their place.</p><p><strong>Palace</strong>: In the palace certain rules were applied. For example, when you greet the king, you do it on your knees until he allows you to rise (but that might be solemnly for China). Also, the king chooses one of his sons as his official heir and crowns him crown prince. As for the government back then called <em>court</em>: the king’s word is absolute, but he still has ministers to discuss politics and fulfil the edicts. You will get to know a few ministries in this book.</p><p>The palace in Seoul was the muster for my palace in Daegu, so I advise you to walk through the palace with Google Street View to get an impression of what I am talking about.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Harem</strong>: It was not uncommon for rich men (especially royalty) to have several women. Only one was considered the wife and thereby head of the harem, any other woman which had been married to the man was called consort, and women who were not married to the man but lived with the family as kind of a sexual interest were called concubines. Also, for the royal family of Silla incest was accepted to keep the blood clean, sisters would be married to brothers (at least if one can trust Hwarang, but I do not put it beyond the people of the past). Please keep this in mind for this book.</p><p><strong>Homosexuality</strong>: Homosexuality was not as unaccepted as it might come across here. During the time of the three kingdoms, in which this story is settled, it was not uncommon for kings to have male lovers or even male ‘concubines’ in their harem. As long as a king would still produce an heir, no one would object. Only after the three kingdoms have been united to the Joseon Dynasty, Confucianism ruined that liberal state of mind. Still, a Goguryeo king who had a harem of men has been killed by his minsters for being too effeminate, and royal women were punished with death for having a relationship with maidservants. You can say it was tolerated for men. Interesting fact: there existed homoerotic porn illustrations.</p><p><strong>Family</strong>: In old times, because families had many children, uncles/aunts would be numbered by age (at least in China). Hence, Jimin will be the fourth uncle in my book. Also, family was really important during that age and many generations would live together, so that the young people could care for the old. Crazy fact: women were expected to give up their family after marriage and to take care of the parents of her husband. That much about preference of a son…</p><p><strong>Other stuff</strong>: Beds and pillows were made of wood and only rich people could afford to make it softer with a thick blanket as mattress and a wrapping around the pillow block. Windows did not have glass. The beautiful ones with patterns used paper to block out the wind and still allow some light in. Another kind of window was a simple square hole in the wall that was closed with wooden blinds. Time was roughly measured with incense sticks (5 minutes), drinking a cup of tea (1 min), or brewing a cup of tea (2-3 min). </p><p><strong>The families in this book</strong>:</p><p>The <strong>Kim</strong> family is the royal family of Silla. Namjoon is the crown prince and son of dead queen Jang, Jin is the first prince (he is not the crown prince because he is the son of concubine Oh), and Taehyung the third prince and son of the second wife of the king, consort Kang. Namjoon has an older sister Jinhwee (Glam member), who is married to the emperor of Goguryeo Bang Inkyu, and Taehyung has an older sister Dahee (Glam member), who is married to Park Bogum. Also, Namjoon is married to Yoon Soojin (Glam member).</p><p>The <strong>Park</strong> family is the military family who is in control of the army. General Park (Sung Dongil who played the head of Hwarang school) and minister Park Sungwoong (<em>Method, The Swindlers</em>, <em>New World, The Dude in Me</em>) are half-brothers or different mothers. General Park is the father of Jimin, his brother Jihyun, and his sister Jiyeon (Glam) (May I add that this family constellation makes me very happy because all the siblings share the same first syllable in their names which was common back then and is still done in some families in Korea). Minister Park is the father of Park Hyungsik (the prince in <em>Hwarang</em> and smart guy in the Korean version of <em>Suits</em>), Park Bugum (actor in <em>Hello Monster</em> and <em>Love in the Moonlight</em>), and adaptive son Park Seojoon (the Hawarang leader in <em>Hwarang</em> and Park Saeroyi  in <em>Itaewon Class</em>).</p><p>As you can see, all the characters are real people. You can look everyone up. I only made up names for the children and characters who do not appear in person such as the dead queen, several officers of the army of Baekje (Woo Dohwan is a real person though).</p><p>On Wattpad I have family trees of the two families in case you're interested. User name is the same as here.</p><p>Now I wish everyone a great read. It is my first story of this genre, so please leave many comments what you think about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1.1 assassin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is <strong>Book 1</strong>.</p><p>All books will be publishes as one, but I like to separate the parts thematically.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Taehyung focus</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taehyung sighed happily and leaned back into his chair. His eyes roamed over the artificial lake around the banquet hall and came to rest on the figure on the other side that had its black palace robes tied up over his shoulders to walk through the silvery surface while ignoring the fidgeting servants on the shore who tried to get him out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When will they ever learn that advisor Min has a head made of stone?” his half-brother Namjoon sighed next to him while trying his fishing-rod for success. The crown prince seemed mildly amused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Father never told them to leave him alone, so they only follow their duty,” Taehyung replied. For some reason emperor Kim treated advisor Min differently from all the other palace employees, and Taehyung had always been wondering why, but whenever he had asked one of the servants, all the eyes had lowered and the faces had turned away. Advisor Min was a mystery no one dared to talk about.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Father has his reasons,” Namjoon only said and reached for the teapot that rested on the low table between their chairs to serve himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Brother knows about advisor Min’s background?” Taehyung asked, suddenly giddy and on the edge of his chair. He had always appreciated a good story.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do, and I approve of father’s decision to instantiate him in his current position,” the crown prince answered and leaned back to focus on the spectacle on the other side as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“May I ask brother to tell me about it?” Taehyung tried cautiously, and to his surprise Namjoon nodded slowly, his head heavy as if the words he was about to tell weighed it down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Advisor Min once-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But at this point his brother was interrupted by a gleaming object that had pierced his chest from behind. The tip of a sword was reaching out of his torso, dripping with crimson red that left dark stains on his blue robes. All his face showed was wonder and confusion before his head turned towards Taehyung to look at his younger brother questioningly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Brother,” was all Taehyung could croak out, flying out of his chair to get to his half-brother’s side, pressing his hand on the wound around the blade in a futile attempt of stopping the life from spilling out of the crown prince’s body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A paper-white hand reached out to cup Taehyung’s face and the ebony eyes blinked at him warmly before the last breath slipped over Kim Namjoon’s lips and the strong body went limp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A deafening scream of one of the maidservants cut Taehyung’s ears.</em>
</p><p>Everything was dark. There was no scream, just Taehyung’s own fast breathing and the blood that was rushing in his ears.</p><p>“…joon, Namjoon,” he mumbled and crawled out of his bed, stumbling over the blanket that was in disarray and pushing over the tea table when he caught himself. “Namjoon!” he shouted louder. He needed to know if his beloved brother was alright or he could not close his eyes again.</p><p>Only in his white undergarments, feet bare and hair loose, he stormed out of his room, crossed the yard, and ran through the hallways, where he scared servants and guards who thought him a savage ghost. But he needed to reach the eastern palace as fast as possible.</p><p>“Who-!” one of the starstruck royal guards shouted when Taehyung simply ran past them, bursting open the doors to his brother’s quarters and stumbling over the threshold and almost hitting the ground in his eagerness.</p><p>“Namjoon,” he whispered out of breath and tore open the doors to the crown prince’s rooms. He ran past the bookcases and the table, followed by the shouting guards who had come back to life, and burst into the bedchamber.</p><p>His eyes scanned the dark room for anything strange and when he saw the dark figure that was standing next to his brother’s bed, he lunged at it without a care for his own skin. But the shadow was faster than him. A swish of cold metal cut through the air between them, making Taehyung halt in order to safe his head from being neatly cut off, and then the figure swept out of the window.</p><p>“HOLD THE ASSASIN!” Taehyung shouted at the guards that had caught up with him. “PROTECT THE CROWN PRINCE!” Then he turned to look at his brother who had been shocked awake by the ruckus. “Is brother hurt?” He grabbed the white lapels of the man’s undergarments and tore them apart to check for blood. Only untouched skin greeted him.</p><p>“Taehyung, what…?” the older asked confused. Then a little more collected, “What happened?”</p><p>“There was an assassin in your room!” Taehyung explainer breathless. “I dreamed that you were killed, so I came to make sure, and then there really was someone, and I shouted for the guards to catch him, but he was really fast, and-”</p><p>“It’s fine, calm down,” Namjoon ended his hysteric ramble. “I’m unscathed.”</p><p>From outside the window the waking of the whole palace could be heard. Guards shouting and women whimpering in confusion.</p><p>“We should calm down the situation,” the crown prince concluded and rose to slip on his outer garments and put on his shoes. “Wait here for me,” he ordered Taehyung, but that was the last thing the younger wanted to do. There was someone who wanted to kill his brother, so who was he to stand back securely when he should protect the heir to the throne?</p><p>“No, I’ll help,” he resisted and got up as well. Better he was the one with the pierced chest than the future of their kingdom.</p><p>Namjoon sighed but nodded eventually. “Then get me advisor Min. He shall lead the search.” With those words, the older was hurrying away and Taehyung was left with his instruction.</p><p>Min? The man could most likely be found at the astronomy tower. A clear moonless night like this would be spent to read the stars.</p><p>When he had finally climbed all the stairs to the top floor of the palace’s highest building, lungs burning from exhaustion, he was greeted with the ink-blotched collapsed figure of advisor Min who apparently had fallen asleep while drawing constellations. The man’s short unkempt hair was messy as ever and his robes were crumbled and disarranged. Taehyung shook his head at the undignified sight.</p><p>“Advisor Min!” he called out imperiously and shook the man’s shoulder. “Advisor Min!”</p><p>The man was like a dead body.</p><p>“Advisor Min!” Taehyung shouted a last time and underlined his call with a kick to the man’s side, apologizing instantly with a deep bow and a mumbled prayer that he may be forgiven. But he had no time to be polite in this situation and apparently his voice was not enough to wake up this palace employee.</p><p>The dead body rumbled. “I’ll skip breakfast,” the husky voice rasped, and the man rolled up into a ball on his side.</p><p>“The crown prince was assassinated,” Taehyung said loudly, and finally that weird man sat up straight and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.</p><p>“The crown prince is dead?!” he rasped shocked.</p><p>“No, but he almost was killed. He wants advisor Min to lead the search for the assassin,” Taehyung explained, concern creeping back into his body when the pictures from his dream were flooding his inner eye. If he had not run over, his brother would have been…</p><p>“What a useless command. It’s too dark and judged by the ruckus down there-” The small man pointed at the roofs underneath them from where voices wavered up. “-the whole palace is in chaos, so whoever broke in will be gone by now.”</p><p>Taehyung felt angry. His brother was one of the best strategists and generals in the kingdom and this unkempt mad man dared to call his order useless? “It’s an order from the crown prince,” he emphasized.</p><p>Advisor Min sighed. “Then I’ll go tell him myself that his command is in vain.” With a groan he lifted his body from the ground and stiffly stalked over to the stairs. “Your dress-up is improper for a prince. You should go back and change before the king summons you to his office.”</p><p>Taehyung would have blown up with anger had he not been so dumbfounded. How dare such a messy employee reprimand him regarding his clothes during a crisis? Unbelievable! He needed to find out this man’s background. If he was allowed to talk like this to the royal family, he must be truly important, or else his tongue would have been cut out years ago.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>When Taehyung entered the executive office, the rest of the important people were already present. Namjoon was standing next to the table at which emperor Kim was sitting with a dark face. Their father’s features were framed by some grey strands of hair which had come loose from his topknot and his robes had been put on in a rush, making him look like an old man rather than the king of Silla.</p><p>Before them stood advisor Min and the, in comparison huge, red-clad frame of the royal guard leader, general Shin Hoseok.</p><p>“Father,” Taehyung greeted the king and kneeled down.</p><p>“You may rise, my son,” the gray-haired man said softly, so Taehyung shifted back onto his feet and stood in line with the unkempt advisor and the palace guard.</p><p>“Has the assassin been found?” emperor Kim asked towards adviser Min once Taehyung stood still.</p><p>The shorthaired stepped forward and bowed politely. Taehyung wanted to snort at the false politeness but held himself back.</p><p>“The palace guards tried their best, but we were too slow to capture the assassin,” the small man reported calmly and without a hint of regret.</p><p>Emperor Kim nodded once, face stony with concern. “What does advisor Min suggest in order to ensure the safety of the crown prince?” he asked then.</p><p>“Assassinations are not new to the palace and normally the palace walls are unbreachable and royal guards can hold them off easily. That makes me wonder whether the intruder had help from the inside,” Min elaborated calmly, and Taehyung could hear two sharp take-ins of air. One was from Namjoon who undoubtedly was shocked by the bluntness with which advisor Min had suggested treason, the second was from royal guard leader Shin who stepped forward only to sink on his knees.</p><p>“Your majesty, my men are all selected by myself. If one of them should turn out to be a traitor, your majesty should punish this incompetent servant,” he said with an unwavering voice and lowered his head to the ground. Once again Taehyung was impressed by the devotion of this man. Still, the grand gesture felt unnecessary when all they had was an assumption of an advisor.</p><p>“You may rise, general Shin,” the emperor said, following Taehyung’s thoughts, “I trust in your abilities. Let us not come to rash conclusions without investigation and proof.”</p><p>The soldier rose and stepped back again. “Thank you, your majesty.”</p><p>Advisor Min spoke up again, “If it makes your majesty feel more at ease, I will call for general Park’s son to personally watch over the crown prince until the assassin has been found.”</p><p>At the mentioning of the name Park, Taehyung’s heart lurched into his throat for a second before it continued beating twice as fast. A look at the advisor showed him the man was glancing at him with a barely visible smile. If anything could have made up for this night’s rudeness towards him, advisor Min had chosen the right path.</p><p>Taehyung turned towards his father. “I am sure everyone would feel more secure with the general’s son around. I could-” Namjoon lifted a hand to stop him from talking. And maybe that was a clever choice because Taehyung could not guaranty that his tongue would not slip when his heart was in such turmoil.</p><p>Namjoon handled the ordeal like he was used to it. “Father, I would appreciate officer Park’s protection. I will write to him myself,” he said calmly and stepped in front of the table to bid his goodbye with a bow of his head. “Father. I assume that the investigation will be bestowed upon advisor Min. I expect his reports. Now, excuse my leave.”</p><p>The emperor nodded and Taehyung hurried to follow his brother’s example. “Excuse me, father,” he mumbled and ran after the older. “Brother!” he caught up with him outside.</p><p>“You should know how to guard your speech in front of father,” Namjoon growled quietly. And when Taehyung wanted to defend himself, he was cut off by another sharp movement of the elder’s hand. “You can consider yourself lucky that advisor Min thinks you harmless and therefor did not mention who was it that hindered the assassin from accomplishing his task. Who would believe your story of dreaming about me, who would not consider you suspicious?” The ebony eyes drilled into Taehyung’s and he felt small next to his brother. A little softer the crown prince added, “And I know how your heart feels about officer Park, but you must not let them know. Rumors are rumors and can be discarded as exaggerations, but to confirm means to bring on trouble for oneself.”</p><p>“Yes, brother. I understand,” Taehyung murmured defeated.</p><p>“Go back to your quarters and rest. Tomorrow, stay with your mother. She is easily disturbed by such news, so comfort her,” Namjoon instructed and they parted ways.</p><p>Slowly, Taehyung’s steps came to a halt and he stared at his bare feet, head empty of any thought apart from how collected Namjoon had acted although his life had been in imminent danger. Truly an heir worth his title.</p><p>“My prince! My prince!” several panicked voices called out for him and when he lifted his head, he saw his mother’s maids running towards him. Someone must have informed the servant quarters of the happenings.</p><p>“My prince, you will catch a cold, hurry back inside and warm up,” old lady Su said and threw a robe over his shoulders before she took his arm to guide him back to his chambers.</p><p>It was quite strange. His brother was the one everyone should care for right now, but the crown prince was most likely to spent the remaining night in his study and ponder over the happenings, cutting off his valuable sleep and dismissing anyone who dared to remind him of his health.</p><p>Taehyung sighed. Namjoon was a scholar, thinking things over until he thought them into pieces with no result. So perhaps he should arrange for Namjoon to visit their half-brother for a relaxing bath to forget about the night.</p><p>“Lady Su,” he asked quietly when he slipped back under his blanket.</p><p>The old woman turned to him with a soft smile. “Yes, your highness?”</p><p>“Tomorrow morning, please tell my brother that I want to remind him to visit the bathhouse,” he asked of her. She knew how to handle those affairs.</p><p>“As you wish, your highness.”</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1.2 the first prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Namjoon focus</em>
</p><p>Taehyung had been right. Concubine Oh’s bathhouse was the most unwinding place in the whole palace, especially after a night filled with pondering. The heavy herbal scent of the warm milky water was soothing his mind and body, clearing up his spinning thoughts and bringing relief to his aching head.</p><p>It had only been a matter of time for one assassination to be successful. Just no one had expected <em>him</em> to be the victim. Since neither of his two brothers had ambitions to claim the throne, there was no rivalry between them, hence the intrigues within the palace were limited to their father.</p><p>The only motivation one could have for killing him would be the destabilization of the entire Silla empire which only left the Kingdom of the West, Baekje, as a possible attempter because the northern Goguryeo was bound to them by marriage of his older sister Jinhwee. And he himself was in close contact not only with his sister but also her husband, king Bang Inkyu, for matters that exceeded the concerns of the minister of revenue or his father, so he considered them to be friendly with each other.</p><p>But Baekje and its crown prince, who had taken over the court from his bedbound father, only had a feeble and petty reason to cause a war between their nations. Moreover, their kingdoms were buzzing with merchants crossing the borders back and forth; even the Silla palace was buying the western kingdom’s Jeju tea. It was nonsensical for their neighbors to strike in such an obvious way considering their current situation. So, who would benefit from his death?</p><p>“Your highness?” a slightly shaky male voice called out for him accompanied by quick steps of naked feet and the swish of clothes. Namjoon’s heart clenched in sweet agony. “Your highness,” the same voice said relieved when a tall figure sunk down on his knees next to where Namjoon’s head was resting on the basin’s edge. The sweet scent of sandalwood and tea embraced him.</p><p>“Brother Jin. How often do I have to remind you to call me by my name?” Namjoon greeted the figure back and opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight in the world: the plump peach-blossom lips, long shiny hair, and bright earthy eyes of his half-brother, concubine Oh’s son Kim Seokjin. His heart sang while his mind mourned.</p><p>When Namjoon had been thirteen, his father had moved concubine Oh and her son into the palace. From that moment on, his heart had been growing heavier and heavier with every year he had secretly yearned for his brother. At times like these when he was exposed to the older man’s concern for him, desire was almost suffocating him.</p><p>“They told me about the assassination,” Jin said, simply ignoring his request for informal speech. He gently lifted Namjoon’s head from the hard edge of the basin to cushion it between his legs instead, calves sinking into the milky water to straddle the younger’s torso. Without Namjoon’s word, he began to comb his fingers through the crown prince’s hair, fanning it out over his lap. It was the easiest way to comfort Namjoon after a tough day in court or a sleepless night, and the younger felt more than grateful for the familiar treatment.</p><p>“I am alive thanks to Taehyung,” he explained quietly and closed his eyes to enjoy the ministration. “He dreamed of me being in danger, so he ran over to confirm.”</p><p>“How fortunate we are that our little brother is such a perceptive soul. After all, if we cannot afford to lose someone, it is our crown prince,” the older replied gravely, and Namjoon’s chest felt like someone had torn it open to crush his heart with their bare hands.</p><p>Even after so many years of pent-up longing on his side, to his brother he was just his highness the crown prince; someone higher in rank who would take over the court and the kingdom, someone who needed to be protected at all costs. Someone whom Jin only treated this caringly to lighten their burden temporarily.</p><p><em>And it must be this way</em>, Namjoon told himself. Even for the unlikely case of his feelings being returned, the first prince and he were still from the same blood and any kind of relationship that surpassed the brotherly care would raise disgust and disapproval from the people around him, most likely from the common folk as well. It would endanger everything he had achieved in court and on the battlefield to become the successor he thought this kingdom needed.</p><p>“Do not frown,” Jin’s soft voice scolded him and a finger smoothed out the wrinkle between his brows. “Just rest.”</p><p>So Namjoon did. He forced his mind onto the calming stroke through his hair and the press of legs against his sides and slowly drifted off.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>“Your highness!” advisor Min’s voice cut into his floating state and Namjoon woke with a jump.</p><p>“This is a place for resting and rejuvenating,” he heard Jin’s angered voice behind him. The elder’s hand was still tangled in his hair. “Lower your voice, master Min.”</p><p>“Your highness prince Seokjin, I apologize, but we’ve got an unexpected guest. Or rather an expected guest who arrived too early. Officer Park Jimin is waiting in his highness’ study and he looks like he brings bad news,” the shorthaired man explained breathlessly. Apparently, he had run here to deliver the message.</p><p>Namjoon rose from the water, mind going back into waltzing theories. It was impossible that his letter to the officer had already been delivered, so the man must have come on his own accord or by general Park’s order. “My clothes,” he asked of his older brother who stood up to prepare his undergarments. Five minutes later, he was ready to follow advisor Min back to his quarters.</p><p>“Your highness,” officer Park greeted him curtly with the military grit Namjoon had learned to appreciate over his years at the front. Park Jimin looked like he had forced his horse and himself to complete exhaustion to deliver whatever message he had in tow. His hair was hanging over his face in tangled strands, only messily fastened with a cloth in his neck, and his red robes looked like they had not been washed for a week, not to speak of his hands and boots.</p><p>“Officer Park, please sit and explain yourself,” Namjoon rushed the young man and sat down behind his table.</p><p>The small bulky man kneeled next to pillow that had been offered to him, apparently aware of his current physical state. “I may speak bluntly. Forgive my rudeness.” Namjoon gestured him to continue. “My father sends me with an urgent message. Emperor Hwon has passed away and his son is mobilizing the army. They prepare for a march to Daegu. We are not aware of the excuse he used to persuade the court, but the destination is confirmed. My father is gathering his troops at Gimcheon and awaits his highness’ command.”</p><p>Namjoon let out the breath he had been holding for the duration of the man’s talk and forced himself to think of a reaction to the threat rather than to think about the motivation. General Park only had enough men to guard the border from normal assaults and because the northern border was handled by Bang’s army, he only had a few thousand men to guard the mountain passes in the west. If prince Hwon decided to lead Baekje’s whole army into the battle, Namjoon could only answer them by mobilizing Silla’s army as well.</p><p>The only advantage they had was that Daegu was closer to the border than Daejeon, and if they managed to receive the provocation within their own bounds, they had the advantage of well-known grounds. Even if closeness to homeland should weaken their army, the emotions were on their side. To defend your home against an unreasonable onslaught was much more of an inner force than whatever Hwon had come up with to justify this war in times of prosperity and peace.</p><p>“Your highness, if I may speak my mind,” advisor Min asked, voice filled with the heaviness of his thoughts.</p><p>“You may,” Namjoon replied absentmindedly.</p><p>“Our army is slightly weaker, so if we choose an open confrontation this can only lead into a useless massacre. We should make use of our land’s natural properties to defeat them with wit rather than force,” the shorthaired said calmly.</p><p>“You are speaking my thoughts, general Min. I will write to emperor Bang’s forces for their support and then we will go to study the maps and make a plan,” Namjoon mused, mind already trying to conjure up the landmarks he had studied since he was a young boy. “If we cannot defeat them, at least we should be able to hold them back until the reinforcement of my brother-in-law can secure the situation.”</p><p>“A good decision,” the small man replied before he turned towards the still sitting soldier. “May I ask if officer Park has already greeted the king?”</p><p>“I did not. For his highness is in charge of the army, I thought it better to consult him first to initialize an immediate reaction. Forgive my rudeness, …<em>general</em>,” the bulky man said with a strange emphasis on the last word.</p><p>It was this emphasis that made Namjoon realize the mistake he had made. Cautious, he looked at advisor Min and then at officer Park. Both faces held traces of curiosity, although they were quite different in nature.</p><p>“You may leave, officer Park,” Namjoon dismissed the soldier. “After you took a bath, I am sure my brother would be pleased to receive your greetings. I will take care of informing the king about your message and your apology. Take a good rest. I will call for you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Thank you, your highness,” the soldier bid his goodbye but was stopped by advisor Min.</p><p>“In fact,” the shorthaired man said, “I would like to trouble officer Park with guarding his highness’ quarters tonight. We received an assassination last night and had intended to call for young master’s help, so since the officer is here now...” The last words were kept unspoken, but the message was unambiguous.</p><p>“I do not need protection,” Namjoon disagreed. “Most important now is for officer Park to rest in order to be able to lead out troops into battle. Just tighten the royal guard’s security and I will be fine,” he ordered. He had almost forgotten about that incident because of the foreshadowing of something so much bigger that was coming for them.</p><p>“It does not trouble me, your highness,” the soldier insisted. “I will sleep now to stay guard at night.”</p><p>Namjoon sighed. Poor Taehyung. His lover was finally back after months of separation and Namjoon’s safety was ruining their reunion. But there was nothing he could say to justify his denial of a service that was offered so willingly. “Thank you, officer Park. I appreciate your help.”</p><p>“It is my duty. Your highness. <em>General</em>.” With two curt bows, the young man marched out of Namjoon’s study and left behind silence.</p><p>“General?” advisor Min asked with a lifted eyebrow. “Your highness should tame his tongue. I appreciate the gesture, but not many will like hearing this title to be bestowed upon me again.”</p><p>Namjoon just nodded. “I will speak with more caution.” He looked at the shorthaired man with the black cat eyes. Dragon of the Eastern Sea, Tamer of the Tides, Royal Abyss. General fallen from grace.</p><p>Min Yoongi’s story was a sad but wondrous one. He had been the youngest general of the royal fleet, freeing Busan’s waters from pirates and winning the water war against an ambitious Yamato prince. His flag had been feared and received with relief all over the Eastern and Southern Sea.</p><p>But in one disastrous night, everything had changed. When the captain had been out on one of the lifeboats to catch some fish and watch the stars, he had fallen asleep. And when he had woken up, he had been greeted by the picture of his ship in flames and his crew fighting a forlorn battle against an indomitable enemy. The unexpected had happened; three pirate ships had united to end the Dragon of the Eastern Sea.</p><p>The guest rope that had tied his boat to his sinking ship had been cut off and the paddle of the lifeboat had been destroyed by the attackers, leaving the captain without means of rowing back and dying with his men; he only had been able to watch his brother and his comrades become food to the flames, he himself drifting further and further away left to die of thirst, the most gruesome death of all.</p><p>But fate was cruel and instead of pushing him out into the open waters, the currents had washed him back ashore where he had been found by some fishermen. And before he had even been nursed back to health, the court had declared him guilty of treason for saving his own skin instead of facing death with his crew like a captain should. His topknot had been cut off and he had been thrown into the darkest cell their prison had to offer, left to rot away for the rest of his youth and prime days.</p><p>Namjoon had begged his father back then to reconsider his decision, but the emperor’s hands had been bound by the court. Still, the crown prince had forced his will upon the palace eventually; after two years of secretly consulting the young general and allowing the people to forget about his case, he had bribed the guards to spread the rumor of a prisoner being a talented interpreter of the stars, a fortuneteller of sorts. Word had spread through the ranks until it had reached his father who -no matter if he had seen behind his plan or not- had declared that the palace was in need of such a talent and had granted the young man a position as royal astronomer.</p><p>Advisor Min was born.</p><p>This man had gone through torturous days, but his loyalty to the Kim family never had wavered. Still, he refused to wear his hair long and to follow the etiquette of the palace. His father called it quirks of an agile mind, Namjoon called it grieving. Some wounds were unable to heal.</p><p>“Please notify my father that he needs to summon the court,” Namjoon asked of the small man and rose from his seat.</p><p>If leading an army was a piece of hard work, running the court was like taming demons with one hand bound behind the back. This would become a hard day for both of them.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>“Why can’t they just give me the army and discuss the unnecessary later?” Namjoon asked angrily, storming into his own quarters followed by advisor Min. “I only need the minister of revenue to discuss the supply, the minister of war to give me the men count and stationing of our forces, and the strategists that reside in the capital. Why do I need to convince the whole court that there is a threat coming at us that requires immediate reaction?”</p><p>“Calm down, your highness,” the small man said, but his tone was betraying him. Advisor Min was just as annoyed as Namjoon was. “You received the royal edict and the summoning of the troops has begun.”</p><p>“But it took a whole day! A whole day of polite nothingness thrown back and forth! We could have planned our route or made up strategies, but instead we had to dance around, trying to be blunt with flowery words,” he vented his distaste for the court. “And why can minister Park not be a little more like his older brother?”</p><p>“Aren’t they from different mothers?”</p><p>A knock on the door brought their conversation to a sudden halt and they looked up in surprise.</p><p>“Is his highness expecting someone?” advisor Min asked with the hint of a frown between his eyebrows. Namjoon shook his head.</p><p>“Your highness?” a well-known voice asked from outside and Namjoon could almost smell the sandalwood and tea just from that tune.</p><p>He waved at the shorthaired man next to him who followed his gesture and opened the door. The first prince entered with a smile. “His highness must be hungry. The servants told me that you spent all day at the court, so I assume you did not have lunch. I ordered the kitchens to bring something to the bathhouse.”</p><p>Namjoon felt the tension leaving his shoulders and a small smile forming on his lips. “You are very considerate, brother. I will accept your invitation in a moment, just allow me to write down some important thoughts.”</p><p>The first prince sighed and stepped closer to the table Namjoon had knelt behind in a rush to fill the empty paper with words that only would make sense to himself. A warm hand on the back of his own made him freeze and look up at the older. “His highness needs to eat,” his brother said sternly and with a hint of disapproval and Namjoon found himself challenged with grasping his fleeing thoughts at the sight of earthy eyes brimming with concern.</p><p>Maybe Jin was right. Maybe he should be more considerate of his health rather than exhausting himself over plans for an army that was yet to be summoned. “As you wish,” he replied and put down the brush, allowing his brother to take full grasp of his hand to guide him to his favorite place in the world.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 1.3 reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bathtubs are wooden tubs held together by iron rings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jimin focus</em>
</p><p>Taking a bath after the straining ride felt like being reborn. Jimin had never been more grateful for a tub with hot water and concubine Oh’s special herbal selection. The crown prince must have informed her to deliver some of her medicine to the guest rooms of the bathhouse to lift this soldier’s spirits. And right he had been in doing so. Jimin felt like he had won a battle.</p><p>Maybe one could call it that. After all, he had successfully fought several bandit groups who had lurked around the border, robbing inattentive and unprotected merchants. But that was childish bickering compared to his time at the northern border where he had fought along his father and the crown prince to save Goguryeo from the Rouran invasion. And what were a few scars from crossing swords with a bandit king compared to the threat of the Baekje army attacking the capital?</p><p>A heavy sigh slipped from his lips and the warm water only seemed half as refreshing as before. Who would have thought that he would face two wars before the age of twenty-five?</p><p>“Pst.” A whisper made him turn around to the closed window. “Pst,” it hissed again.</p><p>Cautious and as quiet as possible, he slipped out of the water, unsheathed his sword, and stepped closer to the wooden blind to lift its edge and look outside. Nothing could be seen.</p><p>“Pst,” he heard again from down below. More curious than cautious now, he pushed the blinds further and tried to spot who was crouching underneath the window.</p><p>“Taehyung?” he asked startled when he spotted the blue robes and bright chestnut eyes that were looking up at him.</p><p>“Jimin!” the third prince whispered excited, and a second later he had slipped in through the window and they stood face to face drinking in each other’s appearance.</p><p>His lover was still the same. Lips curled into a mischievous smile and eyes sparkling with curiosity. But his contours had an edge to them that was new. He looked more defined, more like a man. It seemed that nine months had been too long of a separation. Apparently, Taehyung thought the same because in the next moment Jimin was pressed against expensive robes and hungry lips captured his for a kiss that spoke of all the retained want of the last months.</p><p>Propriety was discarded together with Jimin’s sword, and he just indulged into the kiss, burying his hands in his lover’s hair to press them closer. The fabric of Taehyung’s clothes felt exciting against his sensitive parts and his mind was sucked into a maelstrom of desire that threatened to drown his conscious before his lover broke off the kiss.</p><p>“I missed you so much,” Taehyung sobbed, breathless and desperate, and apparently close to tears. So, still the softhearted guy Jimin had held dear all his life. A sweetness only this man could invoke in him slowly calmed the growing fire under his skin.</p><p>With a smile he slung his arms around the prince’s chest and settled his head on the broad shoulder. “I am back now,” he whispered reassuringly and caressed the muscular back.</p><p>“For how long?” his lover asked weakly and tightened his embrace.</p><p>Jimin sighed. Their time together was always limited, much too short to build a shared routine. Where the king pointed, Jimin was going, the kingdom always more important than his love. But that was how it was. And even if he sometimes dared to wish himself back into their childhood days of simple adventures and stolen kisses, he knew that this wish was futile and coward. His destiny had always been the battlefield, the restlessness of a soldier. For someone to demand the change of the fated path was asking for suffering.</p><p>“A few days,” he answered defeated.</p><p>Taehyung breathed in shakily. “Fine. We will take what they give us.”</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>“Father allowed me to plant some fruits and vegetables in the gardens,” Taehyung explained happily while they walked through the neatly arranged patches of radish, cabbage, and strawberries. “I asked brother Jin to help me take care of it.”</p><p>Jimin hummed along. His lover’s likings sometimes were foreign to him, who had grown up doing nothing but cultivating the sword and strengthening his body. But he loved how Taehyung’s curiosity made him try new things on a whim.</p><p>“And for mother I planted a peach tree next to the tea pavilion because she loves the blossom,” the prince rambled on, making Jimin smile softly.</p><p>Taehyung had shared some time practicing the sword with him. Unless the prince’s competitive streak was awoken, he would rather choose to bury his opponent under a shower of flowers than a volley of blows. He treasured life like no one else Jimin had ever met. Any bug and bird he treated with utmost care, but his most beloved person was his mother, noble consort Kang Youngsoon.</p><p>The second wife of the king had a benevolent nature that was easy to love. Everyone had been joking that after queen Jang had passed away, the king had been relieved to have a wife less strongminded and sharp to tend to him.</p><p>But a calm man like the king and a timid woman like consort Kang could only produce a son who was gentle by nature, unable to harm in the name of the kingdom or the people. Even practicing at the Park’s mansion had changed nothing about his lover’s disposition. Whenever he saw a butterfly passing, his sword or bow would end up on the dusty ground, forgotten for the rest of the day.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Taehyung’s deep voice asked from his side and Jimin shook the memories of long-gone times out of his head.</p><p>He looked into the curious brown eyes next to him. “You look different from when I saw you the last time,” he said and traced the lines of his lover’s face once again.</p><p>Taehyung chuckled. “I have been practicing with the palace guards. Brother told me that -if nothing else- I need to learn how to defend myself.” He gave Jimin a probing side-glance that seemed to ask for approval. “I found it to be helpful with… quenching my fire, so I have been practicing regularly.”</p><p>Jimin laughed whole heartedly. What a nice way to say it was a substitute for thriving in lust. It was amusing how Taehyung only found this method now when Jimin had used it all the time in order not to ravish the third prince during his days of pining over him.</p><p>“How dare you laugh at me?” Taehyung cried dumbfoundedly.</p><p>“I apologize, I only remembered something,” Jimin pressed out and forced his laughter to subside.</p><p>“Your highness. Officer Park,” a soft female voice interrupted them. One of the palace’s maidservants was standing behind them in a polite bow. “My lady has seen you walking the gardens and sent me to ask if you would grant her the pleasure of your company. She is waiting at the tea pavilion.”</p><p>The bow never left the petite girl’s shoulders and Jimin could not help himself but feel sorry for the palace servants. They would all become hunched figures with age.</p><p>Taehyung did not seem to notice and smiled as brightly as ever. “Tell my mother that we will follow her wish in a moment.”</p><p>“Yes, your highness,” the girl excused herself and left.</p><p>Taehyung turned towards him and grabbed his hands with his big ones. “Mother has not seen you in over a decade. She will be delighted to know that you’re healthy and living well.”</p><p>Jimin smiled back at his overjoyed lover. “Then let’s not make her wait. I remember her choice of tea to be excellent and her concern for me to be warm like a mother’s.”</p><p>Taehyung laughed and pulled him after him. “You <em>are</em> like a son to her!” he claimed.</p><p>And Jimin knew he was speaking the truth. Since consort Kang had heard of Jimin and his siblings being without a mother, she had been sending individual boxes with sweets and small goodies to the Park children when Taehyung had resided at their mansion in Busan. Once, she even had asked his older sister if she liked Taehyung, obviously aiming to arrange a marriage, but Jiyeon, being much more mature than her brother and his friends, had declined politely. It was for the best, Jimin had thought back then. As much as he had loved Taehyung, the palace was the last place he had wanted his sister to go, repelled by the tales his father had told him about that place.</p><p>“Jimin, my dear boy!” a joyful female voice welcomed him when the little tea pavilion on top of the palace garden’s hill came into sight.</p><p>Taehyung’s mother looked as regal as ever. Her hair was arranged in a beautiful updo adorned with golden pins and bright jade flowers, and her pale complexion stood out against the vibrant green of her robes.</p><p>“Noble consort Kang,” Jimin greeted her on one knee, head lowered in respect.</p><p>“Mother,” Taehyung said next to him with a soft bow.</p><p>“Oh, rise my son. No need for formalities,” the woman told Jimin, ignoring her own son in order to get up and guide Jimin back into his standing position. “How fine you look. So strong and mature,” she said with gleaming eyes. “I remember when you would run away from Taehyung because you stole his candy. You did not even reach to my shoulder back then. But look at you now.” She reached up to the top of his head that was towering slightly above her own.</p><p>Jimin did not know what to make of this display of motherly love, so he glanced at Taehyung and the maids who giggled behind their hands, obviously amused at his display of helplessness. A strong man with a sword looking lost because of encountering affection. He must be the shame of his father’s forces right now.</p><p>“Mother, let us all sit down and treat Jimin to some tea. He just had a long journey and needs to rest,” his best friend helped him to overcome the embarrassment and guided his mother back to her seat.</p><p>Jimin had almost forgotten that he was supposed to sleep right now in order to stand guard at night. But he could not be rude to consort Kang nor to her son, so he sat down with them and allowed himself to enjoy the moment.</p><p>“Try this,” the woman said and handed him a small cup of tea she had poured. “It is the Sejak harvest of this year. I used to send some of it to the Park mansion back then. Your father praised it in several of his letters to his majesty.”</p><p>Jimin smiled. “He indeed likes noble consort’s tea very much. At the border camps we would only drink the cheap crops of last year’s summer, so he would never stop praising a good tea when he had the chance to enjoy it at home,” he told her.</p><p>“It was the least I could do to thank him for the care he bestowed upon my son. Taehyung would never stop talking about the weeks he spent in Busan. I felt like a bad mother for calling him back to the capital every autumn,” the woman chattered happily. Once again Jimin was amazed that such a gentle being was the most important woman in the kingdom.</p><p>“Not only for me, mother,” Taehyung joined the light conversation. “General Park also received sister Dahee for a summer.”</p><p>The queen’s eyebrows lifted when she remembered. “Oh, I almost forgot. My daughter told me that the girls spent a joyous time together.”</p><p>That was a lie, Jimin thought. Jiyeon had told him that she could not stand Taehyung’s sister. Because compared to her brother, the princess was superficial and spoiled, not at all like Jimin’s sister who liked to stroll through the streets and joke with vendors and jugglers. But Jimin would rather bite off his tongue than to tell this to the lovely woman, so he only smiled.</p><p>“Where is Jiyeon right now? Is she still in Busan?” consort Kang asked and filled Jimin’s small plate with fruits and sweet pastries.</p><p>“Yes, your highness,” he replied proudly. “She is taking care of the mansion in our time of absence.”</p><p>“Absence?” the consort asked, looking confused for a moment. When her eyes focused back on them, they were filled with concern. “You and your brother followed your father to guard the border, so is she all alone?”</p><p>Jimin’s jaw clenched. This made them sound like they were treating her badly. “Aunt Solmi is looking after her whenever she is in need of something,” he clarified. His aunt had married a Busan scholar and had stayed in the Park family’s hometown, so Jiyeon was not alone.</p><p>“Oh, what a relief. But how old is your sister?” Taehyung’s mother continued her interrogation. “Should she not be married by now, have a husband who takes care of her?”</p><p>A sour taste filled Jimin’s mouth at that question. Yes, his sister should have been married by now, but she was just as stubborn as their mother had been and had refused all the men their father had brough home. And how could he force his beloved daughter into a marriage that would make her unhappy?</p><p>“Older sister is a stubborn girl who does not know what is good for her,” he pressed out, eyes fixed on his teacup.</p><p>“Oh son, do not be upset,” the consort tried to comfort him, placing a hand on his wrist. “When I was at her age, I dared to dream of true love, too.” Jimin looked up at her with wide eyes. It was rare for a lady of the palace to speak so openly, and he felt the need to seal her lips in order not to cause her trouble. But consort Kang seemed unperturbed and continued in a serious manner, “Since the day your father cut ties with his brother, your family has no relations to the court or the noble families of the capital, so let her enjoy that freedom a little longer.”</p><p>The mentioning of his uncle, the minister of war, was another sour topic, but it was outshone by the rest of the sentence. “Noble consort Kang, you are too generous to my generation,” Jimin said honestly. Any other women of her age had told his sister to get settled, and fast. Once she would surpass her thirtieth birthday, no one would be interested in her anymore. Thus, it was a welcome change to hear someone appreciating his sister’s will.</p><p>“I should invite her to the capital. We have many fine men. Maybe she will find someone to her liking. And if not, she had a joyful time,” the woman replied determinedly.</p><p>Jimin’s gratitude for Taehyung’s mother grew with every minute he spent with her. Had it been true that he had not wanted his sister to be tainted by the capital back when they were young, he now feared that she would end up alone because of the missing hand of a caring mother who could guide her. If consort Kang was willing to receive his sister, he would be truly grateful.</p><p>Taehyung chuckled next to him, amused at his starstruck face. “I think what Jimin wants to say is that he would like that very much and is thankful for your offer, mother,” he translated Jimin’s silence.</p><p>The woman smiled happily. “Then it is settled. I will write to her this afternoon.”</p><p>“Thank you so much, noble consort Kang,” Jimin mumbled and stood up again to get on his knees.</p><p>“Rise, my boy, no need to thank me so stiffly,” the woman scolded him immediately. “It is not your gratitude I am searching for but company for my lonely days. A young maiden such as your sister will sure bring life into the palace.” She could not have looked happier, Jimin thought and rose to his feet with a feeling of newfound inner peace.</p><p>“I hope she can hold her temper at least a little,” he mumbled quietly and made Taehyung and his mother laugh.</p><p>“I will make sure to guide her,” consort Kang assured him.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>It was a cloudless night like the ones before, and Jimin was crouching on the edge of the roof of the crown prince’s residence, admiring the night sky. Whoever wanted to slip into the bedchamber of his highness had to pass the guards at the stairs that led to the study’s entrance or slip in through the window underneath him.</p><p>Said window could only be reached by climbing the walls of the hallway around the yard and crossing the free space to the residence. And since climbing the walls required a magnificent ability in jumping and strength, Jimin was rather curious what kind of man this assassin was.</p><p>But until now nothing had moved over the rooftops of the palace, and all that had happened was that Jimin’s proviant was eaten and his stomach demanded more. But hunger sharpened your senses was what his father had taught him, so he endured it.</p><p>He could hear the guards speaking down below in hushed voices and rolled his eyes. If you want to catch a snake you must not behave like prey. Palace dogs…</p><p>A door opened and closed below, and another royal guard entered the yard. At least this one tried to be as quiet as possible Jimin noticed satisfied. Even his steps were placed with caution and inaudible to the human ear. Now that made Jimin’s back prickle. Something was wrong.</p><p>Containing his breath, he leaned over the edge of the roof to follow this guard’s movement and watched him jump onto the pedestal on which the residence was built with an ease Jimin had rarely had the pleasure to observe in any of his soldiers. This was their snake.</p><p>With a soft thump, the officer landed on the ground beneath the pedestal and flung his sword at the assassin’s legs. But this one was fast. With a swift jump, he evaded the blade and flew over Jimin’s head and towards the door he had come in through.</p><p>“ASSASSIN IN THE PALACE! CUT HIM OFF!” Jimin shouted while he ran after the man into the hallway.</p><p>The intruder was unbelievably fast, Jimin realized. And unbelievably strong, he had to add when he saw how the figure jumped up the wall and flung itself out of one of the windows that were built along the top. Jimin grabbed the edge of the broken window and pulled himself up far enough to lean outside.</p><p>Several guards were running after a fleeing shadow, arrows piercing the air, but they were already unable to make out the figure in the dark. They had been too slow.</p><p>“Offer Park,” the voice of the crown prince called behind him.</p><p>Jimin jumped down and turned towards the man with a bow. “Your highness. I was unable to catch him.”</p><p>The princes’ breath was slightly labored when he stared at the soldier. Or rather stared through him like he was seeing something completely different. With the tousled hair and the loose outer robes, it made him appear like a mad man.</p><p>“Your highness?” Jimin asked cautiously. The last thing he needed was the crown prince dying from nerves.</p><p>The ebony eyes focused on him. “If even officer Park is troubled catching the assassin, I am concerned that no one will be able to do so,” he said firmly, brushing off Jimin’s concerns for his mental health. “We should inform father.”</p><p>“Your highness?” Jimin stopped the taller from leaving. A thought had crossed his mind.</p><p>“What is it, officer Park? You can speak freely,” the prince replied and looked at him attentively.</p><p>“The intruder wore the robes of the royal guard,” he reported.</p><p>The crown prince huffed out a breath and nodded softly. “Well, well. It appears that advisor Min was right. We have a traitor in the palace.”</p><p>“I would beg to differ,” Jimin continued his thoughts, receiving an astounded gaze from the prince but also an encouraging gesture to speak. “I saw how he moved and in all of my life I barely met two men able to move like this. A talent like his would have been wasted in the royal guard.” Namjoon nodded understandingly. “To steal a uniform can be easily done when the servants bring it for washing, thus the assassin most likely is none of our men.”</p><p>“What officer Park is saying makes sense,” the crown prince agreed. “But then we still have a traitor in the rows of our servants which needs to be investigated.”</p><p>Now Jimin had to agree. “His highness shall do so once I finish elaborating my plan.”</p><p>“Speak.”</p><p>“If his highness agrees, I would like to switch our quarters. I shall wait inside his highness’ chambers to receive the enemy when he is striking again, and his highness should rest peacefully in the guest quarters. It will be inconvenient for one or two nights, but I think that I have a chance in defeating the opponent in close combat.”</p><p>The crown prince looked slightly taken aback at the suggestion before he thought it through and nodded. “I find no flaw in officer Park’s plan. After some arrangements it should be possible to shift my duties to the guest quarters. We shall do as officer Park says.”</p><p>“One last thing,” Jimin added as an afterthought. “For the possibility of word getting spread I suggest to limit the amount of people who should be aware of this change.”</p><p>“I will take care of it,” the prince said with a knowing look and turned to leave.</p><p>A royal guard came running around the corner. “Your highness!” he called out. “Your highness, his majesty is expecting you in his office.”</p><p>It appeared, that word of the second assassination had already spread through the palace.</p><p>“I expect officer Park for today’s strategy meeting,” the crown prince said before he left Jimin behind with quick strides.</p><p>“Sure, your highness,” Jimin murmured and bowed at the shrinking back. <em>Always five steps ahead</em>, he thought, <em>just as expected of the crown prince</em>.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 1.4 shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jungkook focus</em>
</p><p>Frustrated Jungkook climbed in through the window of the guestroom, tore off the belt, and stripped out of the useless palace guard robes. He had been so close to finishing his task, so close that he had been able to feel the heaviness of the payment in his sleeve, but some stupid palace dog had to ruin it all.</p><p>What bothered him most was his inattentiveness. He was one of the best in his line of profession but had been fooled by his own arrogance. Still, who would expect a royal guard to sit on a roof? What kind of strange palace dog would do that? Those creatures belonged on the ground, crawling in front of their master, wagging their tails.</p><p>The door behind him burst open when he was closing the trouser legs of his own clothes and he turned around, dagger in hand and ready to strike at any man that was unfortunate enough to discover him. He looked at a woman.</p><p>“Little princess?” he asked confused and a little upset before he put the blade back down on the bed. Could this woman not wait until he was dressed properly?</p><p>For a moment, second princess Dahee looked like she as well regretted her choice to barge in when her eyes flitted over his naked torso, but quickly she regained her regal expression and closed the doors. “Did you succeed?” she wanted to know and Jungkook knew he was condemned to endure another furious reprimand.</p><p>“I was interrupted by a guard,” he answered curtly and turned to grab his undergarments.</p><p>But before he could do more than lift it from the bed, his shoulder was grabbed, and he was forced back around to face his angry employer. The lady shrieked in shock when her wrist was tilted in an unnatural angle.</p><p>Realizing his own mistake, Jungkook let go. “I told you not to touch me,” he growled.</p><p>“You brutish man,” she hissed quietly and cradled her hand against her chest. “I thought you could handle some royal guards, but it seems you only know how to hurt a lady.”</p><p>Jungkook clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. This woman was annoying. What did she even know? Any clever assassin who valued his own skin would retreat at the prospect of an equal opponent. His job was not to challenge royal guards but to slice the crown prince’s throat.</p><p>“Had I been as ruthless as you expect me to be, your beloved baby brother would have been dead by now, little princess,” he snarled at her, grinning a nasty grin when he saw her face paling.</p><p>“Don’t you dare lay a finger on him,” she whispered angrily.</p><p>“Am I paid to do so?” he asked bored and crossed his arms over his bare chest.</p><p>She again controlled her expression. With all emotions banned from her face, all that was left was cold arrogance. “What an immoral man,” she said in distaste.</p><p>Jungkook smiled his brightest false smile when he answered her. “What a perfect match we are. Too bad you already bowed to heaven and earth.”</p><p>Now she looked like she wanted to see <em>his</em> throat sliced instead of the crown prince’s. “Shameless wretch,” she spat. “How can you still fool around with me when you failed your task twice?”</p><p>Jungkook’s face darkened again. “Little princess, you expect me to kill the crown prince <em>within</em> the palace. If it was that easy, the royal family would already be dead,” he said flatly trying to suppress the growing urge to gag her and tie her to a chair so that he could finally go out and enjoy himself a little.</p><p>“I thought you were supposed to be the best,” she said snappishly.</p><p>“I thought you were supposed to be refined and modest, but it appears that even the ladies of the court like to spend time with naked men in secret,” he replied bluntly to get her off the shameful topic of his second failure. He would not leave unfinished a third time. His name had to remain at the top of the list of most skilled men in the south. He would not shame the name of his master.</p><p>“Do not think too highly of yourself,” the woman reprimanded him.</p><p>Jungkook could only shake his head at such a display of overestimation. She was pretty, sure, but her character was insufferable and spoiled. “How can I not when I’m looked at like this?” he continued his game of riling her up to get her to leave. He even stepped closer, invading her royal space like no one else would dare.</p><p>“You shameless man,” she said with shock-widened eyes and took one step back before she decided not to show weakness and stepped even closer. A sharp fingernail pierced Jungkook’s chest right over his heart, and he had to admit that he was slightly impressed by her courage. Or maybe she just did not know that he was able to end her fickle life with a single strike. “Is this your thanks for me accommodating you in my residence?” she tried to appeal to his non-existent conscience.</p><p>“Minister Park’s residence,” he corrected her. “And I’m not even allowed to roam freely.”</p><p>Since her husband was guarding the western border and barely was at home, minister Park had decided to accommodate his daughter-in-law in his own mansion. She was as much of a guest as he was; the only difference was that she could order the servants around. And apparently, she knew of her higher grounds, because his words did not affect her at all.</p><p>“Is this bargaining? Are you asking for more to finally do what you are paid for?” she asked with a cold smile, apparently getting used to their physical closeness much different from Jungkook whose body was tense and ready to fight at the slightest sign of aggression.</p><p>“If little princess would give me her body, I would consider going for a second time tonight,” he mocked her in hopes of finally making her leave in disgust.</p><p>But to his astonishment she just looked at him calmly, seemingly considering his words. He could feel the sharp fingernail scraping over his chest to settle over his martial arts center and felt slightly nervous. This woman knew where to place a knife.</p><p>When he saw her opening her mouth, he was quick to speak up faster. “Just accept that this is a difficult task that needs time,” he brushed off his earlier statement.</p><p>The princess’ flat expression changed into a dark smile. “You failed twice. It will not become easier. Maybe I should ask another man to do your job.”</p><p>Jungkook bit his cheek, anger tasting bitter on his tongue. “You will not find a man better than me,” he growled.</p><p>“Then prove it,” she said, eyes ablaze with satisfaction.</p><p>Jungkook had lost this battle of will, and they both knew it. He tried to control the urge to strangle her while damning his competitive nature that had stabbed him in the back. <em>You cannot kill a customer</em>, he told himself, <em>you have a reputation to hold up</em>.</p><p>“Nasty woman,” he hissed when she let go of him and turned to leave. Her husband definitely was home too seldomly. She needed a good drilling to calm down whatever it was that made her such a bitch.</p><p>Angry Jungkook put on his undergarments and robe and jumped back out of the window, melting into the shadows. Better not to spend more time in that place. The fresh air was more to his liking anyway and the roofs were his preferred path of strolling the city. No one noticed him but he saw everything. There only was not much to see at this hour of the night, so he simply followed the shimmer of a close-by pleasure house.</p><p>Quietly, he stuck his head through one of the dimly lit windows and scanned the room for food, ignoring the giggles and sounds from behind the bedcurtains. He once had stolen a money pouch from a brothel, but the next day the house had been raided and torn down and a dead body had been dragged out of the front door, so now he was limiting himself to edibles. It was not wise to burn one’s barns, his master had taught him.</p><p>Underneath him stood a low table with a jar of wine and he decided that this was good enough. He grabbed his little treasure and put the blinds back down before climbing up the building further to settle on the rooftop ridge.</p><p>The night was moonless and clear. A perfect night for sneaking in to kill someone. If only the flying guard had not been there.</p><p>With a sigh he poured the sweet wine into his mouth.  He would have to wait some days now. Once the guards were more at ease again, he would strike a last time.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>‘Bow to heaven and earth’ is an ancient way of saying someone is married. During the ceremony the pair bows once to heaven and earth, once to their parents and ancestors, and once to each other. Since it’s from Buddhism, I suppose it was common in the East-Asian regions.</p><p>Martial Arts Center = Solar Plexus, it’s a knot of the nervous system that when hit renders your whole body useless.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 1.5 the art of war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Temples and shrines were used as military bases in times of war. And maps were only roughly drawn with the most important landmarks; the details were noted somewhere else or simply known to the military corps. Also, the material for maps was leather because it could be brought into the field without being concerned about rain and it did not tear.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Namjoon focus</em>
</p><p>When Namjoon entered the king’s office after arranging for the shift of his residence, minister of revenue Kang and minister of war Park were already present.</p><p>“Father,” he greeted the king on his knees.</p><p>“Rise, my son,” the gray-haired told him and gestured him to join the small group around the screen with the map of the eastern and western kingdom.</p><p>His father looked tired, Namjoon thought, and that he would not rise to stand beside them made him worry even more. The old man’s heart sickness was becoming worse, and it started to show. It made Namjoon uncomfortable because it reminded him of the fact that in some years it was his turn to bear the crown. He was not ready to lose his father’s guidance, but most of all he did not feel ready to face the ministers who were more than twice his age and regarding him as a child.</p><p>“Officer Park is still missing, father. We should wait for him,” he suggested in hopes for a young face at his side.</p><p>The king shook his head. “Officer Park is not the general. You shall begin.”</p><p>That made a slight frown curl Namjoon’s brows, but he stayed silent. Not only was officer Park likely to inherit the title of general from his father but he also was acquainted with the mountains and plains of the border, so he had a right to contribute to today’s meeting. But a look at minister Park’s face told him that not everyone shared his opinion; general Park’s younger half-brother, minister Park, seemed pleased with the king’s disregard for his nephew.</p><p>“As you please, father,” Namjoon said, bitterness carefully banned from his words. “Minister Park?” He gestured the man to speak.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Thank you, your highness,” the minister said curtly. Nothing in his slow cold voice and empty eyes was reminding of the warmth and humor of his older half-brother. Namjoon did not like him.</p><p>“The majority of our troops is stationed at the western border, so officer Park Seojoon from Sangju and officer Park Jihyun from Geochang will be the first to join us.” Park began to summon the situation. He pointed at the respective stationing of his adoptive son and Jimin’s brother.</p><p>“How long will it take?” Namjoon asked. He had a notion regarding the distances, but he wanted the numbers.</p><p>“We sent carrier pigeons to all stations, so that the camps will be lifted and ready to depart once our messengers arrive,” the minister explained. “Geochang and Sangju are a day’s and a night’s travel away from the capital by fast horse, so the birds should take no more than a day.”</p><p>“Good,” Namjoon commented. “This means that both camps will join us within one or two days in Gimcheon.”</p><p>“Your highness is right,” the minister replied. “The ones joining us one day later will be officer Park Bogum with the troops from Hamyang and officer Park Hyungsik with the Mungyeong forces.” Both sons of minister Park.</p><p>“What about Hadong?” Namjoon asked.</p><p>“I suggest keeping them where they are to block possible attacks over the southern route from Gwangju,” the minister explained.</p><p>Although Namjoon did not like minister Park, he had to admit that the man was doing his duty excellently. Gwangju was the biggest military station of Baekje apart from Daejeon, so it was only reasonable to keep an eye on it.</p><p>“Has Hadong been informed about the movement of the Baekje troops?” Namjoon asked.</p><p>“Yes, your highness,” the minister confirmed.</p><p>Namjoon studied the map for a moment before he noticed something. “Is it wise to lift Hamyang camp when Gwangju poses a threat for us?” he mused. The Hadang forces only had a count of two thousand men. So, if Gwangju decided to come marching with its four thousand, they would be run over.</p><p>The minister nodded stiffly. “Your highness is right, but without Hamyang our troops will only count seven thousand instead of eight thousand men,” the minister explained.</p><p>Namjoon was astounded. “Since when is Hamyang hosting a thousand soldiers?” he asked with a side-glance at his father. When he had last been informed it had only been half of a thousand, adding up with Geochang’s half to balance out the numbers for a possible attack from Gwangju. Why had his father not been suspicious of the fact that minister Park had doubled the amount of forces of his most ambitious son?</p><p>“Your highness,” minister Park said cautiously, glancing at the king as well. “Since Hadong has tightened his inspections of goods, illegal traders choose to travel through Hamyang, troubling the soldiers in that region.”</p><p>Namjoon stared into those dead eyes to search for a hint of a lie or concealed motivation, but minister Park seemed to speak the truth.</p><p>“Very well,” he sighed. “It seems to become an advantage now.” He turned toward the map again and reconsidered everything they had spoken about before he asked, “How long will it take for prince Hwon to arrive in Gimcheon?”</p><p>“He will be waiting for Jincheon, Jeungpyong, Chonan, and Cheongju to pass the capital and join with them to take the pass. Thus, we can estimate for them to take at least four days from today on if he pushes them hard,” minister Park provided.</p><p>“He will leave the northern border completely unprotected?” Namjoon doubted. “He must be aware that Goguryeo and Silla have a military contract. How can he be so reckless?”</p><p>Minister Park snorted. “Is his highness asking me a serious question?”</p><p>Namjoon understood to the man’s point. Prince Hwon had always been hotheaded, but at least his ministers should know better.</p><p>“Also,” minister Park added, “he has no other choice. Marching with the troops from Gwangju would take at least a week and two days for the northern route and even longer for the southern, which he cannot afford in this situation. Neither regarding supply nor regarding the endurance of his men.”</p><p>“It seems the old king Hwon had no talent in military strategy,” Namjoon murmured. Who would place a third of their army in a city far away from any border?</p><p>“Namjoon,” his father warned him.</p><p>Namjoon’s back tensed. “I apologize, father,” he corrected himself. The relationship between his father and the late Baekje ruler was a double-edged sword that should better be left in its sheath.</p><p>He turned back to the ministers. “The men count?” he wanted to know.</p><p>“Our latest information states them to be fifteen thousand,” Park answered, making Namjoon once again envious of Baekje’s capacities. With all its mountains and hills, Silla was deprived of the ability to hold a large army in times of peace. Baekje, in comparison, had wide plains for farming that could fill the king’s barns to the brim.</p><p>“Very well,” Namjoon growled. “Minister Kang,” he called the minister of revenue, consort Kang’s brother, “tell me about the supply.”</p><p>Minister Park stepped back to make space for the moon-faced minister Kang. “Your highness, since none of our troops has to travel in enemy lands or on uninhibited ground, we only need to tend to the supply needed for the time of your stay at Gimcheon, for the local farmers will not be able to support eight thousand men at once. How long does his highness estimate the conflict to hold out?” The man’s voice was high and flat, but his eyes shone with sharpness. Namjoon had always liked him.</p><p>He nodded to show his approval of the approach and turned back to minister Park. “That would depend on how long my brother-in-law’s troops from Jecheon will need to arrive.”</p><p>The minister of war looked at the map for a moment. “Without the resistance from Jeungpyeong they should be at our side three or four days after our messenger arrives there,” he then provided. “May I ask his highness why he chose to inform Jecheon rather than Pyeongtaek? Pyeongtaek has a larger force and can fall into Hwon’s back once Cheonan and Cheongju are deserted.”</p><p>It was not that Namjoon had not considered informing Pyeongtaek when he wrote for support yesterday, but once he had thought everything through, Jecheon appeared to be the better choice. “Since minister Park is not well-versed in the matters of the battlefield,” he replied, well aware of the subliminal provocation, “he might not be aware of certain rules. I assure the minister that my reason for this will be approved by his brother, the general.”</p><p>A look at his father told him that the king only stayed quiet in order to keep face for him, so he stripped himself of his negative feelings and continued with less snide. “An opponent is never to be forced into a trap with no means of escape, or his soldiers might fight with the vigor of dying men. Also, Pyeongtaek might take too long to come to our support, so I favor balancing the troops by uniting with Jecheon rather than waiting for an overpowering force that comes too late.”</p><p>All three pairs of eyes were on him, seemingly remembering something. “His highness undoubtedly earned his name in the ranks of Silla’s strategists,” minister Park admitted with seemingly honest humility and stepped back again.</p><p>Namjoon did not like that he could not discern whether the man had been honest or had pretended, but he pacified himself with the thought of moving onto the battlefield soon. He knew how to lead an army and strategize with the general; it would be a welcome rest from the machinations of split-tongued ministers and officials.</p><p>With a deep breath he focused back on the purpose of their meeting. The first Silla troops would have three days of rest before the Baekje army would arrive, and the messenger he had sent off to Jecheon yesterday would hopefully arrive in less than two days. Thus, they would have to hold out against the Hwon army for two or three days.</p><p>“I need supplies for five to six days in the best case,” he answered minister Kang’s question. “And I need minister of revenue to make sure that Jecheon’s men are also taken care of.”</p><p>The moon-faced man nodded. “Has his highness sent the seal to Jecheon’s general?”</p><p>Namjoon confirmed.</p><p>“Then they should get access to Mungyeong’s and Sangju’s supplies. I will make sure to inform the local offices,” the minister said. “As for our own troops, I will establish the flow of goods from the capital and Seongju. If his highness needs to prolong the battle, Goryeong will take part in supplying as well.”</p><p>“Thank you, minister Kang,” Namjoon dismissed the man and turned to his father. “I shall consult advisor Min to discuss the strategy and camp. Father may send off the ministers to fulfil their duties and wait for me to meet him in his study to report.” He bowed without waiting for an answer and headed out to visit the astronomy tower.</p><p>He knew that his father would have told him to summon the subordinate instead of granting them a visit, but the palace offices were a place filled with heaviness so much unlike the fresh atmosphere of the tower, and a walk had always stimulated his mind.</p><p>“Your highness,” a voice called out for him once he had entered the hallways around his father’s quarters. He turned to look at young Park.</p><p>“Officer Park,” he greeted. “Why did I not see you at the meeting?”</p><p>The soldier caught up with his stride and they walked along together.</p><p>“I was informed that my presence was not required,” the small bulky man answered him.</p><p>Namjoon sighed. “I suppose my father wants to avoid bad blood,” he speculated. The reaction of minister Park when his nephew had been mentioned was more than enough proof for him that the relationship between the two senior brothers of the Park family had not improved at all.</p><p>“My uncle might be a wearisome person, but his sons, my cousins, are nothing like him. My generation of Parks gets along well,” the officer told him.</p><p>If that was the case, it would be easier for Namjoon to take control over the new generation once he claimed the throne. The fact that the Park family was in total control of their kingdom’s army had always been a thorn in the eye of the royal family, so his father had made him swear that he would bind the younger generation to the throne like their fathers to eliminate the possibility of a rebellion. “I’m glad to hear that,” Namjoon responded honestly and stepped outside the palace walls to lead their steps toward the tower.</p><p>“Will his highness consult advisor Min for his fortune in battle?” the smaller asked with a look at their destination.</p><p>“Not quite,” Namjoon answered with a soft laugh and turned his head to look at the other. “Has officer Park ever hear of the Dragon of the Eastern Sea?” He smiled amused when the young soldier’s eyes widened.</p><p>“My father never allowed us to speak of him after his… after what happened,” the man told him. “As a citizen of Busan however, I still hold respect for him. He freed my hometown from the attacks of pirates and brought us prosperity as the royal port.” Genuine gratefulness could be found in those words and Namjoon wondered how the younger would react when he would introduce him to this unusual savior.</p><p>“I am glad to hear that officer Park has an open mind that sees more than what the court deems right and wrong,” he replied while they climbed the stairs of the tower.</p><p>When they had passed several floors filled with bookcases and nautical devices and had almost reached the top, they found the resident sitting behind a table studying not a card of the night sky but of the area around Gimcheon.</p><p>“Advisor Min seems to be prepared for our meeting,” Namjoon made their arrival known, causing the shorthaired man to jump up and bow deeply.</p><p>“Your highness. Officer Park. I knew you’d come to visit this lowly servant, so I allowed myself to study the maps,” the man said and lifted his head again.</p><p>“Advisor Min should be well-aware that he is more than a lowly servant,” Namjoon replied with a half-smile. “No need to pretend in front of officer Park. Sit down.”</p><p>The former general grinned impishly but obeyed the order and sat back behind his table.</p><p>Namjoon followed him and then turned towards their young soldier. “Officer Park. Meet the Dragon of the Eastern Sea, former general of the royal fleet, captain Min Yoongi,” he introduced the shorthaired and barely contained his smile when he saw the officer’s startled reaction.</p><p>“I… but you…” the soldier stuttered before he jumped to his feet to kneel and lower his head almost to the ground. Namjoon’s eyebrows lifted in astonishment. “I am honored to meet the savior of Busan. My family is indebted to you and your crew for freeing our town of misfortune when all we could do was to fend off the worst. I apologize for not recognizing the captain earlier.”</p><p>A look at advisor Min told Namjoon that the man was just as startled as he was. “No need to be so formal. I only did my duty,” the shorthaired mumbled, looking embarrassed.</p><p>This was truly amusing. “Please raise your head, officer Park. You are making general Min uncomfortable,” Namjoon helped out.</p><p>The soldier obeyed but kept kneeling. “My father held you in high regards,” he added completely unbothered by the crimson sheen he had brought to advisor Min’s cheeks.</p><p>The shorthaired stared at the younger for some breaths. “Your father is general Park?” he then asked. The soldier nodded. “If so, consider my help an act of repayment.”</p><p>“Repayment? General, I do not understand.”</p><p>Namjoon’s interest was also piqued by those words.</p><p>Advisor Min sighed. “I’m going to regret this…” he mumbled and straightened his back. “When your father met me, I was only the son of a poor family who fought with beggars on the streets for food and stole from vendors to stay alive.”</p><p>A picture of a small shorthaired boy with black cat eyes and dirty clothes crossed Namjoon’s mind and he felt his heart growing heavy. Who would have thought that a highly praised figure such as general Min, pride of the royal fleet, came from such a sad background?</p><p>“He saw my skill and took me in to cultivate the sword and earn money with serving the king. My family lived well thanks to him,” the general ended his story bluntly, leaving the crown prince and officer Park starstruck. “But enough of the storytelling. We’ve got a war coming at us,” he brushed off the sentimental mood that had welled up.</p><p>Namjoon sat up straighter as well. “Very well. We have eight thousand men against fifteen thousand,” he reported, concentrating on the matter on hand and trying to erase the picture of a young dirty child from his mind. “The minister of revenue reassured me regarding the supply of our troops for the time it will take to scare them off.”</p><p>“Scare them off?” officer Park asked confused.</p><p>General Min snorted amused. “Not every war is won by fighting, officer. The brilliant man will find a way to protect his soldiers and end the conflict even before one drop of blood is shed.”</p><p>Officer Park seemed curious. “How does his highness plan to do that?” he asked.</p><p>Namjoon stayed vague with his answer. “I have a suspicion as to what motivates prince Hwon to march against Silla.” He locked eyes with the advisor who seemed to understand. “And I will make use of it in whichever way I may see fit.”</p><p>“I see.” Officer Park understood that he was not supposed to know and Namjoon appreciated the man’s retreat.</p><p>“As for now we need to determine where to lay out the camp in order to seal the Gimcheon pass,” he continued his planning.</p><p>General Min turned the map around and pointed at the foothills of Hwangak Mountain that embraced the plains at the end of Gimcheon pass from the south. “If we settle here, we can easily close off their way into the heart of the kingdom, and the woods can protect us and hide our inferior numbers.”</p><p>Officer Park nodded. “I know those lands and what general Min said is not wrong, but I would suggest receiving Hwon at the mouth of the mountain pass,” he supplied.</p><p>Namjoon knew just as well that if this was to be resolved with violence, they should choose officer Park’s method, but he had his doubts regarding that approach. “I know that we can hold them off easier that way, but it would mean to build our camp in the middle of plain land, exposing us not only to the relentless sun but also to attacks of fire,” he elaborated his and general Min’s thoughts. Fighting was what he considered his last resolve if nothing else worked.</p><p>Officer Park nodded his head in thought. “His highness does consider everything.”</p><p>“Sure, sure,” General Min brushed the compliment off, making Namjoon wonder once again whether the man’s usual respect for him was even real. “As for the accommodation: his highness can choose from several different temples, but I suggest residing at Geumgang Temple,” the shorthaired continued and pointed at a small red dot at the outskirts of the mountains.</p><p>“Why Geumgang?” Namjoon wanted to know when he saw the other red spots in the vicinity.</p><p>“The rest is either too high up in the hills for leading the army comfortably or too small to accommodate his highness and the officers,” advisor Min explained.</p><p>“I will reside with my men,” officer Park intervened immediately.</p><p>The general almost rolled his eyes. “I appreciate young master Park’s decision, but I’m sure that you don’t expect his highness to sleep in a small shed.”</p><p>“Seongjeon Temple is not a small shed,” the soldier defended another red spot in the west of Geumgang Temple.</p><p>“Geumgang is still the better choice, for it is closer to the battlefield,” the general argued back. “Can you not trust my word?”</p><p>“May I be blunt and tell general Min that his word has little weight on solid ground,” officer Park shot back, former gratitude dissolved like smoke.</p><p>“Enough,” Namjoon interrupted the baseless fight before it could become heated. “This is not about disrespecting sacred ground; this is about placing our camp in an advantageous position. Officer Park.” He looked at the man. “Is Geumgang Temple suited for our stay?”</p><p>The officer swallowed his sour mood and his eyes became clear again. “It is, your highness,” he answered calmly.</p><p>“Then I will trust general Min’s word. We will set up our camp at Geumgang Temple and station the troops within the mountain forest,” Namjoon decided. “And general-” He looked the man into the eye. “-you will accompany us.”</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>“When will his highness leave?” prince Jin asked him while his hands gathered the loose strands that fell over Namjoon’s shoulders to fasten them with a simple ribbon in his nape.</p><p>“Tomorrow,” Namjoon answered and lifted the chopsticks to his mouth again. Normally he should dine with his wife at a time like this, but the thought had appeared to him as unbearable. His head was too full of battle strategies and plans to bear a loaded-with-meaning polite conversation with the princess.</p><p>“Must his highness really go in person?” his brother asked and let go of Namjoon’s hair to sit across from the small table. A wrinkle cut through the marble skin between the two strong eyebrows.</p><p>“I want to go,” Namjoon replied. He would trust general Park with his own life, but this battle was different from the Northern War. He was almost sure that it was about him and not about his kingdom. “I must go.”</p><p>“His highness once told me that a kingdom should not be governed from without, and an army should not be directed from within,” his brother said.</p><p>“And brother Jin should know that I do not go against that premise,” Namjoon replied with a half-smile. “I will be behind the lines to strategize and direct. Which king has ever fought within their troops?”</p><p>Jin looked at him with pursed lips that spoke of dissatisfaction. “Why do I have the feeling that his highness is lying?”</p><p>Namjoon’s breath caught in his throat for a moment before he regained his composure. It was true that he planned to ask for an audience before he would lead his soldiers into their death. He would demand his right to know what had offended Hwon to court such extreme measures in times of peace and persuade him into rethinking his choice. But that did not count as fighting in the field.</p><p>“I would never lie to you,” he said faithfully.</p><p>His brother’s face was stony when he looked away. “When his highness came back from the Northern War, he was covered in scars and wounds. How can I not doubt his highness’ word?”</p><p><em>His highness</em> word, <em>his</em> <em>highness</em> this, <em>his</em> <em>highness</em> that… It was maddening. “<em>Stop</em> talking to me like you are a lowly servant!” Namjoon snapped. “You are my <em>brother</em>, so behave like it!”</p><p>Big earthy eyes looked at him shocked, and Namjoon felt guilt tugging at his heart. Jin had spent more than half of his life outside the palace, unrecognized by the king, a normal boy leading a bathhouse with his mother and bowing to noblemen. How could he expect him to be bold enough to call him, the crown prince, by his first name?</p><p>But Namjoon was greedy. He had seen his brother joking and laughing with the servants, smiling brightly and shouting around loudly when he called for their children in the kitchens to give them candy. And he wanted that smile. He wanted Jin to feel at ease when he was with him and-</p><p>“Y-Yes Na-Namjoon,” the first prince stuttered, and Namjoon’s poor heart almost lurched out of his chest at the sound of his name.</p><p>Quickly he poured himself a cup of tea to ease the lightheadedness that had come upon him. “Now is that not better?” he murmured weakly, staring at the dishes to avoid his brother’s eyes.</p><p>An uncomfortable silence was his answer, in which he stuffed his mouth with meat and vegetables that seemed to come to life in his stomach.</p><p>“Eat with me,” he demanded after a while and poured a bowl with soup for the other.</p><p>Hesitatingly the older took the dish that was offered to him.</p><p>“When consort Kang comes, tell her to remind my father to visit concubine Oh more often to treat his weak heart,” Namjoon continued quietly. “And take care of Taehyung. He has been draining himself too much over the last weeks.”</p><p>“His high- you sound like you are never going to come back,” his brother said just as quietly.</p><p>Namjoon chuckled softly. “I am just overthinking things again,” he said in a lighter tune and looked up into the earthy eyes. “Do not worry about me.”</p><p>“How can I not worry?” Jin growled with a pout. He growled! Namjoon could not believe his ears.</p><p>“Cheer up, brother,” he said with a grin. “The kitchens brought your favorite cabbage Kimchi. Try some.” Using one hand as a cup to protect his brother’s white robes from the bright-red juice, he held up a bite with his chopsticks.</p><p>“I… brother…I should not…”</p><p>“Quit stuttering and take it. You will ruin my sleeve,” Namjoon cut off the first prince with a pointed look at the spicy juice that was gathering in his palm.</p><p>“Uh.” Jin surrendered will a sigh and a small smile before closed his lips around the cabbage. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No need to thank me.” Namjoon smiled happily. It felt like today was one of the best days in a long time.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>“I hope that officer Park can have an easy night as well,” Namjoon told the soldier who would stay at his quarters tonight before he opened the door to leave. He had come a last time to gather some books which he either wanted to take to Gimcheon with him or study before going to bed. Tomorrow, he would not come back here but leave from the guest quarters which were further away from the main palace buildings.</p><p>“No need to worry, your highness. I cannot wait to give that piece of garbage a nice beating,” the small bulky man said gruffly and crossed his arms over his chest. The officer seemed displeased with last night’s failure.</p><p>“I would be surprised if he came again tonight,” Namjoon stated his opinion. After two failed attempts one would be stupid to try for a third time in a row.</p><p>“If he comes…” the soldier said, eyes filled with cold determination.</p><p>And Namjoon nodded. “I hope this night will pass quietly,” he sighed and turned around to leave. But his steps halted when he saw a petit figure in bright robes walking towards the entrance of his study.</p><p>Walking towards him was a group of maidservants with bowed heads following princess Soojin, daughter of minister of personnel Yoon and Namjoon’s wife.</p><p>“My prince,” she greeted him and curtsied.</p><p>To say Namjoon was startled would have been an understatement. Pure panic was seizing his heart. “My princess, what brings you here?” he asked cautiously.</p><p>She smiled softly. “I was wondering whether my prince would like to spend his last night in the palace with me.”</p><p>Namjoon could feel the panic rising in his throat, paired with embarrassment, for officer Park must still be standing behind the open door and listening to this pitiful scene. Which wife even had the need to call her husband to bed in the prime of their marriage? He felt his face heating up and was grateful for the fading light that hid his condition.</p><p>“I-I am sorry to disappoint my princess, but I cannot come tonight,” he forced out, clutching the books to his chest harder.</p><p>She looked at him the same way she had always looked when Taehyung and he would ignore her as children because they had wanted to play alone. And she had every reason to be sullen. What a useless husband he was.</p><p>“His highness can spend time at the bathhouse every day, but he cannot visit his wife for a night before he goes to war?” she threw at him, making him lower his head in shame.</p><p>“My lady!” one of the maidservants hissed.</p><p>“What?” he heard his wife snapping back. “Can I not speak freely in front of my husband?”</p><p>The poor servant girl bowed even deeper from nervousness.</p><p>But Namjoon had no heart left to pity her. The princess had called him ‘his highness’ which meant he had finally made her angry.</p><p>“My princess, you must understand-” he tried to pacify her.</p><p>“I do,” she cut his words short. “I hope his highness will find a woman that can serve to his likings better than I.”</p><p>“That is not it!” Namjoon protested now, stepping down some of the steps in front of his study to comfort her but fear held him back once again. She was a beautiful woman, refined and joyful. But his heart was longing for something else, always had, always would, making his body useless for consummating his marriage.</p><p>The princess turned around with glistening eyes, and Namjoon could do nothing but watch her leave.</p><p>“Your royal highness!” a voice behind him called out and officer Park stepped outside.</p><p>Princess Soojin turned back towards them. “Officer Park?" she asked confused.</p><p>“Your royal highness, let me explain,” the soldier said and walked down the stairs to greet her with a bow. “Lately his royal highness has been the victim to assassination. Her royal highness must be aware of this.”</p><p>Namjoon watched the red-robed man with interest. What could officer Park say to save his dignity? Surely, he would not reveal their plan.</p><p>“I am aware,” his wife answered, eyes curious. “What is officer Park trying to imply?”</p><p>“The king bestowed upon me the task of guarding his royal highness during the night,” the bulky man explained. “It is now more important than ever when his highness the crown prince is about to guide the troops into war. If her royal highness allows me to stay watch in front of her chambers during the night, her husband can court her tonight,” Park proposed causing Namjoon to choke on his breath and stifle his coughing with his sleeve.</p><p>The princess looked just as shocked at the prospect as Namjoon felt.</p><p>“I-I did not know... I am very sorry,” she breathed out, trying to regain her composure. “Please, accept my apology for not understanding the situation.” She forced dignity back into her posture and took a long breath. “Officer Park, please protect my husband. Not only tonight but bring him back to me safely.”</p><p>The soldier bowed even deeper than before and answered, “I will not fail my duty, your royal highness.”</p><p>Namjoon was impressed by officer Park. Without fail, the man had eased the situation, even if his means had been rather bewildering, and had saved Namjoon’s face in front of his wife and her maids. Throwing around long and heavy titles appeared to be the way of handling princess Soojin.</p><p>“I am very sorry, my princess,” he said again when her eyes grazed his figure and bowed his head.</p><p>“My prince. Officer,” she excused herself and vanished again behind the doors of the hallway.</p><p>Namjoon let out a breath he had not been aware of holding. “Thank you, officer Park,” he sighed then.</p><p>“No need to thank me,” the soldier said and came back up the stairs with a dark look on his face. “We do not know who the spy is. His highness was only trying to protect our plan from being revealed to too many ears. How could I not interfere?”</p><p>Those words caused sickness to settle in Namjoon’s stomach. Officer Park thought too highly of him. He was just a pathetic man trying to escape his domestic duties.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you look at the map: Kangwon and Kyonggi and the north of Chungchong were part of the Northern Kingdom during the time of the three kingdoms. Noth and South Kyongsang are the area of Silla.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 1.6 desperate measures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jimin focus</em>
</p><p>Jimin was lying in the crown prince’s bed with two knifes fastened at his waist, waiting for something to happen. The yard had been cleared from all royal guards apart from two dressed-up puppets at the main entrance, so that any sound of a real human would alarm him while the assassin would have no reason to be suspicious.</p><p>In the seconds his mind slipped off, he realized how wrong it felt to lie in this place, but then he reminded himself of the purpose and thought about scenarios of how the killer would enter and how he could end him in the fastest way possible.</p><p>If he came in through the window of the dressing room, which he had guarded last time, Jimin would have to expect him from the right; if he for some inexplicable reason chose to come through the window of the bedchamber, he had to expect him from above his head. The first option was definitely preferable, but Jimin had to consider them all.</p><p>Ways to fend off blows from above his head rolled through his mind while the hours passed.</p><p>When he was almost sure that no one would come tonight, a sound of wood on wood from above his head alarmed him and he grabbed his weapons.</p><p>A quiet thud told that the assassin had landed inside and on instinct Jimin lifted one dagger to protect his head. With a clang it received a blow from another short blade. But Jimin had no time to be proud of his instincts; he had to keep the man from jumping right back outside.</p><p>With a swift move he drilled his second weapon through the arm that had attacked him, earning a pained scream, and rolled around to get up on his knees and look at the invader. A black cloth covered the lower face, but above he could make out two big eyes in a tanned face covered by messy strands of black hair.</p><p>“Today you will die,” Jimin growled and went for the assassin’s neck with the dagger that was not stuck in the attacker’s arm.</p><p>But that bastard dodged his move and freed his wrist from where it was pierced through and then stumbled back towards the window. Jimin could not let him escape. With trained precision he threw his weapon and it sunk into the back of the man’s thigh when he was jumping over the windowsill.</p><p>A moment later he was outside as well and had thrown the intruder to the dusty ground in an attempt to get a hold of him, but his opponent was taller and more agile than him even with his wounds, so he was stuck with blocking kicks of those strong legs and had not even the slightest chance to reach the man’s throat.</p><p>The bastard even was able to rid him of his second dagger, and Jimin was wondering if he had truly met his target with his first one.  Because it seemed impossible that someone could fight like this with an injured leg.</p><p>“What kind of demon are you?!” he shouted angrily but was answered with silence and labored breaths.</p><p>Like Jimin’s anger spurted his abilities, he was able to grab one of the flying legs, threw them to the side, and finally mounted his enemy straddling his writhing torso.</p><p>A fist hit him at the jaw, and he saw bright spots for a moment before his senses returned and he fixed that wicked hand on the ground. The other one lied uselessly next to the man’s head, drenched in a dark liquid. So, at least Jimin had been able to make one arm useless.</p><p>“A snake you truly are,” he snarled at the man in his hold, who was still trying to wind his way out from underneath him. He tore off the black mask.</p><p>Big dark eyes, a prominent nose, and thin lips with a mole underneath. If he had not furrowed his eyebrows like he wanted to cut Jimin’s throat, the man could have been considered very handsome.</p><p>“What a shame to ruin a pretty face like yours,” Jimin dragged out the execution to take a breath. He needed to gather his strength for strangling this man since their weapons were out of reach. And every second he waited, more blood would drain out of his opponent, so it would become easier to hold him down.</p><p>Still, there was no answer from the man below, only his struggle grew weaker until it stopped completely and only the dark eyes kept staring at Jimin.</p><p>“Now hold still, so that I can be quick,” he told the silent man and wrapped his free hand around the thick neck feeling how the Adam’s apple was bobbing under his palm. He hated to strangle people. Better to make him faint and then find one of the knifes to end him properly.</p><p>“I am sorry,” he admitted and positioned himself properly. So far, he had received no means of resistance, but when he put pressure on the fragile throat in his grip, the hand he had thought was useless snapped up to grab the back of his head and pull him down, making his face collide with the one beneath him.</p><p>“What?” he wanted to ask but his lips were caught between teeth and his mind had trouble keeping up with the situation.</p><p>Only when he felt a tight grip on his manhood, he realized that he must have let go of the assassin’s unharmed hand. Said hand was now squeezing his balls in a way that was on the verge between arousing and painful, and Jimin had no idea what he was supposed to do. He only knew that one wrong move could make him a eunuch and he was not willing to risk that.</p><p>With one strong shove of those snaky hips, their position was turned around, and he could only give in to whatever would happen. But to his surprise, the teeth that had assaulted his lips let go and the handsome face looked down at him with a malicious grin. “<em>To grab a man by his balls</em>. I would never have guessed that this expression would become useful at last,” he provoked Jimin, squeezing the smaller man’s manhood harder. Jimin groaned in pain. “Too bad I can’t stay any longer to see what a palace dog would do for the sake of his private parts.”</p><p>But instead of finally letting go and running off, this bastard leaned down again and sucked on Jimin’s bottom lip with a pleased moan. “Tasty…”</p><p>Jimin’s breath hitched. Shocked and disgusted he understood that this was not a kiss; this man was tasting the blood that seeped out of the bite in his lip. What kind of monster would enjoy the taste of blood? Was this some brutish ritual?</p><p>He stared at the handsome face with the blood-smeared lips, that moved away. “Consider yourself lucky,” the man said quietly, and then he was gone.</p><p>The release of Jimin’s manhood made him forget about everything temporarily and he breathed in relieved. Only after the pain ceased, he turned his head to watch the figure climbing the hallway roof and running off into the night.</p><p>This being had to be a demon. No man could jump and climb like this when they had a pierced arm and leg, and no human would drink their prey’s blood. Someone had summoned a child of the underworld to hunt the crown prince down.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>
  <em>Jungkook focus</em>
</p><p>This damn palace dog had cut him! A mere guard had had the ability to defeat him! <em>Almost</em> defeat him. After all he was too clever to be subdued by a mere soldier.</p><p>Against all odds, a smile curled Jungkook’s lips when he noticed the taste of blood that still lingered on his tongue. He had been unable to resist. There was just something so tempting about scaring his enemies witless.</p><p>This time there was a knock on his door before the woman entered at his approval.</p><p>“Have-” She fell silent at the sight of the bloody rags on the floor before she looked over his person and saw his bandaged wrist. The thigh was already hidden under the trousers he had just put back on.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” he assured her. The stupid dog had only pierced skin and barely any muscle, not to mention bone. It was burning like fire, but it did not hinder him. “I told you that I shouldn’t go tonight.”</p><p>She straightened her features and stepped further into the room. “So, you failed again,” she stated displeased.</p><p>Jungkook sighed annoyed. “The prince was not at his quarter. Instead I encountered a very annoying dog that bit me,” he hissed.</p><p>“Not at… I did not expect them to lay out a trap,” she admitted and looked less displeased and more understanding, a rare emotion to cross her face.</p><p>Jungkook looked down at her. “Well, little princess, I did, but you wouldn’t listen to what I said.”</p><p>“Then why did the best of the best not anticipate an ambush?” she said sharp-tongued and crossed her arms over her chest very unlike a noble woman.</p><p>“Because,” Jungkook snapped back and put on his undergarments, “I did not expect the prince to allow a mere guard to sleep in his bed. I need to correct my idea of the royal family.”</p><p>The princess seemed shocked. “A guard? In his… in his bed? How…” She looked unable to put those outrageous thoughts into words.</p><p>But suddenly her calmness returned and her eyes fixed back on Jungkook, now filled with cold hatred. “Of course that was not a simple guard. The man you faced most likely was the prince’s lap dog. Oh-so-loyal and good officer Park Jimin.” She spat out the name like it was an exceptionally disgusting bite.</p><p>“Park?” Jungkook asked with furrowed brows and threw over his outer robes as well. “Is he not your family then?” As far as he knew, princess Dahee was married to Park Bogum, another officer of the royal army. And all the Parks in the kingdom were by some means related and most of them employed as high-ranking soldiers. The name was practically indistinguishable from the red robes of the military.</p><p>“A mere cousin-in-law,” she explained coldly. “But a highly favored one. Even my brother loves him and calls him his most beloved confidant.” She huffed disapprovingly.</p><p>“That brother of yours, prince Taehyung,” Jungkook asked cautiously, testing his injured leg by standing up, “How is he related to this?” He gestured at himself and then at her.</p><p>For a moment she only clenched her jaw and stared at a point behind him, seemingly in though. “He is unimportant,” she then answered.</p><p>Jungkook nodded slowly. Still, a notion of doubt remained. If he killed the crown prince, the only heirs left would be the first prince Seokjin, who had spent half his life outside the palace and tended to the royal bathhouse with his mother rather than joining the court, and third prince Taehyung, whom Jungkook knew very little about because he had no background that was worth making rumors about on the streets. He only knew that said prince did not seem to fear a knife, or else he would not have thrown himself at Jungkook with such enthusiasm back then.</p><p>Thus, since the first prince seemed highly unlikely to be accepted by the king as the new crown prince, this only left the third prince, Dahee’s brother. Jungkook began to understand the motive behind his job, but he did not dare assume. <em>The ways of the court were wicket and unpredictable</em>, his master had said, <em>no normal citizen would understand</em>.</p><p>“Then tell me more about this Park Jimin. Maybe I can use it against him next time,” he asked of her and sat back down on the bed because his leg burned like someone had sliced it open from his loins to his toes. He would need some strong wine later.</p><p>“There will be no next time,” the women said deflated. “Tomorrow the Daegu delegation will leave for the war with the West.” Her expression was that of exhaustion when she sat down at the small table in his room and poured herself a cup of cold tea. The stubborn wild woman Jungkook had met over the last days finally looked like the wife and mother she was, calm and collected.</p><p>“I have no use for you anymore,” she told him bluntly, looking him straight into the eye.</p><p>But Jungkook could only laugh at that. “Little princess, don’t you understand?” he asked, filled with new vigor. She looked confused. “Finally, the prince left his safe haven. No wall and no night guard will hold me back now.” He laughed again. “Why did you send me out tonight when tomorrow is the day we have been waiting for?”</p><p>With a jump he was at her side filling the two cups and handing her one. Startled she took it. “To this little princess and her money,” he said with a mischievous grin and clinked their cups.</p><p>The corners of her mouth lifted to mirror his smile. “It appears I did not make a mistake in asking for you, little brute.” Her eyes turned red. “If you end officer Park as well, I will pay you twice the amount.”</p><p>They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment.</p><p>“It’s my pleasure,” Jungkook answered eventually.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mind you, Jungkook is not only 3.5 years younger than Dahee but also many ranks lower. He is extremely disrespectful when he calls her little princess and addresses her with you.<br/>‘eyes turning red’ is a metaphor for strong negative emotions showing through the eyes. Her eyes do not literally turn red, she’s not a demon, this story is not supernatural.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 1.7 enlightened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chunghee means ‘one who is righteous and dutiful’.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dahee focus</em>
</p><p>The little brute had stayed true to his word and had headed out after the Daegu delegation that had left the capital early in the morning. Apparently, his wounds were not as bad as Dahee had thought them to be when she had seen the bloody rags last night, but it had been a sight to behold, truly horrifying. It made her wonder which kind of horror her husband would have to face in the oncoming battle, and she had decided to visit the temple and pray for him.</p><p>“Chunghee! Stay at mother’s side,” he called for her son when she noticed him strolling off to a toy vendor that was setting up his stall for the day market.</p><p>Her son pouted displeased but came running back to her to grab the hand she held out for him. “Good boy,” she praised him and kissed her small sunshine’s head. “After we prayed for your father, we can roam the market for a while. The food vendors will be ready by then,” she offered to him.</p><p>Now the big black eyes in the small face shone with glee when he looked up at her. “Yes, mommy, quick.” And he pulled her to follow her faster to the temple.</p><p>She smiled softly and allowed him to speed up her steps.</p><p>“You can make your own prayers,” she told her two handmaids when they reached the temple and entered with her son. “Chunghee, go buy a prayer lantern for your father.”</p><p>“Yes, mommy.” Her small boy ran off with the money she had handed him to find a monk while she kneeled behind one of the tables in the temple hall to prepare the ink and brush.</p><p>The sound of quick light steps made her turn her head towards the entrance where Chunghee came in with a smiling man. “Teacher Han,” she greeted him surprised and rose. Monk Han spent most of his time in seclusion and was only seldomly seen in the temple.</p><p>“Oh, my little princess,” he responded with a smile, “Your teacher I no longer am.” And he gestured her to sit with him.</p><p>“Teacher Han will always be teacher Han,” she said happily. The old man, offspring of the famous scholar family Han, had taught her and her brother before he had decided to become a monk and retreat from the political world, and she still held him dear and even had asked him to become her son’s teacher. Sadly, monk Han had refused, but she could not dislike him for his choice to spend the rest of his life in peace.</p><p>The monk laughed quietly. “Then show this teacher whether his student has improved,” he joked and gestured her to write.</p><p>With the vigor of a young girl, she took the brush and dipped it into the ink. Her wish was a simple one, but since monk Han wanted to test her, she decided to use a poem to express her prayer.</p><p>
  <em>Ten thousand miles and more between us,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Each at opposite ends of the sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The road I travel is steep and long;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>who knows when we meet again?</em>
</p><p>Monk Han sighed when he received the paper to fasten it on the pretty red lantern. “The attack of Baekje has surprised the whole kingdom,” he said gravely. “I will pray for young officer Bogum’s safe return, too.” Then he handed the lantern to Chunghee for him to carry it over to a brother who would hang it on the ceiling to accompany the other wishes.</p><p>A little wave of disappointment rolled through Dahee’s heart at those words even though they were meant to console her. “Is teacher Han satisfied with me?” she asked to receive the words she truly desired to hear.</p><p>The old monk chuckled warmly. “Very. My little princess’ writing is even more beautiful than before.”</p><p>Satisfied she smiled back at him. “I will burn some incense and then teacher and I can talk for a bit longer,” she told him and stood up to collect her son and take him to make their offering.</p><p>An incense later, she opened her eyes again and stood up. But when she turned to find monk Han, she was held back by a woman in expensive robes. “Older sister Soojin,” she greeted the crown princess astounded. “What brings you to the temple?”</p><p>Only then she realized that her question was futile. Of course, the wife of the crown prince would pray for her husband as well. Being parted from him for the first time must be hard for her, unlike Dahee whose husband barely came home even in times of peace.</p><p>“I heard princess Dahee and monk Han talking about officer Park. And since we have not seen each other in a while, I wanted to ask if sister-in-law would be willing to spend some time with me,” the princess said shyly. “We can console each other.”</p><p>This sounded more like the crown princess needed consoling, but Dahee would not refuse her when she was coming to her so willingly. Maybe she could find out about her husband’s weaknesses in case the little brute would fail again.</p><p>“I would love to,” she answered and smiled. “Chunghee! Tell monk Han that we will meet him another day.”</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>“He has not received me for the night before his departure. What if he dies in battle and I end up as a childless window in the palace?” princess Soojin whined close to tears.</p><p>Dahee had chosen a teahouse for them and had sent off her son with the maids and some money to spend in order to be alone with the crown princess.</p><p>“What reason did he have to refuse you?” she asked, banning the curiosity from her voice. Which husband would deny his wife before weeks spent solemnly in other men’s company?</p><p>“Officer Park was bestowed with the task to protect him that night because of…” the princess looked around with big frightful eyes before she leaned closer and continued in a whisper, “because of the assassinations my husband encountered.”</p><p>So, Dahee had been right about little brute meeting the royal lap dog. She pretended to be shocked at the other woman’s words. “Assassinations? In the palace? How is that possible?” She took Soojin’s hands into her own. “Older sister must be dying from concern for her husband.”</p><p>The crown princess pouted with teary eyes.</p><p>“But how can older sister still be childless?” Dahee enquired further. “Have you not been married for several years already?”</p><p>This had been the final blow to cause the other woman to break into tears eventually. “Had it only been that one night. But he avoids me at all costs. Sister, tell me, am I not good enough?” she sobbed very unattractively.</p><p>“Oh dear, you are a beauty,” she assured the hysterical princess. “Tell this sister everything about your worries and we shall find a solution,” she offered and pulled a handkerchief from her pouch to dry off her sister-in-law’s tears.</p><p>“What can a man with such a beautiful wife be more interested in?” she asked softly.</p><p>“He works,” princess Soojin choked out, “and if he does not, he is cultivating the sword or resting at the bathhouse.” Her tone was petulant and Dahee thought to herself that it was not so unexpected for the crown prince to avoid her when she was like this often.</p><p>But her words were interesting, nonetheless. “The bathhouse?” she asked. “The bathhouse is led by concubine Oh. Could he be interested in her?” she mused to herself. It was not unheard-of that some men preferred older women, especially when they were as sophisticated and mature as her half-brother Namjoon.</p><p>“Oh no!” the older woman deflected her idea with shock-widened eyes. “The king would not allow that. His brother, the first prince, tends to him.”</p><p>“The first prince?” Dahee repeated quietly. How interesting. Kings with peculiar tastes were nothing foreign either. But their half-brother? Could the crown prince be that bold? Maybe she was chasing the wrong shadow; maybe it was not about likes at all, but rather ability.</p><p>“Did you spend the night of your marriage together?” she asked abruptly, uncaring whether she made sense to her sister-in-law or not.</p><p>The woman looked startled. “O-Of course, we did.”</p><p>Dahee searcher her face for details but could only see clear innocent eyes. So, she had to ask, “Did he… perform well?” It was an improper topic for them since their relationship had never been close due to Dahee leaving the palace for her husband before Namjoon had gotten married, but she was sure that her sister-in-law would not hold it against her.</p><p>A soft blush appeared on the crown princess’ pale cheeks and she lowered her eyes onto the table. “Of course.”</p><p>Of course? This contradicted Dahee’s theory. So, the crown prince was courting their half-brother? It was hard to believe. But even if it was not that, there definitely had to be a closer bond between her two half-brothers to explain a regular visit to the bathhouse. Could it be strong enough to trip up the crown prince?</p><p>She kept the thought for later and focused back on the sullen Soojin in front of her. “Maybe it is due to stress that he cannot receive you. A man’s libido is suffering from constant worry. And since the king is growing sicker with every week, your husband might not be in the state of mind to think of his domestic duties. He might not want to disappoint his wife,” she pacified the princess.</p><p>“You think so?” Soojin asked meekly.</p><p>Dahee did not. If her half-brother was unwilling to receive his wife now, he would not change his mind after claiming the throne. Perhaps Soojin really was just a bother and a political decision in his eyes. Dahee could not resent him for that. A bright man like Namjoon would probably prefer a woman like his late mother, strongminded and sharp.</p><p>“I do,” she lied. “Share his burdens with him and do not pressure him. I am sure he will come to you naturally,” she advised her sister-in-law.</p><p>The older woman nodded, head still lowered from sorrow.</p><p>“My son should be back soon,” Dahee said and rose from the table. “I shall meet him to go back home for lunch. Older sister Soojin.” She bowed to the other woman.</p><p>“Sister Dahee. I was happy to talk to you,” was the response she received.</p><p>Once out of the teahouse and reunited with her son who was happily eating sweets next to her, Dahee’s mind was running. Just how important was half-brother Seokjin? What role did he take in the crown prince’s life? A secret advisor perhaps? Maybe the first prince was not as politically unengaged as she had thought. If so, he could be a danger to her plans.</p><p>She needed to consult minister Park for some details regarding the war, so that she would be able to determine her next steps should little brute come back with empty hands.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The lines Dahee writes are from a Chinese poem which is called ‘on and on, going on and on’ from Eastern Han Dynasty. It is about a wife’s concern for her husband who went to war.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 1.8 demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sang-tu-gwan: crownlike hair décor with a pin to protect the topknot of a man.<br/></p>
<p>Ga-ma: Korean name for the sedan chair</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jungkook focus</em>
</p>
<p>No matter how insufferable, Jungkook would never stop being grateful towards the little princess for borrowing him one of her many horses so that he could easily follow the prince and his trail of foot soldiers without straining his injured leg too much.</p>
<p>Their tracks were easily read, so he allowed himself to travel with some distance and rest whenever his leg was burning too badly. By those means he caught up with the troops after nightfall. They had erected their camp at some distance from a lake that graced the path through the mountains, and most were already sleeping soundly around the almost extinguished fires.</p>
<p>Quietly Jungkook dismounted his horse and tied it to a tree before approaching the camp to search for his target. Had there been a tent, he would have known, but the soldiers had probably decided that sleeping under the sky for one night was more comfortable than cutting down the trees to erect a proper camp with tents. Unfortunately, that humble decision made Jungkook’s task harder because all the blankets looked the same. Quickly his eyes searched for some golden Sangtugwan that would give away a royal heritage.</p>
<p>“Come on,” he growled lowly. “Where are you?”</p>
<p>“Right behind you,” a very familiar and hated voice said angrily behind his back and made him turn around and hack for the annoying plush-lipped face of the royal lap dog. Unfortunately, his enemy had anticipated his move and an iron hand closed around the place where his wound was still bandaged and burning. Pain to shoot up his arm, causing him to loosen his grip, so his dagger dropped right into his opponent’s waiting hand.</p>
<p>The merciless fingers dug deeper into his arm and he could feel the old cut opening and blood wetting his sleeve. Jungkook had suffered many wounds in his life but nothing he could remember had felt like this. It was so torturous that his knees gave in and he slumped down at the officer’s feet.</p>
<p>“Little demon, you must be desperate to die,” the man towering over him said with a dark look that shone ghostly in the dim red light of the low campfires while Jungkook was desperately trying to hold back his sounds of suffering. “I will fulfill your wish then and send you back to the underworld where you belong.”</p>
<p>A shiny blade swished through the darkness and Jungkook was almost grateful that his pain would end in a moment, but his lips had an own will. “Wait!” he heard himself wheezing, and to his astonishment the blade stopped right at his throat, a cold press against his burning skin. Confused he looked up at the soldier. “Why did you stop?” his stupid mouth asked before he could think about it. He should have come up with lies to get out of this, but instead he had to make his executer question his motives. What a fool he was.</p>
<p>“I… he…” the man stuttered before he took a breath and the coldness came back to his features. “None of your concerns,” he growled then. So, there was a motive; there was something that could save Jungkook’s neck. His spirits were raised by the little mistake of the guard, and his brain finally worked again. His wounded arm in the palace dog’s grip had calmed down to a numb thrumming as well, so he was no longer bound to kneel paralyzed by pain.</p>
<p>“Did you enjoy our last time together?” he asked coquettishly and reached out for the man’s sash, undoing it under the shock-widened eyes of its wearer. Disgusting someone was also a form of taking control; he had learned that quite early. His hand slid over the bulge in the soldier’s trousers.</p>
<p>“You truly are a being of darkness,” the man breathed out shocked.</p>
<p>Fear and disgust, that was good. Jungkook needed more of it, so he leaned forward, ignoring the cut the dagger sliced into his neck, and mouthed at the manhood that was slowly waking up under his touch.</p>
<p><em>Wait</em>! <em>This guy was hard</em>? Shocked, he pulled back and stared up at the equally troubled face of the soldier. Of all the damn martial arts masters he could have met, he met one that liked men?! Jungkook would have been furious, had he not been so shaken by the discovery. His luck was truly failing him.</p>
<p>But maybe this was good enough. He freed his arm from the weakened grip and jumped out of the guard’s reach before he sprinted off through the trees like a mad man.</p>
<p>That was until a scorching pain shot through his right side, from his lower back up to his shoulder. He tripped and fell face forward to the ground.</p>
<p>“Snaky wretch! Dastard pervert! I will cut off your prick and feed it to the dogs!” he quietly cursed through his teeth and grabbed behind him to pull his own dagger from his lower back. “Ahrrr!”</p>
<p>Was he destined to be stabbed into mush by this stupid palace dog? He was a martial arts master, for Buddha’s sake. How could there be someone who could play him like this?</p>
<p>With pain scourging through his whole body, he pushed himself up from the ground and limped back to where he had left his horse. He would need a doctor. And quick.</p>
<p>“Hey, good girl,” he greeted the brown mare. “I’ll have to trouble you tonight. Forgive me.” And he pulled himself into the saddle with his last strength and guided her back onto the path they had come from.</p>
<p>When Jungkook reached the next village in cold sweat, he dropped down and took the reins to guide them into a small alley and bandage himself up roughly. Until sunrise, he would not be able to find a medic, but the blood flow needed to be stopped or he would not see the sun rise at all.</p>
<p>“Be good,” he told the horse and sat down on the ground, tearing his undergarments into strips, rolling one into a roll the size of his fist and pressing it onto the cut in his back before fastening it there as tightly as possible with the rest of the makeshift bandages.</p>
<p>“Let’s find a place to stay,” he told the mare when he stepped back onto the main road, questioning his sanity for a moment before deciding that he could as well talk to a horse when no one was watching.</p>
<p>But his search was interrupted by a big wanted sign that was nailed to the village board. His face was staring back at him. The eyes were a little too big, but it was undoubtedly him.</p>
<p>Cold terror reached for his heart.</p>
<p>The palace dog had seen his face and tomorrow every village around the capital would be plastered with his wanted drawings. He was screwed.</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;</p>
<p>
  <em>Dahee focus</em>
</p>
<p>Yesterday, her mother had asked for Dahee to visit the palace. Thus, she had told the servants to prepare the gama in the morning, so that they could spend the cooler hours of the morning together. After she had moved out of the palace, the time with her mother had become less. Not because she lacked time to spend as she pleased but because there always seemed something more interesting she could do.</p>
<p>Her mother was a mellow woman whose life purpose was to spend time with drinking tea and reading poems, much unlike Dahee. She had always been interested in power and politics rather than embroidery and drawing. Only teacher Han could make her elated over a poem and its veiled meaning.</p>
<p>“Chunghee, sit properly,” she dunned her son who could not stop from looking outside the gama’s window. He ignored her. “Chunghee, you have seen the vendors so often, can it still be this interesting to watch?” she asked lovingly and joined her son in looking outside.</p>
<p>Her little sunshine hummed happily.</p>
<p>“Does Chunghee want to get a present to bring for grandma?” she asked with a smile.</p>
<p>Big eyes looked at her. “Yes! Granny likes filled baggies,” he announced proudly, meaning the small pouches filled with fragrant herbs that her mother liked to carry with her in place of a money bag.</p>
<p>“Then Chunghee should get her one,” Dahee said satisfied and handed her son a piece of silver. “Stop the gama. We will wait here for a moment,” she instructed the servants and followed her son outside. “You can rest for a moment.”</p>
<p>The carriers followed her offer gratefully and sat down in the cool shadows of a building next to the road.</p>
<p>“Chunghee can go. Mother will wait here,” she said with a glance at a jewel vendor next to them and gestured the maids to follow her son. The quality of the street vendors’ jewelry obviously would be too low for a woman of her status, but the common craftsmen sometimes amazed her with their new designs.</p>
<p>“Look, mommy,” her son pulled her out of her bargain with a vendor and showed her the soft pink pouch with delicately embroidered plum blossoms. She took the gift and held it to her nose.</p>
<p>“It smells so nice. Chunghee made a good choice,” she praised her little sunshine and gave the pouch back to the happily jumping boy.</p>
<p>“Go, go,” he told her and pulled at her hand to follow him back to the carriage.</p>
<p>When the servants saw them approaching, they stood up to gather back around, and Dahee pushed back the curtain to slip in. But what she saw made her halt abruptly.</p>
<p>“Chunghee,” she turned towards her son. “Shall we bring grandma some pastries?”</p>
<p>Her son nodded quickly.</p>
<p>“Then you take care of finding good pastries for grandma while mommy leaves for a moment,” she suggested to him with a smile.</p>
<p>“Where does mommy go?” her little one asked all serious.</p>
<p>She petted his head and smiled even brighter. “Mommy needs to help a friend. It will not take long,” she answered softly and pressed another piece of silver into his small hand. “I will hurry,” she assured him before kissing his head and standing back up.</p>
<p>Her son nodded dutifully and looked at the maids who took him by the hand to do a second round over the market.</p>
<p>Hastily, Dahee slipped into the gama and looked at the figure on the floor. “Bring me to To mansion!” she called out for the carriers and sunk down next to the pale man to remove the cloth that was covering his face. “Little brute, what happened to you?”</p>
<p>The ever so mischievous face only showed her a hint of a crooked grin before it gritted in pain when the gama was lifted up. “I’m sorry, little princess,” the assassin pressed out, “This disciple is useless.”</p>
<p>“That is not an answer!” she hissed quietly. “Why do you look like you have been tortured?” Her eyes brushed over his body and found a wet patch on the black fabric of one sleeve. She grabbed for it, causing a flinch and a hiss.</p>
<p>“Is that all?” she wanted to know disbelievingly. Because of such a little wound, a man like this sure would not faint.</p>
<p>“Back, my back,” he pressed out and tried to roll to his front, so that she could see.</p>
<p>Unbothered by them being barely more than strangers and man and woman at that, she reached behind him and felt for anything that would raise concern. When her hand grazed a wet bump, she pulled it back in disgust, discovering belatedly that her hand was covered in blood. “What happened?” she asked again, trying to turn the huge man on his stomach to look closer.</p>
<p>When she received no answer, she turned back to look at him and shook his shoulder. “Little brute? Little brute, wake up,” she cried frantically. “You cannot die on me. I still need your help!”</p>
<p>Panicked, her hand pressed onto the wound on Jungkook’s back while the other one slipped the black cloth back over his face. “Move faster! My son is waiting!” she shouted at the carriers. “Little brute, do you not want your reward anymore? You still owe me the food I gave you to eat,” she tried to wake up the limp man. “You cannot die here. I forbid you to die in my gama!”</p>
<p>Dahee’s heart was beating much too fast and an invisible force choked her uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“My lady, we arrived,” one of the carriers announced finally and she rose to exit the carriage.</p>
<p>“Leave! I have private business with physician To. Wait for me on the main road,” she ordered them coldly and turned towards the portal of To mansion.</p>
<p>A knock later, a servant greeted her with a deep bow.</p>
<p>“Tell master To that I need his help with an injured man,” she said to the boy and turned back to her gama to take a look inside. The little brute was still breathing. Relieved she let the curtain fall back.</p>
<p>“Second princess,” the old physician greeted her when he stepped outside. “How may I be of use?”</p>
<p>“My personal guard was injured. He is in the gama. Please, master To, save his life,” she pleaded the man.</p>
<p>The physician nodded and turned to call for his disciples to carry Jungkook inside. Dahee followed along.</p>
<p>“My princess, the sight might not be pleasant to your eyes,” physician To told her with a concerned look once they had placed Jungkook on his operation table.</p>
<p>“I do not care,” she answered briskly. She would not leave the assassin alone; his face must not be related to her, so she had to make sure it stayed covered.</p>
<p>“As you wish,” the old man replied and began to pull off the blood-drenched fabric from the strong back, ordering his disciples to bring boiled water and clean bandages. “How did her highness’ guard get injured?” he asked then.</p>
<p>“I was attacked on the street by some lunatic. He caught the blow for me,” she lied through her teeth. However, her eyes stayed fixed on the sliver of pale face of her passed-out helper in order not to look at the medic and the horrific wound on little brute’s lower back he was treating. Thus, she missed the look of disbelieve in the physician’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Will he survive?” she asked tensely.</p>
<p>“This region holds no vital organs, so he will survive,” the man answered calmly. “However, the wound is irritated and needs daily care. He should not move too much for the following days in order to let it heal properly.” He turned towards another of his students. “The mixture with honey.”</p>
<p>Now that the wound had been cleaned it looked much less frightening. Only the edges were red and a small trickle of blood was squeezed out of it when Jungkook moved.</p>
<p>“Little brute?” she asked, leaned down to check his face.</p>
<p>A groan from underneath the cloth was her answer.</p>
<p>“Are you awake?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m in pain,” the insolent wretch joked but chocked on his own laughter.</p>
<p>“How dare you shock me like this,” she hissed at him.</p>
<p>Two tired dark-brown eyes looked at her from under a sweat-drenched fringe. “Does little princess worry for me?”</p>
<p>“Shameless,” she mumbled, but could not make herself hate the suffering man. Not when master To was sewing his wound with a needle that looked anything but like a painless treatment. But the little brute suffered it silently with eyebrows furrowed tightly.</p>
<p>“I will send second princess the ointment and a brew that should be consumed twice a day, so that her own physician can apply it,” master To said and covered the wound that had been sewn close and treated with ointment with a soft cloth.</p>
<p>Nervous Dahee realized that her father-in-law’s physician should not know about this, so she needed to make up something. “That is very nice of physician To, but may I ask of the master to visit my mansion and to treat this one himself?” she tried.</p>
<p>“Is minister Park’s physician not present?” To wanted to know and Dahee’s mind was working rapidly in order to find a plausible reason she could present to the man.</p>
<p>“It is just… it is just that I value this guard very much and I would like to give him the best treatment,” she lied.</p>
<p>“I can see that her highness likes this one, but I have other patients as well and physician Dong should be perfectly able to handle this,” he turned her down.</p>
<p>He could see that? See what? What was this man talking about? “But master To,” she wanted to argue, but was stopped by his raised hand.</p>
<p>“As her highness is a princess, she could also ask for physician Jung to lend her a hand. I am sure that the royal medic will be just as good as I,” he provided and Dahee thought it over. Physician Jung was tending to her mother, so it should be easy to ask him for a favor. She could ask her mother today, whether she could deliver a message to the man.</p>
<p>“Thank you, master To. I will do that,” she gave in and glanced at the little brute’s closed eyes. She must be sick in the head for helping a man like him. But he had proven to be loyal and persistent, at least towards her money, so it was convenient to keep him for this new task as well.</p>
<p>“Someone, help me lift him up to do the bandaging,” physician To called and several disciples came rushing over.</p>
<p>They rolled Jungkook to the side and then brought him into a sitting position. The little brute groaned.</p>
<p>“This is what you get for being reckless,” she told him angrily.</p>
<p>The brown eyes opened a little to look at her. “If it gets me little princess’ concern, it was worth the trouble,” he joked again. “I’m looking forward to being taken care of by you.”</p>
<p>Dahee snorted in disbelieve. “So shameless,” she breathed out.</p>
<p>“Little princess already said that. Can’t you be more creative?” he teased her.</p>
<p>“You must be drunk,” she snapped at him, ignoring the half-glances of the disciples around them. Such unbelievable boldness could only come from a pain-drunk brain. How dare this little scum embarrass her in front of so many ears!</p>
<p>“We are done,” physician To announced. “Do not move much in the next days, try to sleep on your stomach, and change the bandages daily.” He gestured Jungkook to get up with the help of two of his students. “Will second princess take him home herself?” he wanted to know.</p>
<p>Dahee was still mad at the little brute and considered making him walk to the Park mansion alone, but then she remembered that she still had plans for which this one needed to be back in shape. “Can I trouble physician To to send one of his gamas? Mine will be too small to make him lie comfortably,” she asked.</p>
<p>“Of course, my princess. I shall send my carriers with you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, master To. Your payment will arrive this afternoon.”</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 1.9 Gimcheon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tiger and Dragon represent the Yin and Yang, land and water. Fun fact: In Run Ep.90 minute 27 Yoongi compares his dance contest with Tae to the fight of tiger and dragon. I only understood later that he was referencing this Yin and Yang concept.</p><p>Tent: in the context of war, a tent is not just your small camping thingy that only fits two people. Battlefield tents of generals can comfortably hold a meeting to discuss strategies and other necessities. They’re more like a room with fabric walls and solid wooden frame.</p><p>Rampart: wall made of earth or stone to protect a camp/city</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Namjoon focus</em>
</p><p>“General!” Namjoon called out when he saw the gray-haired man in front of the temple and jumped down from his horse.</p><p>“Prince Namjoon!” the old man called back, his unique cunning smile of yellow teeth resting on his weather-beaten face. “What a pleasure to see his highness again. Even though I wished it was under different circumstances.” The graveness of their reunion was drawing a shadow over the man’s face.</p><p>“To speak the truth,” Namjoon tried to cheer him up, “I consider myself lucky to escape the court for a while.”</p><p>The old general laughed and revealed even more yellowed teeth. “Then I congratulate his highness for leaving the cage of squeaking birds and welcome him to the den of stinky weasels,” he joked.</p><p>“Then greet this stinky brother as your own,” Namjoon went along with it, ignoring the shocked faces of some of the soldiers around them.</p><p>He finally came to a halt in front of the old man and dismounted his horse. “General,” he greeted him with a soft bow of his head.</p><p>“Your highness,” his greeting was return with just as much warmness. “If you would like, the temple can offer you a simple bath to clean yourself from the travel.”</p><p>Namjoon snorted. “What kind of leader would I be if I cannot stand a two-days’ stench,” he replied. “Let me introduce my men to general Park.”</p><p>Officer Park came forward with a grin. “Father, this is your son,” he joked before he grabbed his old man for a bear hug and retreated with a reprimanding curse of the old Park thrown after him. “I will find brother Jihyun.” And gone he was.</p><p>“This rascal,” general Park still cursed before his eyes found advisor Min. Recognition crossed the tanned face and his black eyes shone brighter. “If that is not…” He collected himself and bowed. “Dragon of the Eastern Sea.”</p><p>Advisor Min grinned and bowed equally as deep. “Tiger of the Sobaek Mountains.”</p><p>Namjoon watched them curiously.</p><p>“Shall we greet the officers?” general Min asked, and general Park just nodded.</p><p>To say Namjoon was disappointed would have been an understatement. He felt like he had been robbed of what could have been a great reunion. How could those two behave like they just heard of each other in stories?</p><p>“Your highness?” Park asked for him when he did not follow them instantly.</p><p>Shaking off his confusion, he followed along to where Jimin had vanished.</p><p>In the back of the temple was a small garden where a few monks were taking care of plants while officer Park and another young man who looked like he could be his twin-brother were sitting in the shadow, talking animatedly.</p><p>General Park cleared his throat and the two jumped up.</p><p>“Your highness, you might not know my younger son Jihyun,” the gray-haired introduced them.</p><p>“Your royal highness,” the young man was quick to greet him and bowed deeply.</p><p>“I only read about officer Park on paper. I am pleased to meet him in person now,” Namjoon replied. The young officer did not have more than five hundred men and was protecting a comparably unimportant region of the border, but he had only started working separately from his father two years ago, so it was nothing unusual.</p><p>“And this is monk Hong,” the general proceeded with introducing a young monk who had joined their small group. “He is the head of this temple and takes care of the shrines around the area.”</p><p>Namjoon bowed towards the monk who returned the greeting.</p><p>“Welcome, your highness. Advisor Min,” the man said with a soft almost airy voice. “We prepared a room for his highness to spend the coming days and emptied one to host your meetings.”</p><p>“Thank you, monk Hong,” Namjoon replied and turned towards the soldiers. “Shall we exchange the trifles over lunch and then set up the headquarter for further discussions?”</p><p>“As his highness pleases,” general Park answered nonchalantly and gestured him to enter the building.</p><p>“Why does monk Hong know advisor Min?” Namjoon could hear officer Park Jimin ask behind him and smiled.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>“Late summer is perfect for fire attacks, so if we settle down in the plains, we should burn down the grass first,” general Park stated once they had set up an office and placed the maps on the tables they had pushed together. It was only advisor Min and Namjoon joining him for the planning.</p><p>“If general Park allows, we already made some basic plans back at the capital,” Namjoon intervened.</p><p>The old man gestured him to explain.</p><p>“Your son argued that we should receive Hwon at the mouth of the pass to compensate for our inferior numbers, but I advised him against,” he began his explanation.</p><p>“May I ask his highness why?”</p><p>“Because I do not want to attack them,” Namjoon answered plainly.</p><p>The old general frowned. “If the advantage is on our site, we should not hesitate. Humanity and justice are the principles on which to govern a state, but not an army,” he said determinedly.</p><p>“I know, but do not attack,” Namjoon argued back. He had a reason for being soft.</p><p>“I might have to ignore his highness command,” the general disagreed with him. It would have been his right to disobey Namjoon, but the crown prince was sure that he would reconsider once he heard about the reason.</p><p>“And what if I tell general Park that Hwon is not here for our land and treasures, but merely for my head? Would you reconsider then?” he asked.</p><p>Park seemed offended. “I would go forward with even more vigor. A headless kingdom is worse than a slain army,” he said with a dark face.</p><p>“What if I can pacify him, make him an ally even? Would you reconsider then?” Namjoon kept insisting.</p><p>Consideration flickered through the brilliant black eyes before the old man gave in. “If that approach is more prone to success than my victory in battle, I shall listen to his highness.”</p><p>Namjoon was pleased. “Let me tell you a story, general Park,” he began.</p><p>“Maybe the general still remembers that my grandfather and Hwon’s grandfather used to be sworn brothers.” Park nodded, face serious. “To uphold the peace and friendship they had established, they let their sons grow up together in hopes that they would decide to become sworn brothers just like them.</p><p>“But fate was against this bond. My father and late king Hwon fell in love with the same woman, a headstrong female officer of the northern Jang family, my mother. As most young men are, they fought over her, and my father won. But in his eagerness, he cut off young Hwon’s topknot. The shame was beyond comparison.</p><p>“I can see in general Park’s face that he understands. Once they both had claimed the throne a war was inevitable. Old wounds needed to be mended. But their armies were equally strong, so in the end they had to give it up for the sake of the people, and a forced kind of peace was achieved.</p><p>“Thus, what I think young king Hwon is here for, is to prove himself to his dead father in achieving what his old man had not been able to, because he never felt like he could live up to his father’s expectations. The motivation is a petty one and would mean that he is only here for my father’s -or in exchange- my head,” he concluded and looked at the two generals.</p><p>“What his highness said does not sound unreasonable,” Park mused. “The reasons for this war must be a weak one because no man with a spark of common sense would march against a peaceful neighbor. We are not like the animals in the north.” His eyes turned cold when he talked about the Northern War, and Namjoon’s mind as well began to fill with the cruelty of those days.</p><p>He shook the pictures out of his head. “And now consider the motivation of his army,” he continued. “They are close to homeland, their will to fight will be weak. They have lived comfortably in the peace our fathers kept. Will they die for a king who only strives for personal revenge?” He looked at the two others. “Here is what I am going to do: I will greet him personally and try to pacify him, and if that does not work, I will send my best man to spread this story under his soldiers. Let us weaken their general's and officers' arms with insubordination and we shall see who retreats first.”</p><p>“Very well,” general Park finally agreed. “But I expect his highness to prepare a plan that will protect him long enough to make an escape in case Hwon turns out to be an insufferable rascal.”</p><p>Namjoon chuckled at the gruff response and nodded.</p><p>“Now since his highness decided to reside at Geumgang Temple, I suppose he plans to camp in this forest to close off the Gimcheon plains instead of the pass,” the general analyzed sharply.</p><p>“As expected of general Park. You are still as quick as I remember,” Namjoon noted pleased.</p><p>“Then let us use the time at this temple to pray for a thunderstorm in the next few days,” the old man growled. “I would love to see the Hwon plague drowning in mud.”</p><p>Namjoon joined the general’s gleeful grin at the picture. As unhandy as a camp in the mountain forest was, it was never prone to having mud or scorching sun.</p><p>“General. Your highness,” a voice from outside the door called. “Officer Park Seojoon arrived.”</p><p>Namjoon raised his head. “Lead him inside.”</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>For dinner, the present officers, Namjoon, and advisor Min had joined general Park in his tent, and in the dim glow of the lanterns, their old comradery came back to life. Apart from Jihyun and advisor Min, they all had fought in the Northern War in their preadult days. Park Seojoon already as an officer, Park Jimin and Namjoon still holding lower titles.</p><p>“His highness seems like he is pondering over something,” the general said with a look at Namjoon who was only staring at his bottle of wine instead of drinking it.</p><p>He looked up at their eldest. “I shall share my thoughts when officer Bogum and officer Hyungsik join us tomorrow.” There was no advantage in telling only half of the high ranks about his plans and repeating himself tomorrow. It would do no good apart from easing his mind.</p><p>“Enlighten us, Namjoon,” officer Jimin asked of him, etiquette and inhibitions flushed down with liquor. He received a hard kick from his father that made him topple over and the rest of them laugh.</p><p>Park Seojoon joined his cousin’s pledge. “I would like to hear his highness’ thoughts, too,” the tall serene man said, eyes shining with attentiveness and curiosity. He was so very unlike his adoptive father minister Park, in looks as well as demeanor, that Namjoon always wondered how those two could have lived together as family for so long.</p><p>He turned to glance at general Min. The shorthaired man, even if he tried to hide it, looked just as interested as the rest of the soldiers. “Very well,” Namjoon gave in and all the other men sat straighter. “I have thought about this idea on my way here. Our numbers are far smaller than Baekje’s forces, so we must intimidate them to cause a temporary retreat until the Goguryeo troops arrive. General Min brought this plan to my mind when he said that the forest could hide our inferior numbers.”</p><p>Several heads nodded.</p><p>“There are two ways in which the forest can do so. We can arrange our camps to look bigger and we can face the enemy in such a way that we can pretend that half of our troops are still inside the forest.”</p><p>One of general Park’s scrubby eyebrows was lifted. “How does his highness plan to accomplish this?”</p><p>Namjoon shifted from his easy lotus seat to his knees and put down the wine to freely gesture them what he meant. “Across from Geumgang Temple mountain in the south there is another mountain ridge in the north. Together they close off the western Gimcheon plains.”</p><p>The officers nodded.</p><p>“I want half of our troops to reside on the southern mountain, and the other half to occupy the northern one.” A split force always appeared bigger than a united one. “I want to stretch out the camps as far as possible, so that they appear twice as big as they truly are. Therefore, have the tents not arranged in rows but in a circle so that they surround and shield off a wide empty space in their midst.”</p><p>What he was asking for was a completely foreign way of setting up a military camp. Normally the rows of tents were aligned in parallel rows that granted easy access to the general’s tent in the center, all the roads led there. But what he wanted was the complete opposite; he wanted the roads to surround the camp like layers of ramparts in order to prohibit anyone from noticing the empty core.</p><p>Officer Seojoon furrowed his brows but nodded. “I seem to understand what his highness is saying.”</p><p>But general Park still looked doubtful. “Pretending to be big in numbers by setting up our camps in a strange manner might be possible. But what about the direct confrontation. How does his highness want to pretend to be more than we truly are?”</p><p>“Like I said, the forest will help us,” Namjoon repeated. “If we let Hwon march into the Gimcheon plains and meet him at the end, we can close off the path to the town by presenting him with the bigger portion of our men coming from the forest. He will not be able to detect that only a small rest is hidden between the trees.” He had talked himself into excitement.</p><p>But general Park raised a hand to make him stop. The old man looked displeased. “His highness seems to forget that this is the real world and not some pretty brushstroke on paper.”</p><p>Namjoon felt slight anger at those words. “And the general seems to forget the promise he made to me this afternoon. Is the general still unwilling, now that I came up with a plan that contributes to my wish to greet Hwon in person?”</p><p>The officers looked shocked at the prospect of exposing the crown prince to the enemy in such a blunt way. “Your highness,” officer Seojoon wanted to interfere, but Namjoon raised a hand to hold him off.</p><p>“I explained my reasons to general Park, and he agreed to follow me should I come up with a plan,” he said coldly. Namjoon would not slaughter two armies of fathers, brothers, and sons for the sake of a hot-headed young king. His plan had to work!</p><p>“That was before I heard of this ridiculous shamming,” general Park said snidely, nothing of the normal warmth in his features. The comfortable brotherly mood in the tent changed to that of a battlefield office.</p><p>Namjoon straightened his back. “And what, may I ask, gives general Park the impression that my plan is ridiculous? I will allow Hwon to settle in the plains, I will greet him personally and present to him the seemingly huge manpower I have, and then I will give him two days to reconsider. Which general would not become suspicious and advise his king to take the two days to rest and plan? Which general would not rather spy out the enemy camp before he makes rash assumptions regarding a war that has such a weak motivation? Tell me, general Park… what would you do if faced with such a situation?”</p><p>General Park’s agreement to this plan was essential, so Namjoon fixed the old man with a piercing stare, trying to look like he believed in his plan without a doubt. The thoughts this gray-haired tiger had; he could see them in his eyes. The initial retreat was almost guaranteed with his method because no general would march against a seemingly equal or bigger force with tired soldiers. Thus, the first day was safe. The second day would be secured by what the Hwon spies would tell about their strange setup of the camps once they had sneaked around at night. And on the third day the Goguryeo troops should arrive and support them.</p><p>And even if none of Namjoon’s predictions came true, it would still be easier to defend Hwon when they approached from two sides with the forest to cover their backs, because if Hwon decided to split his troops on either side of the river that cut the Gimcheon plains in half, his forces would be hard to coordinate once the battel had started, and if he decided to stay on the southern side of the river, Namjoon’s northern troops could easily cross the weak water stream to come to their help. The only mishap that could happen to them was a rainfall that would make the currently weak river swell up and cut their forces apart. But even then, the troops from the north could shoot their enemy down with a rain of arrows hiding behind the river as a natural fence.</p><p>Namjoon could see the general considering all of this as well and slowly giving in to him, but the old man’s face remained sceptic.</p><p>“If I may speak,” officer Seojoon broke the tense silence.</p><p>Namjoon let the general off the hook and nodded towards his nephew.</p><p>“Uncle, this plan might sound peculiar and unorthodox, but remember the day when his highness and brother Bogum decided to trick the Rouran army with an equally strange method.” Namjoon remembered instantly and was grateful for officer Seojoon to put his weigh on his side of the scale. “We were exhausted from battle but Rouran would come for our camp, so we needed a quick solution. So, those two, after only a minute of consideration, sent all the soldiers into the tents in the center of the camp, telling them to feed all the campfires one more time and then to be as silent as if dead. Does uncle still remember how ghostly the camp had looked in broad daylight?”</p><p>The old general nodded, frowning when he realized he was outnumbered.</p><p>“The Rouran officers were so confused when they found the first rows of empty tents that they decided not to approach, expecting an ambush,” Seojoon continued. “No one believed that the plan would work, but brother and his highness proved us wrong. Thus, uncle, I think we should trust the second prince with this.”</p><p>Once pushed into desperation, it was not unheard of that officers would lure the enemy into their own camp and then burn it down. Namjoon and officer Bogum had grasped that last hope and had attempted what later became one of the many wondrous tales of the Northern War, the ghost army.</p><p>“As you wish,” the general growled. “But I want my nephew to hear of this first, before I agree to set up the camps as requested by his highness.” Now he looked tired rather than displeased. “And now leave, you young rascals. This old man needs rest.”</p><p>Namjoon was the first to rise and give his goodbye. Wordlessly he left the tent.</p><p>“Your highness,” the voice of Park Seojoon stopped him. “Don’t be too hard on my uncle. He still has to accept that the face of war has changed over the years. Deception to this extent is not what he grew up to know.”</p><p>Namjoon nodded softly. “I know. I value general Park’s opinion very much. Only, we are not marching against the north; we are marching against our neighbors and former brothers.”</p><p>“Indeed,” the taller agreed with him.</p><p>“Thank you for speaking to him on my behalf, officer,” Namjoon said and smiled tiredly.</p><p>“No need to thank me, your highness. I share your interest of sparing lives,” the taller replied and bowed to leave before vanishing in the darkness.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Humanity and justice are the principles on which to govern a state, but not an army; opportunism and flexibility, on the other hand, are military rather than civil virtues to assimilate the governing of an army” – Chang Yu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 1.10 a friend of kinds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dahee focus</em>
</p><p>“He’s feverish,” physician Jung Hoseok stated after checking the little brute’s forehead. The royal medic had arrived a moment ago. “Second princess should consider removing the cloth over his face once I’m gone, so that he can breathe freely. I will prepare some of physician To’s tea. It will help with lowering his temperature.”</p><p>Dahee nodded curtly. She had told the man that the little brute did not want anyone to see his face because it was disfigured, and Jung had respected that. But that seemed to leave <em>her</em> with the task of feeding him the concoction and it made her feel… uncomfortable.</p><p>“Little brute,” she whispered to the barely awake man once the physician had left the room. “I will make you pay for making me do this.” It had come like the assassin had predicted at To mansion; she would take care of him. But Dahee could not stand that his prediction had come true.</p><p>Though when she received no snide comment, her anger dissolved and only left concern. Cautious not to touch him, she sat down on the bed. “If you die in my house, I will feed you to our dogs,” she threatened him halfheartedly, combing the sweaty strands out of his face to look into the hazy brown eyes.</p><p>A knock on the doorframe made her pull back her hand hastily and get up.</p><p>“The tea has to sit for a while, so let us change his bandages, shall we?” Jung asked her.</p><p>“We?” Dahee asked shocked.</p><p>“If her highness would be so kind to call for one of her servants?” the physician asked of her, obviously not meaning for her to assist him. What had she been thinking?</p><p>But the servants could not know, so she had to accept the bitter broth she had cooked up herself. “No, no it is fine,” she stopped him immediately. “I can help master Jung. What do I need to do?”</p><p>The man looked slightly startled at her proposal. “Second princess seems to care much for this one.”</p><p>“No, I… well, he just is my most loyal guard. I value him very much, and I am concerned for rumors that might arise because I treat him at my own house, so I would rather not bother the servants,” she lied. It was a bad lie, but she hoped that her being a woman might cloud physician Jung’s judgement of her motives.</p><p>As expected, the man looked at her like he thought that only a woman could be this silly. “As her highness pleases. Then second princess shall steady him while I change the bandages.”</p><p>Dahee nodded and watched the medic perform the same actions as master To to get half-naked Jungkook into a sitting position before he gestured her to hold him by his shoulders. The bare skin felt hot under her hands, so hot that she almost pulled back in shock.</p><p>“He is burning,” she stated shocked.</p><p>The movement had caused the little brute to become livelier. He hissed in pain. “Careful, little princess, or I might rip apart again,” he joked weakly.</p><p>“And you would deserve it. Stupid man,” she said without much vigor, mind filled with concern.</p><p>Physician Jung spoke up. “I’ll remove the bandages now, clean the wound, and apply new ointment,” he explained. “It may hurt, but you’ll feel better afterward.”</p><p>Jungkook snorted. “It always feels better afterward. How can it not when no one’s touching anymore?” He sounded sour.</p><p>The medic stood up with a displeased frown to get the bowl of boiled water and some cloths. Apparently, Jung Hoseok was not very pleased with his patient.</p><p>“Try being more grateful to master Jung,” Dahee told the little brute. “He will come here to take care of you for the next days.”</p><p>Said man had seated himself behind the assassin again and started wiping at the stab.</p><p>“Ahrrr… oh, Buddha,” Jungkook pressed out, body almost toppling over to the side.</p><p>Dahee stepped closer and pulled him against her to steady him. “Stop whining like a boy and behave like a man,” she scolded coldly while her heart started beating twice as fast. She should not be this close with another man, not under physician Jung’s sharp look, not ever. But she could not let go either or she would ruin all the effort that had been put into little brute’s treatment until now, and she needed him to become better quickly.</p><p>A peculiar mix of a sob and a laugh left the little brute’s mouth, muffled by the fabric of her dress. “Maybe it would be less painful if little princess would-”</p><p>“Do not be shameless again,” she interrupted him, voice tense. If he started to babble in front of physician Jung, her mother might be informed about it, and the last thing she needed was her mother asking to see the guard she was so prone on caring for. It was bad enough as it was right now.</p><p>Master Jung looked like he would rather want to stab little brute a second time than take care of him. It was probably the first time that he was rewarded with so little appreciation. But no wonder when he normally was showered with her mother’s gratitude for treating her hurting joints.</p><p>“Master Jung, do not listen to this one. His tongue is just as quick and sharp as his sword, but he knows loyalty, so he will not forget about your service,” she tried to pacify the young physician.</p><p>“What kind of nons-” Jungkook said, but she quickly covered his mouth with a hand.</p><p>“The wound looks good,” the medic said uncaringly. “I don’t understand why he has such a high fever. Physician To’s ointment does its purpose.” He took some of said medicine onto a small wooden spatula and covered the wound again.</p><p>Jungkook tensed under Dahee’s steadying hands. She did not even want to know how painful a wound like this was. He husband was covered under scars from such incidents and they looked gruesome even when healed.</p><p>The body in her hold shivered.</p><p>“Only the bandaging and then he should drink the tea and be kept warm under the blanket while someone cools his head with a wet cloth,” Jung advised at the sight of his patient’s goosebumps and gave Dahee a side-glance.</p><p>Once he had wrapped a fresh layer of wraps around little brute’s middle, he helped him back into a lying position.</p><p>“Master To advised him to lie on his stomach,” Dahee noted. He knew that master Jung was just as knowledgeable as the old master, as expected of an excellent disciple, but she wanted to make sure no mistakes were made.</p><p>“I know,” the young master replied. “But second princess needs to feed him the medical tea and cool his head a little. Afterward he can be turned around.” He began to pack up his things.</p><p>Dahee wanted to object, tell him that it was not her duty to take care of a simple man, but then she remembered why it had come to this and swallowed back her words. A weak shadow of the mischievous grin could be seen around the half-lidded eyes of the little brute, making her want to slap him.</p><p>After the medic bit his goodbye and left, she turned around to him and hissed, “Saving your life and treating you like I am your servant, you will have to repay me.” Then she grabbed the bowl with the special tea and sat back down on the edge of the bed, roughly pulling down the cloth that covered Jungkook’s lower face.</p><p>“Had it not been for little princess’ impossible task, I would not be in need of a lifesaver,” the little brute dared to object her with a weak grin on pale lips.</p><p>Dahee just huffed and fed him the first spoon of the medicine. “How did this even happen?” she wanted to know. After she had returned from the palace, Jungkook had been fast asleep, so they had not been able to have a proper talk.</p><p>“Lap dog,” was all the man pressed out</p><p>“Did you at least kill him?” she asked brusquely.</p><p>A weak headshake accompanied by a groan was her answer before she spooned another gulp between the lips.</p><p>Slight relief caused the pressure in her chest to lessen. “It does not matter. Perhaps it is better this way,” she admitted.</p><p>Little brute looked confused. “What made you change your mind?”</p><p>Dahee pondered over whether she should tell him everything now or wait until he was better. Her impatient side won. “This war comes at an unfortunate time as much as it is contributing to my plans,” she began. “General Park is an experienced man. He can win this battle without the crown prince. But his mind could have been thrown into turmoil had you killed his favorite son.”</p><p>Jungkook nodded softly, eyebrows furrowed in an effort to stay concentrated and not give in to the fever’s delirium. “Why do you want the lap dog dead?” he asked quietly and accepted the last spoon of tea.</p><p>“General Park has yet to decide on his successor,” she explained biting her lip in distress. “I fear that the old man’s judgement is clouded by his love for his first son, ignoring the achievements of my husband.” For years the old Park had only shown favoritism towards his own blood, ignorant of his nephews’ hard work and sacrifices. If he did not choose the adopted son Seojoon of the Park family, so be it, but her husband naturally was the best choice to inherit his position.</p><p>“So hungry for power?” the little brute asked teasingly.</p><p>It was not solely her appreciation for power but also careful consideration of their kingdom’s situation. Park Jimin was unfit to lead an army; he was strong and rightful, but he lacked the wits of a general. As for the crown prince, he was too shallow, too satisfied with what his kingdom already had, so set on maintaining without the willingness to obtain something better. And he was unwilling to listen to reason, adamantly holding up the peace his father had established, coating weakness as wisdom.</p><p>Minister Kang was part of the problem with telling the crown prince that their fields were enough, their barns able to support the nation. But why was that? Because their soldiers became farmers in times of peace. But what if war became inevitable? What if Rouran or Northern Wei overturned Goguryeo and marched further southwards? Then there was no one tending to those fields, able to support a battle and survive the winter. Then they could only give up.</p><p>“Don’t frown, little princess,” the little brute’s voice stopped the storm in her mind. “I can see that there is more to it.” Serious brown eyes looked up at her.</p><p>“I will get some water,” she said flatly and left the guestroom.</p><p>When she returned Jungkook had already fallen into a restless slumber, so she decided that they would turn him around later and simply placed the cool cloth on his forehead.</p><p>With a look at the black cloth around his neck, she remembered physician Jung’s words and reached for the knot to unfasten it and pull it off. But what greeted her underneath was unexpected and caused her to inhale sharply.</p><p>The was a cut at little brute’s throat that was violently red and wet with strange liquids.</p><p>“You stupid man, why did you not tell me,” she exclaimed and threw away the cloth she was still holding.</p><p>Making a decision she got up and left again. This time for the kitchens.</p><p>“Old lady Ahn, please give me a pot with boiled water,” she asked of the housekeeper.</p><p>“Sure, my lady,” the old woman replied and hurried to find her what she needed. “If I may ask: who is the man young lady is taking care of?” the lady asked when she came back with the steaming pot and a few white cloths.</p><p>For a moment, Dahee froze. So, the servants already knew. “He is a good friend of my brother the third prince,” she lied. “But since it would be improper to take care of him in the palace, brother asked me to accommodate him until he can find him a place to stay.”</p><p>“Oh, so it is like this,” the old lady said, looking relieved. What had this old maid cooked up in that head of hers?</p><p>Dahee sighed when she understood that her words to physician Jung might have become reality. “I was concerned that rumors would arise if I asked the servants to assist me,” she continued her lie. “But since they already seem to know, may I ask of lady Ahn to stop the talking for my sake?” She looked at the old lady as helplessly as possible. “I will explain it to my husband once he comes back from the war.”</p><p>“Of course, my lady, of course!” old lady Ahn assured her. “I will see to the servants.”</p><p>With a grateful smile Dahee took the pot and the towels and hurried back to the guestrooms.</p><p>“Oh, little brute, why do you have to make things so difficult for me?” she asked annoyed when she sat back at his bed and took another look at the wound.</p><p>It did not look deep, but even she could tell that something was wrong. But for now, she could only do her best and ask master Jung to handle it properly tomorrow. Thus, she dipped a cloth into the hot water, hissing when it touched her fingers, and began to clean the cut.</p><p>When her hand touched the disgusting wound, the little brute’s eyes shot open with a pained cry. “What in Buddha’s name are you doing?!”</p><p>Shocked she pulled back her hand. But her shock was quick to turn into anger. “Why did you not tell me about your neck?” she shouted back. “I am paying every expensive physician in the capital to treat you and you decide to ruin all my efforts by keeping <em>that</em> a secret.” She gestured at his neck.</p><p>A rough hand lifted to feel the cut but pulled back quickly when it came in contact with swollen skin and clear liquid. “I forgot,” Jungkook said short-breathed and relaxed back against the bed.</p><p>“Forgot?” she growled. “How can one forget that their throat was almost sliced?”</p><p>“Don’t be mad, little princess,” the man begged her weakly. “I was almost dying of blood loss, so how could I care about a minor cut like this?”</p><p>Dahee had several reasons she could name him, but she decided that this was of no use and dipped the cloth back into the water. “Let me clean it.”</p><p>“With scorching hot water? Princess to you want to torture me?” the little brute asked with a pained expression.</p><p>“Is that not right?” she asked confused. Had physician Jung not asked for boiled water as well?</p><p>“Boiled, yes,” Jungkook breathed out exhausted. “Boiling, no.”</p><p>Now she understood her mistake. The water needed to cool down in order not to burn the skin. What a stupid mistake to make.</p><p>“I will not apologize,” she said matter-of-factly. “This is your punishment for not telling me about your other wounds.”</p><p>Jungkook snickered quietly. “As expected of little princess.”</p><p>“Why are you calling me that?” she asked. Of course, she called him little brute, too, but he had called her little princes from the very first time they had met.</p><p>“I call everything ‘little’ that can be killed with a single strike,” the assassin answered her, no sign of humor in his eyes. Even through the haze of fever she could see the cold calculation in the brown orbs, and it scared her.</p><p>“Right now, you could not even kill a fly,” she snarled at him and roughly started to clean the wound with the cooled-down cloth.</p><p>He hissed. “Don’t be fooled, little princess. Only because I’m like this doesn’t mean I can’t defeat a woman.”</p><p>“Be quiet,” she snapped weakly. What kind of mother had raised a brat like this? Threatening people left and right without a care.</p><p>To her surprise, the little brute complied to her words and closed his eyes, enduring the cleaning. Once freed from dried blood and all the other unsightly things, the wound had started to bleed again.</p><p>“How does it look?” Jungkook asked her, breath heavy from pain and fever waves.</p><p>“It is bleeding and red,” she answered.</p><p>“Good,” the man replied. “Put some of that ointment on.”</p><p>“Why can you not do it by yourself?” she asked, scared to touch the burning skin again.</p><p>“Because I can’t see it, princess. Now help me,” he growled annoyed and grabbed for the bowl of master To, holding it out for her.</p><p>“You owe me,” she repeated once more.</p><p>“I owe you my wounds and I owe you my treatment. We’re even,” he disagreed.</p><p>With a frown Dahee took some of the thick cream on her finger and began to cover the bleeding cut on this idiot’s neck. “Why are you suddenly so talkative?” she noticed displeased.</p><p>The crooked grin was back on his face. “Maybe the treatment of little princess is working wonders,” he joked, only making her snort and shake her head.</p><p>“Can I leave it like this?” she asked once she was done covering the wound. The blood flow was now blocked.</p><p>“It should be fine,” Jungkook answered seriously, eyes already closed again. “But princess?”</p><p>She looked at him expectantly and an eye opened to meet her gaze. “I have a wound on my thigh and wrist, too,” he said, grin already slipping onto his lips again when he lifted the arm that was wrapped up with a black cloth. Only now she noticed that the material was dark with wetness.</p><p>“Oh, you little wretch! I will show you respect!” she shouted and hit his chest several times, watching satisfied when the little brute coughed drily. To take advantage of a princess so shamelessly… There had to be an end to this.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 1.11 birds and beggars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>500 = regiment, 100 = detachment, 5 = company</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Namjoon focus</em>
</p><p>“Your highness. Officer Park Bogum arrived,” the messenger in front of Namjoon’s door announced and the crown prince looked up from his place behind the table on which the breakfast had long been exchanged for the maps of the western Gimcheon plains.</p><p>“Lead him inside,” he told the man. “And bring general Park as well. Oh, and wake up general Min!”</p><p>“Yes, your highness,” the soldier replied and left.</p><p>Park Bogum had been the officer Namjoon had worked closest with during the Northern War, and he had learned that this Park son was just as witty and sharp as he was. But their relationship had never been what one would consider close. There was always a polite distance between them. In fact, officer Park seemed to keep everyone at a distance, even his own brothers.</p><p>“Your highness,” the calm voice of Bogum greeted him when the soldier entered his room. Sharp black eyes wandered over the interior before settling on the crown prince.</p><p>“Officer Park,” Namjoon greeted the older back and gestured him to sit. “How is Hamyang? Your father told me that you have troubles with smugglers.”</p><p>Namjoon felt a little sorry for engaging the man in topics about work, but he could not ask him about his wife and son when he was most likely to know more about them than the officer himself, could he?</p><p>“Since our numbers have been increased, we do well, your highness,” the man answered him plainly and sat down, back straight like a rod. “May I ask his highness if one of my brothers has already arrived?”</p><p>Namjoon nodded and finally pushed the maps aside to make space for the tea pot and two cups, filling them and handing one to the officer.</p><p>“Officer Seojoon arrived yesterday,” he replied. “And we expect officer Hyungsik this evening.”</p><p>Bogum nodded slowly and drank his cup. “Thank you for the tea, your highness. I shall go now and settle down with my men.”</p><p>“Wait, officer,” Namjoon stopped the man who lifted an eyebrow at him. “I asked you to come here because your uncle wants to hear your opinion regarding my plan.”</p><p>The black eyes glanced at the maps before they settled back on Namjoon. “Oh?” the soldier asked. “And what plan may that be which my uncle requires my opinion for?”</p><p>Namjoon could not refrain from thinking that the question had a sour tone to it. It seemed as if officer Bogum was not on best terms with the general. But when he tried to find something like hostility in the sharp features, the officer’s face was as calm as ever. Namjoon decided it was unimportant.</p><p>“It’s a gamble rather than a plan, but a gamble that I think to know the outcome of,” he began to explain and exchanged the tea with the maps again.</p><p>The lack of any emotion in the officer’s dark eyes, that made him so very similar to his father, was promptly erased by a glint of mischief and a hint of a smile that curled his lips. “Is his highness planning a deception?”</p><p>“In lack of a proper force, indeed I do,” Namjoon answered truthfully. “But your uncle was less than pleased when he heard my idea.”</p><p>“Please ease my curiosity,” the officer asked of him, and Namjoon complied happily. Step by step he explained his plan again and underlined it with a drawing of red paint on the map, also highlighting the advantages in case of a failure.</p><p>“I can see that his highness studied the grounds of this battlefield and made up his mind carefully. May I suggest some improvements of the details?” Bogum asked after Namjoon was done.</p><p>“I would appreciate that.” In fact, this was what Namjoon had been looking forward to. He loved to read about the art of war, but much more he loved to discuss it with equally knowledgeable people, who shared his mind regarding unorthodox approaches.</p><p>“First, I would suggest building a wooden pedestal here,” officer Park pointed at the place where Namjoon had suggested the meeting with Hwon should take place. “Furnish it with a chair, an umbrella against the sun, and a set-up tea table with pastries. Receive Hwon like the battlefield is your palace’s tea house. Your confidence will feed his general’s suspicion even more.”</p><p>Namjoon could not suppress his smile at the thought. Park Bogum truly was a master of dominating his enemies’ minds.</p><p>“I shall ask my men to prepare everything necessary,” he agreed. “What else does officer Bogum have in mind?”</p><p>The sharp eyes lifted from the map to look at Namjoon. “As his highness said, the forest can be used to our advantage, but it can also be traitorous,” the soldier continued.</p><p>“How so?” Namjoon wanted to know.</p><p>“Has his highness ever heard of: the rising of birds in their flight is the sign of an ambuscade?” the older asked him.</p><p>“I did,” Namjoon replied and began to understand what this officer wanted to tell him. “Officer Park is indicating that the rousing of birds from the trees once our troops are moving might give away that we are not as numerous as we pretend to be.”</p><p>“His highness is very sharp. Indeed, that is my concern,” the other admitted.</p><p>“Your highness,” they were interrupted by general Park who entered the room. “Nephew.”</p><p>“Uncle,” officer Park greeted the gray-haired man politely. “His highness just told me about his plan, and I agree with him. Even if the deception should fail because of Hwon’s hot-headedness, it gives us the higher grounds.”</p><p>The general sighed. “It appears my word has weakened,” he breathed out.</p><p>Namjoon and officer Park looked at each other, unsure of how to console the old man.</p><p>“General,” Namjoon wanted to say something, but the gray-haired tiger brushed it off.</p><p>“I know my remaining time on the battlefield is limited. Why not give the young blood the chance to prove themselves?” he said more lightheartedly. “I shall inform the rest about your plans.”</p><p>“Uncle,” Officer Bogum stopped the elder from leaving. “May I ask if you still have that special detachment of yours?”</p><p>Namjoon furrowed his brows in confusion. What were those two talking about?</p><p>“I do. Will you need their abilities?” the old man asked, eyes narrowing at the strange question.</p><p>“I might have a task that they are perfectly suited for,” Bogum answered with mischief gleaming in his eyes when he exchanged a look with Namjoon.</p><p>“May I ask what special men general Park has recruited?” Namjoon wanted to know.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>“These are my men for special tasks,” general Park introduced a small group of soldiers, and Namjoon though that the word ‘man’ did not quite fit those figures. They were boys, premature men at best, whose uniforms hung much too loose around their lanky frames.</p><p>“General?” he asked the old man confused.</p><p>“Each one of them has more wit than your average soldier and they do not fear strange orders or foreign lands,” the man elaborated without saying much.</p><p>Namjoon turned to look at officer Bogum.</p><p>“They are beggars, recruited from the streets all over the kingdom,” he explained in a low voice. “My uncle feeds them, and they learn what loyalty and discipline is.”</p><p>It was impossible for Namjoon not to think of what he had heard about general Min’s heritage. Had the royal adviser also started like this? Skinny and hungry, slowly raised into a loyal soldier of the palace? It seemed unthinkable.</p><p>“Attention!” general Park shouted, and the boys stood straighter. “This is his royal highness the crown prince.” He gestured at Namjoon and eyes round with curiosity and shock followed his gesture. Some remembered to bow while others were too starstruck to move a muscle.</p><p>“And next to him you see officer Park Bogum,” the old man continued. “Those two have a mission for you which may decide over our success in this war.”</p><p>This was a little exaggerated in Namjoon’s ears but not completely wrong. He nodded along with the general to give his words more weight.</p><p>“Obey them until they send you back to me,” the gray-haired ended his speech, receiving a chaotic ‘yes, general!’ from the group.</p><p>“What was that?” he asked loudly.</p><p>“YES! General!” the kids shouted back.</p><p>“Move!” was the last word before the old man turned around and vanished in the bustling crowd of soldiers that had been busied with setting up the two camps.</p><p>“Your royal highness. Officer Park,” one of the taller boys greeted them formally. He had a pointed face with big eyes. “My name’s Dong, but everyone calls me Weasel. I’m the leader of this group.”</p><p>“Company,” a smaller boy behind him corrected him with a tug on his clothes.</p><p>The Weasel brushed his hand away with a displeased look before he said, “We expect his highness’ order.”</p><p>Now, all the big eyes were on Namjoon and for a moment he had trouble gathering his thoughts. It was such a peculiar sight on a battlefield. Had he and the rest of the young officers looked the same when they had been sent to support the Northern War?</p><p>“Your task is easy but requires skill,” Park Bogum took over the reins. “What his highness and I expect of you, is to clean these two mountains of as many birds as possible.” He gestured at the southern peak behind the temple and the northern peak that could be seen across the river.</p><p>Confused looks greeted them back, but apparently general Park had already taught them not to question instructions from higherups.</p><p>“But do not kill them or break their wings,” Bogum continued. “Catch them alive and stow them in the empty chicken cages. This letter allows you to take those from the kitchen carriages. Adjust them with twigs to keep in the smaller birds. You have time until this evening.” He handed over the letter which he had prepared before and gestured them off.</p><p>Bogum’s plan was a simple one. He wanted to use the movement of the birds to their advantage by catching them and releasing them at places of their choice when the troops would start moving. In doing so, they could make it look like their forces reached further up the mountain than they truly did.</p><p>“They seem diligent,” Namjoon stated, looking after the group of boys that had vanished within the blink of an eye.</p><p>“If I can trust my uncle’s word, they are,” Bogum replied, already roaming his eyes over the area for places where he could be needed.</p><p>“No, no leave me be! I don’t want your chicken!” a very familiar voice cursed behind them, and when Namjoon turned around he saw general Min in a half-run, trying to evade a bunch of soldiers that followed him, talking wildly.</p><p>“Your highness, what a blessing!” the small man breathed out relieved when he saw him. “Can you tell this bunch to leave?”</p><p>The soldiers had halted in a distance, frozen at the sight of the crown prince and advisor Min’s apparent closeness to him.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” officer Park Bogum shouted, startling Namjoon quite a bit. “We expect our enemy tomorrow and you still have time to idle? Move your asses or I will report you to the general!”</p><p>“Yes, officer!”  the crowd answered and left in a hurry.</p><p>“I am sorry, your highness. Those are my brother’s troops. I will find him to take care of his men,” he said with a displeased frown around his mouth and left.</p><p>Namjoon turned towards advisor Min. “What did they follow you for?” he asked curious.</p><p>“Some insolent airhead told them that I can read the future in the stars, so now every damn soldier is coming after me to ask for their fortune in battle and the outcome of the war,” general Min growled, still a little out of breath.</p><p>“What did you tell them?” Namjoon asked, trying not to make his amusement show on his face.</p><p>“I told them that the outcome of a war is not written in the stars, for mankind is fickle in emotion.” His voice had taken on the infamous tune of the fortunetellers on the markets. “The only thing that decides about your fate is your courage and your friendship, so give a helping hand to the weaker and bear the antics of the stronger in order to become one body, one soul, to protect what you love and hold dear.”</p><p>Only now advisor Min seemed to realize that he had allowed himself to get carried away and cleared his throat embarrassed.</p><p>“Considering that you’re not a real reader of the stars, you do stand your ground well, advisor Min,” Namjoon teased.</p><p>The shorthaired man frowned. “My tongue will fall out if I have to repeat this day and night,” he huffed.</p><p>“What about returning to the temple and ignoring it all?” Namjoon suggested.</p><p>“No,” the general cried. “It’s even worse there. Better to stroll around and not be detected.”</p><p>“You could open a stall and make much money. Is it not worth considering, advisor Min?” Namjoon could not stop himself from poking the dragon a little more.</p><p>“What do I need money for? I want my peace and quiet,” the man replied gruffly. But then his dark face lit up. “A sign. I’ll make a sign with what I just said and place it in front of the temple.” He bowed to Namjoon. “Thank you, your highness.” And gone he was.</p><p>Namjoon chuckled amused before the tenseness in his stomach reminded him of reality. He should help out the officers.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“The rising of birds in their flight is the sign of an ambuscade.” – Sun Tzu in The Art of War</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 1.12 arrivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If Sun Tzu is anything to go by, a normal traveling distance for an army is 30 li = 15 km = 9.3 miles. The Parks pushed their troops to about 60 li per day which is fine because they travel at max 3 days until they arrive and have almost 1 up to 3 days to replenish their energy while waiting for the enemy. Hwon however has a problem when he exhausts his troops like this for 5 days and without a rest before battle for his soldiers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Namjoon focus</em>
</p>
<p>After yesterday’s arrival of officer Park Hyungsik in the early afternoon, the general had called for a last meeting of all the officers to discuss the plan. The troops had been distributed into the two camps of Namjoon’s design, a bigger portion in the south, a smaller one in the north. They had discussed which officer would take which route down from the mountain to receive Hwon. The cages of birds had been positioned by officer Bogum. And the wooden pedestal had been prepared, only missing the décor.</p>
<p>Right now, it was decorated, equipped with the tea table, and Namjoon who was sitting on his chair in the shadow of the umbrella, slowly drinking a cup of cold tea. Today was a beautiful late summer day that made him sweat under his armor, but the thought of Hwon’s soldiers being equally drenched in sweat pacified him.</p>
<p>His messenger had transmitted his request for a meeting and had brought back the information that their enemy would arrive around the time of lunch, so here Namjoon was, waiting for any movement ahead. If they already arrived today, it meant that Hwon had pushed his soldiers to speed up just as much as Silla’s officers had, so they would be tired upon their arrival which contributed to his plan. Still, the tension was almost unbearable.</p>
<p>“Your highness. I think I can see something,” general Park, who was seated on his horse next to the pedestal, said.</p>
<p>“Finally,” Namjoon murmured and put town the cup he had been playing with nervously.</p>
<p>And indeed, there was a swirl of dust against the bright sky and a dark line approaching them. Namjoon checked if his horse was still loosely tied to the pole next to the pedestal in case he needed to make a quick escape.</p>
<p>“Your highness,” the general said at his anxious twisting. “My nephew believes in your plan. Be a little confident for this old man’s sake now.”</p>
<p>Namjoon could not stop himself from chuckling. General Park was just as nervous as he was. It was comforting in a way. Even decades on the battlefield could not make you resistant against the nerves of war.</p>
<p>Two riders had separated from the approaching troops and galloped towards the pedestal.</p>
<p>Namjoon forcibly relaxed his body and sunk back into the chair, giving his teacup another fill. If this should work, he had to be as confident as possible. He had to be self-satisfied, something he normally was not, but fortunately he had seen enough minister sons in his life to know how it had to look like.</p>
<p>Hwon’s face became visible in the distance. Big soft-looking eyes graced a pale face that had a strong nose but nothing of the sharp edges and clean-cut lines of the man who was riding next to him. It was a face that spoke of good feeding and little strain, which was a strange contrast to the deep scowl that twisted the lips in distaste at Namjoon’s appearance.</p>
<p>The riders stopped their horses, and two pairs of eyes gave Namjoon’s stage an inspection. He sipped on his cup.</p>
<p>“King Hwon,” he greeted the soft-faced one. “General,” he said to the middle-aged man with tanned sharp features.</p>
<p>“Kim,” the enemy’s general answered while Hwon just rolled his eyes, looking like he bit into something sour. <em>Good</em>, Namjoon thought, <em>at least the general seemed reasonable</em>.</p>
<p>When the king looked back at him, aloofness was prominent in his features. “I saw your towers at Gimcheon pass deserted with nothing but a lonely soldier asking for my audience. Are you scared of me and ready to negotiate about peace?” he asked Namjoon with a risen eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Not in the least,” the crown prince answered calmly and put down the cup to fold his hands in his lap.</p>
<p>Hwon snorted and rolled his eyes again. Had no one ever taught this brat etiquette? “You should be, if this is all you came with,” the Baekje king said then with a gesture at general Park.</p>
<p>Namjoon sighed like he was talking to a petulant child. “Park,” he ordered his general who grabbed the small flute that was fastened around his neck.</p>
<p>A long sharp whistle cut through the song of the cicadas.</p>
<p>And was answered by the rolling of numerous war drums from the forests.</p>
<p>Satisfied Namjoon watched how Hwon’s face fell and his general’s eyes quickly scanned their surroundings. His troops really looked good, even if he could just glance at them from the corner of his eyes. Amused he smiled at his enemy and enjoyed the growing concern on their faces.</p>
<p>“You know the situation now,” he said once his troops had come to a halt, a ghostly silence settling over the plains of quiet cicadas. “I will give you three nights to sleep over a decision. We have lived in peace for long, we can live in peace for longer. I would rather fight a thousand battles with you than one against you, my brother.”</p>
<p>The meaning of his words was warm, but he could not bring himself to make his tone less icy. This man was marching against his kingdom without reason, pressuring him into weighing the lives of his soldiers against his wish for saving his heirloom.</p>
<p>“What? That is all?” Hwon suddenly huffed and Namjoon’s abdomen tensed. Had he miscalculated the situation? Had minister Park’s information been incorrect?</p>
<p>“My king,” the enemy general interrupted and leaned over to whisper something into his ruler’s ear.</p>
<p>Hwon’s face became as sour as before, but then he suddenly turned his horse around and vanished in a cloud of dust.</p>
<p>“Kim,” the general spoke to him, looking troubled with the whole situation but unable to figure it out. “I don’t know what this is, but don’t rest your heart. We may accept your three nights, but know that my king is not easily swayed by words nor by threats.”</p>
<p>With that he also turned around and followed his emperor.</p>
<p>Namjoon breathed out relieved. General Park echoed him.</p>
<p>“So far, your highness predicted everything correctly,” the old man said. “I hope your shamming will end in success.”</p>
<p>Namjoon stood up and unfastened his stallion to get on. “This called deception, general. And it is an art worth cultivating.” He gave his horse the heel.</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;</p>
<p>
  <em>Jiyeon (Jimin’s sister) focus</em>
</p>
<p>Jiyeon had only been to the capital two times. The first time, aunty Solmi had taken her to visit a meeting of the scholars for her husband; another time, their family had been invited to cousin Bogum’s one hundred days celebration for his son, a feast that had ended with the Park senior brothers getting drunk and being at each other’s throat.</p>
<p>However, that celebration had been the only situation where she had seen her aunt-in-law, consort Kang. Of course, they had received sweets from her whenever Taehyung had resided at their mansion in Busan, but Jiyeon knew that royalty liked to throw around their wealth, so she had never been fast to expect anything of the consort. But at the celebration she had learned that the woman was just as warm and benevolent as her son, and Jiyeon had instantly liked her.</p>
<p>Still, she would never have thought that consort Kang would invite her to the palace. It was a great honor and Jiyeon was brimming with curiosity. Only rumors about the treasures and beauty within those walls had reached her ears, so she was anxious to find out the truth.</p>
<p>“Young mistress, we arrived,” old Lee said through the screen, and Jiyeon slipped out of the carriage to look around. The huge portal of the royal gardens greeted her.</p>
<p>“Young mistress Park?” one of the soldiers asked her when she had lowered her head again to look for someone to let her in.</p>
<p>“Yes, that is me,” she answered with a smile and curtsied. The soldier bowed.</p>
<p>“Noble consort Kang is expecting you. Please follow me,” he told her and gestured two of his men to bring her luggage.</p>
<p>“Young master,” she spoke to the man who was guiding her towards the entrance. “Where can old Lee rest?” She gestured at her carriage driver who stood next to the horse now.</p>
<p>The young soldier gestured another one of his comrades to take care of Lee. “Our servant quarters have guestrooms as well. We shall accommodate your employee there.”</p>
<p>Jiyeon smiled. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>The soldier smiled back shyly and gestured her to come along.</p>
<p>“Her ladyship is having tea right now,” the young maid whom the soldier had handed her over to said. “She is waiting for young mistress at the tea house.”</p>
<p>Jiyeon nodded absentmindedly, distracted by the beautiful buildings she could catch a glimpse of on their way through the hallways. Busan was a rich town, but the palace was far more beautiful than any building there.</p>
<p>“Say, sister. What is that building?” she asked when they passed a door that led outside and towards a huge pavilion-like building surrounded by a lake.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The maid came back to where Jiyeon had stopped and looked outside as well. “That is the banquet hall,” she explained and began walking again, hesitantly followed by her guest. “It is used for big feasts. Once the crown prince will return from the battlefield successfully, we will arrange a big banquet there.”</p>
<p>Jiyeon listened up. “Sister seems confident that we will win this war,” she noted.</p>
<p>The maid turned back to her. “Is young mistress doubting the success of her brothers and cousins?”</p>
<p>Jiyeon smiled brightly. “Of course not,” she said proudly. “I just did not know that my family receives such trust from the palace.”</p>
<p>The maid just nodded without commenting further.</p>
<p>When they left the hallways and stepped outside, Jiyeon could already see the tea house in the distance. It had the form of a small shrine and was built on an island of another artificial lake. With all the doors opened, the place invited the visitor to look around the area with lavishly green trees and neatly groomed paths.</p>
<p>“My lady, young mistress Park has arrived,” the maid announced her once they had crossed the bridge to the shrine-like building.</p>
<p>“Oh, my dear!” consort Kang welcomed her warmly. “Sit down with me. Let me see your face.”</p>
<p>“Noble consort Kang,” Jiyeon greeted the woman with a polite curtsy before sitting down on one of the heavily ornamented sitting matts. “I am very thankful for your invitation to the capital. I will do my best to be a good guest at the palace.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no need to be so formal, my dear. Call me madam,” the consort said happily. “And to tell you the truth: I was rather selfish in inviting you, so you do not need to worry about troubling me.” The woman’s eyes gleamed warmly and Jiyeon instantly felt at ease.</p>
<p>“I was very happy when I received madam’s letter,” she revealed. “I never had a chance to spend much time in the capital, because father… father does not like the capital that much.” Embarrassed she looked down at her hands.</p>
<p>“Do not be shy,” consort Kang told her. “Your father did good in staying out of the court’s businesses. He is an honest and strong-willed man.”</p>
<p>“Madam means he has got a bad temper,” Jiyeon translated the consort’s nice words into what they really meant.</p>
<p>The woman concealed her laughter behind a sip of tea. “Oh, how inconsiderate of me,” she then said. “We have been talking for this long and I did not offer you any drink. Please, try this and tell me what you think.” She took the tea pot and filled a second cup, handing it to the younger.</p>
<p>Jiyeon tried it and found it to be quite familiar. “This is father’s favorite,” she noticed perplexed. “He always drinks it when he is home and no one is allowed to drink it without him.” Again, embarrassment overcame her at what she had blurted out without thought.</p>
<p>But consort Kang only smiled warmly. “That is because I make it my personal concern to reserve him some of the palace’s crop every spring,” she explained, and Jiyeon’s eyes became round. Her father truly held a spot of importance in the kingdom to be graced with the palace’s personal tea crops.</p>
<p>“Uhm, consort- I mean, madam is very thoughtful,” she replied and sipped on her cup again. It truly was a delicious brew, fragrant in odor but mallow in taste. Not like the bitter infusion their housekeeper normally served. But maybe the old lady was just not treating the tea properly like her father did.</p>
<p>“It is nothing,” the woman brushed it off. “I am interested. Apart from your good taste in tea, what else are the interests of young mistress Park?”</p>
<p>Jiyeon was not sure what to tell the consort. She liked to visit the market and practice the sword with the guards at the mansion. She also liked to go swimming in the ocean and diving for pearls or fishing. But none of that seemed to be something that would please the wife of a king.</p>
<p>“What are you afraid of? Just tell me. Satisfy this old lady’s curiosity,” consort Kang asked of her.</p>
<p>“You are not old, madam,” was the first thing Jiyeon blurted out. Noble consort Kang did not have a single white hair, nor deep wrinkles like their housekeeper. She looked fairly young.</p>
<p>“What flattery,” the woman said and laughed softly. “Thank you, my dear. But now tell me what you like to do. The palace and the capital are so different from Busan.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Jiyeon began to tell. “I like to stroll the haven when the trader ships and fisher boats arrive to buy fish or sea food. The vendors have really delicious snacks, spicy shrimp or fish soup.” Consort Kang was listening interested. Most likely the capital did not have those vendors. “And if it is too warm, I like to spend time at the beach.” Swimming was better not to mention.</p>
<p>“Oh, but your taint,” consort Kang said shocked as if she had not seen how dark Jiyeon’s face and hands were by now. Shyly, the girl looked down.</p>
<p>“In Busan most people do not care for the sun,” she explained. Apart from the Park family only two more noble families lived in Busan, and their sons and daughters had either gone to the military or moved to the capital. And the simple folk did not care about things like that, so Jiyeon also had never cared much.</p>
<p>“I see,” the older woman replied and nodded as if contemplating that idea.</p>
<p>“If madam was agreeable, I would like to see the market in the capital. Father said it is much bigger than the one at home and they sell more sweets.”</p>
<p>The consort was smiling. “Of course, we can visit the market. Only today I fear that most stalls will already be closed. It is rather late to go out. Maybe we can go the day after tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“If madam would like to,” Jiyeon answered.</p>
<p>“Today you shall settle in, and tomorrow I will show you around the palace, so that you will not get lost or enter places you are not supposed to,” the woman explained and poured them each a fresh cup of tea. “But for now, let us rest and enjoy the beautiful weather. Ah, I was wondering: since young mistress’ uncle-in-law is a scholar, is there any book you came to like?”</p>
<p>Another thing Jiyeon was not sure how to answer. The books she spent most of her time with most likely would be frowned upon by aunty Solmi and her husband, even more so by consort Kang, she could imagine. “I have a collection of poems that I hold dear,” she decided to answer. It was not a lie, and an easy way out.</p>
<p>The consort seemed happy with her answer. “The palace has a library that could also be of interest to you then,” the woman said. She already seemed to plan their day tomorrow.</p>
<p>“Oh, I almost forgot,” Jiyeon suddenly remembered. “Uncle-in-law has sent some books which he thought might be of interest to noble consort Kang. As I had no idea what to bring as a gift, he was kind enough to prepare something,” she admitted shyly.</p>
<p>The woman looked happy. “Oh, next time just bring me something of the ocean. I never was lucky enough to visit the sea, so I would love to have something that makes the stories and poems I read about the coast livelier.”</p>
<p>Jiyeon smiled at her. “Then I will bring madam a shell next time. They are very pretty inside,” she promised. “Aunty Solmi has one big enough to be used as a storage for her jewelry.”</p>
<p>“Oh, how exciting,” consort Kang agreed with gleaming eyes. “I would like that very much, my dear.”</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 1.13 tales of old times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Yoongi focus</em>
</p><p>“Now isn’t he a rude guy?” Yoongi asked the donkey he was riding through the forest. “Hwon should have brought wine and beautiful dancers for our first meeting, but he decides to bring an army. Such poor etiquette…”</p><p>The donkey stayed quiet and shuffled forward on the slim mountain path. Prince Namjoon had sent him off to spread the story of his father under the Hwon soldiers, so Yoongi had taken the opportunity to bring back his storyteller masquerade and had borrowed a donkey from one of the houses in Gimcheon, dressed it up with red décor, and rode it over the southern hills towards the enemy’s camp.</p><p>At this time of the day, the soldiers should be out and searching for firewood, so he should be able to find a few to place his demon in the enemy’s heart.</p><p>Half an hour of slow travel later (he would probably have been faster without the donkey), he came across a small group of men with the Hwon’s emblem on their sash and headband. The bunch gave him a strange look, hands resting on their swords, before they seemed to decide that he did not look dangerous.</p><p>“What are soldiers doing in these quiet woods? I thought we live in peace,” Yoongi asked them, making his donkey halt.</p><p>One of the soldiers stopped looking for twigs and turned towards him. “We're foot folk. What would we know about the ones who dress in golden thread?” he replied, eyes overflowing with suspicion. He obviously knew more than he was willing to tell, but he also seemed to be the leader of this group, so if Yoongi wanted to know more he would have to crack this one.</p><p>He snorted amused. “A war in prosperous times like these smells like a war for love.” Crossing his arms, he leaned back as far as possible without toppling over and off the donkey back.</p><p>“A war for love? What are you babbling, storyteller?” the man asked and began to collect wood again, ignoring Yoongi.</p><p>“Don't tell me you never heard of the to-be-sworn brothers Kim and Hwon?” he kept poking.</p><p>“The late emperors? What about them?” another of the group asked, receiving a sharp look from the leader that made him lower his head again.</p><p>“I heard they fought over a woman,” another said, apparently not as afraid of their leader as the one before.</p><p>Yoongi grinned satisfied. “That's quite true my friend. Their fathers had been sworn brothers and the sons were about to renew the bond when both fell in love with the same woman,” he sighed. “Their love was so deep that they decided to fight over their own death for her,” he exaggerated. “But when prince Kim won, he did not have the heart to kill his former friend and only cut off his topknot.”</p><p>Now four angry pairs of eyes were looking up at him. “He did what!?” the leader asked enraged.</p><p>Yoongi raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Don’t be mad at me. That’s how the story goes.” The four men calmed down a little, so Yoongi felt safe to continue. “The disgrace caused a war between Baekje and Silla, but no kingdom could overpower the other, so they settled on a forced peace that held out over more than a decade.”</p><p>The soldiers seemed to contemplate what he was saying.</p><p>“But now you tell me the war started again?” he asked displeased. “Tell me who started it. Was it king Hwon? Is he searching revenge for his father?” All the eyes were glancing at him secretly. He had them. “Or is he searching for his own revenge?” he began to provoke. “What I heard on the streets is that Hwon never favored his own son, his own flesh and blood. So I wonder, is he taking revenge on the son his father always wanted to have? From the woman he had fought for? Is he marching forward with a petty reason, crying about how his father has never loved him because of a son that wasn’t even his own?”</p><p>“Don't run your mouth!” the leader barked at him eventually.</p><p>“Did I say something wrong?” Yoongi asked bored, slumping back over his donkey’s back. “Is there any pressing reason for war? Is your folk hungry, is it sick? Last time I checked your people were perfectly able to treat me to wine and meat. So, what could possibly motivate your young king to pull you from your house and loan and lead you into battle with a nation you have been trading with peacefully for almost a decade?” he asked snappishly.</p><p>The leading soldier seemed angry when he spoke, “The Kim spies infiltrated the court and corrupted our ministers, making the young king's work a mess. We're here to take revenge for the unmanly way to destroy our government,” he finally spat out. So, not as much of a foot soldier as he had wanted Yoongi to believe.</p><p>He laughed at the silly excuse. “What kind of nonsense is that?” he asked amused. “What use would there be in destroying the court of a kingdom that trades with your own?” he reprimanded the one in front of him.</p><p>“What would a storyteller know?” the soldier barked at him, looking seriously irritated.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Yoongi retracted to pacifying the situation. “Think what you want, but that reason doesn't seem worth a war for me. Purge the foul eggs and replace them with loyal men. That's what every new king must do. Have a nice war. I'll be at the next guest house if you search for me.” And he gave his donkey the heel and passed the starstruck Hwon soldiers.</p><p>His mission here was done. Now he had to turn around and go to receive the Goguryeo army to inform them about their plans and lead them here.</p><p>“Can’t you speed up a little?” he asked the donkey that was still as slow as before. The animal stayed quiet.</p><p>“Are you not supposed to make sounds and be mulish?” The donkey halted.</p><p>“Oh no, that’s not what I meant. Keep going. I’ll feed you well,” Yoongi said panicked, but the animal just stood there silently. “Is this what they call a self-fulfilling prophecy?”</p><p>He jumped off the ride and took the reins to pull at them and make the donkey move again. It was like pulling on a rock.</p><p>“If you don’t move, I’ll feed you to our dogs,” he said half-heartedly, but to his surprise, the donkey began to move again. “Oh, so you listen when I tell you you’ll be fed to someone? What did your owners treat you like?”</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>
  <em>Jiyeon focus</em>
</p><p>“This is the banquet hall,” consort Kang explained when they stepped out of the palace quarters and approached the building Jiyeon had asked for yesterday. “The one hundred days celebration of your cousin’s son should have taken place here, but Dahee was adamant on celebrating at minister Park’s mansion.”</p><p>Impressed Jiyeon traced the lines of the solid pillars and the heavy roof with her eyes and felt slightly disappointed that they had not celebrated here. The hall was beautiful with its open ground floor and the cozier upper level, and the artificial lake with the koi fish was a nice sight to look at. It was far more comfortable than the dark mansion they had celebrated in. She could even imagine how rows of torches would illuminate the happy guests.</p><p>Or not so happy, she remembered. Maybe it was better that uncle and father had not embarrassed themselves at the palace.</p><p>“I was told that the celebration of the crown prince’s successful return will be held here,” she replied, happy that she knew something.</p><p>Consort Kang looked impressed. “Who told you?” she asked astounded.</p><p>Now this was uncomfortable. Was it suitable for a palace maid to talk about things like this; could she tell that it had been one of the maids who had informed her?</p><p>“It was me, my ladyship,” the girl who had received her yesterday said from behind them.</p><p>The consort looked appeased. “Yes, Miso is right. The kitchens are already preparing for his return.”</p><p>Jiyeon wondered why everyone was this sure about their success. “Does it not bring bad luck to forestall the outcome of a battle?” she asked concerned. Father had always told them that a war was only won once the enemy declared defeat and that a good general had to accept the prospect of defeat in order to succeed.</p><p>The consort eyed her with contemplation. After a moment she replied, “It does not matter what the celebration will be for; we prepare to receive our heroes or our defeaters. Whatever the outcome, a banquet will be needed.” It sounded too serious for the lively and unconcerned woman Jiyeon had met all the times before. Apparently, consort Kang was not as shallow and easy as she made one believe.</p><p>“But let us not talk about defeat,” the lady continued in a brighter tune. “Let me show you to the bathhouse. It is my second favorite place after the tea pavilion which we will visit later.”</p><p>Jiyeon smiled at the childish claim of favorites and followed the consort to leave the banquet hall behind, pass the tea house they had sat together in yesterday, and walk down a neat path that led towards the western parts of the gardens.</p><p>“The bathhouse is also open to guests of the palace, so you can visit at any time and ask concubine Oh to make you one of her praised herbal baths,” consort Kang explained. As far as Jiyeon remembered, concubine Oh had been taken into the palace very late with her almost mature son, and the two were tending to the palace’s bathhouse.</p><p>She had never met the first prince nor his mother, so to walk into the bathhouse without being properly introduced seemed rude. “May I greet concubine Oh and her son?” she asked of the consort who smiled and nodded at her question.</p><p>“Of course, you may. Since you will be staying here for a while it is only right to get to know all the important people,” the lady said. And Jiyeon found herself impressed. She would have thought that between the women in the palace, there would be bad blood, but apparently that was but the stuff her favorite novels were made of.</p><p>The bathhouse was just as beautiful as all the other buildings within the palace gardens. The green of its cornice was radiating in the sun and the tips of the trees in the garden behind the hallways made it look much livelier than the yards of the royal quarters.</p><p>When they entered, a bunch of maids hurried around, and a moment later a rather tall slender woman with soft features was at their side to welcome them. She was dressed in simple but noble clothes with the long sleeves bound back to allow the freedom of her hands, and to Jiyeon’s amazement she was barefooted.</p><p>“Noble consort Kang. Young mistress. How can I help you?” she asked calmly and with a polite smile.</p><p>“Concubine Oh. This is young mistress Park, the general’s daughter,” the consort introduced her. “She arrived yesterday and will be staying for some time, so I am showing her around the palace.”</p><p>“Young mistress Park,” Jiyeon was greeted formally by the concubine with a curtsy and curtsied back.</p><p>“Concubine Oh.”</p><p>“We shall take a look around the bathhouse, if you would be so kind,” consort Kang asked of the other woman who nodded with a less forced smile and gestured them to follow.</p><p>Through a short hallway, they reached an area in the middle of the house where a big basin was built into the floor, filled with petals and milky water, radiating the odor of medical herbs. “This is the royal basin,” concubine Oh explained. “It is solely for the use of royal family members and forbidden for guests. But we provide great comfort for our visitors as well.”</p><p>She graced Jiyeon with a warm smile and walked past the basin to open one of the doors to its side. A smaller but skillfully decorated room became visible with a big wooden bathtub and a grooming chair with a mirror on a low shelf. A hanger for clothes stood next to it and a big paper lantern with intricate drawing was hanging from the ceiling.</p><p>“So pretty,” Jiyeon whispered at the sight. Their mansion in Busan was only sparsely decorated. It was practical and simple, just like expected of soldiers. She had never known that a bathroom could look this cozy.</p><p>Concubine Oh seemed pleased by her words. “Has young mistress Park ever visited a bathhouse?” she asked after closing the sliding doors again.</p><p>Jiyeon shook her head. “My mansion has a bath, so there was no need to visit a bathhouse,” she explained with a shrug.</p><p>The woman smiled amused. “A bathhouse is not only for cleaning,” she told her with a knowing look. “It is a place to recuperate and rejuvenate, and to enjoy yourself with friends.”</p><p>Jiyeon nodded understandingly. “Maybe I never thought of it because my friends and I would go to swim and enjoy ourselves at the beach,” she mused.</p><p>The look of the two older women told her that she had said something improper.</p><p>“A young lady such as you is swimming in the ocean?” concubine Oh asked with a not-so-polite snide to her words.</p><p>“Y-Yes, madam. We used to do it since we were children,” she mumbled perplexed. So, court ladies did not swim in the ocean. She had expected as much. But why did they have to criticize her? She was not a lady of the court and she would never want to become one.</p><p>“Young mistress Park,” consort Kang intervened softly. “There is a difference between children and adults. What seemed tolerable for the little ones is not necessarily tolerable for the grown-ups.”</p><p>A rumble interrupted the embarrassing situation and made all of them turn around to look at a young man with sleeves bound back like the concubine and hands smeared with mud.</p><p>“Taehyung!” consort Kang called out confused. “What happened to your hands?”</p><p>“Brother Jin and I have been tending to the radishes,” the man said with a boyish smile on his features. Jiyeon instantly recognized the rectangular grin and smiled as well. Taehyung had never been the typical prince. And apparently that went as far as touching dung with bare hands, if Jiyeon did not misinterpret the smell.</p><p>“Seokjin?” concubine Oh asked, slightly shaken. She probably was scared that her son would appear equally undignified.</p><p>“Big sister Jiyeon!” Taehyung called out without noticing the two women’s distress. “When did you come to the capital? Let’s go, I will show you around!” the third prince rambled without breathing.</p><p>“Um, Tae. You should probably…” She gestured at his hands.</p><p>“Oh, sure,” he said and ran away in search for a bowl of water and a piece of soap to clean himself.</p><p>“Tae?” concubine Oh asked, sounding almost hysterical.</p><p>The consort placed a hand on the other woman’s arm to calm her. “My son and young mistress Park are well-acquainted,” she explained the situation. “When he was younger, I sent him to Busan for general Park to practice the sword with him.”</p><p>“We were practice partners,” Jiyeon said, fully aware that a woman using a sword would shock these two even more. But Taehyung’s appearance had made her bold and confident. There was nothing wrong with her; she was just different from those esteemed court ladies.</p><p>As expected, the two looked starstruck. “You… you did…” concubine Oh breathed out shocked and sunk further into consort Kang’s hold. Unexpectedly, the consort seemed to receive those things with more grace. But whether it was because of a longer path of education in how to keep your composure or whether she was just used to bizarre things because of her son, it was hard to say.</p><p>“Let’s go!” Taehyung chirped when he came running back. “Mother, you should rest. I will show sister Jiyeon the palace.” And with that he grabbed her hand and pulled her out through the hallway.</p><p>“Tae, your hair is a mess,” she laughed happily when they ran outside again and around some corners to find a figure in white between rows of radish heads and cabbage.</p><p>“Brother Jin! Look! This is the Park Jiyeon I told you about,” Taehyung introduced her once they had reached the royal patches of vegetable. So, this was where Taehyung had spent his time a moment ago.</p><p>The man that stood in front of them was tall and looked very much like his mother, had it not been for the wide shoulders. The plump lips were hers as well as the soft brown eyes, and the hands under the sleeves that had been bound back were clean and pale. “Older sister Park,” he greeted her with an amused smile and eyes shimmering with humor.</p><p>“First prince Seokjin,” she greeted him back with a smile of her own.</p><p>“Taehyung could not stop telling me about you since consort Kang made plans to invite you to the palace,” the first prince revealed. “He told me that he wanted to spar with you to show you that he has improved. Did he really lose against you every time?”</p><p>Jiyeon laughed. “Yes, every single time,” she said proudly. “But I could never beat him in games.”</p><p>“Truly a spoiled prince,” the first prince joked.</p><p>“Ya! I am right here,” Taehyung growled. “And I am not a child anymore.”</p><p>“I can see that,” Jiyeon agreed and truly looked at Taehyung. He had grown taller, that was expected, but he had also gotten the air of a royal family member. His chin was held higher than the average man’s, and when he did not have dung at his hands, he looked like a man of importance in his dark blue robes.</p><p>“Older sister,” he said, a new thought apparently able to clear out everything from before. “Why do we not go visit the guards and borrow a sword for you, so we can spar a little?”</p><p>“Taehyung,” the first prince said warily. “Older sister is wearing expensive robes. How can you ask her to exchange blows with you like this?”</p><p>“I am wearing expensive robes, too,” Taehyung answered gruffly. “What is the matter? I am not trying to cut her, so why would we need other clothes?”</p><p>The first prince sighed but gave in. “Do as you please.”</p><p>Taehyung grinned. “Come, come,” he said happily and grabbed his brother’s hand as well to pull him along.</p><p>The strange trio was looked at with curiosity and wonder by the servants who crossed their path while Jiyeon was remembering the time when Taehyung would pull her and her brothers to the beach like this. Apparently, the third prince still liked to be outside; his skin was tanned and dark compared to his older brother’s pale complexion.</p><p>“Is aunty Solmi doing well?” Taehyung wanted to know while they walked and walked around the gardens.</p><p>“Yes, happy as ever,” she replied.</p><p>“I think, mother and she would become good friends if they met. They both love books,” Taehyung mused. “We should invite her to the palace when she comes to the capital again.”</p><p>Jiyeon just hummed in agreement and looked at the simple yard they were approaching. “What is this?” she asked. Consort Kang had not shown her this area, yet.</p><p>“The practice grounds for the royal guards,” Taehyung announced and let go of them when they stepped over the threshold into the yard. “General Shin?” he called out and looked around between the resting soldiers. Apparently, lunch break was about to start.</p><p>“Your highness!” a huge muscle-packed man replied and came over. “Are you here to practice?” He gestured some of the soldiers to get up and come over.</p><p>“No need, no need,” Taehyung said and gestured them to sit back. “I am here to borrow two swords and your yard for a match,” he explained then and Shin looked at first prince Seokjin with contemplation.</p><p>The tall handsome man smiled humored. “Not me, general. The second sword is for the lady,” he clarified and moved to the side to sit down with the soldiers who looked at him from the corners of their eyes.</p><p>General Shin seemed astounded. “A lady who can wield a weapon. I’m curious. Who is this young mistress?”</p><p>“She is general Park’s daughter, Park Jiyeon,” Taehyung introduced her, and murmurs could be heard all over the yard.</p><p>“Why am I not surprised? Kang!”</p><p>One of the young men jumped at the call and delivered his sword which general Shin handed over to Jiyeon before he unfastened his own to hand it to Taehyung.</p><p>“Are my man and I allowed to watch this exchange?” he asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Jiyeon answered him. Why should they shush away all the soldiers who were resting? She had nothing to be embarrassed about. Should she win, she would be praised, should she lose, it was no shame for a woman. “Unless Tae is scared to embarrass himself,” she teased the younger.</p><p>“You sound like you are sure about your success,” the third prince said and grinned back. “But the last time we crossed swords was ten years ago. You might change your mind today.” There it was, the competitiveness that Jiyoen had only seen in the prince when they had been playing games. It seemed that he now applied the same importance to the sword. It sure was a well-received trade for a prince.</p><p>General Shin left the sparring grounds and Taehyung and Jiyeon walked into the middle of the yard. It felt exactly like so many summers ago; the sun was burning relentlessly, and the dust was covering their shoes with only one step. She had to turn them in a way that Taehyung would have to look against the sun, Jiyeon analyzed while fixing up her hair so that it would not disturb her.</p><p>She pulled the sword from the sheath, mirroring Taehyung who already stood in position. His stands were solid, and the tip of his sword did not waver when it pointed at her.</p><p>“Begin!” Shin started their competition and Jiyeon lurched forward, brushing off the sword that was pointing at her and delivering a swing to Taehyung’s torso. A sheath blocked her attack and she had to dodge the prince’s attack at her neck. He had become quicker, that was for sure.</p><p>“Watch your head, sister,” the brat chirped while he delivered one hit after the other towards her neck. It was too quick to throw an own attack, so she retreated some steps to breathe again.</p><p>“What did they feed you while I was gone?” she asked displeased and earned the chuckles of some of the soldiers.</p><p>“Love they fed me,” the third prince joked back and struck again for her neck.</p><p>It was too predictable, so Jiyoen could easily dodge the flying blade and attack from behind his back. What she had not expected was to meet the sheath again and the double tap on her sword with the flat side of Taehyung’s blade that caused her to drop her own weapon.</p><p>With big eyes she looked at the other. “Who taught you this?” she wanted to know. Such a strange attack; she had never seen it before.</p><p>“Advisor Min has seen many strange things in his life,” Taehyung answered and did not answer her question.</p><p>“So, advisor Min taught you this?” she asked and for some reason the yard seemed to be filled with a strange tension. All the soldiers suddenly seemed more invested in their lunch bowls than their conversation.</p><p>“Are you fighting or talking?” Shin interrupted them casually.</p><p>Jiyeon shook her questions out of her head for now and picked up the sword. “Now that I know your strange methods, I will be twice as vigilant.”</p><p>Taehyung grinned and took his stands again.</p><p>They fought for the whole duration of the soldiers’ lunch break and in the end Jiyeon had been able to win four rounds out of fifteen. Taehyung had truly improved, and she even felt a little proud for that little brother, but her own pride sealed her lips for praise. “Had I not been busy with the mansion, I could have practiced more,” she claimed.</p><p>“If you had not gone to the ocean every day, you could have practiced more,” Taehyung exposed her while handing back the two weapons.</p><p>“Fine,” she gave in. “But your strange methods are hard to come by.”</p><p>“Mistress Park?” a voice from behind them asked when they were about to leave. A bunch of young soldiers was following them.</p><p>“What is it?” she asked confused.</p><p>“Will you visit us again?” the leader of the little group asked.</p><p>“Uhm-”</p><p>“Am I not pushing you hard enough?” general Shin’s call echoed in the yard. “Do you need a woman to defeat you, so that you can learn?”</p><p>The soldiers lowered their heads and retreated a few steps.</p><p>Jiyeon laughed. “Sure, I will come visiting again. Maybe your general can show me how to defeat this one.” She pointed at the third prince next to her whose hair was a complete disaster now.</p><p>Her words brightened up the faces and a small cheer filled the practice grounds.</p><p>“You are truly an exceptional woman, older sister,” prince Seokjin said once they had left the yard behind them.</p><p>“Because I can fight?” she asked confused. Has queen Jang not been a famous female general?</p><p>The older prince shook his head with a smile but did not answer.</p><p>“Sister, which place do you want to see next?” Taehyung diverted their topic.</p><p>“Madam told me about the library, but we had not come that far before you picked me up,” she told him and decided to forget the first prince’s strange words.</p><p>“Sure, follow me,” the younger said cheerfully and grabber her hand again. “The library is in the astronomy tower. You have a great view over the palace grounds from the top.”</p><p>“Can I go there any time?” she asked curious.</p><p>“Sure. But do not bother advisor Min once he is back. He likes to be left alone,” Taehyung warned her.</p><p>“Once he is back? Is an advisor not supposed to be at the palace at all times?” she asked confused.</p><p>The first prince decided to join their conversation again. “An advisor should be where his advisee is. The crown prince is on the battlefield and so should his advisor be,” he provided.</p><p>Still, something was strange about that logic. “But is an advisor not helping with topics in court?” she wanted to clarify.</p><p>The first prince gave her a piercing look. “For a daughter of a politically unengaged family older sister sure knows much.”</p><p>And that was all the two spoke about it before Taehyung took over again and told her about the books that were stowed in the library tower.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The technique of Taehyung with the double tap on the sword is a Japanese two-swords technique called autumn leaf blow. We can assume that Yoongi experienced it while fighting Japanese (=Yamato) enemies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 1.14 until we meet again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Namjoon focus</em>
</p><p>“Instruct your men that whichever officer or soldier dares to strike without an order will be beheaded by my own hand,” Namjoon growled while he hurried towards his horse with general Park behind him. “I know the burning excitement before a battle, but it shall not be us who shed the first blood.”</p><p>Hwon had decided to take the risk after two of three nights, and Namjoon had been forced to leave his breakfast behind because one of their spies had come back to report that the enemy was preparing for battle. Their own officers had already been informed and their own camps were hurrying to prepare for the slaughter that was no doubt about to take place.</p><p>“Are you intending to insult me, your highness?” general Park asked with furrowed brows before he leaned towards a soldier who had just arrived by their side and was whispering into the general’s ear. When the young man left, the old man’s mood seemed much brighter.</p><p>For a moment Namjoon was confused by the gray tiger’s question and change in demeanor. “Of course not, you are the most capable man to lead my army,” he answered then.</p><p>Park mounted his horse with the vigor of a young man. “Then why is his highness questioning my men's discipline?”</p><p>Namjoon followed the other in motion and sat in his saddle. “Forgive me my mal-considered words, general Park,” he apologized. “It seems my inexperience caused me to be blinded by concern.” His last sentence had come out as more of a question than a statement.</p><p>Park snorted and grinned his smile of yellowed teeth. “His highness will grow today, for that he shall be greater tomorrow.”</p><p>Namjoon narrowed his eyes. “Now it is general Park who is insulting me,” he murmured, still confused with the man’s sudden change.</p><p>“I would not dare,” the old tiger answered with a grin and pulled at the reigns to gallop forwards. Why was the general so energetic? Was Namjoon dreaming and in reality everything was quiet outside of the temple?</p><p>“General!” he called after the older and tried to catch up without trampling any of the soldiers around the temple who were also hurrying to the stables in full armor.</p><p>“Bring tea and my older son to the pedestal!” the old man shouted at one of the soldiers who sprinted off to comply.</p><p>“General!” Namjoon shouted again, this time angry with the older. “Explain yourself!” he demanded.</p><p>Park turned towards him. “But why, your highness? Have you not foreseen it all?” he asked mischievously.</p><p>“Foreseen what?!” Namjoon wanted to know.</p><p>“You predicted that Hwon would be scared off for the first day by your arrogance and for the second by our camps, and once he would consider striking, Goguryeo forces will be here to help us. His highness should consider divination as a free time activity,” the general said delighted.</p><p>“Bang is here?” Namjoon asked relieved and slightly disbelieving. If the troops from Jecheon had already arrived, that would mean that their leader had pushed them even harder than Silla had pushed their soldiers. They deserved a big compensation.</p><p>“He is, your highness. We only need to stall Hwon for some time,” the old man answered and pulled another soldier over. “Send a messenger to Hwon to request another meeting!”</p><p>The man ran off to fulfill his order.</p><p>Namjoon could not believe his luck, yet. For a moment he wanted to find officer Bogum to thank him for his help and congratulate him, but then he remembered that this was not over, yet. He focused again. “Let us bring this to an end.”</p><p>The general nodded sternly and gestured Namjoon to lead the way.</p><p>When they arrived at the pedestal, decoration was almost finished. Two soldiers were busy propping up the umbrella while a third one set up the tea table.</p><p>“Good work,” general Park praised them and they hurried off after a bow. “My son should arrive here any moment.”</p><p>This was the one thing Namjoon did not understand. “What do we need officer Park for?” he asked while settling in the chair on the pedestal.</p><p>“Does his highness not remember his own words?” the general asked, and when Namjoon only furrowed his brows, he continued to explain, “His highness said Hwon was here for his head. Thus, I will protect this head with my best man.”</p><p>“General Park thinks he will challenge me?” Namjoon asked, beginning to understand what the general was thinking.</p><p>“I dare not predict the future like his highness,” the old tiger answered him, the delight from before pushed to the side by concern. “But we both know that Hwon is unpredictable.” A hard look from dark eyes met Namjoon’s gaze and the prince nodded understandingly. The general was right. When someone as hot-tempered as Hwon was pressured into defeat, he could turn into a wild animal and use his own claws and teeth to protect his pride.</p><p>“Your highness,” general Park said and pointed ahead.</p><p>“They are quick,” Namjoon murmured quietly and sipped on his tea. With the Goguryeo troops in his back he was more at ease, but the more at ease he was, the more dangerous Hwon would become.</p><p>“What?” the Baekje king shouted when they were barely within earshot. “Are you admitting defeat?” he asked arrogantly, his soft big-eyed face pulled into an ugly sneer.</p><p>“General,” Namjoon greeted the sharp-faced man on Hwon’s left without giving attention to the king.</p><p>“Kim,” the man greeted him back calmly like last time. Very good. This meant the army was not fully supportive of their king.</p><p>“What are you greeting him for?” Hwon shouted at his own general in fury. “He is going to be trampled into the dust by me.”</p><p>The Baekje general lowered his eyes onto his horse’s neck without a comment. Only the muscles of his jaw could be seen working.</p><p>A king that dared to reprimand his general in such a way… Namjoon had never heard of such shameful behavior. If you were not satisfied with your subordinate you could punish them in private or take away their rank, but you must never speak lowly of them in front of an enemy.</p><p>“Your highness,” he heard general Park’s voice again and looked at the man who was pointing behind them. When he turned, he saw two figures galloping into their direction. It appeared their cavalry had arrived.</p><p>Namjoon looked at Hwon coldly. “May I introduce to you: officer Bang of Jecheon,” he said bluntly, gesturing at the two men who arrived at that moment. The red-clad figure was officer Park who jumped down from his horse to stand next to Namjoon on the pedestal, the black-clad giant was officer Bang, a cousin of emperor Bang of Goguryeo.</p><p>The Baekje general looked up and turned to his king to say something. “Your majesty, with the Jecheon forces they have an advantage of six thousand men. We should not force a battle.”</p><p>Namjoon had trouble not to furrow his brows in confusion. Even if their enemy had overestimated their Silla troops, it would never add up to such an advantage. Was Baekje this misinformed? He looked at the enemy general whose face was blank. Or was this man unwilling to lead his soldiers into a battle of equal forces? Was he lying to his king?</p><p>Hwon’s nostrils fluttered in anger. “You damn wretch!” he shouted at Namjoon and jumped down from his horse, pulling his sword. Jimin pulled his weapon in response and stepped slightly in front of the crown prince.</p><p>But Namjoon rose from his chair and softly pushed officer Park to the side to look at Hwon who stood below him. “Why insult me? I only asked for allies to join me. What wrong did I do?” he asked calmly.</p><p>“In a fair battle, I would have beaten you,” Hwon claimed, shaking with fury.</p><p>Namjoon sighed. “How is this battle unfair?” he asked. “Am I not taking advantage of my resources just like you?”</p><p>Hwon gritted his teeth, unable to say something in return. When his jumping eyes focused back on Namjoon, they held determination. “I want a one-on-one fight,” he demanded and pointed the tip of his bare sword at Namjoon.</p><p>The crown prince just tilted his head lazily. General Park had been right. “You are not in a position to make demands,” he said flatly. “You should take your remaining dignity and call your soldiers back.”</p><p>Like anticipated at such a provocation, Hwon abandoned all talk and flung his weapon at him which got skillfully parried by officer Park. The young soldier jumped down from the pedestal and for the next minutes all onlookers only saw a swirl of gleaming blades and quick feet.</p><p>Hwon had good technique, as expected of a king, but Jimin had better stamina and a cool temper, so after an unexpected feint, Hwon’s sword was flying through the air and pierced into the ground a few steps away. He had officer Park’s blade at his throat.</p><p>With a side-glance at the still Baekje general, Namjoon stepped down from his pedestal and came closer. But when he saw the red eyes of the young king, the words of brotherhood he had prepared before got stuck in his throat at the memory of earlier. Hwon would not become his brother no matter how nice his words would be.</p><p>Hence, he could as well speak his mind. “You committed three out of the five cardinal sins of a general,” he lectured Hwon who was staring at him like he hoped that a fierce look would bring him to his knees. “First, recklessness, which leads to destruction. Fortunately, you have a general that can save you from this one.” The man spoken about exchanged a quick glance with him.</p><p>“Second,” Namjoon continued and walked around his enemy. “A hasty temper, which can be provoked by insults. And third, a delicacy of honor, which is sensitive to shame.” The result of those two could be seen in front of them right now.</p><p>“The battlefield belongs to those who can reign it,” he concluded. “To those who can reign the minds and the bodies of their own and their enemy’s men.”</p><p>Hwon seemed to have calmed down a little, but that only caused his look at Namjoon to become more determined, so the crown prince decided that this was enough. This rascal would not learn anyway.</p><p>“I am not my father, nor am I to be held responsible for who is my mother,” he said reserved when he stood back in front of the young king.</p><p>Hwon snorted derogatory. “Always so perfect, always so honorable and good,” he sneered. “I see why father would rather have you as his son instead of me. But I am not my father; I will not retreat with my tail between my legs.”</p><p>Namjoon sighed and stepped back onto the pedestal to sit in his chair. Should he just behead Hwon? It undoubtedly was safer, but it did not seem proper for a meeting like this. Luring out the enemy king under false pretense of a friendly talk to behead him instead; Namjoon did not want that act to taint his image. Also, then they would have to march further to take over Daejeon and the court which would cost him men and resources he was not willing to sacrifice.</p><p>“I will come for your, Kim Namjoon!” Hwon shouted to catch his attention again. “And I am going to make it painful. We will see how benevolent and good you can be when I am done with you!” he spat.</p><p>“Let him go,” Namjoon ordered and officer Park pulled his sword from his enemy’s throat. “Bring your men home to their families. No one knows about what happened here,” he told Hwon. “You can claim that we parted to avoid a blood bath in face of equal strength.”</p><p>That was all he had to say, so he mounted his horse and gestured general Park and officer Bang to follow him back. Slowly the angry shouts of Hwon faded out behind them.</p><p>“Should we end it here?” general Park asked gravely. The apparent victory did not seem to fill their hearts with joy.</p><p>Namjoon nodded. “I will not kill a retreating enemy. Let us watch their movements over the next day and break up our camps once they do.”</p><p>Officer Park joined their conversation when he caught up. “I could have cut off Hwon's head.”</p><p>Namjoon chewed on the inside of his cheek. So, Park thought the same. Still, he shook his head softly. “I doubt he can touch me. I have never heard more than big words from that mouth,” he played it down. By how well Baekje was governed, it was evident that their court had ministers who did good.</p><p>Now that Namjoon thought about it, general Min’s report made sense. The Hwon soldiers had claimed that Silla had spies in their court that immobilized the king’s hand, but it was probably just Hwon being unreasonable and the ministers forcing the right decision onto his table. From the king’s perspective it must have seemed strange, but when he acted in court like he had acted here, Namjoon needed not wonder.</p><p>“Officer Bang,” the general said after some moments of silence. “Thank you for your support. You can rest in Gimcheon for some days and we will pay your soldiers before you head back north.”</p><p>Bang nodded politely. “We shall set up a camp,” he said and lifted his hand which was replied with the rumble of drums in the distance. “General Park. Your highness.” And he was off, joining his soldiers for the preparations.</p><p>“Did I do the right thing?” Namjoon asked the old tiger next to him.</p><p>“I dare not make assumptions,” the other replied with eyes full of heaviness. “But since his highness predicted this conflict’s outcome, I will trust in this decision as well.”</p><p>“Thank you, general,” Namjoon murmured. But why did it not feel like the right decision?</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>“Your highness?” one of the messengers asked outside Namjoon’s door. He had been resting in his room at the temple and was pondering over the conversation from this morning, unsure whether he had been too nice to let Hwon leave like this. After all it had been a useless provocation that had cost him quite some money and supplies.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked.</p><p>“Officer Park needs to see his highness. I was told to deliver the call. It’s a pressing matter,” the voice said and pulled Namjoon out of his musings. What could be important enough to get his personal opinion? The only task he had given out was to remove that silly pedestal and to watch the Hwon camp.</p><p>Concerned, he stood up and followed the man who waited outside to find whichever officer Park had called for him.</p><p>Apparently, it had been Park Bogum. And next to the bright officer stood advisor Min and general Park, all looking at a stretcher that was placed at their feet.</p><p>“What did officer-” Namjoon started, but his words got stuck in his throat when he saw who was lying on that stretcher. It was the stern sharp-faced Baekje general, head separated from the rest of his body.</p><p>Rage hot like fire began to course through Namjoon’s body and he looked up at the three men with red eyes. “Explain!”</p><p>Park Bogum stepped forward with a bow. “Your highness, your anger is misdirected. This is what my soldiers found when they wanted to remove the pedestal,” the officer explained calmly.</p><p>Namjoon understood. This was Hwon’s revenge for the general standing back while he had been humiliated. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. Then he said, “This was a good man. We will burn the corpse and send his ashes back to his family,” he ordered.</p><p>“Yes, your highness,” officer Bogum and his uncle said and Namjoon turned to go back to the temple. He would ask the monks for a ceremony.</p><p>“Your highness,” advisor Min’s voice said quietly while the man followed him.</p><p>“What is it?” Namjoon asked tired.</p><p>“The Hwon troops are already lifting their camp. They look like they want to depart today. We might not be able to send the ashes with them,” the small man informed him.</p><p>“Then send one of the officers after them once our own troops start moving,” he instructed.</p><p>“I am aware, but whom should we send? The only logical choice would be officer Park Jimin, but do you really want to torture the third prince much longer with the Park son’s absence?” the advisor asked.</p><p>Namjoon halted at those words and looked at the shorthaired coldly. “A good man has just been slain for no reason and needs to be brought back to his family, and you expect me to care for my brother’s love-life?” he asked angered. “I give a wet dump about what my brother wants right now!”</p><p>Advisor Min looked like he was shocked speechless, so Namjoon left the man behind. He had to sort out his thoughts or he would go mad.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Namjoon is acting by the following rules from Sun Tzu’s The Art of War Ch. XII:<br/>“17. Move not unless you see an advantage; use not your troops unless there is something to be gained; fight not unless the position is critical. 18. No ruler should put troops into the field merely to gratify his own spleen; no general should fight a battle simply out of pique. […] 20. Anger may in time change to gladness; vexation may be succeeded by content. 21. But a kingdom that has once been destroyed can never come again into being; nor can the dead ever be brought back to life. 22. Hence the enlightened ruler is heedful, and the good general full of caution. This is the way to keep a country at peace and an army intact.”</p><p>The five sins of a general are also derived from said book.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 1.15 meet cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jiyeon focus</em>
</p><p>“Young mistress Park, consort Kang is sickish today. She asks for your forgiveness for postponing the visit to the market,” the maid who was called Miso told Jiyeon when she stepped out of her guest quarter to find the madam.</p><p>“Is it very bad?” Jiyeon asked concerned. Yesterday, the consort had seemed fine.</p><p>“It is nothing severe, just a pain in the legs from walking too much,” Miso explained politely.</p><p>Jiyeon calmed down. “I am glad to hear that it is not too bad. Am I still allowed to accompany noble consort Kang for breakfast?”</p><p>Miso smiled warmly. “I am sure the madam would like that.” And she turned to guide Jiyeon to the older woman’s residence.</p><p>“My dear,” she was welcomed with a bright smile when she entered the chambers of the consort. Next to the woman’s chair stood a man in black outer robes of the higher palace personnel and felt her pulse.</p><p>“Madam,” Jiyeon greeted her host with a curtsy and looked at the man curious.</p><p>“Sit down, sit down,” the consort asked of her and gestured at the chair on the other side of the table. “This is royal physician Jung Hoseok,” she introduced the unknown figure.</p><p>The man smiled warmly at Jiyeon and bowed without letting go of the consort’s wrist. Jiyeon nodded her head in return.</p><p>“And this is young mistress Park Jiyeon,” the woman introduced her to the physician. “She is staying at the palace for some time to see the capital.”</p><p>“To see the capital?” medic Jung asked with raised eyebrows. “Where’s young mistress from, if I may ask?”</p><p>“My home is in Busan,” she answered, smiling back at the sympathetic man. “But my father despises the capital, so I did not have the chance to visit often.”</p><p>Jung’s eyebrows furrowed. “Despise? Isn’t that too harsh of a judgement?”</p><p>Jiyeon only shrugged. “He would never tell us much, but I suppose it has to do with my uncle. The two began to fall out when uncle started to work for the ministry,” she explained without a care.</p><p>The physician’s eyes widened like he understood something. “Young mistress is the daughter of general Park,” he realized, and Jiyeon just nodded. She was used to people knowing the dispute between the senior brothers of the Park family. Sometimes she wondered if it would have ended differently had her mother and her aunt still been alive.</p><p>Silence settled over the room after that statement because both of them did not know what to say, so after a moment, the consort began to speak again. “We wanted to visit the market today,” she told physician Jung.</p><p>“I’m very sorry to ruin the fun,” the medic said towards Jiyeon and let go of the woman’s wrist. “I told noble consort Kang that moving is important, but her highness strained herself too much. The only walk that should be taken today is one to the bathhouse to rest.”</p><p>The consort looked apologetic, so Jiyeon felt like saying something nice, since it seemed to be her fault that the consort had walked too much. “I am not in a hurry,” she soothed the older woman. “We can visit the market tomorrow or even the day after tomorrow. There are lots of other things I can do within the palace, and I am sure that Taehyung is happy to have someone to be with him.”</p><p>She could practice with the guards again or visit the astronomy tower for books or fish for koi in the banquet hall’s pond like the third prince had promised her to do together.</p><p>“You are such a lively child,” the consort said happily. “Sometimes I wish my daughter would be a little more like you, but she has always been a serious girl.” She sighed, eyes swimming with memories.</p><p>Jiyeon did not correct her on that. Dahee had not been serious, she had been arrogant and spoiled and had shown it by looking down on people her own age with her refined palace manners. Jiyeon had no longing to see that woman again in her life, so before the consort could think of setting them up for a day, she turned toward the physician again.</p><p>“What is troubling noble consort Kang?” she wanted to know. Her interest was honest because her brothers and father would often come home with wounds that needed treatment, so she was interested in whatever medical knowledge she could gain.</p><p>“Her joints are growing weak,” the man explained calmly while brewing a tea with some herbs. “It’s more common for people who do hard work but can also be a sickness that is given since birth.”</p><p>“How is it treated?” she inquired further. If this happened to people who worked hard, her father might get the same trouble one day.</p><p>“Most important is to keep moving in order to support the bone with enough muscle,” he said while stirring the tea.</p><p>“That is why I like to visit the tea pavilion,” consort Kang explained with a smile. Jiyeon remembered it was on a small hill at the northern end of the palace gardens and a long path wound around the height before one could sit in the pavilion.</p><p>The physician nodded. “Another help is warmth. Hence, I tell noble consort to take baths frequently.”</p><p>Jiyeon hummed understandingly. “What is the tea for?” she asked then.</p><p>Physician Jung seemed to be amused at her questioning but said nothing. “When the joints have been strained too much, they can get warm which indicates an inflammation inside. This tea calms down those inflammations,” he told her and finally poured some of the brew into a cup to hand it over to the consort. And before Jiyeon could ask about the ingredients, he continued, “Is young mistress Park a medical disciple?”</p><p>Startled, she looked at him. “No,” was the plain answer that slipped over her lips before she could think about being politer.</p><p>“Then why is mistress Park so interested in my work?” he wanted to know, warmth still in his eyes.</p><p>“To help my family,” she confessed. “Father would never allow me to follow them to the border, so if I was a physician, maybe he would reconsider.” Hopefulness was embarrassingly obvious in her voice and she lowered her eyes to the floor. She was almost thirty but still clung to the childish wish of being with her family like back in their childhood days. “It is silly, I know,” she whispered.</p><p>“Why would you say that?” physician Jung and the noble consort asked at the same time, making Jiyeon look up startled. The two looked at her with wide soft eyes.</p><p>The consort was first to speak. “How could you think that the wish to be with your loved ones is silly?” she asked. “I would not be surprised if your father and brothers felt the same.”</p><p>Those were simple words, but Jiyeon felt immeasurable gratefulness for them. Aunt Solmi had told her that it was the best that she stayed back in Busan and took care of the mansion, never that she understood or supported Jiyeon’s wish to join the forces with her brothers.</p><p>“I agree with noble consort Kang,” physician Jung said with a nod. “Family is what matters most. If mistress Park wants to learn more, I can teach her the basics of treating battle wounds,” he offered, and Jiyeon’s heart lurched with happiness.</p><p>“That is too much to ask of the royal physician,” she denied politely, even though her hole heart wanted to scream yes and kowtow to the man. “I cannot accept that offer.”</p><p>Consort Kang shook her head and frowned. “Of course, you can. Physician Jung is not busy all day with the royal family. If he offers it, it should be possible. Am I right, master Jung?” She looked up at the man who still stood next to her chair.</p><p>“Of course,” he confirmed. “It’s not much trouble. The ingredients of ointments can be taught with books and the kitchens can provide us with pig skin to practice sewing.”</p><p>“Master Jung! Please discuss such gruesome things outside of my quarters,” consort Kang asked of them. “Go, my children. I will find concubine Oh for my treatment and you can discuss this in private.” She stood up with the help of one of her maids and gestured for the two young people to leave with her.</p><p>Outside the hallways, they parted ways. Consort Kang headed northwards to the bathhouse, while the two young people went for the east gate.</p><p>“Does master Jung really consider teaching me?” Jiyeon asked the men disbelievingly once they were out of earshot of the procession behind the consort.</p><p>The warm brown eyes looked down at her. “I know the value of family,” he replied, melancholy swinging in his voice.</p><p>“May I ask what master Jung’s story is?” Jiyeon probed cautiously and received a heavy smile.</p><p>“I was born and grew up in Gwangju,” he told her.</p><p>“Gwangju? Is that not in Baekje?” she wanted to know confused. How could the royal physician be from their enemy’s lands?</p><p>“Yes, it is. But I came to Daegu to learn from the best physician in the three kingdoms, master To. Silla and Baekje were at peace when I came to study. And as every story goes, I met a girl here.” A sigh and a smile interrupted his words for a moment, and he looked at her again. “She was the daughter of the apothecary where we disciples went to for buying ingredients. Her smile could light the night and make the sun jealous.”</p><p>Jiyoen smiled softly at the dreamy face of the physician. He truly was in love.</p><p>“Did you marry her?” she asked curious.</p><p>The medic chuckled. “Indeed. At first, I came for the ingredients, later I came for her. For months I visited every day for this and that until eventually I had gathered enough courage to ask her father for a marriage.” He smiled brightly at Jiyeon.</p><p>“So, you stayed for her?” she asked, delighted by the romantic story of the man.</p><p>“Not intentionally,” he answered. “We wanted to move back to Gwangju once I would finish my studying. But then I was suggested to the royal family by my master, and who could possibly deny an offer like that?” He looked at her like he expected that she understood. And Jiyeon did. Working for the palace meant leading an easy life with no concerns for money or employment. If nothing went wrong, Jung would have this job until the end of his life.</p><p>“What about your family in Gwangju? Did they move here?” she wanted to know, not quite happy with how the situation seemed to be.</p><p>The physician shook his head, sadness resting in his eyes. “My sister’s husband took them in,” he said deflated.</p><p>“I see. Do you miss them?” she asked softly.</p><p>A moment of silence passed in which the man looked like he needed to sort himself out before he could speak. “Of course, I miss them,” he said then, voice rough and smiling sadly at her. “But whom I miss most is my wife.” Now raw pain was flowing from those warm brown eyes and Jiyeon clapped a hand over her mouth in shock.</p><p>“She-” She could not end the thought.</p><p>“She died two years ago,” the physician confirmed her suspicion. “I could not save her. White death,” he choked out, eyes unfocussed and lips twitching. “Such a useless medic…”</p><p>“Do not talk anymore, master Jung. I did not intent to make you relive the pain with my questions,” she begged of him, stretching out a hand to touch his arm, but pulling it back when she remembered that the palace valued etiquette over anything.</p><p>A sad smile was his answer. “It’s not mistress Park’s fault. I wanted to tell you, so I did,” the man said quietly and took a deep breath. “I still have my daughter. She’s the light of my life now,” he told her, a little brighter than before.</p><p>“Is she learning how to become a physician, too?” Jiyeon started asking again to change the topic to the daughter who obviously could change the mood to a brighter tune.</p><p>Physician Jung huffed amused. “She’s only four. It’s a little too early to teach her, yet.”</p><p>Jiyeon furrowed her eyebrows. “Why? My brothers and I started practicing the sword when we were four,” she said.</p><p>The eyebrows of the medic raised astounded. “Young mistress can handle a sword?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jiyeon blurted and nodded. “I practiced with the third prince yesterday.”</p><p>Now, although his eyes still held remains of the heaviness of his sad fate, physician Jung was laughing. And what a laugh that was! Jiyeon had never seen someone in the palace laugh this freely and without concern for appearances.</p><p>“How unexpected,” he said after his booming laugh had subsided and looked at her. “Or not if I consider who mistress Park’s father is. I must say, I’m impressed. Young mistress must be as strong and as virtuous as our late queen Jang.”</p><p>Embarrassed Jiyeon looked down. “How can master Jung say that? I cannot be compared to the queen.” The praise was too big for her mediocre skill, but it still made her heart feel light.</p><p>“Now I can understand why mistress Park is yearning to join her family. But may I ask if there is really nothing holding you in Busan?” the physician asked cautiously.</p><p>“Is master Jung talking about a husband?” she asked back. “I am unmarried.”</p><p>The medic chuckled again. “That was not exactly what I was asking, but I understand that this makes it even easier,” he said. “What I meant was things you can’t have once you’re at the border. Busan has the ocean and the markets at the haven and things that I don’t know but I’m sure you can name.”</p><p>Jiyeon thought about that for a moment. It was true that she loved the sea and the beach. The fish market was also nice. But seeing her family more often was her biggest wish. She could come to see the ocean whenever they all came back to the mansion.</p><p>“I love Busan, but I love my brothers more,” she said eventually, and physician Jung nodded with a smile. “How does master Jung know about the markets? Have you been to Busan?”</p><p>“Sadly, I never had the chance,” the man answered with a dreamy look in his eyes. “Master To told us about the herbal market in Busan and I always wanted to visit.” He sighed.</p><p>“Then I shall invite master Jung to Busan once I am going back,” Jiyeon suggested and the man turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. “Consider it repayment for teaching me.”</p><p>“That is very lovely of mistress Park, but I’m afraid I’ll have to decline for the sake of the royal family,” he replied, and Jiyeon frowned slightly.</p><p>“Still,” she persisted. “Master Jung can consider himself a welcome guest at Park mansion.”</p><p>The man looked very happy at her words and nodded in agreement. “Then I shall ask his majesty for a permission to value mistress Park’s invitation.” He bowed in thanks.</p><p>“Fine,” Jiyeon said with a childish grin. “When will my first lesson be?” she then asked eagerly. Now that she had a repayment for physician Jung’s kindness, she felt less reluctant to accept his offer.</p><p>The medic laughed at her demeanor. “Let’s see if we can find a pig skin in the kitchen to teach young mistress the needlework,” he replied, shocking his disciple with his immediate comply.</p><p>“Now?” Jiyeon asked confused, hurrying to catch up with the man who had continued walking while she had been stunned in place.</p><p>“Is now not good?” the medic asked oblivious.</p><p>“No, now is fine,” she replied instantly and followed him into the direction of the kitchens.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>
  <em>Dahee focus</em>
</p><p>“You can start moving again. But don’t overdo it,” physician Jung told the little brute after checking the wound on his back and neck.</p><p>“When will you pull out the threads?” the assassin asked the medic while putting his undergarments back on.</p><p>“Another two days,” the man answered and stood up to pack his bag and leave. “Princess.” He bowed to her and stepped outside the room, letting himself out.</p><p>Sometimes Dahee had the feeling that the physician wanted to avoid them and leave as fast as possible. But she could not care less as long as the man was doing his job.</p><p>“He was late today,” Jungkook noted with a look at the open door.</p><p>“Why does that concern you?” Dahee asked.</p><p>“He always comes at the same time. How can I not be concerned when he suddenly comes late?” the little brute said with furrowed brows. “What stopped him from coming? Who made him late? Are you not wondering?” He looked at her with serious eyes while putting on his outer robes.</p><p>“Not at all,” she replied, although the uncommon seriousness of the assassin made her feel nervous. But physician Jung could have had any reason to be late. Maybe her mother was feeling unwell and needed more care for a day. She would not allow herself to become suspicious of such a minor change.</p><p>“Since you are allowed to move again, you can begin to execute my new task for you,” she said and sat down at the table to pour herself tea. The little brute joined her.</p><p>His mischievous smile was back on his face and Dahee knew she was about to be teased again. “You’ve just nursed me back to health and here you want me to run into danger again. Are you that desperate to take care of me, little princess?” he asked with his head tilted before he drowned his cup of tea in one go.</p><p>“Stop dreaming,” she sneered. “I was forced to do so. Do not imagine things.” The fact that she was becoming annoyed rather than angry showed how used she had become to this. It scared her when she thought about it.</p><p>“Fine, fine,” the little brute stopped and became serious. “What does little princess need me to do?”</p><p>Dahee pulled a small bottle from the pouch at her waist and placed in on the table. “This is a slow poison. I want you to feed it to the first prince,” she said coldly. “Two drops every day and we should see the first results in about a week.”</p><p>The little brute took the bottle, opened it and put a drop in his new cup of tea.</p><p>“What are-”</p><p>He smelled it and then knocked it back like the last.</p><p>Dahee stared at the assassin in shock. Had this man just willingly drunk poison? “Stop it! Are you mad?!” she finally cried out and took the bottle back.</p><p>Jungkook looked unfazed. “It’s tasteless, but you can smell it,” he said calmly. “Are you sure about this?” He licked his lips as if to clean off the remains of the poison.</p><p>Dahee could still not believe it. “This will destroy your body. Why did you drink it?”</p><p>The grin was back. “Little princess. If it takes a week with two drops a day to show effect, a drop won’t kill me,” he said bored.</p><p>She shook her head in disbelief. How could someone be that reckless with their own body?</p><p>“Fine,” she breathed out. “The smell does not matter. The rooms of concubine Oh and her son constantly smell like herbs, so it will blend in with the other fragrances.” Buying any other poison could have raised suspicion, so she had decided to take this one even if it could be detected by a keen nose.</p><p>“Do you still have the guard robes?” the little brute asked next.</p><p>Dahee gestured at the closet and watched the man standing up and taking out the red clothes.</p><p>“It’s dirty,” he noted reserved and with an accusing look at her.</p><p>She snorted. “Then go and clean it. What am I paying you for?”</p><p>“You didn’t pay me, yet,” the assassin started the old conflict once again.</p><p>Dahee rose as well in order not to look up at him from the floor anymore. “Do you deserve to be paid?” she snapped.</p><p>To her surprise the little brute lowered his head with a sigh and put the clothes back into the closet. The bent of his broad back made him look defeated, and Dahee could not stop herself from feeling apologetic. It was true that he had lived under her roof for free, but she also knew that his failure was partly her fault for sending him off to an impossible mission.</p><p>“I will give you this now.” She gave in to the tiny soft spot she had for the little brute and pulled a piece of silver from her pouch. “The rest you will receive once you have finished this task.”</p><p>Jungkook’s eyes were round with surprise and disbelief before the playful glint covered it up and he smiled crookedly. “Is the heart of little princess growing soft for me?” he asked, but his voice was wavering, making it sound less like a tease and more like an actual question.</p><p>Dahee’s face turned cold. “Ridiculous,” she snarled. “Who could love a man like you?”</p><p>At that Jungkook was laughing dryly, but when she saw the barely concealed hurt in the little brute’s eyes, her heart clenched uncomfortably. Why was he suddenly this vulnerable? Where was the sharp-tongued, aloof assassin she had gotten used to? And why did she feel sorry? It was not like she would suddenly fall in love with such a man. Unthinkable!</p><p>Angrily, she turned around and walked towards the door. But at the doorstep her feet would not let her walk further. “I want y- do not get killed,” she pressed out and finally left the guestroom.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please remember that women did not have the same access to education like men. Hoseok offering Jiyeon to teach her is a one in a million chance for her since she cannot simply find a physician to become his disciple. Her being well-versed with the sword is a display of the Park family’s open-mindedness towards gender roles, whereas her aunt poses a much more realistic picture of expectations towards women.<br/>Her preferring novels over poesy is also a result of that education system. Noble families could teach their women how to read and write, but it still was not common. Thus, she can be considered to have the basic education regarding reading and writing and therefore prefers easy-to-understand novels.</p><p>Btw, the consort has arthritis.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 1.16 home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Yoongi focus</em>
</p><p>“Officer Park,” Yoongi called out for Jimin. The soldier was having a happy chat with his brother and cousins before they would all part ways again, so all the heads turned at him in a single motion. It was slightly intimidating to be looked at by all Park sons at once. Not only because they looked dangerous in their armor but because they all were stunningly handsome.</p><p>“The Jimin one,” he clarified startled and some of the heads turned away again while the man he needed walked towards him.</p><p>“How can I help general Min?” the small bulky man asked with a polite smile.</p><p>Yoongi lifted the jar with the Baekje general’s ashes and handed it over to the soldier. They had held the ceremony yesterday in order to be able to send off the ashes today. “Prince Namjoon wants you to deliver those secretly to the officers of the Hwon troops, so that it can be brought back to his family. You’re the only one dispensable at this moment,” he explained.</p><p>With a serious expression, officer Park looked at the jar and sighed. “I am honored,” he said and bowed his head. “May I return to the palace once this task is finished? I suppose the assassin has not given up yet and my sister will be there. I have not seen her in a long time.”</p><p>Yoongi could read this man like an open book, but he kept the knowing smile to himself and nodded curtly. “The crown prince is expecting you to come back,” he lied. After all, Jimin deserved a happy reunion as well. Officer Seojoon would return to his wife and twins in Sangju, officer Bogum had been allowed to visit his wife and son in the capital once he had lead his troops back south, and officer Hyungsik and Jihyun most likely had fiancées to return to as well.</p><p>“Thank you. I shall leave then. Advisor Min,” the soldier bid his goodbye with another bow and turned to say his farewell to his family and find his horse.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, Yoongi saw another person he needed to talk to. “General!” he called after the old man who turned his head at him with a raised eyebrow. “A word, if you please.”</p><p>The gray-haired man came over to him and they took the path to the back of the temple.</p><p>“What does gener-”</p><p>“I’m not a general anymore,” Yoongi interrupted the man. “That’s just the prince being unnecessarily generous. It’s advisor Min.” On the battlefield the Park family had not cared about the title that had been used to call him and it had felt nice, but he needed to return to his formal title before he would head back to the capital.</p><p>General Park smiled his crooked yellow-teethed smile. “You raised in ranks then,” the old man said.</p><p>Yoongi frowned. “I raised my pay but not my rank,” he corrected sourly. He would choose a ship over the tower at any time. But that was only dreaming. “However,” he brushed off the small talk. “I wanted to ask general Park whether he has chosen a successor to his title already.” He looked up at the old man expectantly.</p><p>The general’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why does advisor Min ask?” he wanted to know.</p><p><em>Always cautious</em>, Yoongi thought. “Because I have a suggestion and a… warning of kinds,” he revealed.</p><p>The gray eyebrows curled even stronger. “Please speak.”</p><p>“As general Park might have noticed, the crown prince is not like his father. He prefers choosing by ability rather than by kinship.” Yoongi could see the comprehension in the old tiger’s eyes, but when the man stayed silent, he decided to continue. “His majesty will choose whomever general Park suggest to him. The crown prince will make his own decision.”</p><p>They exchanged a knowing look. “He will prefer officer Bogum,” Yoongi concluded. “And I believe that general Park also knows that his nephew is the better choice.” Expectantly he raised an eyebrow at the gray-haired.</p><p>The old man looked conflicted. But to Yoongi’s surprise he began to nod. “I know. Jimin is a good soldier, a good fighter, but he lacks the finesse of a general. He is too… upright.” A sour expression washed over general Park’s face at his own words.</p><p>Yoongi sighed. “Jimin is honest and loyal. He has great discipline and even greater skill,” he said considerately. “But a general must also be opportunistic and devious. We have to use our enemy’s weakness ruthlessly and lie to our own men. This is not a task for your son.” He wanted to slap himself for including himself in the statement, but this was just his old rank crawling back into his head because of all the people calling him by his old title.</p><p>“I know,” general Park finally sighed. “I will consider advisor Min’s words.”</p><p>“Thank you, general,” Yoongi replied and bowed before he left the old man in the temple garden.</p><p>“General Min!” the crown prince’s voice called out for him when he crossed the hallway of the temple. Yoongi rolled his eyes.</p><p>“His highness has to stop calling me that,” he growled when he entered the room which had been arranged back into his original state. “I prefer to keep my head.”</p><p>The crown prince gave him an apologetic look. “Advisor Min,” he corrected himself. “I would like you to stay at my side during the ride back home. I need your advice regarding some thoughts.” The prince seemed troubled since yesterday and Yoongi had already come up with several theories as to why. Now it appeared that he would soon find out about the specifics.</p><p>“Sure, your highness,” he answered, containing his curiosity for later. “Officer Park Jimin has been sent off and the rest of the officers should be about to leave with their troops. I will summon the Daegu forces, and then we can leave. The general is in the gardens,” he informed the crown prince and stepped outside again without waiting for a reply. The prince knew how to handle himself.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>The Daegu delegation had settled near the lake again for the night. Since the breakdown of the camps and the reorganization of the troops had taken the whole morning, they had only come so far. Yoongi could hear the rumble and loud voices through the trees while he waded the shore of said lake.</p><p>The crown prince had told him about his concerns in regard to letting Hwon live. The death of the Baekje general had caused the prince to doubt the decision he had made back then. Hwon was short-tempered and unpredictable in his actions, which could cause them more trouble if the Baekje court would not bind the young king’s hands properly. Yoongi had told Namjoon to let him think about it and find him later.</p><p>Apparently, now was later. A tall figure in expensive robes was walking towards him, the golden embroidery of his clothes shining like fire in the light of the setting sun. A strange melancholy tugged at Yoongi’s heart at the sight of their future ruler glowing like a celestial being.</p><p>“Advisor Min,” the young man greeted him, hands entwined behind his back. “I am here to receive my answer.” Expectantly he looked at Yoongi who was knees-deep in the lake, robes messily knotted over his shoulders and sleeves bound back to search for clams he could cook for dinner. It seemed ridiculous that someone looking like prince Namjoon was consulting someone looking like Yoongi for advice.</p><p>But here they were, caught in a moment that seemed to come from a cheap novel. Yoongi slapped his cheek to snap out of those awfully sappy thoughts, causing the prince to look at him in shock.</p><p>“Mosquito,” he lied to cover for his stupidity.</p><p>The crown prince regained his composure and smiled softly. “Now, if you please,” he asked of Yoongi.</p><p>The advisor slowly waded out of the water, rearranged his clothes, and gestured the prince to follow him for a stroll along the lake. “For all I know, the Daejeon court has a tight grip on the new king,” he began. “I am also not aware of any dangerous spies in our palace.”</p><p>The crown prince’s eyebrows shot up. “So, there are spies in my palace?” he asked astounded. “Why do I not know about this?”</p><p>“<em>The</em> palace, your highness, <em>the</em>. Don’t appear too eager to succeed the throne or some people might start throwing stones and sticks between your legs,” Yoongi reprimanded the young heir.</p><p>“That is not my concern right now!” Namjoon retorted outraged. “There are spies in the palace and you will not hang them?”</p><p>Yoongi sighed. “Because we know of them, we can use them to our advantage. Does his highness know how hard it is to find a spy compared to monitoring one?” he asked annoyed. “We can feed the known spies all kinds of wrong information and our enemies don’t need to replace them with new ones all the time. It saves lives and trouble,” he concluded.</p><p>Prince Namjoon snorted, but then a smile formed on his serious face and he side-glanced at his advisor. “You truly are a treasure for the palace, Min Yoongi.”</p><p>“Yeah, I should be paid my weight in gold every year,” Yoongi joked dryly and elicited a small laugh from the prince. Pleased with himself, he smiled as well.</p><p>“What I wanted to say, your highness,” he continued their original conversation, “is that Hwon currently has no easy way to become a threat to us. You did not only spare his head but also spared us the trouble of marching to Daejeon and Gwangju to take over the kingdom.”</p><p>Namjoon nodded slowly. “That is what I thought. I am relieved that advisor Min came to the same conclusion.”</p><p>“Then why doesn’t his highness look relieved? It’s time to cheer up and think of our loved ones at home,” he tried to brighten up the prince’s mood but only caused the handsome face to become even darker. And Yoongi had thought he was the only one unhappy going back to his lonely tower.</p><p>“Advisor Min,” the prince started hesitantly. “May I ask you a… a question that could be perceived as improper?”</p><p>Yoongi looked at the other man for a moment and considered whether he truly wanted to be asked the question he knew he would be asked next. Defeated, he gave in when he saw how much it weighed down on the prince’s shoulders. “I doubt his highness can shock me, so speak and I will do my best to advise.”</p><p>The crown prince’s chuckle was unsteady but grateful. “I am sure that since advisor Min has his eyes and ears everywhere, he is aware of the rumors regarding the reason for my childless marriage,” the young man began to word his troubles.</p><p>“Which one?” Yoongi blurted without much thought and regretted it when the taller looked at him astounded.</p><p>“There are several?” the man asked concerned. “I was not aware.”</p><p>“One wilder than the other, some very close to the truth, others straight out ridiculous,” Yoongi admitted. It was out already, so why try to sugarcoat it?</p><p>Prince Namjoon let out a heavy breath. “I see.”</p><p>“But I suppose his highness is talking about the rumor of him being impotent,” Yoongi concluded. It was the rumor that most people tended to believe. It was more acceptable than the truth.</p><p>“Yes,” the other pressed out embarrassed.</p><p>“Well, is it true?” Yoongi pretended to be oblivious.</p><p>“No,” the prince was quick to answer. “No. It is only that I cannot… perform when it comes to my wife.” He looked pained. “Does advisor Min understand what I am trying to say?”</p><p>“I think I do,” Yoongi confirmed. The number of visits to the bathhouse were innumerable compared to those to his wife’s bedroom. Only ignorant people would think nothing of it; but only daring people would draw the right conclusion.</p><p>Yoongi’s words seemed to lighten the weight on the crown prince’s shoulders a bit because he looked less defeated. “What good am I as a king if I cannot fulfil the bodily part of my birthright?” he wanted to know now. “How can I rule a kingdom if I cannot even rule my own heart and body?”</p><p>Yoongi could not see how one was related to the other, but he knew that prince Namjoon tended to think too much and hence decided to go along with it. “His highness can rule wisely and protect your folk like no one else can because he has the spirit of his father and the heart of his mother,” he began resolutely. “You're strong in mind and body, your eye is sharp, and your tongue is golden. You're a born ruler. Whether you can produce an heir or not is a different question, but the nation needs a king like you whom it can trust and follow.”</p><p>“Please stop the sweettalking, advisor Min,” Namjoon said with distaste distorting his features. “I do not need you to spoil me; I need a solution to my problem.”</p><p>Yoongi breathed out disgruntled. He was trying his best here. “Since it’s like this, I hope his highness forgives me for speaking rudely,” he growled and stopped his walk to fully look at the prince. The man naturally followed his example and looked at him questioningly. “Your sexual likings have nothing to do with your ability to rule a kingdom. There are pills that can make a man stand for a whole night against his own will, so if producing an heir is your only concern, just ask me to get you some,” he deadpanned, being done with all the formal talk and nice words.</p><p>“As for your brother, no one cares what the king is doing behind closed doors. As long as this is not reaching ears outside, everything can continue the way it has before. The bathhouse is a good place to hide, so stop concerning yourself with such small matters,” he demanded. Yoongi almost felt sorry for washing the crown prince’s head like this, but it needed to be said.</p><p>As expected, frightful eyes looked at him. “You know,” Namjoon breathed out. “How do you know? Who else is aware?” he wanted to know.</p><p>“I made an assumption based on what I know and what you told me,” he calmed down the prince. “Thus, we can conclude that as long as you deny it, no one will be able to find out.”</p><p>Still, a part of the fear remained in the dark eyes. “I should visit him less,” the prince concluded.</p><p>Yoongi did not comment. What the prince wanted to do regarding his love-life was his decision and Yoongi would not interfere. One thing he wanted to know though. “Is it requited?” Curious he looked at the crown prince for an answer.</p><p>But the man shook his head. “I have no reason to believe so. “He looked over the lake that was slowly sinking into darkness. “And it is better this way. I do not know if I could stop myself if it was.” Deep melancholy resonated in the quiet voice, and Yoongi felt exceedingly awkward.</p><p>“Good. If there’s nothing else I’ll go cook my clam soup,” he announced and turned to go back towards the camp.</p><p>After a quiet chuckle, slow steps followed him.</p><p>“Does advisor Min have someone he likes?” the prince’s voice asked from behind him. Back to titles, it appeared.</p><p>“Sailor’s bride is the sea,” Yoongi replied lightly. He never had had the time to fall in love, being the general of a whole fleet, and now he was a bird in a golden cage, or rather a strange man in a tower married to his work.</p><p>“Then advisor Min should be allowed two free weeks as well to visit the coast,” the prince said and caught up with him.</p><p>Yoongi’s heart tightened with hope at those words, but his mind knew that he would not have the time for that. Especially now with Hwon’s threat following them back home he needed to be attentive and cautious. “That’s very generous of his highness, but I’ll have to deny,” he opposed the prince.</p><p>“But did advisor Min not tell me that my palace is safe?” the crown prince asked, apparently satisfied with himself if his aloof smile was anything to go by.</p><p>“<em>The</em> palace, your highness. And yes, it is safe, but that doesn’t mean I’ve got nothing to do,” Yoongi growled and turned their steps towards the forest and away from the lake.</p><p>“I will order you to go to Busan for official business then,” prince Namjoon insisted.</p><p>Yoongi sighed and gave up. There was no success in arguing. This prince was too set on doing others good.</p><p>“But first, we must arrange for the case of a second attack of Baekje. It is time to reopen the recruitment bureaus,” the taller said determined and sped up as if to leave Yoongi behind.</p><p>“Your highness, it’s not sufficient only to gather soldiers. We also need the men to lead them,” he intervened and hurried to keep up with the prince’s pace.</p><p>“Does the Park family not have some more sons?” the other asked lightly.</p><p>“Uhm, your highness, older sister Park is a scholar. Her sons are versed in poetry and calligraphy, but unlikely in the art of war,” Yoongi replied startled.</p><p>Prince Namjoon stopped and turned to look at him with an amused half-smile. “I know, advisor Min. I know.”</p><p>Yoongi was flabbergasted. Had the crown prince just been joking with him, or was Yoongi imagining things?</p><p>“Your highness?” he asked confused, but the other had already left him behind.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 1.17 poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jungkook focus</em>
</p><p>Jungkook heaved himself out of the hallway window he had entered the concubine’s quarter through and landed back outside. It had been the only way to get inside, although it put a painful amount of strain to his wound. But if he did not want to lose the second portion of his payment, he had to take it like a man.</p><p>When he was about to walk around the corner to that side of the quarter that would bring him back to one of the paths where he could walk freely in his disguise as a guard, he had to pull back and hide because of a blue figure that was standing there and blocking his way. Cautiously he peeked around the edge.</p><p>What he spotted was dark blue robes, the hair of an unmarried man, and a broad back that radiated importance. And since the crown prince was still on the battlefield and the first prince had been spotted by Jungkook inside his rooms when he had dropped the poison, there was only one person left on the list of young males with blue robes. The third prince, Kim Taehyung, Dahee’s brother. Interested, Jungkook kept his eyes fixed on the figure.</p><p>He was sure that he had seen the prince once or twice on the streets of the capital, but he had never been of interest to him, so he had not bothered to look closer. Now, however, he was curious what kind of guy the third prince was so that his sister believed he was a better king than the praised and glorified crown prince Namjoon.</p><p>“Stop chewing on that,” he heard a deep voice before the man crouched down to lift something from the ground.</p><p>Jungkook had to suppress a snort when he saw the puppy head that was poking over one of the broad shoulders now. The third prince was raising a dog? Well, the palace probably thought differently about animals. And after all the things he had come to experience with the royal family, Jungkook would not be surprised if one of the princes held a pet pig.</p><p>“And you grow well,” the deep voice continued with an audible smile to it. “I will bring you some water.” The hand that was not holding the puppy caressed one of the plants that surrounded the prince’s feet.</p><p>Now Jungkook could only stare in horror. The little princess’ brother must be sick in the head. He was talking to radishes. Talking to animals, fine. Jungkook had been there, done that. But talking to vegetable?</p><p>“Little princess, are you trying to ruin your own kingdom?” Jungkook whispered to himself, still looking at the prince in disbelief. He had expected a regal, fierce man who wielded a sword like it was an extension of his arm, not a soft guy who carried puppies and talked to radishes.</p><p>He slipped back behind the corner and leaned against the wall to sort his thoughts. In the end, who was he to care? He was born in Baekje and raised in Goguryeo, so he could not care less about what happened to Silla. For all he knew, this kingdom could go down in flames or raise to the top of the three kingdoms. As long as he had food and wine, he would not oppose to either.</p><p>But he should talk to the little princess. Her brother was mad in the head, and someone had to tell her.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>The day before, Dahee had told him that he should shut up and follow her order instead of thinking too much about her brother. By her words, there was more to the third prince than Jungkook had seen, and she would know since she had grown up with him.</p><p>That had piqued Jungkook’s interest. So, after he had fed the first prince another two drops of the poison, he was strolling the palace grounds to find the third prince and give him a second chance to prove to him that he was more than a weakling.</p><p>After some useless hours of searching and almost giving up, he had finally found the prince between the trees of the little hill at the northern end of the palace grounds. The puppy was still fiddling around the man’s feet and Jungkook almost expected to hear the other talking to the trees when he crouched down in front of one.</p><p>But against his expectations, the prince looked like he was digging for something. The picture of a money box crossed Jungkook’s mind before he remembered that this was the third prince he was watching and not some robber in the mountains. This one probably could have all the money he longed for with only a single word.</p><p>“Stop trying to eat everything you see,” the deep voice from yesterday said and the puppy was softly pushed away.</p><p>Food? Was the third prince digging for hidden sweets? Jungkook shook his head. This thought was just as stupid as the one with money. But what was this weird guy digging for? Or was he digging in order to hide something? But what would he hide? Secret letters about bribing the court, so that he could take over his brother’s position as the heir? Would a person who talked to radishes do something like that? Well, he was Dahee’s brother after all.</p><p>Jungkook was burning with curiosity, but he could not walk any closer, or the screaming red of the stupid guard robes would give him away between all the green and brown of the trees. This uniform sure was helpful for getting inside the palace, but it was anything but when it came to hiding.</p><p>“Come, come. Mother is waiting,” the deep voice said finally, and the third prince stood up, brushing off his dirty hands on his royal robes.</p><p>For the first time, Jungkook had the chance to see some of the third prince’s face when the man turned to walk up the path. He had a strong jaw and neck and a prominent nose, which, combined with his broad back and way he carried himself, gave him the appearance of a swordsman. Maybe the little princess was telling the truth, and this one was not as weak as he seemed at first.</p><p>When the prince was finally out of sight, Jungkook hurried to find the place the man had been digging at. But to his surprise there was a visible bulge of earth the size of his fist, graced with a flowerhead. Who in their right mind would hide something in such an obvious way?</p><p>Not sure what to make of it, Jungkook began digging for the thing the third prince tried to hide. When he was about a hand’s width deep, his fingers touched something soft and white, so he took it out. It was a cloth of expensive fabric that held something that was light and could easily fit Jungkook’s palm.</p><p>When the content touched his hand though, Jungkook instantly let it drop. It was a dead bird.</p><p>“Little princess, is your brother retarded?” he whispered to himself and groaned.</p><p>Then he looked at the dead bird again. It was a boring one which you could find anywhere in the woods. Small, dust-brown feathers, and nothing beautiful about it. Too uninteresting even for toymakers on the market. Why would a prince make an effort to burry a bird that had no value at all? In a silken handkerchief at that.</p><p>With a sigh, Jungkook stood up, kicked the bird corpse back into the whole, and pushed the earth back on top with his foot. Stupid. So stupid. Once he was done with his job, he should leave Silla as fast as possible to avoid the reign of this silly-in-the-head future crown prince.</p><p>He looked at the handkerchief he was still holding. Should he dispose of it? But then again it looked valuable and after washing out the stench of death it could be used again. With a shrug he pushed it between his lapels and followed the path uphill. If the son was mush in the head and the daughter was a demoness of rare occurrence, then what was the mother like?</p><p>To reach the top of the hill without being seen was unlikely, so Jungkook decided to take advantage of the little forest he was surrounded by and climbed one of the trees when he was close enough to the crown of the little hill. Apparently, the small landmark held a pavilion.</p><p>He could see the blue-robed figure of the prince and a green-robed figure of a woman. Her hair was glittering with gold and expensive stones in a way that made it hard for Jungkook not to think of the riches he could buy with just the head garnish. Maybe he should not kill the crown prince but steal from the consort? Then again, it would be hard to do business on the streets with royal jewelry, so he discarded the idea.</p><p>Mother and son seemed to be in high spirits. Regardless of Jungkook not being able to hear the words being spoken, he could hear the prince’s laughter and how animatedly he was speaking to the woman, accompanied by some barks of the puppy.</p><p>It was a sight that stirred a well-known feeling in Jungkook’s guts, which he tried to suppress by all means. It was futile for a man of his age still to be sad about not having a mother. His master had explained to him that his parents had died early and had handed little Jungkook into the martial arts master’s care, and the old man had always been good to him, strict but good. But whenever Jungkook had seen boys clinging to their mother’s dresses and successfully whining for some sweets or toys he had felt deprived of something. Master had never given in to his begging.</p><p>But to be mad about that now was stupid. He was a grown man and he definitely did not need a mother anymore. If anything, this showed that the third prince was still a clingy child that could not let go of his mother’s dress. To be this joyful in front of an elder… he must be spoiled rotten.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>The little princess had told him to be careful today since the crown prince had returned yesterday and all the guards were on high alert because of the assassinations from before. Thus, Jungkook had decided not to search for the third prince today. It was not worth his time anyway. Who would want to watch a mad man burying birds and talking to radishes? How many silken handkerchiefs must have met a tragic end because of this strange prince’s quirks?</p><p>But fate seemed to have a different idea.</p><p>After Jungkook had changed back to his normal clothes, he had decided to go out to treat himself to some sweets and wine. But before he had been able to pull out as much as one piece of the coins he had exchanged for the little princess’ silver, he saw a well-known figure passing him. Even without the blue of the royal robes he would recognize this man everywhere.</p><p>Well, if fate wanted him to meet the third prince today as well, he would not object. Pulling his straw hat deeper into his face, he followed the other. It was strange how not a single person bowed in front of the royal son. Did they not see his heritage in his step? The way he held his head and shoulders? It was clear as daylight to Jungkook. Even if the royal background seemed farfetched in those plain clothes, one should at least expect a member of the court under the straw hat.</p><p>“A basket of buns,” he heard the familiar deep voice speaking and halted at the chicken vendor that was next to the bun stall to peak through the cages. A gentle smile grazed the lips that peeked out from underneath the straw hat, and Jungkook noticed a little mole on the prince’s bottom lip that reminded him of his own.</p><p>What did a prince need steamed buns for? Could he not get them from the royal kitchen? Or were buns too mundane for the royal dinner table?</p><p>“Are ya lookin’ for somethin’ in particular, young master?” a voice startled Jungkook from behind.</p><p>The chicken vendor was looking up at him with a big seller smile, and Jungkook hastily lowered his head to hide his face. “No, just strolling,” he answered quickly and stepped out from behind the cages to follow the dancing straw hat that slowly vanished in the masses of people.</p><p>A moment later he had caught up with the third prince and watched starstruck how the man handed the basked with steaming buns over to a group of beggars.</p><p>Buns for beggars? Why not money like every normal person did? The palace sure had enough silver to give. Why was this man so strange? And why did it bother Jungkook so much?</p><p>Irritated, he snatched one of the buns from a beggar’s hand and bit into it while following the straw hat further down the road. It was filled with meat. Who in their right mind would buy those useless dirty beggars meat buns?</p><p>“Chunghee!” a female voice called out behind him, making Jungkook halt in his steps.</p><p>Today fate seemed to be in a silly mood, he thought before turning around and following the direction of that voice.</p><p>“Chunghee, stop running around. There are too many people,” the little princess scolded her son.</p><p>“Your brother wastes money on meat buns for beggars,” he told her without introduction.</p><p>Startled the woman looked up at the black-clad man that was standing too close to her before she peeked under his hat and let out a relieved breath.</p><p>“Sophisticated people give their greetings before starting a conversation,” she reprimanded him and took her little boy’s hand. The kid looked a little scared at Jungkook. Good.</p><p>“Lucky me for being unsophisticated,” he replied bored. “But seriously, little princess, your brother’s sick in the head. Who in their right mind would give buns to beggars?”</p><p>The princess looked at him like he was the retarded one. “Did you ever try to give a beggar money?” she asked him.</p><p>“Of course not,” Jungkook replied. He had no money to waste on useless things.</p><p>“Well, let me tell you: the higher a beggar’s earnings of the day, the more likely he is to die of his comrades’ hands,” she explained with a nasty look in her eyes. “If you want to help a beggar, give him food. If you want to kill a beggar, give him silver.”</p><p>With that she turned around and left a confused Jungkook behind.</p><p>He had to admit that her words made sense. But if it was true, how would a prince know? Someone who had never been hungry or cold, did they understand what surviving meant? Had someone told him, or had he found out the hard way? Had the third prince maybe killed a beggar?</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>On the fourth day of poisoning, Jungkook began to question his fate. When he was about to leave the palace grounds through the west gate like he always did, he was stopped by a horde of royal guards who pulled him into their practice grounds.</p><p>“You don’t wanna miss the show, brother. Come watch,” one of them said and took hold of Jungkook’s arm to pull him inside.</p><p>“Miss Park is here, miss Park is here,” another shouted and Jungkook felt completely ridiculed. What was wrong with these men?</p><p>A little concerned that he might be recognized, he came to stand in the shadows of the entrance and only peeked outside through the gauze of his guard hat. And, of course, it had to be the third prince whom he was looking at. Was there no day he could spend without seeing that strange man?</p><p>Just yesterday evening the little princess had teased him for running after her little brother. Even just remembering the conversation made Jungkook’s skin crawl.</p><p>“Why are you so interested in my brother, little brute? Did you not say that you only work for money?” Dahee had asked him, having caused Jungkook to struggle with his words. “Then why are you following him even outside the palace? Is there something I should know?”</p><p>He had not been able to answer that, so he had just rambled something about being curious and meeting by accident and no intention to kill him, but she had only looked at him with a devious grin that was implying something that could not have been further away from murder and that Jungkook did not want to think about.</p><p>As if he had any hidden interest in that retarded man.</p><p>A clank of blades made him snap out of his dark memories and he raised his eyebrows impressed when he saw that it was the little prince fighting in the middle of the yard. So, he <em>did</em> know how to wield a sword. And his movements were not bad either. Nothing extraordinary, but the basics were solid and quick. His feet worked fast and without a stumble, and he never showed a weak spot in his defense. It was good work in regard of survival, but he would not win like this.</p><p>A few blows later, Jungkook frowned. Now the little prince had given up his greatest advantage by turning in a way that made him stand with his front facing the sun. What a dimwit. The first rule of fighting was to keep the sun in your back.</p><p>But to his surprise, it was not the prince losing his sword in the next second but the little girl that had been fighting with him. What had happened?</p><p>“How dare you play dirty tricks on me!” the girl shouted and gave the little prince a playful shove that did not move him at all.</p><p>The man just smiled mischievously and gestured her to pick up her sword while the guards around the yard were booing. They were booing out a prince! What in the world had happened to those morons? Why did no one give them a beating for being disrespectful?</p><p>Jungkook snorted and was about to turn around and leave when the girl gestured one of the sitting men to take her place so that she could drink some water. The guy was hurrying to obey, and in the next moment a new fight started.</p><p>This one was more vicious, clearly fueled by rivalry between men, but the third prince did not change his tactics at all. He kept his pace steady and did not try any showy moves unlike his opponent. It was like he was waiting for something.</p><p>When it happened this time, Jungkook saw it. The reflection of the prince’s blade was lingering over the guard’s eyes when the prince was blocking a blow from above, so that the man was forced to close his eyes from the brightness. And in the next moment the poor man’s sword was flung to the side.</p><p>Jungkook chuckled amazed. This little prince was a sneaky one. Who would have guessed that a guy who talked to radishes and buried birds would be sly enough to play tricks on an opponent during sparring?</p><p><em>I get it, little princess</em>, Jungkook thought. <em>This is what you meant when you told me there is more than what one look could reveal</em>.</p><p>Satisfied with today’s findings Jungkook turned around and left the palace grounds. He had learned something very interesting today. Even though the third prince appeared gentle and kind, maybe even dense, in his day-to-day life, in battle he would calmly watch his opponent until the moment for his attack had come, and then he would strike with whatever method would bring him victory.</p><p>Jungkook would be lying if he said he was not impressed. This little prince -no- this prince had achieved what Jungkook’s master had never been able to force into his head: <em>do not let your heart guide your weapon</em>. Jungkook could not ban the excitement of a confrontation from his moves; he would always allow his boiling blood to take over. But this prince, he was cold calculation.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 1.18 picture books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Yoongi focus</em>
</p>
<p>It had been two days since their return to the capital, and while the crown prince was enjoying his new-found fertility with his wife, Yoongi was already buried neck-deep in letters and reports. It was like the paper that had gathered on his table was trying to punish him for taking off a few days under the cover of a general title. Anyone could have done what he had done on the battlefield, but the crown prince had chosen him in particular, and now Yoongi had the notion that it had only been to give him some air to breathe before he would suffocate to death in the confines of this tower. The prince was too clever for his own good.</p>
<p>With a sigh Yoongi stood up to stretch his numb legs and get some blood into his feet. He should take a stroll to the kitchens to ask for some snacks. A working brain needed food.</p>
<p>But his walk came to a sudden end when he saw a swish of bright clothes between the bookcases of the library’s maps and military section. Apart from Yoongi no one but the king and the crown prince were allowed to touch these scriptures and maps, and that figure did not meet the requirements of either. Silently, Yoongi followed the intruder.</p>
<p>When he peeked around the corner of one of the bookcases, he was met with the sight of an unfamiliar girl. A round face, plump lips, big eyes, and the hair of an unmarried woman. Was she another spy hidden as a maid? But her clothes were not that of a palace servant.</p>
<p>However, she was on a forbidden floor, so her life would end right now. Yoongi pulled the short dagger from his belt and held it against her neck. Big shocked eyes looked at him, but then his hand was pushed away with more speed and strength than Yoongi would have expected from such a small being, and a fist was thrown at his face.</p>
<p>With a quick dodge, that was rather inelegant due to his surprise, he evaded the blow and tried to go for a stab at the heart. This one could fight and was in the forbidden section, no doubt he had been catching a spy at work. His hand was blocked half the way, and the girl tried to twist his wrist, but Yoongi was too strong for her. Apparently, she had understood that as well and was now running from him.</p>
<p>“Assassin! Assassin!” she shouted while she tried to reach the stairs.</p>
<p>What kind of stupid spy would play dirty with him? Everyone knew his face in the palace. Did she really think someone would come to help her? That arrogance! Was she a maid of the consort?</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” he snapped back while jumping over the rail of the stairs to block her off one level lower and chase her back upstairs. But to his surprise, he only received a kick to the chest and rolled over the floor, while the little maid was running further downstairs.</p>
<p>Ridiculous. How could a girl be this well-versed in martial arts? And then it clicked in Yoongi’s head. “Mistress Park?” he shouted and ran to catch up with the girl. “Mistress Park, is that you?”</p>
<p>The woman was standing close to the exit of the tower, breathing heavily and looking at him confused. “Advisor Min,” she stated after some thought.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s me,” he confirmed. “I’m sorry for attacking you, but you were in a section that has certain restrictions,” he explained and put his dagger back into its sheath.</p>
<p>“Oh,” she said, looking apologetically. “I was not aware that there is something like that. No one told me.” She came closer now and curtsied to him. “I apologize for kicking advisor Min.” Now she looked like she expected him to cut off her head as punishment.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing,” Yoongi brushed it off even though his back hurt like he had received a beating with the royal ruler. And he knew what he was talking about. “What was mistress Park searching for?” he asked while trying to calm his heart down.</p>
<p>It was unlikely that the girl was interested in maps of the kingdom. Unmarried women of her age typically had a weak spot for romance novels and other heroic nonsense that Yoongi would not even look at twice, not to speak of keep in the royal library.</p>
<p>“Picture books,” she replied to him and he choked on air. After some coughing, he looked at her properly.</p>
<p>“Picture books?” he asked just to make sure that he had not misheard that. She nodded with innocent eyes. “What would a noble lady want with picture books?” Yoongi wanted to know.</p>
<p>Now the girl was frowning at the floor. “I enjoy the illustrations very much. What is wrong with that?” she asked gruffly and a little shy judged by how her eyes did not meet Yoongi’s.</p>
<p>He raised one eyebrow in disbelief. “Nothing, nothing. I mean you've grown up with brothers so maybe...” he mused. Officer Jimin sure was not the most prude guy in the world.</p>
<p>“What are you babbling?” she asked annoyed, hands pushed into her hips like one would normally just see women of lower status do.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Yoongi was quick to repeat. “If you'd follow me. I'll show you what we have.” And he led the way back up the stairs. The few samples they had were squished into one of the sections that barely got touched by the royal family. He even had to remove some dust from the top of the stack.</p>
<p>“Those are the third prince's treasures,” he told her while handing over the bound books. “It's the highest quality you'll find in the kingdom, and even though he has not come for them in many years, I ask of you to be of utmost care with those or I might be beheaded.” That was an exaggeration, but he still would be frowned upon by the prince, should he ruin this carefully gathered collection.</p>
<p>“Fine, fine. I will take care,” the girl sighed. “Where can I sit?”</p>
<p>A little astounded that she wanted to read these books here, Yoongi gestured at a table in front of a paper-screen window that grazed the southern wall. “Please don’t open the windows. The drawings are sensitive to light. But that’s still the brightest place in the tower.” She nodded. “I’ll be out for a moment,” he informed her and turned to leave for the kitchens.</p>
<p>But he was not even out of the ground level door when an enraged shout made him stop in his tracks.</p>
<p>“What is this!?” the woman’s voice bellowed through the levels of the tower and Yoongi turned around on his heel, fearing for the prince’s priced books.</p>
<p>“Mistress Park?” he asked concerned and took the last stair in a run.</p>
<p>The girl stood there with eyes filled with fury, clenching one of the books in her strong little hand.</p>
<p>“Mistress Park, what’s wrong?” Yoongi asked cautiously, talking to her like she was a wild animal with claws and sharp teeth. “Put that down please.” He reached out for the book in her hand to stack it back with the others, but it was pulled out of his reach.</p>
<p>“What is this?” the woman asked him angrily, holding out the book so that one of the pictures was beaming at Yoongi. It showed a half-exposed couple during a heated moment in a bedchamber. It was excellent drawing even though the scene was not very daring. There were spicier ones.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with this?” Yoongi wanted to know. He could not find a flaw. But then it dawned on him. “Didn’t you ask for picture books?” he asked, a bad inkling tugging at his mind.</p>
<p>The girl’s face turned red in an instant. “Yes, but- I- what a shameful work! How can you hand something like this to a woman?!” she shouted hysterically.</p>
<p>Yoongi caught the book that came flying at him. “Careful! Those are really good quality. Stop tearing them!” he scolded. So apparently their definition of picture books was different.</p>
<p>“Unbelievable,” the girl growled and stormed past him.</p>
<p>Now this had gone down in a way that was truly unlucky. “Mistress, young mistress!” Yoongi shouted after her. “You cannot tell anyone about those. I'm hiding them for the third prince, and I fear he would be punished if someone found out.”</p>
<p>Billowing bright robes swished out of the front door and Yoongi found himself blinded by the brightness of the dusty paths outside when he ran after her for the second time today.</p>
<p>Her small figure seemed to have puffed up in size when she marched down the path towards the palace. “As if I could tell someone that I touched such filth! The thought alone!” she raged, not granting Yoongi even a glance. “I want to wash my hands. Oh Buddha, forgive this poor woman.”</p>
<p>Helpless as to what to do, Yoongi stayed behind, a porn book cradled in his arms.</p>
<p>“Women,” he mumbled when he turned to go back to work. His appetite had vanished.</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;</p>
<p>
  <em>Jiyeon focus</em>
</p>
<p>“He gave me- he- well, he gave me <em>picture books</em>,” Jiyeon told master Jung while she was sewing a stab wound on the pig skin they had gotten for practice. Since the crown prince had brushed the celebrational banquet off as superfluous, the kitchens were less stingy with their goods.</p>
<p>The physician looked up from the book he was reading and visibly held back his laughter. “He did what?” he asked as if he did not trust his ears.</p>
<p>“I asked him for picture books, meaning illustrated novel books, but he gave me… he gave…” Jiyeon could not say it. She could not even think about it without feeling her cheeks heating up. She was like a little girl, shy of thinking about what was happening in the bedchamber of grown-ups. So stupid. She was almost thirty; it was time to be mature.</p>
<p>“Don’t be mad at advisor Min. He’s a lonely guy who barely has the chance of interacting with women,” master Jung told her. “In a way he’s a prisoner in a golden cage.” The physician looked sorry.</p>
<p>“Is he not allowed to go outside?” Jiyoen asked shocked. That concubine Oh was not allowed outside the palace walls was a given, but apart from her Jiyeon had thought that everyone was allowed to go out from time to time.</p>
<p>The medic stood up and came over to look at her half-finished work. “No one has even seen advisor Min leaving the palace,” he said quietly while brushing a finger over the seam. “But if you listen to the servants, you can hear that sometimes the food delivered to the tower is left untouched for several days in a row.” He looked up to meet Jiyeon’s eyes with a serious look. “It’s best not to ask about it. And this is too tight. You’ll rip the edges of a wound if you sew it like this. Do it again.”</p>
<p>With a sigh, Jiyeon stabbed the skin in another place and fiddled a new string into her needle. Being a disciple was really boring sometimes. But what master Jung had just told her was anything but. Maybe she could find out some more about that mysterious advisor Min, who could fight like a soldier but seemed to wield a brush only.</p>
<p>“I can see your thoughts on your face, mistress Park, and I tell you: let it be,” master Jung reprimanded her, and Jiyeon’s smile was quick to fall from her lips.</p>
<p>“Yes, master Jung,” she murmured defeated.</p>
<p>“You can call me Hoseok,” the man offered her with a soft smile. “We’re the same age anyway.”</p>
<p>“Uhm, sure,” Jiyeon replied hesitantly. Apart from her brothers she had never called a man by his given name. She was curious how that would feel. “But then master Jung must call me Jiyoen,” she tried her luck.</p>
<p>“As you please, Jiyeon,” he replied with a playful grin and lowered his eyes back onto his book.</p>
<p>Jiyeon found herself smiling for some reason. This was not so bad.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If I’m not misinformed, porn books for people with higher education contained next to the typical illustrations a story that would explain the picture further. People who could not read would literally buy picture books with only illustrations.<br/>This is an illustration of an MxMxF threesome with a man in the middle (If you remember, they also had gay porn):<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 1.19 nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jungkook focus</em>
</p><p>When in the evening of the fifth day of poisoning Jungkook slipped back into the Park mansion’s guestroom, he was almost instantly pushed back outside by a pair of small hands on his chest. In the last second, he could clutch onto the window’s edges in order not to fall out backwards.</p><p>“Little prin-” he began to scold her for almost killing him but one of the small hands clasped over his mouth.</p><p>“Be quiet!” she whispered with frightened eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked concerned when she let go of his face.</p><p>“You need to leave. My husband is back,” she told him and pushed a bundle with his clothes into his arms.</p><p>“Your husband?” Jungkook asked dumbly. All the time he had been living here, he had never thought of the fact that there, of course, was a husband that could come home at any time.</p><p>“Yes,” she sneered. “In case you did not notice I have a son who obviously has a father.” She was in a bad mood, Jungkook could tell.</p><p>“Where am I supposed to go?” he asked her when she pressed her whole money pouch into his hand and pushed him towards the window again. The drawings of his face were still decorating all the boards in the capital, so he could not simply walk into a guesthouse and ask for a room.</p><p>That made her halt and finally look at him properly. “I do not know,” she admitted. “I seriously do not know. But promise me to observe the crown prince’s reaction once the first prince breaks down,” she asked of him.</p><p>“Little princess,” Jungkook sighed. “You caused my face to be placated all over the kingdom, you push me out of your house, and now you expect me to fulfil another order of yours?” Was this not too much?</p><p>Her panicked eyes wandered all over his face when she was searching for something to reply. “Please,” she whispered then. “I will pay you twice.”</p><p>That was not exactly unexpected, but why did it bother Jungkook that he was offered more money? He should say thank you and leave. It was not the first time he would sleep in a tree or under a bridge. But something about this was stroking him the wrong way.</p><p>He shook off the feeling. “Don’t swallow your words, princess,” he growled and turned around to jump out into the night.</p><p>He needed to find a place where he could change into his own clothes. And he needed a place to sleep. So, when he saw the brightly illuminated windows of the brothel down the road, an idea came to his mind. He needed a place where no one would ask questions or demand answers. He weighed the pouch in his hand. This should be enough to buy him some fun for a whole week. With a grin he pulled out the silken handkerchief of the prince to cover his face. Royal guards sure would be welcome in a brothel.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>The girl which the brothel mother had sent to him had bored him to death, so he had sent her away and had changed into his own clothes before leaving through the window with a jar of wine. If he was lucky, he would find some drunkards on the streets to start a fight with. It had been a long time since he had had a nice fistfight with someone.</p><p>But he must be doomed by destiny, because before he realized where his feet were carrying him, he had come to stand next to the tree he had used to jump over the palace garden walls at his first attempt of assassinating the crown prince. The best thing would be to leave and never come back here. But then again, he had no better place to go to either and could just spend the night in the old pine’s crown.</p><p>Fixing the half full wine jar to his sash and shouldering the bundle of guard robes, he started to climb up the resin-sticky trunk of the old tree. Since the day that unfriendly physician had removed the stitches, he felt much better. The wound was still straining in a strange way, but it no longer was painful to move.</p><p>When he reached the branch that he had used to jump the fence, he sat down, one leg dangling on each side of it, and cushioned his head against the trunk in his back with the bundle. It was a nice night, warm and quiet, perfect for sleeping outside. He should have just stolen the wine and saved the money for the girl.</p><p>Emptying the other half of the jar, he looked over the palace grounds. The roofs he could get a glimpse of were mere schemes in the light of the clouded moon and only the tower was still illuminated in the soft orange sheen of candles. The rest was just as dark as the streets of the capital outside. It would be so easy to slip in. Had it not been for the third prince, Jungkook would have succeeded the first time. Maybe he should just go now and strangle the crown prince with his bare hands.</p><p><em>Stupid little brute</em>, he heard the voice of the little princess in his head. He could almost feel the slap to his chest she would give him for going against her order. When there was no crown prince anymore, poisoning the first prince would have been in vain. What a waste of resources and Jungkook’s efforts of climbing the hallway of the concubine’s quarter every day. He should not be rash.</p><p>But he urged to jump over that silly wall and walk through the palace gardens. Simply because he could, simply for the rush of being better than those red-robed palace dogs. He could kill the king, or the first prince, or anyone he pleased. This one little branch he was sitting on allowed him to roam the palace to his heart’s content. The thought made him feel powerful.</p><p>Before he could think about any reason not to do it, he was already jumping over the gap between the tree and the wall and swung his body into the palace gardens. The jump from the wall down to the ground was a hard one, but Jungkook had jumped from higher places in his life. Only this time he forgot that making a roll to take off the edge would inevitably put pressure on his wound, and he cursed quietly when he stumbled a few steps and almost ran into a small tree.</p><p>“Stupid lap dog,” he pressed out through gritted teeth but was fast to press his lips together and hide behind one of the bushes when he saw a bobbing torch coming closer. A night patrol crossed the path in front of the wall. That was new. Apparently, the palace had learned something after Jungkook had broken in more than once.</p><p>When the patrol was out of sight, he dared to move again. Staying away from the paths and walking only in-between the trees and bushes, he avoided the tower on his way and eventually slipped through the hallway windows of an unguarded side of the palace complex. It was almost too easy to get inside. He smiled satisfied.</p><p>That was until he felt how short-breathed he already was from this little exercise. “So out of shape, Jungkook. You’re slacking off,” he whispered to himself and leaned against the wall for a moment. Being bound to the bed for one week had done him no good, and his back slowly started to pulse with pain as well. Maybe he should have stayed outside.</p><p>What did he even expect from going inside the palace? He could not kill the king because that would cause prince Namjoon to take the crown; he could not kill the consort because then he was sure that the little princess would cut off his head with her own hands; and the first prince and his mother were living next to the bathhouse outside the inner palace; his actions had been totally stupid.</p><p>Slowly, he slid down the wall. <em>You need to think before acting, Jungkook</em>, his master had said innumerable times. Fine. So Jungkook would think now. Should he just go back outside? Or was there something else he could do?</p><p>He could steal something. The palace was rich, and no one would care if something small was missing, but Jungkook would gain satisfaction from that. It would be like a keepsake of the time he had successfully slipped into the palace without being detected.</p><p>With a grin he stood up and sneaked toward the hallway door that led onto the yard and poked a hole into the paper screen to spy for guards outside. Everything was dark and quiet.</p><p>Thus, a moment later he stood in front of the first building. This was not the king’s quarters and not the crown prince’s either. Hence, this must be the place where…</p><p>Shaken from horror Jungkook pulled back the hand that had been about to open the door of the residence. This was the consort’s place which meant that this building in front of him belonged to the third prince.</p><p>“Why do I have such bad luck?” he asked the door accusingly and sat down on the stairs he had just climbed. He could already hear Dahee’s teasing. Even during an idle night, he had gone to find her brother’s quarter; did he have second thoughts?</p><p>But then again, the little princess did not need to know where he had been, and the third prince sure had some valuable things that could be taken for a keepsake. Compared to his mother’s hairpins those would most likely be of greater interest to Jungkook. Also, he was not prone on sneaking into a woman’s room. Being convicted for theft, fine. Being convicted for being a pervert, no thank you.</p><p><em>You already have the handkerchief</em>, a nasty voice in his head reminded him when he stood up to open the door, but he brushed it off. A handkerchief could barely be called valuable. What was a piece of fabric compared to gold and gems? A ring would be too showy, but maybe he could find a pendant.</p><p>Determined to bring this night to a satisfying end, Jungkook placed a hand on the door to enter the main room when a thought crossed his mind. The place he was most likely to find something valuable was the dressing room, so maybe he should not bother with the main room but slip in through the side window instead. If all the residences of the palace were the same, the dressing room should be on the left. Deciding that this was better than roaming the study, Jungkook walked around the house and jumped in through the window of said room.</p><p>The first thing he noticed when his eyes had gotten used to the darkness was that there was no wall that separated the dressing room from the other rooms like at the crown prince’s and the first prince’s quarters, which caused him to stand directly in the bedchamber of the third prince, and the second thing was the small shadow on the floor that came closer quickly.</p><p>Jungkook’s first reaction was to kick at the strange shape but then he remembered that there was a dog the prince took care of and he crouched down instead to pet the shadow’s ears and stuff its mouth with some sweets he had bought yesterday. A wet nose poked his hand.</p><p>“Good boy,” he praised it with a last stroke of the head, wishing that the sweets would glue its teeth together. Hopefully he could find something valuable before the figure in bed would take notice of him.</p><p>The commode seemed the most likely place to find small goods.</p><p>But once he had stepped close enough to his furniture of interest, he was quick to retreat when a pale face stared back at him. On instinct, his hand reached for his dagger but only met emptiness. Right, the little princess had forgotten to give him his weapon in her eagerness to push him out of the window.</p><p>When nothing came at him, however, he took a closer look and found something quite amusing. What had glared at him was his own wanted picture just that this one looked strangely different. Someone had painted the whites of his eyes with red and had added two big horns to his forehead. Jungkook chuckled and looked at the lump on the bed. What a peculiar man the third prince was.</p><p>Suddenly in high spirits, Jungkook began to rummage the drawers of the commode. There were neatly arranged rings and bracelets, sangtugwans in all shapes and materials, and pendants of all shades of jade. A palm-sized dark one with a black tassel caught his eye and he slipped it into his lapels before closing the drawers again.</p><p>Satisfied with his catch, he looked back at the demon-ish drawing of himself. Who would have expected a prince to have a drawing of an assassin decorating their room. And not with a red cross over it, drawn in hatred for the attempt of killing their brother, but with the alluring thrill of a netherworld creature. More than anything it looked like an altar picture.</p><p>Jungkook’s hands were itching to get the incense box that no doubt must be somewhere inside of here and place it under his portrait, but he did not want to scare the third prince to death when he found out that someone had been in his room at night, so he just chuckled and bowed to his own altar, palms pressed together in an attempt of a praying posture.</p><p>“Almighty Jungkook, hear my prayer of-”</p><p>It was a quiet rumble of slurred words that caused him to snap out of his bliss and made him turn his head into the direction of the bed. Apparently, his host had woken up. Time to leave.</p><p>But when he was about to climb out of a different window to avoid passing the bed, a painfilled whimper made him halt. When a choked sob followed, he was already moving back inside. The third prince was not awake, he was sleep talking. Well, as much as quiet sobbing could be called talking.</p><p>Cautious Jungkook walked closer. And indeed, the face of the prince was twisted, and his limbs moved weakly. What could someone like him possibly dream about to leave him in such a sorry state? Was his mother taking his money away? Did he not get the jewel he wanted?</p><p>“Jimn… no,” the deep voice mumbled and Jungkook walked closer to listen. “Jimin. Jimin,” the prince cried.</p><p>Jimin? The lap dog Jimin? Or was the prince dreaming of a girl? Hankwang House had a pleasure girl named Jimin.</p><p>Jungkook jumped in shock when a hand grabbed his trouser leg. He should leave. If this was a nightmare, the man was about to wake up and Jungkook should not challenge a horde of guards in his state. He might be the best in his line of profession, but he also knew his physical limits.</p><p>As gently as possible he tried to pry away the fingers from his clothes but failed against the death grip of the prince. Slowly starting to become nervous, he thought about his options. He could not take off his trousers and leave it here and he could not cut off a piece of fabric either or the man would know someone had broken in. And any technique of knocking the other out could as well cause him to wake up instead.</p><p>“Don’, please don…” the deep voice kept blabbering and Jungkook’s leg was pulled further onto the bed.</p><p>Was his karma truly this bad? If this kept going on, the next thing would be the prince hugging his leg in his sleep.</p><p>A peculiar idea crossed Jungkook’s mind at that thought. But would that work with adults as well?</p><p>Slow and cautious, he kneeled on the bed next to the shaking man and stretched out a hand to stroke over the soft black hair. It felt like a delicate fabric rather than something on a human body. Did all the royal family members have such soft hair, or was it only that Jungkook’s hair was too unkempt? A little overly self-aware he grabbed the messy topknot on his own head. It felt like straw.</p><p>The body under his hand stirred and rolled onto its side to curl around his knees, and Jungkook felt his heart almost lurching out of his chest.</p><p><em>Please don’t wake up</em>, he thought desperately and resumed stroking the prince’s head. It felt stupid. All he had ever done was swinging a blade, and that was what he should be doing, but right now he was stuck with petting a grown man’s head because he had not been able to keep down his curiosity and stay away from him. Stupid, so stupid.</p><p>But however silly, it seemed to work. The body in his care had stopped fidgeting and was breathing calmly again, so Jungkook’s heartbeat slowed down as well. But with his heart slowing down, his thoughts became clearer as well.</p><p>This situation was undignifying and so below him that he wanted to hit something to calm down the anger that was curling in his guts. He did not even know whether he was angry at himself or at the prince, he just knew he wanted to see someone suffer. He wanted to see the pain his fist could cause and the fear they felt when they understood he was about to kill them.</p><p>And it would be so easy to end the live under his palm. He looked down at the sleeping face, and slowly his hand wandered deeper until his thumb came to rest on the pulse point of the man in his grasp. He held the power to end the future king’s life in this very moment. It was his to decide whether to kill or to protect and it made him feel lightheaded and more powerful than roaming the palace grounds or poisoning the first prince ever could.</p><p>With every gush of blood that rushed past his thumb, his intent to kill grew stronger and stronger. But when his hand closed around the thick neck and he looked at the peaceful face, he remembered that he had no reason to kill the third prince. Ending this one’s life was shedding blood in vain, and his master had told him that death without reason was like killing one’s own soul.</p><p>The prince might picture him as a demon, but Jungkook was not. He had principles. And now that he thought about it, he also did not want to deal with the little princess in case her baby brother died.</p><p>Taking a deep breath to calm down, he let go of the prince’s neck and pried away the long-fingered hand that no longer held to his trousers like it was a lifeline. He should never come back here. Tonight had been a stupid spur of the moment and Jungkook would learn from his mistake. He would stay away from the third prince.</p><p>After giving the dog another candy, he hurried out of the window.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 1.20 daydream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Taehyung’s dream is very violent, so if you cannot stand things like this, skip the part written in italic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Taehyung focus</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another slash of a sword left an ugly gash on Jimin’s face while dark voices laughed around them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“STOP! Stop hurting him!” Taehyung shouted from the top of his lungs, but he was ignored once again and could only watch in horror when another soldier pulled his lover’s head up by his hair to punch him in the face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop, please. I beg you,” Taehyung cried, a new wave of tears making him see blurry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jimin’s face was already disfigured to the point where he would never be the same again and his swollen eyes barely allowed him to glance at Taehyung. A kick to the officer’s side made him grown in pain and spit out another mouthful of blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I TOLD YOU TO STOP!” Taehyung screamed and tried to get rid of the hands that were holding him down, but he was too weak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s the prince for causing our general’s death,” one of the many faceless Hwon soldiers spat at Jimin and kicked him again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he pulled out his sword an brought it down.</em>
</p><p>Taehyung woke up drenched in sweat. His heart was racing, and a painful sob forced its way out of his throat before he began to cry. Again, he had dreamed of it again. Since Namjoon had told him that Jimin had been tasked with delivering the ashes of the Hwon general to the enemy’s army, Taehyung’s dreams were haunted by pictures of his lover being cut down by the foreign officers in coldblooded revenge.</p><p>He could not stand it anymore. He did not want to see that. Why was it his lover who had to do such a dangerous task?</p><p>With a huff he pushed off the blanket that seemed to suffocate him and forced his breathless crying to subside. He wanted to change. His undergarments were sticky with sweat and he felt sick. But once he had reached his closet, he discarded the idea of just changing into new clothes and went for the door instead. He did not want to fall asleep tonight, so he could as well go to the bathhouse now and spend the night there.</p><p>With unkempt hair and bare feet, he stepped out of his mother’s quarter, giving the guards outside the hallway door a good scare, and walked up the pebbled path towards the north. The stones hurt his feet and his legs were shaking, but he marched forward like his life depended on it. All he wanted right now was to feel protected. And the only place that made him feel this way when Jimin could not hold him was the bathhouse. It was like an own small world within the world of the palace. A bubble inside a bubble.</p><p>The royal guards in front of the entrance were accustomed to his nightly visits and simply let him pass. Especially in summer, Taehyung enjoyed spending many nights here and letting his thoughts roam. But today nothing about his visit felt enjoyable. He felt drained, like his spirit had endured the same torture as the Jimin in his dream.</p><p>The milky water of the basin shone ghostly in the darkness, and repelled by the heavy sweet scent of herbals, he passed it to get to the cool basin outside. There he stripped out of his clothes and let himself fall into the water in a very undignified way.</p><p>Soothing coolness caressed his skin and welcomed him to stay. And Taehyung could stay for a while. He had learned to hold his breath since the early days of childhood, always challenging his brother Namjoon in who could keep their head under water the longest when they were taking a bath in the big tub of the queen’s washroom.</p><p>So, he just closed his eyes and let the water wash the horror of the night away and bed him comfortably in its heavy embrace.</p><p>How much time had passed, he did not know, but when he had finally begun to enjoy himself a little, a strong hand grabbed his arm and he was pulled to the surface. Water ran down his face and made it had to open his eyes, so he could only feel around blindly in the first moment.</p><p>“Jin?” he asked confused when his hands touched warm skin. Was his brother also troubled with sleeping?</p><p>The hand let go of him and he finally had pushed all of the hair and water out of his face to look around. Next to him stood a muscular man with big dark eyes and a prominent nose, appearance much too familiar and yet foreign to Taehyung.</p><p>“First Jimin and now you. Why can you not leave me alone for one night?” he croaked out. So, he was still dreaming. It was not over, yet.</p><p>When it was not the bloody face of his lover chasing him in his dreams, it was the demon-faced assassin he could not get out of his head since Jimin had showed him the picture and brought the man up in a bedroom fantasy. This creature had haunted his dreams in a manner much different from his lover, leaving him just as sweaty and panicked in the mornings but for a reason that could not be further from the horror of war.</p><p>And what else could this be but a dream? Why would an assassin visit the royal bathhouse in the middle of the night, with queen Jang’s pendant around his neck at that?</p><p>“Stop talking nonsense and quit drowning yourself. You can’t die, yet,” the man said gruffly.</p><p>“What?” Taehyung asked confused. Normally he would already be squirming in the man’s hold, feeling guilty for having fun behind his lovers back. Why was this one leaving him behind?</p><p>When the man was about to lift himself out of the basin, Taehyung began to doubt that this was a dream. “Am I not dreaming?” he asked the assassin, who froze in his motion and turned his head at him.</p><p>Brother Jin had told him to squeeze his arm in case he was not sure, but before he could do so, water splashed next to him and a hand protected his arm from his probing fingers. “Do you already want to wake up?” the man asked him, eyes gleaming lively in a mischievous face.</p><p>“I do not know,” Taehyung admitted confused. Maybe one dream could make him forget about the other. Maybe a strong hold was what he needed right now.</p><p>“Then don’t,” the other said nonchalantly.</p><p>Taehyung’s mind was a mess. He had never had a dream so vivid and real, but it had to be a dream. No man was mad enough to break into the palace for a bath, and no one could possess this pendant. He stretched out a shaky hand to touch the dark green jade that looked so beautiful on top of the shimmering sun-kissed skin of that muscular chest.</p><p>Queen Jang had gifted him this piece after he had almost drowned in the banquet hall’s pond as a child. To console his little sobbing self, she had told him that anyone who survived drowning was blessed by the dragon kin. He had cherished the gift like his most valuable treasure. Seeing this pendant here after the man had saved him from drowning, it could not be a coincidence.</p><p>The assassin tilted his head at him, looking amused. “What is the prince thinking?” he asked.</p><p>What was Taehyung thinking? He did not know. His whole head was filled with swirling chaos.</p><p>“Can you touch me?” he whispered eventually, letting his hand slip off the jade and touch the skin beneath. It was warm, vibrating with life. And the bright traces of scars were such a familiar sight to him that it was almost comforting.</p><p>But before his hand could cross the surface of the water and wander lower, his wrist was grabbed tightly.</p><p>“Didn’t you want <em>me</em> to touch <em>you</em>?” the demon asked with a grin and snatched Taehyung’s other wrist as well to fix them both behind the prince’s back.</p><p>Now they were standing close enough for their chests and hips to touch, and Taehyung could feel the cold jade on his skin and the foreign length pressing into his loins, but he did not dare to lean forward into the other body. Breathing in and out shakily, he watched the face that was only a hand’s width away from his. All the staring at the drawing in his room must have burned the features into his mind or else he would never have been able to see them this clearly.</p><p>When he could almost feel the other man’s lips on his, he closed his eyes, silently asking himself why all of this was so much more intense than the dreams before? But the lips he was expecting never came to touch his. Instead, a striking pain shot through his shoulder and made him faint.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>
  <em>Jungkook focus</em>
</p><p>Jungkook caught the prince’s body when it became slack and lifted it out of the water with one arm under the knees and one supporting the neck. Of course, he had not been able to enjoy a cleansing bath in piece. And of course, it had to be the third prince who came to interrupt him.</p><p><em>Touch me please</em>. What in the name of Buddha was that man thinking? And why did it cause Jungkook to feel so hot?</p><p>With a growl he placed the prince’s body on the ledge of the basin and climbed out of the water. He should have left the imbecile drown. Who cared whether the man killed himself at night? He was only here to do one task, and that was not saving the third prince from his own stupidity.</p><p>To think such a strange man could make his groin twitch with interest. It was truly shameful.</p><p>But those eyes. He had seen brothel girls making eyes at him like this but never a man. Such unhesitant devotion from a guy this size was stirring something in his lower regions. It was, in a lack of a better word, thrilling. And Jungkook did not like that. He was not one of those men who preferred sharing his bed with other men.</p><p>Looking down at the naked body, that was obviously aroused, made his cheeks burn with new embarrassment. Tomorrow the idiotic prince could tell himself that this had just been a dream, but what about Jungkook? How was he supposed to justify this to himself?</p><p>With much effort he stopped himself from kicking the prince into the side and lifted him up instead. He could not let the future emperor lie outside the whole night. The little princess would chop of his head, should she ever hear word of him leaving her brother outside to freeze and catch a cold. But then again, she would chop of his head anyway if she heard he had almost touched her brother in a way that was far from proper.</p><p>Once inside, he slowly let the body slide into the warm milky water and bedded the head on the ledge. Then he went back outside to grab the prince’s garments. The way he had undressed himself so nonchalantly, Jungkook had almost swallowed a mouth of basin water at the sight. Though he was not sure whether that could also have happened because of the fear of being detected.</p><p>Still, how the prince had appeared from thin air, had stripped down to nothing, and had fallen into the water like a corpse, it was nothing Jungkook and seen before. And at first he simply had wanted to flee while he had not been detected, yet, but when the prince’s head had not reappeared, he had gotten worried and thrown caution to the wind because he sure would not want to see the reaction of the little princess to that loss if he could prevent it.</p><p>But who would have thought that him taking advantage of the prince thinking he was dreaming would turn out this way? He had just wanted to chat with the man when he was offered such an opportunity, but fate had given him another harsh slap. And one that he could still feel prickling between his legs.</p><p>With a huff, he placed the neatly stacked garments under the prince’s head as a cushion and left for his own clothes. The pendant around his neck caught his attention when he put his robes back on and he halted for a moment to take a look at it. Something had changed when the prince had seen this, like he had been put under a spell.</p><p>Jungkook shook his head. What would he know?</p><p>The piece of jade felt cool on his skin when he let it fall back into place to close his undergarments over it. The pendant was meant to be fixed to a sash and dangle from the waist, but since he could not do that, he had decided to wear it around his neck for now. When he had inspected his keepsake after slipping out of the palace gardens yesterday, he had found it very pleasant to look at. The stone was of a dark green, engraved with a curling dragon, while the tassel was made of fine black thread.</p><p>But apart from getting a pretty keepsake, yesterday’s expedition had shown that his wound had healed well enough to climb walls again, so he did not need the disguise of a royal guard anymore to slip in through the west gate in glaring daylight but could simply come at night. Thus, he had sneaked into the palace this night as well.</p><p>He had planned to spend the remaining hours at the little pavilion on the hill, change into the royal guard’s robes in the morning, and observe whether the first prince had already succumbed to the treatment or not. And afterwards he would have slipped out for lunch in one of the carriages that brought food to the palace kitchens every morning.</p><p>But his wound had begun itching, so he had decided to take a detour over the royal bathhouse. Since the little princess had thrown him out, he had not been able to wash, and the bathhouse was easy to break into, so he had deemed it a good idea. Who could have known that the third prince liked to drown himself during this particular night?</p><p>With a last glance at the dark bathhouse, he climbed a tree next to the basin and slipped onto the hallway roof to vanish into the night. He needed a girl to set his head straight.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>
  <em>Taehyung focus</em>
</p><p>When Taehyung woke up, it was with a piercing headache. For a moment he was confused before he understood where he was. This was the basin at the bathhouse. He must have fallen asleep from the warmth. And he had dreamed something.</p><p>The demon assassin! Suddenly he was wide awake. Queen Jang’s pendant!</p><p>Hastily he climbed out of the water and almost fell down because his legs were weak and his head was dizzy from the herbals. Falling asleep inside the water was foolish, but that did not matter now. He had to find out whether the queen’s gift was still where it was supposed to be. Of course, it was almost mad to assume that what he had dreamed had not been a dream at all, but he wanted to make sure.</p><p>Staggering forward clumsily, he found his way outside and stumbled past the guards onto the pebbled path.</p><p>“Your highness,” one of the men said concerned. Apparently, Taehyung looked exactly like he felt.</p><p>“I am good. I am fine,” he assured the two and began to run back to his chamber.</p><p>He did not even want to know what it would mean when he could not find the green dragon jade. If it had not been a dream, he had basically offered his life on a golden plate to an assassin who had attempted to kill his brother. Much worse, he had been flirting with the man. But what concerned him the most was that this would mean the man had been in his room without him noticing. General Shin would be beheaded for such a failure regarding palace security and Taehyung would receive a beating that would be beyond everything he could imagine.</p><p><em>This must not happen</em>, he told himself over and over until he had arrived back at his room. Panicked, he lit some candles and pulled open the drawers of his commode to find the dark green piece. But the longer he searched for it, the clearer it became. It was gone. The assassin was back.</p><p>He needed advisor Min, and he needed him right now.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can imagine the pendant to look like this:<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 1.21 blood, sweat, and tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Yoongi focus</em>
</p><p>Yoongi was shaken awake by a shouting someone.</p><p>“Advisor Min!” the voice of the third prince screamed into his ear, causing him to become half-deaf.</p><p>“Shut up,” he growled back, not yet awake enough to be polite to someone who woke him up like this.</p><p>“Advisor Min, I need your help,” the prince said more quietly and stopped shaking Yoongi.</p><p>“Has the crown prince been assassinated again?” Yoongi asked jokingly. “If not, leave me alone.”</p><p>“The assassin is back,” the other whined, sounding like he was close to tears.</p><p>Now that was bad news indeed. Slightly more willing to wake up, Yoongi sat up in his bed and rubbed over his face. “Where have you seen him?” he asked, making himself believe that he was ready to gather the guards for a search at the crown prince’s quarter.</p><p>“He was… he was taking a bath at the bathhouse,” the third prince answered and Yoongi’s mood to fight turned into confusion.</p><p>“He did what?” he asked perplexed.</p><p>“He… took a bath. With me,” the prince admitted, head lowered to look at his hands.</p><p>Yoongi had a bad inkling about this. Since one of the maids had told him about the painting in Taehyung’s room, he had wanted to confront the third prince. Apparently, now was the time for that. “Sit down and talk,” he demanded of the younger and pointed at the edge of his bed.</p><p>Obediently, the young man sat down and opened his mouth. But no sound crossed his lips.</p><p>“Should I go to protect the crown prince right now?” Yoongi asked sternly.</p><p>Taehyung shook his head. “I already told some guards.”</p><p>“Good. Now tell me what I need to know,” he growled at the prince and crossed his legs to sit comfortably.</p><p>“I went to the bathhouse because I could not sleep,” the younger began to talk. “I often go to the bathhouse when-”</p><p>“I know,” Yoongi interrupted him. There was nothing in this palace he did not know of, so obviously he knew the third prince’s habits.</p><p>Big eyes looked up at him. “You know?”</p><p>“Yes, continue,” Yoongi sighed and crossed his arms as well. This would take some time if the prince did not stop rambling.</p><p>“Well, in a way that assassin saved me,” Taehyung continued, fiddling with his sleeve. “I was not drowning, really, but he must have thought I was and pulled me out.”</p><p>Yoongi’s eyebrows furrowed. An assassin who saved a prince? An assassin who exposed his identity in order to help someone? What a paradox story.</p><p>“What happened then?” Yoongi wanted to know. Any normal assassin would have killed anyone who came across them in such a situation, but why save the prince to kill him later?</p><p>“I thought I was dreaming,” the third prince told him embarrassed. “Advisor Min must believe me; I did not know that this was real.” The big eyes pleaded Yoongi to offer them his trust, and he did. The third prince was a good man who meant no harm. “He wore queen Jang’s pendant. The one she gave me when I almost drowned.”</p><p>Yoongi understood nothing. “Elaborate,” he demanded.</p><p>“I apologize. That was before advisor Min came to the palace,” the third prince said. “I almost drowned in the banquet hall’s pond, and after they fished me out, her majesty gave me a pendant to comfort me. So, I thought that this must be a dream. How can someone possess this pendant and safe me from drowning at the same time? It had to be a dream sign from the late queen.”</p><p>Yoongi did not think much of dream signs and future telling. He believed in having his eyes and ears everywhere and drawing the right conclusions, but he could understand why the prince thought like this.</p><p>“What makes you think it was real then?” he asked.</p><p>Now the eyes that looked at him were scared. “The pendant is gone,” the younger whispered.</p><p>Yoongi only looked at the prince, too shocked to think for a moment. When his mind started working again, it was twice as fast. The assassin had gone to the third prince’s chamber without being detected. Where else had he gone without notice? What else had gone missing by the hands of that bastard? Where was damn general Shin. The man would be beheaded for this.</p><p>“Why did you let him go?” Yoongi asked the prince angrily and stood up to dress.</p><p>The younger was shrinking into himself. “Like I said, I thought it was a dream,” the prince replied, but Yoongi would not let him go with just that.</p><p>“What was your dream about, prince?” he asked in a low voice, trying to control his anger but failing miserably. He had a very good idea what his answer would be, but he wanted to hear it from the man himself in order not to draw conclusions without proof.</p><p>The prince seemed to be in pain judged by how his face contorted. “It is inappropriate to talk about it in detail,” he pressed out after a while.</p><p>Just as Yoongi had thought. Irritated he tied his sash and slipped on his boots while he scolded the prince, “I know that you like to fool around with officer Park, but I never would’ve thought that you would be bold enough to fool around with an enemy,” he snapped.</p><p>The thought alone! That a prince would indulge with an assassin who had tried to kill his brother. If Yoongi did not know better, he would say that Taehyung desired the crown prince’s death. “Burn that stupid painting in your room before the king decides to throw you into prison,” he barked before leaving the prince behind to find general Shin.</p><p>They needed to seal the palace. Everyone who came and left had to be identified and their bags and belongings had to be searched. The assassin had disguised as a royal guard once; he could have done the same again. If Shin wanted to keep his head, he needed to be discrete and thorough.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>“We have three hundred new recruits this week,” the messenger of the recruitment bureau informed the king and minister Park as well as minister Yoon, the minister of personnel. “We will send them to Gimcheon for training before general Park decides about their distribution.”</p><p>“Concubine Oh is here!” the soldier who guarded the office outside announced loudly.</p><p>Yoongi looked at the king who furrowed his gray eyebrows. In all his time at the side of the ruler, the concubine had never come to see the man. It was only the king visiting the bathhouse from time to time. So, in order for the woman to bother them at the office, something big must have happened, and Yoongi had a bad notion of whose fault it would be.</p><p>“Let her in,” he told the guard, not waiting for the king’s approval.</p><p>In the next moment the woman came rushing inside and fell to her knees with her head almost touching the ground. “My king, please save my son!” she begged, shocking everyone present.</p><p>“Rise,” emperor Kim told her, but the woman would not move from the floor. With a sigh, the old man got up and walked around his table to help his concubine up with his own hands. “What causes concubine Oh to be so miserable?” he asked gently.</p><p>“My son is sick. He cannot rise from his bed and cramps torture him,” the concubine rambled so fast that Yoongi had almost trouble understanding her.</p><p>So that was why the assassin had been at the bathhouse. What arrogance must one possess to poison a prince first and then take a bath at the royal bathhouse? What a distasteful character. And to think the third prince had opened his legs for such a man. Yoongi wanted to vomit.</p><p>“I’ll call for physician Jung,” he said after swallowing his anger and hurriedly left the office. “Bring the royal physician to the concubine’s quarter!” he barked at one of the guards outside before he directed his steps towards the quarter of the crown prince. His first concern was to prevent another love-drunk fool from making things worse.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>“Jin has been what? Is this Hwon’s doing?” the crown prince asked, voice some tones too high. “I need to see him!”</p><p>“No, you will not!” Yoongi growled and grabbed the man’s arm when he was about to run outside. “What does his highness think will happen if he visits the first prince now?”</p><p>Panicked ebony eyes stared at him angrily. “Advisor Min. You’re overstepping your boundaries,” the prince snapped at him and pulled free his arm.</p><p>“Then kill me once this is over, but I will not allow you to visit him now!” Yoongi argued back. “This is not Hwon’s doing but princess Dahee’s, and I cannot allow her to see the questionable relationship you have with your half-brother!” He was fuming. Why were all the princes such idiotic love-blind fools? Why did everyone think a battlefield needed soldiers and swords? The battles fought at the palace were no different from war.</p><p>His words made prince Namjoon falter in his determination and he turned back at Yoongi with an ashen face. “What are you saying, advisor Min?”</p><p>“I’m saying that his highness should listen to me right now. Your brother is being treated by physician Jung. He’s in good hands, so sit down and hear me out,” Yoongi demanded.</p><p>Slowly the prince walked back behind the table of his study and sat down. “Speak.”</p><p>Yoongi sat down as well and began to unfold his thoughts. “Last night, the third prince had an encounter with the assassin that almost succeeded in killing his highness,” he began and quickly reached over the table to keep the other from jumping up in fury. “Don’t be rash, your highness. The third prince temporarily thought he was dreaming. He elaborated his view of the events and I can see why he came to this conclusion. The interesting part is that they met at the bathhouse where the assassin saved your younger brother from what he thought was him drowning.”</p><p>A spark of the same confusion he had felt flashed through the ebony eyes, and Yoongi was almost sure that the crown prince understood what he wanted to say. But the younger man made no attempt to speak, so Yoongi continued.</p><p>“I assume that the first prince is not just experiencing a bad case of food poisoning but has been poisoned by the assassin. Which makes me wonder: a man tries to kill the first prince and the second prince but saves the third prince even though his presence would be revealed by doing so.”</p><p>“Sister Dahee,” prince Namjoon whispered, and Yoongi nodded. The third prince himself had never shown ambitions to claim the throne, but his sister had always been too interested in the affairs of the court.</p><p>“But why would she kill brother Jin?” the crown prince wanted to know. “My older brother has even less ambitions to claim the throne than Taehyung.”</p><p>Yoongi could only make assumptions regarding that, but one thing was for sure, “One of my men told me that the princess has spent some time with your wife after we departed for Gimcheon. I can only assume what they’ve been talking about, but I guess your wife must not have been very happy with her marriage.”</p><p>Namjoon nodded slowly.</p><p>“If crown princess Soojin by any means mentioned your visits to the bathhouse, we may assume that sister Dahee wants to test which role the first prince has in her plans. Whether he can be used against his highness, or not. Thus, I advise his highness to stay away from your brother for now,” Yoongi concluded.</p><p>“Does advisor Min have proof?” the prince wanted to know.</p><p>Yoongi shook his head. “But I will visit the first prince now to discuss his case with physician Jung. Then I will take actions, if necessary.”</p><p>The crown prince nodded, face dark with concern.</p><p>“I’ll take my leave then,” Yoongi bid his goodbye and got up.</p><p>“Advisor Min,” the voice of the prince held him back.</p><p>“The royal guard is already controlling all the traffic that enters and leaves the palace and a small patrol is searching for possible weak spots of the palace walls,” Yoongi answered what he assumed would be the prince’s question. But the clearing of a throat made him stop and turn around confused.</p><p>“I expected as much. But what I want to tell advisor Min is something different,” prince Namjoon said warningly. “Even if the advisor is furious, he must not forget the etiquette of the palace. I have a title by which I am called, and I only spare master Min’s tongue because we are in private. But guard your words when we are outside.” The ebony eyes pierced through Yoongi’s and Yoongi wanted to bite off his tongue.</p><p>“I’m begging for forgiveness, your highness,” he mumbled and hurried to leave. Sometimes it was hard to remind himself of the fact that the crown prince was not a friend but an employer. He should train his thoughts.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>The sight Yoongi was met with at the chamber of the first prince was rather unexpected. Apart from concubine Oh who was crying silently at the small tea table next to her son’s bed, there was physician Jung who held the first prince’s wrist to check his pulse. So far everything was normal. But then there was mistress Park who slowly spoon-fed the prince a dark broth.</p><p>“Advisor Min,” the physician greeted him when he entered. The Park daughter only stared at him wide-eyed before she looked away and proceeded to nurse the prince.</p><p>“Why is there a stranger here, master Jung?” Yoongi demanded to know.</p><p>“Young mistress Park is my disciple,” the medic explained without looking up.</p><p>“Disciple?” Yoongi asked surprised. Interesting. “May I talk to-” But his words were interrupted by the prince’s coughing and retching.</p><p>Quickly physician Jung helped up the sweat-drenched pale man so that he would not suffocate and held a big bowl for him to gather the unappetizing sputum. It had a color that was all too similar to blood.</p><p>“I suppose this is not food poisoning,” Yoongi concluded drily and grabbed one of the fresh towels to hand it over to the physician to clean the prince’s lips from blood. The handsome royal son looked like he was on the verge of passing out.</p><p>Physician Jung shook his head and gestured at the tea pot on the table. “Advisor Min should take a good look at the cups,” he said while helping the prince to lie back down again. “Continue. But slower,” he told the Park girl before standing up and gesturing Yoongi to follow him outside.</p><p>Yoongi grabbed a teacup and went along. Outside, he held it under his nose and took a lick. “Tasteless,” he noted.</p><p>“But fragrant,” the medic added. “Whoever made him drink this knew that the first prince is surrounded by herbs and incenses and would not notice.” The man looked sour. “If he keeps throwing up my medicine, it will be hard to keep him alive.”</p><p>So, it was indeed poison and the attacker had good knowledge of how the victim lived. Princess Dahee was now their confirmed first suspect. “May I take this cup?” Yoongi asked the physician.</p><p>The other nodded sternly. “Does the king have a suspicion?” the man wanted to know.</p><p>Yoongi considered telling the medic off for his own good, but he figured that it would not hurt to ease the physician’s mind. “He does. A very specific one at that, but every suspicion needs proof to become truth, so I expect physician Jung to respect the privacy of the palace.” This had come across a little harsh, Yoongi noticed belatedly.</p><p>The man’s darkening face told him the same. “I’ve been working for the royal family for almost half of my life. Do not belittle me, advisor Min,” the man said coldly.</p><p>“I apologize,” Yoongi said. “My words were out of line. Of course, I know of master Jung’s loyalty to the throne.”</p><p>The physician seemed a little appeased. “If advisor Min excuses me. I’ve got a patient to tent to.” The medic turned around and vanished inside the residence.</p><p>Yoongi probed the cup again. It was a bitter smell with a hint of a sickening sweetness. It smelled like death itself.</p><p>“Master Min! Master Min!” a soldier shouted out for him. The man came running like he was mad and Yoongi feared that something else severe had happened.</p><p>“What is it? Speak,” he demanded.</p><p>The man took a deep breath before he spoke, “Officer Park Jimin is back. The crown prince thought this might be of interest to master Min.”</p><p>That was good news indeed. “Tell him to wash up and meet me at the tower,” he demanded.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 1.22 family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In old times (and sometimes today), because families had many children, uncles/aunts would be numbered by age (at least in China). Hence, Jimin is Chunghee’s fourth uncle. But I’m not sure if this also applies to their degree of kinship since it is a little wider. I’ll just use it like this.<br/>Yamato/Wa = ancient Chinese and Korean names for Japan<br/>Palkook/Palguk = literally “8 soups”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jimin focus</em>
</p><p>Jimin knocked on the gate of minister Park’s mansion. He was about to do something despicable for the sake of the palace’s safety. He would spy on his own family. And although his uncle was on bad terms with his father, he had some inhibitions regarding advisor Min’s order. But the safety of the princes demanded of him to take action. And it was not his close blood he was spying on, was what he kept telling himself to feel less guilty.</p><p>“How may I help young master?” the old servant who had opened the door asked him. “Oh, is that young master Park Jimin?” The door swung open completely.</p><p>“It is,” Jimin confirmed with a warm smile. “Is my uncle or my cousin at home?” he asked.</p><p>“Both masters are present,” the servant told him and gestured him to come inside. “Please follow this servant.”</p><p>Jimin stepped over the threshold and the gate was closed behind him before the old man took the lead. The last time he had been here had been when his nephew Chunghee had his hundred days celebration. It was not a memory to hold dear.</p><p>“Minister Park is in his study and young master Park is playing in the west yard with his son,” the servant informed him. “Which one does officer Park want to speak first?”</p><p>“My cousin,” Jimin said, feeling a little relived that he would not be led to his uncle first. Minister Park was a cold and intimidating man which Jimin and his siblings had always feared when he had come to visit them in Busan. Fortunately, those visits had not been too numerous, and most of the time their aunt and the children had come alone because their uncle had been held up in the capital.</p><p>“Young master, officer Park is here to see you,” the servant announced him once they had entered the inner side yard.</p><p>Bogum, even now clad in the blood red of the army, was crouching next to a small boy and showed him how to use a kid-sized bow. A small target on the other end of the yard was surrounded by arrows that had missed their destination.</p><p>“Jimin!” his cousin said delighted when he had sighted them and lowered the toy. “You are well. I am glad that you came back in good health.” He took the small boy’s hand, who looked at Jimin with curious eyes, and walked over to him.</p><p>“Cousin Bogum,” Jimin greeted the older with a smile and a bow of his head. “And little Chunghee.” He smiled even wider at the boy and crouched down to look at his nephew. The boy had grown tall in the years he had not seen him.</p><p>“Chunghee, greet uncle Jimin,” Bogum told his son who was quick to bow and shyly mumble out an ‘uncle four’. “What brings you here?” the older asked, his attentive eyes fixed on Jimin.</p><p>Even as children, those eyes had always made Jimin feel like his skin was stripped away to bare his soul, and his father’s words echoed in his head. But that was for later. He had to take this step by step.</p><p>“I want to ask uncle for a favor,” he explained, standing up again. “Since I will be staying at the capital for more than a few days, I find it uncomfortable to trouble the palace with my accommodation. I have family here, so why must I force my way into the palace just because of my father’s title.” Those words might come across as him not wanting to be overshadowed by his father, but they were a lie. Jimin regretted not being able to see Taehyung for the next time. Their days together seemed to be limited by misfortune this year, but the king’s order came first, and at least they had been able to spend the last night together.</p><p>“Of course. This will be no problem,” Bogum assured him without hesitation and one of his rare broad smiles formed on his lips. When he was smiling like this, he looked so much more approachable, Jimin thought. Many people made the mistake to judge his cousin by his distant behavior and trained expressions, but as family Jimin knew better. His cousin had a big heart for those he loved.</p><p>“I shall send someone to the palace to retrieve your belongings and allow you to settle into one of our guestrooms,” the older continued and gestured the servant who had opened the door to take care of things.</p><p>“That is very kind of you,” Jimin replied and smiled at Chunghee again. “Now I can finally spend some time with my nephew.”</p><p>“Am I that uninteresting?” Bogum frowned playfully and Jimin could feel how the first awkwardness was slowly washed away by the brotherly mood they shared as soldiers.</p><p>“We have been talking every evening in Gimcheon. How much can you possibly mope about not seeing your son when you are finally reunited,” he retorted with a grin.</p><p>“Yah, you ignorant unbound man!” his cousin cried and slung an arm around Jimin’s shoulder to pull him into the direction of the southern buildings. “It is time that you get yourself a family as well, so that you will stop looking down on me.”</p><p>Jimin chuckled and tried to make his cousin trip but failed. When Chunghee saw his father and uncle being so friendly, he awoke from his stupor of politeness and let go of his father’s hand to take Jimin’s. “Uncle four, uncle four! Will you play with me?” he asked of Jimin who was happy to agree.</p><p>“Let me show you to a guestroom, so that you can wash up before lunch,” Bogum suggested. “Chunghee, tell lady Ahn to prepare the table for a guest and to bring water to the big guestroom. Uncle Jimin will play with you after lunch.”</p><p>“Yes, father,” Chunghee said and ran off to where Jimin assumed were the kitchens.</p><p>With the child gone, his cousin became more serious. “What took you so long?” he asked concerned. “Did they give you trouble?” The older was asking about his order of returning the ashes of the Hwon general.</p><p>It had been a difficult task since Jimin could not approach the Baekje camp as a Silla soldier. Thus, he had had to wait until the troops had reached a town and had disguised as a beggar to approach one of the officers. It had cost him some time. And on his way back, his father had asked him to stay for a day.</p><p>But he had not been troubled by the Baekje officers. If anything, the men had been truly grateful for prince Namjoon’s gesture. Thus, Jimin shook his head. “They seemed to grief the loss of their general very much and were relieved to hear the truth and receive the ashes,” he told his cousin.</p><p>Bogum nodded with a stern expression. “To kill a general like this,” he sighed and shook his head. “Despicable.”</p><p>Jimin agreed. If a man had done wrong, he must go through trial and receive a sentence. To judge a man without a trial was barbaric and showed a lack of respect before the law. Even a king should never be above the law. That was what emperor Kim and prince Namjoon lived by. And that was what Jimin’s family protected with their sword and blood.</p><p>“Let us not talk about such a low man,” he brushed off the topic. “I feel bad for never visiting Chunghee during my times in the capital. He is four now, of five?”</p><p>“Almost five, yes,” Bogum answered softly with a hint of melancholy in his sharp eyes.</p><p>A father who could not watch his son grow up was truly unfortunate, Jimin thought. “Why do you not move your family to the border?” he asked.</p><p>Bogum shook his head. “How can I take a princess so far away from the palace?” he argued.</p><p>“How can you leave your wife alone for so long?” Jimin asked in return.</p><p>“Did your father not do the same?” his cousin asked with a side-glance and let go of Jimin’s shoulders to open the door into the house.</p><p>“Yes, he did. And then he missed out on the last days of mother,” Jimin pressed out. “It was Jiyeon and aunt Solmi who took care of her and us brothers. He only arrived in time for the funeral.” A sudden bitterness filled Jimin’s mouth at the memory. He knew that his father’s task of guarding the border had been much more difficult back in those days when Goguryeo had not been bound to Silla by marriage of the oldest princess, but as a child you did not understand such things.</p><p>Bogum looked at him like he wanted to say something, but his lips did not move.</p><p>“I do not hold it against him anymore,” Jimin told his cousin. “I just wish not to become the same.” It was hypocritical of him to say that when his lover was a prince and he would most likely not have children unless his father found a woman for him to marry, but he would never want to make his loved ones feel abandoned and lonely.</p><p>“I will ask the princess for her thoughts on the matter,” Bogum gave in and opened the first door in a long hallway on the first floor. “These are the guestrooms. Make yourself at home and then come to the main building for lunch. And… father does not like weapons at the table.” With a small smile he gestured at the sword that dangled from Jimin’s hips and left him in his room.</p><p>The room Jimin had been sent to was comfortably big. It held a broad bed with soft cushioning, a table with ink and brushes and a pillow for sitting, a commode with an empty sword holder, and a closet next to a long mirror and a bathtub. The decoration was subtle but of good taste and Jimin felt like he could spend quite some days here without getting sick of the surroundings.</p><p>He unfastened his sword and put in into the holder before taking off his second outer military robes. Now he looked much more like a civilian.</p><p>“Officer Park,” the voice of an elderly lady startled him out of observing his new environment.</p><p>“Madam,” he greeted her and gestured her to put down the bowl of water and the towel on the low stool next to the bathtub.</p><p>“If young master needs anything, just ask a servant,” she said politely and vanished after a deep bow.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>The atmosphere at the lunch table was anything but amenable. Minister Park and his daughter-in-law avoided looking at Jimin at all costs, faces cold and aloof, and Bogum gave Jimin glances that asked for forgiveness while his son seemed to feel the tension despite his age and kept stuffing his face with food quickly.</p><p>“I stayed with father for a day when I came back from mission,” Jimin talked into the silence. “We had a long talk about the future of the army and my future, and I thought that uncle and cousin Bogum might be interested in what he had to say.”</p><p>The muscles in his uncle’s face tensed before the man looked at him for the first time and smiled coldly. “Since my nephew seems unable to hold back while we are enjoying our meal, he shall be allowed to speak.”</p><p>Jimin was used to getting those comments from his uncle since the day he had joined the army, but that did not make it easier to calm his anger. Why must they punish him for who his father was? Just because minister Park was greedy for power and hated his brother, it did not justify his sharp tongue towards his nephew, even if their connection by blood was weak.</p><p>Jimin took a deep breath before speaking again. “Father wants cousin Bogum to become the successor to his title,” he spat out the news in one go. His patience for using flowery words had come to an end.</p><p>Gruffly he took his bowl of wine and emptied it before gesturing the servant next to him to fill it up again. Now it was their turn to say something and he would not help them to overcome the stupor they had fallen under. His uncle straight away stared at him, frozen in motion, princess Dahee was coughing from having swallowed something the wrong way, and Bogum looked at him with big astounded eyes and a small happy smile. Jimin just stared at his plate, for once satisfied with the behavior of his uncle and the princess.</p><p>Minister Park was the first to find words. “What changed the general’s mind?” he asked and put down the chopsticks to give his full attention to his nephew.</p><p>“My father’s mind has never been set to begin with,” Jimin retorted and looked up to meet his uncle’s dead eyes.</p><p>The older man seemed to contemplate something before he decided to stay quiet and resumed eating.</p><p>So, that was it? That was all the reaction Jimin received for such groundbreaking news? The princess and minister Park had never been subtle about their longing for Bogum to receive the title, and now those were all the words Jimin got to hear from them?</p><p>The princess had calmed down her coughing and drank a sip of her tea before she also added something to the conversation. “How does cousin-in-law feel? Has it not been your wish to succeed your father’s position?”</p><p>Minster Park cleared his throat and reprimanded her with a stern look, but the princess only smiled aloofly and raised an eyebrow at Jimin.</p><p>Jimin smiled his best false smile. “Princess, a wise man knows his strengths and weaknesses,” were his only words before he turned at Bogum and gave his cousin a true smile. He held no grudge against the other soldier. They had been brothers in arms and Jimin knew of his cousin’s extraordinary talent in battle, so he had no regrets or concerns about Bogum becoming general.</p><p>His father had been sad to tell him the truth about his decision, but Jimin had been quick to assure him. If he was honest, he had been scared of the title he would receive. He was a soldier with body and soul, but he was not ready to lead and decide over the lives of a few thousand men. Also, his new position would cause him to see Taehyung even less than now, which was already far too little for his taste.</p><p>“Cousin Bogum?” he asked, and the older looked at him. “Once you take the title, allow me to leave the army and join the royal guard instead.” He stood up to get on one knee and bow his head to his cousin.</p><p>“What are you doing? Get up!” the other said shocked and came over to guide him back into a standing position. The sharp eyes searched Jimin’s face for something before another small smile grazed the face of his cousin. “It will be hard to replace an officer like you, but how can I deny the heartfelt wish of a brother in arms?”</p><p>Jimin smiled back at the older. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I am the one who needs to thank you, Jimin,” the other replied. They both knew that had Jimin insisted on becoming the successor, general Park would have decided in favor of his son. Thus, his father’s decision was just as much Jimin’s decision and approval.</p><p>“Move your family to the border,” he told the older. “Do not live like my father.”</p><p>Bogum nodded and let go of him to sit down again.</p><p>“How long will my nephew stay at the capital?” minister Park asked once the two soldiers were seated again. His voice had lost some of the venom it had held before and Jimin could only roll his eyes at such childish demeanor. How such a man had been able to produce such great sons was a miracle to him.</p><p>“At least one week. His majesty has not decided, yet,” Jimin answered politely and dug into his food with more of an appetite than before.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>Jimin had visited the market with Bogum and Chunghee, and now he was playing with the little boy and his new wooden sword while the father had been called to the palace. The boy was not bad at using the sword, something he probably was practicing a little longer than the bow his father had taught him this morning, and so Jimin could already show him some tricks and routines.</p><p>“Chunghee, come and drink some water,” he called for the boy whose face was red from running around the whole afternoon.</p><p>With quick little steps the boy came over and almost dropped the bowl Jimin held out for him.</p><p>“Take it slow,” Jimin told him and took the sword from the small hand to place it on the stairs he was sitting on. “Practice takes time. We should stop for today.”</p><p>Chunghee shook his head viciously and put down the bowl to grab the little sword again. “Chunghee must become better,” he announced.</p><p>Jimin chuckled. “Why? Does Chunghee have some enemy he has to defeat?” he asked jokingly but was met with stern eyes in a small face.</p><p>“Uncle four, you must not tell,” the boy whispered and leaned closer. “Mommy met a bad man,” he told Jimin with big eyes.</p><p>“A bad man?” Jimin asked concerned. “Did he do something to your mother?” If princess Dahee had been harassed that was not only a matter of the Park family but also of the palace.</p><p>But Chunghee shook his head. “But mommy does not like him,” the boy said. “Mommy is always nice, but she does not allow him to eat with us.” The big eyes looked as if they expected Jimin to evaluate such a situation.</p><p>But all Jimin could think of was, “He is living here as well?”</p><p>The boy nodded. “The other guest,” he said.</p><p>“The other guest,” Jimin echoed. So, there was a weird man at the mansion who treated princess Dahee strangely? He would have to verify this later. But for now, he had to take care of his nephew. “Do not worry, uncle four will protect your mommy,” he assured the boy and took the sword back. “Let us find lady Ahn, so that you can take a bath before dinner.”</p><p>The boy seemed satisfied and took Jimin’s hand without a doubt in his uncle’s ability. But Jimin’s mind was already far gone. Who was the man the princess was accommodating and why did it seem like his cousin and uncle were not aware of this situation?</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>It was the middle of the night, and Jimin was spying out the other guestrooms on his hallway. Since his nephew had told him about that strange man, he had not been able to think about anything else and had excused himself early after dinner.</p><p>Now he was giving all the guestrooms a thorough search for anything out of the ordinary. But so far, he had only found neatly cleaned rooms which looked like no one had lived here for quite some time. With a sigh, he left the fourth room to check the fifth.</p><p>The fifth and last room on the hallway was the smallest and least comfortable, a servant’s room perhaps. It barely managed to fit a bed and a closet; the coffee table already caused it to be too stuffy. Even the window led out onto the street instead of showing the flower-decorated yard you could look at from all the other guestrooms.</p><p>It looked as unused as the rest of the rooms, but still, something felt off about this one. At a closer look, he found the blankets to be less neat and the teacups on the table used. His body tensed. Chunghee had been right. Someone had been here. And that the room had not been cleaned by servants showed that the princess must have kept it a secret.</p><p>Without much thinking Jimin made the bed his first target and pulled back the blanket, then the pillow and last the thin mattress. And there it was. The hint he had been sent out to find. Cautious he took the dagger that had been hidden under the mattress and pulled it out of its sheath. He almost dropped it.</p><p>A crescent blade with nasty ridges on the bottom half. This was the blade he had fought against when he had waited in the crown prince’s bed. But that was impossible. This blade had been dropped by the assassin when Jimin had pierced his arm that night; he had delivered it to advisor Min who had determined it to be a black market good shipped in from Yamato. This blade should be at the palace right now!</p><p>But then another encounter flashed through his mind. The forest on their first night of heading out to Gimcheon. He had thrown the assassin’s blade after him without taking a good look at the weapon. So, maybe these were twin blades.</p><p>Whatever was the truth, this blade showed that princess Dahee had gotten her hands into something she should not have meddled with. Jimin had to report to advisor Min.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>The strange shorthaired man had told him that he would wait at the corner of Palkook restaurant every day for an hour in case Jimin had found something he wanted to report. Thus, Jimin had went out this morning to find the palace employee and hand over the dagger. But there was no face that had the cat eyes and gruff expression of the man, so Jimin concluded the other had been held up in the palace and decided to wait for him.</p><p>To pass the time, he sat down in the shadow of the restaurant and watched the vendors praising their goods. The mornings were lively on the streets. Housekeepers sent their kitchen servants to buy food for the day, mothers and children of rich families strolled the market for toys and jewelry, and the night guard filled the food vendor tables to get a good breakfast. It was a colorful mix of people of all kinds.</p><p>“You have something for me?” a voice rasped next to Jimin and almost made him jump out of his skin.</p><p>“For Buddha’s sake!” he shouted but a hand was quick to clasp over his mouth and cut off his sentence.</p><p>“Could you be less showy,” the man hissed and sat down next to him, a hood pulled over his short hair and a beard covering his features that Jimin had never seen on him before.</p><p>“Advisor Min?” he asked confused. “Is that really you?”</p><p>Two annoyed black eyes looked at him. “I can’t be seen outside the palace,” the man explained flatly. “Now, what do you have?”</p><p>Jimin pulled the dagger from his lapels and handed it over. The other pulled out the blade and sucked in a breath at the sight of the ridges. “It’s the same.”</p><p>Jimin nodded. “It must be twin blades,” he told the other of his suspicion. “I found it in one of the guestrooms at the Park mansion.”</p><p>The advisor was quiet, so Jimin decided to utter some of his other thoughts.</p><p>“I know that cousin Bogum would never do something like this, and my uncle has better things to do than to kill the crown prince, so please do not make things difficult for them,” he asked of the shorthaired.</p><p>“Who does officer Park think I am?” the reply was. And before Jimin could make a snappy remark, “Don’t answer that.”</p><p>Jimin snorted.</p><p>“It would be good if officer Park found evidence for the poisoning as well,” the man continued. “So that we can completely cross out Hwon as a suspect.”</p><p>Jimin nodded. Advisor Min had explained the situation to him and had made his cousin-in-law out to be the main suspect in the whole ordeal. And since Jimin had no special feelings for the princess, he had agreed to spy on her. “I will try my best,” he promised.</p><p>“Then I’ll leave first,” advisor Min said and stood up to leave. “Officer Park.”</p><p>Jimin stood up as well. “Advisor Min should keep the beard. It makes him look more important,” he teased the other but was ignored. All he could do was watching the cloak vanish behind the next corner with a pout. This man was hard to understand and much harder to rile up.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 1.23 elimination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jiyeon focus</em>
</p><p>Jimin had invited Jiyeon over to his guestroom at the Park mansion. Originally, she had thought that her brother wanted to catch up with her since he had not met her after coming back from his mission, but now that he had sat her down with a stern face and had asked her whether she was willing to help the palace with a severe matter, she had a notion what this was for.</p><p>“Jimin, what is it? Why are you so secretive?” she whispered, mirroring his behavior.</p><p>“Advisor Min sent me here to spy out the princess,” he answered in a serious tone. “Did sister hear of the first prince falling sick?”</p><p>Jiyeon could not stop herself from snorting at her brother’s demeanor. “Jimin, I tended to his bed when he fell <em>sick</em>. And he is not just sick, he got poisoned,” she said nonchalantly.</p><p>Her brother’s eyes widened comically. “Why did sister tend to his bed?” he asked, sounding angered and confused at the same time. Of course, that was the first thing her brother would be concerned about. Not that she knew about palace intern matters, but that she had sat at another man’s bed. It was always the same with her brothers.</p><p>“I am Hoseok’s disciple,” she explained brusquely, making her brother look even more out of his mind.</p><p>“Uhm, sorry. Who?” he asked confused, looking like the little boy who had been struggling with the character drill his father had pushed him through.</p><p>Jiyeon smiled at her little brother. “The palace physician’s disciple,” she specified.</p><p>Big eyes stared at her, trying to contemplate what has been said. Then, “How can it be that I leave sister in the palace for some days and you are already neck-deep in the political intrigues and a medical disciple on top?” he exclaimed, turning away with a starstruck expression. “Crazy woman.”</p><p>“Jimin, stop being like this. I am almost thirty. I can take care of myself,” she sighed.</p><p>“And sister calls the medic by his first name! Unbelievable!” her brother continued. “Is he interested?” Now the big eyes were curious, and Jiyeon felt her face starting to burn.</p><p>“What are you saying?” she mumbled. “He is a widower with a child.”</p><p>“That is no reason but a cause,” her brother said with a lifted eyebrow. “Is <em>sister</em> interested?”</p><p>“Jimin!” she scolded her younger brother and hit his shoulder over the table. “We can discuss this another time. You told me to come here to do what?” she distracted him.</p><p>Instantly, her brother’s face changed back to serious and he sat straighter. “Right. Since sister knows the prince has been poisoned, did you get a sniff of the poison?” he asked.</p><p>Jiyeon nodded. Hoseok had given the cup to her to learn about her first poison. It had smelled bittersweet in a sickening way. Later he had shown her how to identify the poison.</p><p>“If anywhere, the poison must be in the room of the princess,” her brother mused. “But I, as a man, cannot be found in a woman’s room, much less if said woman is my cousin’s wife,” he elaborated and Jiyeon understood why he had asked her to come here.</p><p>Jimin wanted her to search their cousin-in-law’s room for the poison because if she was found, she could always talk her way out of it while her brother would be called a pervert and marriage wrecker. She was a little impressed that Jimin had thought about this first. Normally her brother was more of a hands-on person. But then again, since they barely met twice a year, what would she know about how he had become?</p><p>“I will do it,” she told him. “Should I go now?”</p><p>Jimin seemed a little startled by her reply, but then he gathered his wits and made a plan. “The princess is often at home. The most secure way would be to make her go to the palace or out to the market,” he summarized.</p><p>“Then make her go to the market,” Jiyeon said with a shrug.</p><p>“Sister wants me to ask her to go to the market?” her brother asked dumbly.</p><p>Jiyeon shook her head. “Use Chunghee.”</p><p>That made Jimin shake his head. “I would not know how. There is no reason to send him to the market, and I do not trust him not to run his mouth. Let us just wait until she leaves naturally.”</p><p>Jiyeon did not quite like that suggestion, but Jimin had been living at the mansion for several days, not her, so she trusted in the ideas of an officer. Many people thought that her brothers had only achieved their position in the army because of their father, but Jiyeon knew that their father would never promote someone for their name alone. He had been hard with his sons and had taught them well, so that they would become capable soldiers. Thus, Jimin’s instincts and thoughts were not to be underestimated.</p><p>“What if she does not leave today?” she asked instead of criticizing.</p><p>“Then sister will sleep here, and we hope for the best tomorrow,” he answered and poured them tea. “Now tell me about that physician. What was his name? Hoseok?”</p><p>Jiyeon wanted to curse her brother but realized that her urge to tell him about everything was stronger. “I met him when he tended to consort Kang,” she began. “And I asked him some questions about the treatment. So, he wanted to know why I was so interested, and I told him that I miss my family and want to go to the border with my brothers.”</p><p>Jimin had the look of an apologetic and protective brother on his face which Jiyeon knew meant that he did not want her to get into danger there. Still, he did not interrupt her.</p><p>“So, what I thought was that I could become a physician,” she tested the waters. “I will not be getting into fights, but I can be helpful. So, maybe father will allow me to come if I can be of use.”</p><p>“So, sister is not interested in the medic?” Jimin asked. “You only want to join us?”</p><p>For that the answer was a little more difficult than Jiyeon had expected. She wanted to tell him that, yes, she only wanted to be closed to her family, but the thought of leaving behind the capital and the hours of studying as a disciple with Hoseok sitting next to her, reading some book or mixing teas and ointments, was causing her heart to feel heavy.</p><p>“I do not know,” she admitted. “I really miss you and Jihyun. Busan is so boring without you, and aunty Solmi is no big help regarding that. All she is interested in are books and her children.”</p><p>Jimin nodded deep in thought. “Let us think about this later. What did sister learn?” he asked eventually.</p><p>And Jiyeon could not help herself but smile. “I learned how to stitch up and burn out wounds, and how to make basic ointments for cuts and bruises. And yesterday, Hoseok showed me how to identify the poison,” she told him happily.</p><p>“So, you really call each other by your given names?” her brother asked with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“Oh, Jimin!” Jiyoen breathed out annoyed. She just had told him what she could do now and all he listened to was her relationship state. “Yes, we do call each other by our given names because we are of same age,” she growled.</p><p>“He must have at least a small interest then,” Jimin concluded. “Is he willing to move to the border with sister?”</p><p>“Jimin!” she shouted at him and gave his shoulder some more hits over the table.</p><p>But her brother only laughed and endured the punishment.</p><p>“Fine, fine. I will stop now,” he wheezed out after some blows and caught her hand. “I am happy that sister found an interest in medicine. I will try to persuade father for you.” He gave her a long look. “And you try to persuade that Hoseok physician.”</p><p>“Oh, you rascal!” Jiyeon exploded. “And you call yourself my brother!”</p><p>“Ow, sister, have mercy,” Jimin cried and laughed at the same time when Jiyeon jumped over the tea table and pushed him down to throw some punches at his head.</p><p>“You only learn the hard way,” she growled with a smile and buried her brother under a volley of punches.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>Princess Dahee had not gone out, so Jiyeon had asked her uncle to accommodate her for a night, for it was already late and she wanted to spend the next day with her brother as well. They had exchanged some pleasantries over dinner, her uncle not making a single comment about her being still unmarried, and then she had gone to talk another hour about Jimin’s wish to join the royal guard so he could take better care of Taehyung.</p><p>And fate was gracious with them; the next day Dahee took her son and husband out to visit her mother. It was the perfect time to take a good look at the princess’ possessions, so the two siblings had stayed back under the excuse of spending time together and making up for all the months they had been apart. Bogum had graced them with a soft smile and an understanding look before leaving them under the care of lady Ahn and the old housekeeper Yoon in case they needed anything.</p><p>Thus, only after the time of burning an incense stick, the siblings had gone over to the east yard which was mostly empty of obstacles and -<em>coincidentally-</em> close to the princess’ rooms to have a round of sparring. Of course, Jiyeon was no match for Jimin, but she always liked to learn from her brothers. Maybe Jimin could teach her how to defeat Taehyung.</p><p>“Sister should practice more,” Jimin teased her when he blocked her strikes with ease.</p><p>“I do not have a partner for practice,” she answered unbothered and stroke for his open shoulder. He parried.</p><p>“Sister could practice with Chunghee. He is quite good,” he taunted her with a cheeky smile.</p><p>Her brother needed someone to whip his butt for once. Maybe she should ask cousin Bogum to give him a nice beating when he came back.</p><p>“Someday you will face someone who will beat you to it and then you will learn what modesty means,” she said with an aloof look and began hacking at him with more vigor.</p><p>“That person has yet to come,” her brother replied arrogantly, and they chased each other through the yard.</p><p>It did not take much time until Jiyeon was drenched in sweat and they could proceed with their plan.</p><p>“Give me a break brother,” she wheezed and sat down in the shadow.</p><p>“I will ask lady Ahn to bring us some water,” he said and gave her a long look. Jiyeon nodded.</p><p>While her brother would distract lady Ahn with telling her about what they had been doing, making up an alibi, she would slip inside and search the rooms.</p><p>“Young master Park,” the housekeeper almost scared them both to death.</p><p>“M-master Yoon, what is it?” Jiyeon asked after she had regained her calm.</p><p>“Someone is outside, looking for young master Park. He said young master has ordered something from his shop to be delivered here,” old housekeeper Yoon explained.</p><p>Jiyeon looked up at her brother. “Are you expecting someone?” she asked, but her brother only looked at the housekeeper with blank face.</p><p>“Ah, right,” he eventually awoke from his stupor and smiled at the old man. “I almost forgot about him. I will meet him at the door. No need to guide him inside.” And he vanished with the old man, leaving a confused Jiyeon behind.</p><p>Should she go inside now, or not?</p><p>“Sister, go and ask lady Ahn for some water,” Jimin shouted over his shoulder and answered her question. Apparently, the mysterious man had the power to stop their mission.</p><p>When Jiyoen came back from the kitchen, a tray loaded with a teapot of water, two cups, and snacks of lady Ahn in her hands, Jimin already sat in the shadows with a broad smile and waved her over to him.</p><p>“Concubine Oh found something when she took care of the bathhouse garden,” he whispered while pouring the two of them a cup. “Advisor Min would not tell me why it solved the case and told me to ask Taehyung, but he said that we do not need to bother with the princess anymore.”</p><p>If Jiyeon was honest, she was a little disappointed. Having a secret mission had made her feel excited and now that it was no longer necessary, her arms felt heavy from sparring and she would rather want to go back to the palace and visit the bathhouse. Maybe she would meet advisor Min on the way and could ask him about his findings.</p><p>“What is sister thinking about?” Jimin asked.</p><p>“I think that I will find the royal guards to go for another sparring fight,” she replied mischievously.</p><p>“The roy-” Jimin choked on his words. “The capital is ruining my sister,” he mumbled then and stuffed a pastry into his mouth.</p><p>Jiyeon laughed at him and took a small cake as well. She had missed her brothers. “Do you know anything about advisor Min?” she asked curiously while enjoying lady Ahn’s delicious sweets.</p><p>That question changed her brother’s expression completely, from falsely sullen to attentive and sharp. He put down the pastry and looked at her. “Jiyeon, do you remember the stories of the Dragon of the Eastern Sea?” he asked then, the gleam in the corners of his eyes hiding a secret.</p><p>Jiyeon furrowed her brows. Of course, she knew the stories of the savior of Busan. How could she not? “What does this have to do with advisor Min?” she asked confused.</p><p>Jimin grinned. “Advisor Min <em>is</em> the Dragon,” he said quietly, looking satisfied with the fact that he knew such a grand thing, while Jiyeon’s mind temporarily abandoned her.</p><p>“He… what?” Now it was her turn to struggle for words. The man who had handed her porn and had fought with her was the Dragon of the Easter Sea, the savior of Busan? “Impossible,” she disagreed and shook her head. “That man cannot be the savior of our city.”</p><p>“Why not? The crown prince and father called him general during our stay at Gimcheon and he was even sent to special missions,” her brother said with a shrug and continued to nibble on the pastry he had left unfinished.</p><p>“Oh, Buddha help me,” she cried when she saw the truth in her brother’s eyes. “I kicked the savior of Busan in the chest.” She had fought with a man she had a life debt with and had rudely punched and kicked him. The heaven must be shaking with her betrayal.</p><p>“Sister did what?” Jimin asked shocked.</p><p>“I fought with him at the tower,” she admitted, not sure whether she should laugh or cry. She should have kneeled in front of that man and thanked him for his good deed, but instead she had rudely accused him of being an assassin. She had to find him to apologize.</p><p>“You did <em>what</em>?” Jimin cried out a second time almost pushing over the teapot.</p><p>“He attacked first,” Jiyeon tried to defend herself. “And he was right to do so. It is not important. But how can this man be the Dragon of the Eastern Sea?” The idea she had of their savior could not be combined with the actual man. How could someone this skinny and messy be a general of the royal fleet?</p><p>“I will give him a good beating,” her brother mumbled under his breath. “Attacking a woman, such a brutish man.”</p><p>“Then you also have to give Tae a beating, and some of the guards. Just let it be,” she huffed at him, still trying to comprehend the news. “Can I tell Hoseok?” she asked eventually. The physician could probably help her to understand this unbelievable truth.</p><p>“Never,” her brother answered instantly. “The Dragon has been thrown into prison after his downfall and I am sure there are many people not happy with his reincarnation as the closest man to the king and crown prince.” He looked honestly concerned, so Jiyeon nodded obediently.</p><p>“Only once sister marries him,” he added, grin already hinting at the corners of his lips.</p><p>“You unbelievable wretch! Who raised you and fed you every day? Who are you to tease your older sister?” she began to scold him, and in the next moment they were running through the yard like a pair of silly siblings.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>
  <em>Yoongi focus</em>
</p><p>The poison bottle had been found in the garden of the bathhouse and Yoongi had put one and one together and had traced the finding back to the unspeakable night the third prince had told him about. Now that the two assassinations could be connected to the same person, and the person could be connected to the Park household, the situation was clear to him. And even if only the attack on the crown prince was truly princess Dahee’s doing, Yoongi had to act.</p><p>But his action could not affect minister Park and his son or consort Kang and the third prince. The implications for the royal family and the noble family Park would be too big, and the publicity was unwanted for such a delicate matter as the palace security. It had to be handled subtly but once and for all.</p><p>Thus, Yoongi was out on the market to find a certain woman and her son. He took a bite of the candied plums he had bought a moment ago and came to a halt next to the pretty face he had been searching for. His men always knew where the ones he was searching for roamed.</p><p>“What do you have for me?” the princess asked when she saw him from the corner of her eyes and Yoongi was slightly taken aback by those words. Had she been expecting someone? Someone in black with a straw hat perhaps?</p><p>But her brief look of shock when she truly looked at him told him that it had not been him whom she had been waiting for.</p><p>“Good afternoon, princess. Whom have you been expecting?” he asked her with a cold smile.</p><p>“My son,” she said flatly, face neutral in the blink of an eye.</p><p>“I see.” He bit off another of the glistening candied plums. Much too sweet for his own taste.</p><p>“What brings advisor Min out of the palace walls?” she asked him with lips pouted in distaste while pretending to look at the jewels on the vendor stall next to the toy maker. “Is his majesty giving his right hand a vacation?”</p><p>Yoongi just smiled and swallowed the sweet bite. “Not at all. I’m doing my job right now, princess,” he said nonchalantly. “I’m here to tell her highness that assassinating the crown prince and the first prince is not the right way to attain power. It’s punishable by death.”</p><p>Her piercing eyes looked at him, searching for anything underneath his false smile. But her eyes could not penetrate a face that had trained to be impenetrable since childhood.</p><p>“What proof does advisor Min have to accuse me of such a deed?” she asked him arrogantly and walked further, Yoongi following a step behind.</p><p>“Does the princess think I would make false accusations if I had no evidence?” he asked back. He could not reveal officer Park’s part in solving this case, nor the third prince’s unspeakable encounter with the assassin, so it was best to stay silent on this matter. He did not need to tell her the truth.</p><p>“I do not dare to assume what advisor Min is thinking, for he can tell the fortune of the king and read the stars. What am I, a small woman, in comparison to such a man?” she asked sweetly.</p><p>Yoongi had to admit that she had some qualities he would be able to value if they had been working in his favor. But since they did not, she was an enemy who had to be eliminated.</p><p>“Oh, her highness’ praise is too much for a lowborn such as I,” he went along with her flattery. “I’m only here to remind the princess that we all have something we value over our own interests and life. A place perhaps, a spouse?” he mused for her.</p><p>“My marriage has been arranged, advisor Min,” the woman said tonelessly. “A farce of the king to force my husband into loyalty toward him.”</p><p>She was very sharp, Yoongi had to give her that. Not necessarily sharp in mind. Which woman did not know the purpose of her marriage? But sharp with her words and will.</p><p>“Hm, of course,” Yoongi admitted. “Princess, how is your son doing?” he asked then.</p><p>Finally, the woman looked at him again. “What is advisor Min implying?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing. Nothing.” He took another bite of the candied fruit. “Good day, princess,” he mumbled and left her behind.</p><p>On the way back towards the palace, a boy passed him, and he gave him the stick of candied plums. “Here, little one. It’s too sweet for me,” he said, and the boy made big eyes at him.</p><p>“Chunghee?” he heard a panicked female voice behind him and smiled satisfied. “Chunghee!? Chunghee! Do not eat that!” she cried and Yoongi sped up his steps. This problem hopefully was solved.</p><p>Time to set things up for the next one.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 1.24 tying loose ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jungkook focus</em>
</p><p>Jungkook jumped back out of the window of the Park mansion’s guestroom. His dagger was gone, which could either mean that the little princess had found it or that they had been found out. The prospect of the latter was reason enough never to come close to this place again.</p><p>But it was a shame to lose both of his weapons. They had been a gift of his master and had accompanied him for many years, so he missed their familiar weight at his waist. Also, they had to be used regularly or the blades would lose their grit, but right now they were probably rotting away in the drawer of some ministry or a secret hall of the palace.</p><p>He kicked off a stone in frustration.</p><p>But as much as he longed for his blades, he would not get them back. Firstly, because he did not know where to search, secondly, because his entry to the palace gardens had been cut into firewood by some royal dogs. So, the best choice he had was to search for a new pair after the princess paid him and bow to his master in apology should he ever be fortunate enough to meet that old man again.</p><p>But he was in no hurry. The pouch of the little princess was still feeding him well, and she would no doubt keep to her word and pay him what was missing of her words of doubling the payment. Thus, he planned to stroll the market for the next days to look out for her or her son, and then he would leave the capital for a while until his face was no longer decorating the boards. Maybe some nobleman in Daejeon or Gwangju had a job for him.</p><p>Hence, Jungkook had been strolling the market for almost a day, had gotten his fill at a street grill, and had bought some candy that reminded him of the stupid little dog of the prince, and allowed himself to get distracted by the stall in front of a blacksmith now. The workshop was displaying some of their work, ranging from blades and swords to mundane things such as boxes and horseshoes.</p><p>Maybe he could find a new weapon here even if it was only half as elegant and proper as his twin blades.</p><p>“Young master, what ya serchin’ for?” the seller of the stall asked him with a warm smile.</p><p>“A dagger,” Jungkook answered curtly and let his eyes graze over the shorter weapons. If the blades were as beautiful as the sheaths, he would not be disappointed. “Is that your work?” he asked while pointing at a sheath that had intricate patterns of waves and fish.</p><p>“Nah,” the man waved it off, “We workin’ with the goldsmith. Blade is ours, sheath is his,” he explained to him.</p><p>Jungkook nodded understandingly. The raw work of the blacksmith did not match a fine work such as this.</p><p>When he reached the end of the dagger section, one blade caught his eye. It was so familiar that he reached out for it without a second thought, and when he pulled it out the well-known ridges came into sight. This was one of his!</p><p>But what happened next made him forget about his blade quickly. Both his arms were twisted behind his back in a painful manner, and a thick string was slung around his neck, ready to strange him at the slightest indication of disobedience.</p><p>“What…?” he asked confused, but when a red-clad man stepped into his sight, he knew he had run right into a trap.</p><p>“Get his hat off,” the all too familiar voice of the royal lap dog barked, and the straw was torn off his topknot, messing it up. “Look who we have here,” the bastard said and smiled at Jungkook, giving his cheek a friendly slap that made Jungkook want to spit at him.</p><p>“You filthy wretch! Scum of the palace! Dirty pervert!” he shouted at the man now that it did not matter what he said. But the other just stuffed a cloth into his mouth to muffle his fit of rage.</p><p>“Be quiet,” the soldier said, still smiling. “Such a pretty face should not use such filthy words.” And to the guards of the investigation bureau, “Bind him, then off to prison with him.”</p><p>The rope that had only been slung around Jungkook’s neck was now fixed in a way that if he moved his hands he would strangle himself, and then the guards grabbed him by the arms and they moved through the mass of people who parted to let them through.</p><p>Embarrassment burned hot on Jungkook’s face and his eyes glazed over with pictures of how he would kill that stupid Jimin dog in the most gruesome way possible. How he would start with chopping off his fingers and toes, then the… no, not the face. He could not bring himself to do something like that. A clean and fast kill, there was no problem with that, but mutilating someone in such a way, he could not do it, not even in his mind. He was a martial arts master, not one of the disgusting torturers of the royal prison.</p><p>Angered by how he was handled like trash when he was a man of principles just like anyone else, he kicked for the two guards who held him and threw them to the ground wailing like punished dogs. And the next ones who were coming for him got a nice beating as well. Only then he was satisfied and walked towards the stupid Jimin dog.</p><p>If he must go to prison, he would walk by himself. If he must go down, he would walk with his head raised and next to the man who had captured him.</p><p>When he did not make a move on the red-robed soldier, the man seemed to understand. “You are a proud one, eh?” he said with a hint of a grin. Then he let the sword he had pulled out half the way slip back into its sheath and continued to walk down the road without a care for the groaning and wheezing soldiers who hurried to keep up.</p><p>The royal prison was exactly like Jungkook had imagined a prison to be like. Dark, moist, and cold. Nothing of the late summer warmth from outside seemed to be able to penetrate these walls. He was led down a few stairs, past several places that looked like they were covered in the remains of blood, and pushed into a cell.</p><p>“The shackles,” that palace dog called out and two prison guards tried to outdo themselves to hand the man what he had asked for. Such pitiful creatures.</p><p>“Make sure he cannot move far or escape by breaking his thumbs,” the man said then and watched with crossed arms while the guards fixed the rusty iron around Jungkook’s neck, wrists, and ankles.</p><p>Jungkook felt like he was slowly dying with every iron clasp that closed around his limbs. Click. He would never breathe fresh air again. Click. Click. He would never run around drunk on the roofs at night to watch the stars. Click. He would never again wield a weapon. Click. He would never see his master again in this life.</p><p>When they were done and cut off the ropes, it was not the shackles that made moving impossible; he felt like someone had drained all his liveliness from his bones.</p><p>The lap dog removed the cloth from his mouth and crouched in front of him.</p><p>“So, this is it?” Jungkook asked quietly. “I’ll spend the rest of my life here?”</p><p>“No,” the other answered, face serious and without a trace of the satisfaction from before. “You will be beheaded.”</p><p>Jungkook nodded. Accepting his fate felt almost too easy. Something must be wrong with him.</p><p>“Jimin?” another familiar voice suddenly called out and the soldier in front of him stood up to greet the man who had just arrived.</p><p>“Your highness,” the red-clad man said and stepped to the side to free Jungkook’s view onto the third prince. “We found the assassin.”</p><p>But the third prince did not look like he heard the man and single-mindedly walked towards Jungkook before falling to one knee to be face-to-face with him.</p><p>“You tried to kill my brothers,” the other stated calmly, eyes as sharp as knifes.</p><p>Jungkook nodded. “I was paid to do so,” he replied calmly. There was no point in denying that. Jimin had seen his face in the crown prince’s quarter and the third prince had seen him at the bathhouse where Jungkook must have dropped the poison bottle, which he had not been able to find the next day.</p><p>“Who paid you?” the prince continued to question him.</p><p>Jungkook stayed silent. There was no reason to betray a customer.</p><p>That made the third prince smile coldly. “You do not need to tell me. This is telling me enough.” And he took off the money pouch on Jungkook’s sash that had not been taken away, yet. “Do you know what this is?”</p><p>Jungkook did not move a muscle and only stared at the other blankly.</p><p>“This is a gift I gave my sister,” the prince said matter-of-factly.</p><p>“I stole it,” Jungkook lied without much thinking, not even knowing why he was protecting the little princess to this extent. Maybe it was because she had not abandoned him when he was about to die, or because she had nursed him back to health regardless of her status, or because she had trusted in his loyalty and ability. Whatever it was, it caused Jungkook to be reluctant with giving away her name.</p><p>His words did not only seem to make himself wonder but the prince as well since the man furrowed his brows at him. “My sister would have turned the capital upside down if her money had gotten lost,” he said after a while. Then his face darkened and Jungkook was confused to see such a quick change in his expression.</p><p>“Do you know what the punishment for thieves is?” the prince asked him, eyes cold and not at all matching with the image of the soft man Jungkook had met at the bathhouse, not like the one who was raising a puppy and burying birds. “They cut off your fingers, one by one,” the man whispered and the hair all over Jungkook’s body rose. He did like his fingers quite a bit.</p><p>“So, are you sure you stole this?” the prince asked again, a frightening smile on his handsome face.</p><p>Jungkook did not know whether he should talk or stay quiet. He did not want to trouble the princess, but he also loved his hands. But suddenly the lap dog’s words came back to his mind. He would be beheaded. He was doomed to die anyway, so who would want to cut off his fingers just to cut off his head afterwards? And even if they decided to go through the trouble; as a dead man he did not need his hands.</p><p>“I stole it,” he repeated sternly, looking the prince straight in the eye. The darkness vanished from the brown orbs, leaving only curiosity. Which made Jungkook wonder why that Jimin dared to call <em>him</em> a demon when the real demon was right in front of them. Only a mad man could change faces so quickly.</p><p>“Jimin,” the third prince said, and the red-clad man came closer while pulling out Jungkook’s damn dagger.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Jungkook asked concerned and balled his hands into fists because of a bad inkling.</p><p>“This is called falsifying a testimony,” the prince said sweetly and continued to smile at him. “Now give me your hand.”</p><p>But Jungkook would not. He would not give up his hands without a fight. The heaviness from before was gone and suddenly he felt lively enough to tear down these prison walls.</p><p>“Stop struggling, little demon,” the bastard of a soldier Jimin said softly and grabbed his left arm to place it on the worn-out wooden bench that decorated the cell.</p><p>“Stop! What are you doing?!” Jungkook shouted at them and tried to pull free his hand, eyes seeing red.</p><p>When his fingers were uncurled violently and pressed down on the rough surface, he could feel splinters piercing his skin and sinking into his flesh. A slap to his face cleared his panic-blurred sight and made him focus on the dark smile of the third prince that was hovering in front of him.</p><p>“Now, did you steal the pouch?” the monster asked again and showed Jungkook his own blade before lowering the nasty ridges onto his pinky finger. “Yes? No?”</p><p>“You can go die!” Jungkook shouted hysterically and tried to kick at the man, but the shackle around his ankle held him back.</p><p>“Hm,” the third prince hummed and shrugged. “Are you sure that you do not want to tell us the truth? Those are nice hands.”</p><p>“I. STOLE. IT.” Jungkook was shouting to overpower the ringing in his ears and vent his fear and panic. He was done with this torture. If they wanted to cut off his fingers, he would not stop them. Maybe he could turn into a vicious ghost after his death and hunt the prince for the rest of his life, gnawing off his royal fingers. He would be satisfied then.</p><p>But to his astonishment, the iron grip on his arm loosened and the prince handed the dagger to the lap dog who sheathed it and stood back. A warm thumb brushed over Jungkook’s cheek. Only now he noticed that he was crying.</p><p>“Do not cry,” the prince said with a soft smile. “It is over now.” And then he pulled apart Jungkook’s lapels and took the jade pendant into one of his long-fingered hands.</p><p>“You were in my room,” the he said quietly, while his fingers rubbed circles over the green stone.</p><p>“Ye-Yes,” Jungkook breathed out weakly, unable to stop his body from shaking. Who was this man?</p><p>“Why did you not kill me?” the prince wanted to know, eyes locking with Jungkook’s.</p><p>“Why… why…” Jungkook stuttered, too shaken to understand the question. “Why would I?” he asked back eventually.</p><p>This guy was playing with him, and it slowly drove Jungkook mad. What was happening here? Why was everyone so calm when he was about to lose his mind?</p><p>After a moment of just looking at him, the third prince nodded slowly and let go of the pendant, which fell back against Jungkook’s chest with a thump. Then he stood up and turned around, leaving behind nothing but confusion in Jungkook’s head.</p><p>“Did he scare you?” that Jimin guy asked softly and crouched down to remove the pendant from Jungkook’s neck. Brown eyes looked at Jungkook with curiosity, but he could not move from the shock, not to say speak. It did not make sense. This could not have been the man who was talking to radishes and burying birds, not the one who allowed a puppy to sleep in his chamber and fed beggars with meat buns. It was impossible.</p><p>“He is not a monster,” the soldier continued while searching Jungkook’s clothes for weapons and other possessions. “Do not make the mistake of thinking that you know him.”</p><p>Jungkook still felt unable to move, so he was silent.</p><p>“He never would have hurt you,” the soldier resumed his monologue. “If he had wanted to call you out as a thief, he could have taken the pendant as evidence.”</p><p>Slowly Jungkook’s whirling thoughts calmed down with the soothing voice of the other, and he could start thinking again. Jimin was right. If Taehyung had wanted to cut off his fingers, he could have used the pendant as indisputable evidence and gone ahead with it. But the prince had decided to use the pouch. It had been a test. He had tested whether Jungkook would break under pressure and give up the name of his employer. But Jungkook had not, so what conclusion did the prince draw?</p><p>“Will he come back?” he asked the soldier who had collected the candy from his lapels and the chopsticks from his right boot strapping.</p><p>“I do not think so,” the man answered with a soft smile and stood up to leave as well.</p><p>“What will happen to me now?” Jungkook called after him but was left without an answer.</p><p>“Beheading takes place every new moon,” one of the prison guards told him bored while locking the door to his cell, then he was alone.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>“Dinner,” a raspy bored voice woke Jungkook up from his slumber.</p><p>With a groan he stretched his stiff limbs and neck as much as his confinements allowed him to and tried to make out the figure in the meager glow of the lantern the visitor had brought with him.</p><p>The man who had come looked quite strange. His robes were black with golden thread, indicating that he was an important figure of the palace, but his hair was short and messy like that of a slave boy or a low servant. Was this how executioners looked like?</p><p>“Here you go,” the man rasped and sat down on the wooden bench in front of Jungkook. A bowl with rice and vegetable was standing between Jungkook’s feet.</p><p>“My chopsticks have been confiscated,” Jungkook murmured drily and took the bowl with his hurting left hand. His stomach turned with hunger. “Can I have a new pair?”</p><p>“We don’t give wings to tigers,” the other man replied in the same dry manner.</p><p>Jungkook sighed. He wanted to wash his hands.</p><p>“If you’re not hungry, allow me,” the peculiar shorthaired said and the bowl was pulled from his hand.</p><p>“No,” Jungkook was quick to protest, and the food was handed back to him. He had lost his dignity when he had cried in front of the prince, so what could he lose by stuffing his face into the bowl? Like a brute he began to swallow bite after bite, smearing his face with grease, while the man just watched him quietly. This was probably his last meal.</p><p>Once done, he fished for the third prince’s handkerchief that Jimin had not found between his lapels and cleaned his face. He could at least die with a clean face.</p><p>“Prison guards’ tasks should be left to prison guards,” the strange man stated with a hint of annoyance and took away the dirty cloth. “Anything else you should no longer possess?”</p><p>Jungkook shook his head. He had not possessed much to begin with.</p><p>“Now that your stomach is full, I think it’s the right time for storytelling,” the shorthaired said and propped his elbow up on his knee, looking down at the frowning Jungkook. Why was this man dragging things out?</p><p>“Just sit and let me finish,” the visitor sighed. “Once, there was a young prisoner in the royal prison. He had been sentenced to rot away in his cell for all his life.”</p><p>Jungkook had a notion that he was about to hear his own future. Just the sentence did not seem to match his own. Was he not supposed to be beheaded?</p><p>“But one of the princes had taken a liking to the man’s abilities and begged the king to make an exception. However, the king forgot about him, and only the prince came from time to time to show his sincerity. One day, the king heard of a prisoner who could read the stars and tell the future and thought that such talent should not be wasted. The prisoner was summoned to the palace.”</p><p>Jungkook could not read the stars, so what did that story have to do with him?</p><p>“He was made advisor of the king, the closest man to the royal family, and lived a life of riches and comfort. He could neither read the stars nor predict the future, but he still knew about everything that went on in the kingdom and beyond.”</p><p>The prince had lied for a prisoner. Was that possible? What kind of man must one be to be saved by a prince?</p><p>“Do you know why the prince decided to deceive the king and the royal court for this one prisoner?” the strange man asked him, but Jungkook could only shake his head in nescience. “Because he was valuable.”</p><p>The shorthaired looked at Jungkook silently, only his catlike eyes gleamed with the light of the lantern. “Are <em>you</em> valuable?”</p><p>Jungkook did not know what to answer to that. A voice in his chest screamed <em>no</em>, but he could not say that, or his life would be over. Moreover, his brain would not accept to be degraded to dirt under this man’s soles. If nothing else, he was a martial arts master. If nothing else, he could fight.</p><p>“Do you know what it means to work for the king?” the man asked him now, leaning back as if he was beginning to feel comfortable.</p><p>Jungkook shook his head again.</p><p>“It means to take all the hatred in his stead, so that he can be loved and praised by the people,” the shorthaired explained. “Can you do that, Jungkook?”</p><p>Jungkook’s breath hitched at his name slipping over those thin lips. How did this man know of his identity? Did the princess betray him? Did she rat him out to this palace employee? Or did they find her and torture her?</p><p>“How do you know my name?” he asked shaken. But then he remembered the story and the prisoner who knew about everything inside and outside the kingdom. “You’re the prisoner in that story,” he concluded, unable to hide the fascination he felt for the man. Who was he?</p><p>But the palace employee only stood up and turned to leave. “Don’t worry about the princess, Jungkook,” the main said quietly. “How could we shed the blood of a truebone?” But then he turned back one last time. “What you should be asking yourself now is: do you <em>want</em> to be valuable?”</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Giving wings to tigers” = Chinese idiom that means giving something/someone which is already powerful something that makes it/them even more powerful/invincible<br/>truebone = Silla word for pure royal blood in the bone ranking system. The bone ranking system was also reason for so much incest in the royal families.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 1.25 Busan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Namjoon focus</em>
</p><p>Namjoon was nursing Jin like the other had done for him many times. With one hand under his brother’s neck and one underneath his lower back he made him float in the warm water of the bathhouse basin. Since he had not been allowed to visit the other much during his time of life-threatening struggle against the poison, he wanted to make up for it now.</p><p>“Does a crown prince not have better things to do in the middle of the day?” Jin asked with closed eyes and an impish smile on his plush lips. His softening face was contradicting his words.</p><p>“Is caring for his family not part of a prince’s duty?” Namjoon asked in the same unhurried manner and smiled at the older.</p><p>“I would not know. I am only curious,” his brother replied.</p><p>“Maybe I am only selfish and want you back in best health so that you can take care of <em>me</em> again,” Namjoon joked und chuckled softly when his brother opened his eyes to look at him a little indignant.</p><p>“You should not have sent away physician Jung then,” the older said snappishly and closed his eyes again. Namjoon felt a little proud when he noticed that Jin was no longer hesitating when he spoke informally to him. Over his last visits at his brother’s sickbed the older had become more confident in his own title. What was the cause? Namjoon did not know. But he was very pleased.</p><p>“Physician Jung’s request for leave was a good excuse to send advisor Min with him and young mistress Park to Busan,” he explained.</p><p>“Why would advisor Min need to go to Busan?” Jin asked, eyebrows furrowing. “Busan does not seem critical to me. What kind of work does he have there?”</p><p>“None,” Namjoon said nonchalantly. “He told me that his only love is the sea, so I offered him some free time to visit the ocean. But he declined, so I sent him there for cartography.”</p><p>Jin snorted. “Sailor’s bride is the sea… Do you think he can stand it?” The earthy eyes were open again and looked at Namjoon with concern.</p><p>“That is why I sent him with physician Jung and his disciple,” Namjoon replied serious.</p><p>Jin nodded softly and closed his eyes again. “He deserves a rest,” his brother agreed. “Did you not say that he has never stopped working since he has entered the palace?”</p><p>“Yes,” Namjoon confirmed. “Over a decade and father and I never thought of giving him a rest. I feel ashamed.”</p><p>“Do not,” Jin said simply. “For people like him, having too much time to think can be their downfall.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Namjoon asked alarmed. Had he done something bad by sending advisor Min away?</p><p>“Mother said she met many veterans who almost worked themselves to death because they needed the distraction,” his brother told him. “They would come to the bathhouse to rest in company of others because their own houses were too big and quiet.”</p><p>Namjoon nodded absently. He could understand those men. When he was haunted by nightmares of the Northern War, he would run to his study or the bathhouse as well. But there was no running from memories. You had to come to peace with the death of your comrades even though their deaths seemed useless, war seemed useless. His time at the northern border had taught Namjoon what he had never understood when his mother had told him as a child: life is valuable, regardless of status and wealth.</p><p>“Let us not bring up the ghosts of the past,” Jin said softly. “I heard the good news from the servants. I am going to become uncle.” The earthy eyes looked up at Namjoon with a smile.</p><p>And Namjoon could only smile back at his brother. He nodded happily. “Soojin is pregnant,” he told his brother proudly. Advisor Min’s pills had solved his problem perfectly well, and now that his wife no longer tortured him with subtle gestures and demands, he had learned that she was quite an enjoyable character. Her smile was bright and her demeanor had something childish that reminded him of Taehyung.</p><p>“Since you no longer come to eat dinner with me every day, I suppose you are spending that time with you wife,” Jin said, sounding almost displeased.</p><p>“I do,” Namjoon admitted. “Is brother missing me?” He looked at the other with a curious smile.</p><p>His brother pouted. “The bathhouse is a boring place. All I have to talk to is my mother and Taehyung’s radishes.”</p><p>Namjoon chuckled but also felt apologetic. The thought that Jin could miss their shared dinners had never crossed his mind. He had been very ignorant. “Maybe I should ask father to find a wife for you as well,” he joked but the seriousness with which the warm brown eyes looked back at him told him that he had struck a point. “Would you like that?” he asked cautiously.</p><p>But his brother shook his head after a moment, and Namjoon felt bad for feeling relieved. It was wrong of him to demand his brother staying unmarried for his selfish heart, but who could possibly give up their love so easily?</p><p>“Tell me if there is someone you like,” he made himself say. Seeing his brother happy was important to him, so he would have to accept that Jin’s happiness was not necessarily his idea of happiness.</p><p>But his brother had already closed his eyes again and his featured softened. “You think too much,” he said. “Now stop thinking and take care of your older brother.”</p><p>Namjoon chuckled. “I would never have guessed that brother’s true nature is like this.”</p><p>“I am a man who survived death. I cannot be bothered with formalities,” the other replied playfully arrogant and they both could not hold back their laughter.</p><p>Namjoon could not wait to get used to this newfound ease.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>
  <em>Jiyeon focus</em>
</p><p>Jiyeon was leaning outside of the window of her carriage to talk to Hoseok who was riding his horse next to it while she stroked the head of his sleeping daughter, who was half draped over her lap.</p><p>“I do not want a soldier for a husband,” she explained to him. “They think themselves bigger because they can handle a sword. Such silly pride over being able to destroy something.”</p><p>At that the physician laughed brightly and Jiyeon’s heart cheered with him.</p><p>“Protecting and creating is worth being proud over,” she continued. “But all the soldiers knowledgeable enough to understand this are related to me by blood.” It was truly sad. Because who else but a soldier would accept a woman who could wield the sword?</p><p>“Right. I forgot that all the higher positions in the army are distributed between your cousins and brothers,” Hoseok said, nodding along. “So, what about merchants?”</p><p>“Too prone to fall for money and get themselves into illegal business,” she shot the idea down without much thought.</p><p>“Craftsmen then?” the other asked. “A smith or tailor?”</p><p>Jiyeon mused about it a little. There was nothing wrong with a craftsman. Even if her uncle and father would tell her that this was below a noble family’s status, she liked people who had a solid stand in life. But her heart was beating for something different, or rather someone different.</p><p>Jimin had been right when he had suspected her to have an interest in the physician. She admired his steady hands and broad knowledge. In a way, he was a craftsman, too. He could repair a human with needle and thread much like a tailor sewed clothes, and his ointments were no different from a cook’s recipe.</p><p>“Maybe,” she said with a mischievous smile and looked to the front of their little travel group where advisor Min was riding his horse.</p><p>They would reach Busan today, and Jiyeon could not wait to show Hoseok her town. But the crown prince had asked her to accommodate the Dragon of the Eastern Sea as well, so she had not been able to deny. So far however, the man had left them alone and seemed to chase his own thoughts.</p><p>After half a day’s travel on their fourth day on the road, they could already smell the ocean, and Jiyeon felt an involuntary smile curling her lips. This was how coming home felt. Although she had had a great time in the capital, she always had felt constricted by the glances of the palace servants and the riches that had surrounded her. But now she could breathe freely again. Maybe she should show Hoseok the beach first and take a swim.</p><p>The carriage halted.</p><p>“What is it, master Lee?” she asked the old housekeeper who steered the carriage.</p><p>“I’m not sure, my lady, but the minister…” the man replied hesitantly.</p><p>Minister? He must mean advisor Min. Alarmed Jiyeon looked out of the other window. They had reached the western coast of Busan and next to the road, the ocean had opened up into a small bay.</p><p>And on that small strip of stone and sand, advisor Min was stumbling forwards like a spellbound man, falling down and getting up again several times until his legs did no longer carry him and he broke down completely.</p><p>“Hoseok! The Dragon!” Jiyeon said alarmed and put the small girl’s head down on the cushion to climb out of the carriage and run after the collapsed man. Behind her she could hear the crunch of another pair of feet in the sand.</p><p>“What’s wrong with him? He has been fine the whole ride,” the physician asked confused.</p><p>But suddenly they heard it, the suffocated cries of a man, and Jiyeon took Hoseok’s arm to stop him from going further. “He is crying,” she whispered shocked. Why would a grown man be crying? And like this?</p><p>Hoseok gently freed his arm from her hand to walk over to the advisor, so she felt confident enough to follow him. But the closer they came, the more unbearable those sounds became. Advisor Min cried like Jiyeon had never heard anyone cry in her life. He was screaming his pain out so loud that his throat must be raw, and choked wet sobs interrupted his suffering in the most pitiable way.</p><p>“Advisor Min?” Hoseok asked quietly and kneeled down next to the other man to put a firm hand on one shaking shoulder. But the shorthaired only bent down further, his forehead touching the hot sand and his screams getting muffled by the ground.</p><p>“What is wrong with him?” Jiyeon whispered, not able to hold back her own tears at the sight of such suffering. She kneeled down on the other side and began to caress the shaking back with soothing circles of her hand. Hoseok only shook his head, visibly fighting to stay collected himself while he held the other’s shoulder.</p><p>So, they sat there, allowing advisor Min to let out all the pain he seemed to have bottled up over the years, while looking out over the ocean.</p><p><em>Some pain is too big to be put into words</em>, her father had once told her, <em>some losses are too heavy for one small heart to carry</em>. <em>Only tears can soothe the soul, so men as well should be allowed to cry and mourn, to burn their sorrow and clean their heart</em>.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>
  <strong>End of Book 1</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Book 2 will not be a separate book but will instantly follow after this chapter, but I advise you not to start with the second book instantly. Book 1 and 2 are several years apart, so it has a nice feeling to have a break in-between the two.</p><p>Also, the plot will tighten from now on, so come prepared.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 2.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>new character in this book:<br/>master Heo (Heo Joonho)<br/></p>
<p>physician Jo (Kim Woobin)<br/></p>
<p>‘kook’ = (literally) soup<br/>Heo: Korean last name, spoken like ho in hopping/hogging</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>&gt; almost 5 years later &lt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jungkook focus</em>
</p>
<p>“Can you not take that off?” Taehyung asked Jungkook with a wave of his hand at the black cloth that was covering the lower half of his face. “You are scaring people.”</p>
<p>It was not the first time the prince had told him that and it sure would not be the last if Jungkook remained stubborn. But he was far from annoyed by the request when he saw the prince’s concern for him in his warm brown eyes.</p>
<p>“It has been four years,” Jimin added and paid the bun vendor for the basket of buns. “The whole kingdom forgot your face by now.” He looked annoyed in Jungkook’s and Taehyung’s stead.</p>
<p>It had been almost five years to be precise, but Jungkook knew how Jimin could snap at people correcting him, so he stayed silent. Almost five years since he had sat in prison, almost five years since he had joined the army, almost five years since he had promised to come back as Taehyung’s personal guard after a year at the border. Who would have guessed that someone like him would end up as the third prince’s protective shadow paid by the palace?</p>
<p>“Jimin is right,” Taehyung said, more demanding today. “Just take it off. If you do not like it, you can wear it again tomorrow.” And he stepped forward and reached behind Jungkook’s head to unfasten the knot that held the mask in place.</p>
<p>Fresh air caressed Jungkook’s face when the prince pushed the cloth between his blue lapels. He had to admit that this felt good, but he also felt overwhelmingly exposed to all the eyes surrounding them. In fear of causing the palace to be frowned upon by the public for employing an assassin he had chosen to make his comeback at the capital with a covered face. After a year people had started to make rumors about the prince’s guard being disfigured, and after two years no one was bothering anymore with his strange appearance. Only children and visitors of the capital tended to get scared.</p>
<p>“Your turn,” Jimin said bored and pressed the basket into Jungkook’s arms. The assassin sighed. For some reason Taehyung thought that making Jungkook hand out the buns to the beggars would cleanse his karma, so he had forced his personal guard to deliver the food after he had bought it. And even though Jungkook had argued that Taehyung was the one buying the things, so it could not have an effect on his karma, the prince had insisted on him doing the last step.</p>
<p>So, Jungkook did. What point was there in arguing about something so minor? As long as Taehyung was happy, he would do it even if it made him feel like a fool at times.</p>
<p>Especially today it was making him feel uncomfortable to hand over the basket because there was no longer a cloth in front of his face. But Jimin was right. After four years his face must have been forgotten by the public.</p>
<p>“Here you go,” he told the shabby group of men and placed the buns in their midst. He still did not understand why Taehyung would spend money on those creatures. What use was there in stuffing those people’s stomachs without getting something in return? They could join the army or learn some craftsmanship, but they just annoyed the market visitors with their stench and gibberish begging.</p>
<p>The horde fell over themselves in the hurry to get a bun, and Jungkook decided that he did not want to watch it, so he turned around, but a voice held him back.</p>
<p>“You… you’re…” one of the dirty faces said while pointing a finger at him. “My bun, you stole my bun,” the man mumbled.</p>
<p>Jungkook’s face froze. What did this man say? Irritated he stepped in front of the stupid beggar and stared down at him. “I did what?” he asked in a low voice.</p>
<p>“N-nothing. Nothing. Thank you, young master,” the man rowed back quickly and grabbed a bun as well to stuff his face.</p>
<p>Jungkook turned around and left the dirty horde behind. What a bunch of retards. As if he needed to steal buns from beggars when he was paid by the palace.</p>
<p>“This was the last time I did this,” he growled at the two men waiting for him at the next corner.</p>
<p>“What?” Jimin asked with a raised eyebrow. “Walking around without that stupid cloth over your face, looking like a cheap novel villain, or feeding the beggars?” His mouth curled with an impish smile. He just loved to tease Jungkook until the younger man’s blood was boiling. Just looking at that stupid grinning face made Jungkook want to punch the royal guard.</p>
<p>“Feeding this stupid bunch,” he growled, holding back his anger for Taehyung’s sake. But the prince did not even seem to care. He was happily talking to a street vendor that sold toys.</p>
<p>“But you look so attractive while you pretend to be good,” Jimin whispered with a crooked smile, trying to hide his malicious actions from Taehyung, so that only Jungkook would be scolded by the prince if he chose to take revenge.</p>
<p>“Then why don’t you try it?” Jungkook whispered back. “After all I heard, I’m already considered the most attractive of us three.”</p>
<p>“Dream on. How can a disfigured man be more attractive than this?” the smaller asked him arrogantly while pointing at his own face.</p>
<p>Jungkook smiled wickedly. He had Jimin. “Because size is more important than some plush lips in a pretty face,” he retorted quietly. “You might look good when sucking off T-”</p>
<p>A hard slap to the back of his head shut him up and caused his straw hat to fly away.</p>
<p>“Yah! What a rude royal guard!” he said loud enough for Taehyung to hear.</p>
<p>The prince turned around with a sigh. But when he saw that it was Jungkook’s straw hat that was lying in the dust at his feet, he looked surprised. “What were you two bickering about?” he asked and picked up the hat to fix it back on his guard’s head.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Jimin growled with an angry side-glance at Jungkook.</p>
<p>“I told you to sleep with each other already. This tension is causing no good,” the prince said serious, making Jimin freeze.</p>
<p>Jungkook just rolled his eyes. After almost four years at Taehyung’s side he no longer had the urge to tell the prince that he had no interest in his stupid lap dog. It was Jimin who seemed to have a problem with being normal around him, so what did it have to do with him?</p>
<p>“Is this an order?” Jimin asked, biting his lip and causing Jungkook to change from annoyed to angry.</p>
<p>“Could you shut that useless mouth of yours?” he retorted.</p>
<p>But of course the other would not. “Just be honest,” the royal guard said in a low tune, “You want this mouth to shut over something completely different. Did you not say I look good sucking a certain part? Do you not want to know how good I actually am?”</p>
<p>“What do you need that tiny bow for?” Jungkook asked Taehyung, changing the topic brutally and pushing Jimin away when the smaller tried to sling his arms around his neck.</p>
<p>“My nephew will start to practice this. The palace makes their princes cultivate the sword and bow from the age of four, and Yusin will turn four in a few days,” the prince replied and waved them to follow him.</p>
<p>“Who will teach him?” Jimin wanted to know, looking like he would like to take that position. No sign of the former teasing was left on his face and Jungkook wondered once more if the smaller was just trying to anger him by playing coquettish.</p>
<p>“General Shin,” Taehyung answered without noticing his lover’s hope-filled eyes, because he was too distracted by a group of jugglers. Jungkook chuckled quietly, and Jimin shot him a dark glance.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have two own nephews to practice with?” Jungkook tried to be friendly.</p>
<p>Jimin pursed his lips. “One is living in Gimcheon and one in Busan, you retard,” he growled and tried to shove Jungkook’s shoulder behind Taehyung’s back. But Jungkook was quick to avoid the blow.</p>
<p>“I can steal you a child,” Jungkook offered playfully. “How old?”</p>
<p>Two pairs of shocked eyes looked at him, and he understood that he had said something wrong again. At first those things had happened to him quite often, and then Taehyung had explained to him what was wrong with his way of thinking. But did these two really think he would steal a child? There had to be a limit to how bad they could think he was.</p>
<p>“I’m joking,” he said indignantly.</p>
<p>Both his friends’ faces softened. Had they really thought that he would rob children from their families? He was not a human trafficker, never even had considered to become one. His master had always told him that the little ones were untouchable. He might be easily annoyed by those small faces and loud cries, but Jungkook would never harm one.</p>
<p>“Did you really think…?” he asked the two, honestly hurt by their reaction.</p>
<p>“Well,” Jimin murmured. “You have a past.” He looked uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Taehyung interrupted. “But you look like you would never do such a thing, so I trust you,” the prince said with a smile and pulled Jungkook to his side. “Can we make it up to you with some candy?”</p>
<p>“I’m not hungry,” Jungkook murmured, still shaken by the two men’s behavior.</p>
<p>“One does not need to be hungry to want candy,” Taehyung huffed and pulled him over to a stall with small candy in all colors.</p>
<p>“Don’t. I don’t want it,” Jungkook said quietly and shook off the arm that was slung around his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Do not be like this,” Taehyung whined and wanted to grab for his arm to stop him from walking off but failed.</p>
<p>“I don’t want your candy,” Jungkook growled and marched back into the direction of the palace.</p>
<p>“Jungkook,” he heard Jimin’s voice behind him but ignored it. Jungkook felt wronged and he had to think about that. Preferably while sitting on the balcony of advisor Min’s tower and dangling his legs from the ledge. That always helped him to put some distance between himself and the things that troubled him.</p>
<p>“Jeon Jungkook! Stay right there!” Taehyung’s voice roared, and Jungkook froze in place. He could be mad at the prince and he could try to run, but he could never disobey a direct order. General Park had drilled that into his mind so deep that his body reacted on instinct. Once he realized he had stopped, he wanted to punish himself. Since when was he such an obedient dog? When had he changed from being free and doing what he wanted to obeying a man who was inferior to him in skill?</p>
<p>“Little Kook?” a familiar voice suddenly asked next to him and made him snap out of his thoughts of rage.</p>
<p>A gray-haired man in simple but expensive black robes and with a sword fixed to his sash sat at a table of one of the diner stalls and looked up at him. His wrinkly face with the hollow cheeks and the gray beard was cut in half by the sharp nose and highlighted by a pair of prominent black eyes.</p>
<p>“Master?” Jungkook asked confused and heard the word being echoed by two voices behind him.</p>
<p>The old man’s face turned from surprised to angry, and he stood up to stand in front of Jungkook with flaring nostrils. “Is that what I taught you?” master Heo growled and punched him in the chest.</p>
<p>Jungkook coughed a few times from the blow and rubbed the place that was hurting now. “Ow, but master, I'm good at what-”</p>
<p>“Of course, you're good,” the old man interrupted him with a swish of his sleeve, “You’re my disciple after all. But killing people for money is not what I taught you!”</p>
<p>Even though they were equally tall, Jungkook felt small under the intense stare of his former teacher. “But protecting people won't feed this disciple,” he tried to defend his old life. He knew how stupid this must sound when he was doing exactly that for a living now.</p>
<p>Another blow to his chest made him fall into Taehyung’s arms, who was standing behind him. “You ungrateful rascal! All the time I spent raising you for nothing good to stick to that thick head of yours,” his master reprimanded him, knocking on his straw head as if to test whether Jungkook’s head would make the sound of an empty bowl.</p>
<p>“May I ask who this master is?” Jimin asked coldly and stepped in front of Jungkook.</p>
<p>Master Heo’s cold eyes fixed on the royal guard. “What? Are those your assassin friends?” the man asked Jungkook while giving Jimin a glance from his topknot down to his dusty boots.</p>
<p>“Master, don’t,” Jungkook tried to stop the man from losing his head. “Let me explain.”</p>
<p>A gray eyebrow raised at those words and Jungkook pushed off the steadying hands that held him to step aside. “This is his royal highness Kim Taehyung, third prince of Silla,” he introduced the prince. “And this is royal guard Park Jimin, son of former general Park, the Tiger of the Sobaek Mountains.”</p>
<p>His master’s expression did not change even after such a revelation, but Jungkook knew that the old man was thinking quickly about how to make up for his mistake.</p>
<p>“I beg for forgiveness,” his old teacher said eventually and kneeled on one knee to the prince. “This old master is new to the kingdom of Silla and does not know the faces of the royal family. Please spare these old bones.” His head was lowered to stare at the ground and Jungkook wanted to step to the side even further in order not to be included in the grand gesture. To have your master kneel to you felt wrong, even more so when it was a proud man like master Heo.</p>
<p>Taehyung looked amused. “You are Jungkook’s master, master Heo? The man who raised him like his own son?” he asked then, and Jungkook got a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.</p>
<p>The gray-haired man nodded. “Yes, your highness.”</p>
<p>“Then I will allow you to make it up with some stories. Tell me anything about small Jungkook and I will forget what happened,” the prince asked of Jungkook’s teacher and reached for the man’s arm to pull him up before gesturing him to sit down with them at the street diner’s table.</p>
<p>His master looked at Jungkook as if to assure himself whether this matter was truly this easily solved, so Jungkook just nodded at him and gestured him to go ahead. Taehyung was not a petty person and did not hold a grudge against people whose actions were righteous and good.</p>
<p>“He calls you little soup?” Jimin asked before master Heo could even open his mouth to reveal all the embarrassing stories of his past.</p>
<p>“Yeah, got a problem with that?” Jungkook snapped. He had been small once as well.</p>
<p>“I was just wondering why,” Jimin said with a pacifying gesture of his hands before giving the stall owner a sign to serve them three more bowls of noodle soup.</p>
<p>“Born in Daejeon, raised in Jungseon, and I liked to eat soup when I was little. Jeon. Jung. Kook,” Jungkook revealed with an embarrassing amount of pride in his voice. His mother had not had the breath to give him a name before she died at the night of his birth, so his master had named him like this.</p>
<p>“You grew up in the south of Goguryeo?” Jimin asked amazed. “Why did we never talk about this before?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been searching for you all over the northern kingdom when you vanished,” his master intervened angrily. “Why did you run away?”</p>
<p>Jungkook stared at the table. “I wanted to make a living on my own,” he admitted quietly.</p>
<p>“You could have taken over my school,” his master huffed. “Why would you need to run around and kill people?”</p>
<p>When Jungkook looked up and saw the disappointed face of his old teacher, he felt ashamed. It was true that he could have inherited the martial arts school in Jungseon, but he was tired of the lonely mountains. All the disciples had told stories from the places they had come from or visited, so his heart had started to burn with wanderlust. He wanted to see those places, the huge temples and big cities, the ocean. He did not want to spend all his life in one small village.</p>
<p>“I’m the prince’s royal guard now. I’m no longer running around to kill people,” he said quietly, chewing on the inside of his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Master Heo is a scholar?” Taehyung changed the topic without caring about the heaviness that had settled over the other half of the table. Curious he looked at them, ignoring the stall owner when the man placed a steaming bowl in front of him. Jimin paid.</p>
<p>Jungkook was a little confused about the question before he realized the misunderstanding. But his master was quicker to answer. “Not quite, your highness. I’m a martial arts master. My school educates disciples in combat and the use of all kinds of blades.”</p>
<p>Jungkook could feel his friends’ eyes on him, but he was quick to bend over his own noodles and stuff his mouth in order not to be expected to talk. They knew that he was well-versed in all kinds of weapons, for he had been practicing since his childhood days; they just had not been aware that the master Jungkook had learned this skill from was famous enough to open a martial arts school for a living.</p>
<p>“That is even more interesting,” Taehyung replied with a gleam in his eyes that Jungkook knew all too well. It meant that either Jimin or he were bound to be punished by the crown prince for allowing the third prince to do something stupid. “I would like to ask master Heo to visit the training yards of our royal guard when he has time. Our soldiers might learn something good from his hands.”</p>
<p>“I would be honored,” the old man said and Jungkook wanted to suffocate on his noodles. Of course, he was happy to see the man who had raised him again, but he was not prone on being corrected and lectured by his master when he had a friendly fight with one of the guards. Master Heo was just too strict.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow then?” Taehyung pressed the matter with a hint of amusement resting in the corners of his mouth. “I will ask father for approval and then send a message to the inn which master Heo is staying at.” The warm brown eyes looked at the gray-haired man expectantly.</p>
<p>“Master only arrived. He will want to rest a little longer before-” Jungkook said when he saw that his old master was hesitating, but he was brushed off with a flick of a black sleeve.</p>
<p>“This old man is staying at the Sunrise Residence,” his teacher said. “I will be waiting for his highness’ letter.”</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Taehyung hummed satisfied and smiled. “Now master Heo, please tell me a story about small Jungkook. He never talks about his childhood.” A pair of mischievous eyes looked at Jungkook and he wished to sink into the ground.</p>
<p>“I am sorry, little Kook,” his master said calmly, not looking apologetic at all. “I have to make up for my rudeness.” Jungkook gave him a dark stare. He would bet a month’s payment that his master did not even feel remorse for exposing him.</p>
<p>“When he first started to practice his fists,” master Heo began and Jungkook already groaned knowing what was about to come, “he used to run around the village and get into fights with the other children.”</p>
<p>Jimin snorted amused. “That is so like you.”</p>
<p>Jungkook could feel the sharp side-glance of his master and was sure that he would be lectured later about being responsible as an adult. “But one day he came back with his face blue and bloody, looking like he saw a ghost.”</p>
<p>Jungkook could see Taehyung’s eyes overflowing with curiosity and buried his face in his hands. This was such a stupid story. It was not even that funny.</p>
<p>“The older sister of one of the boys he had beaten up had come for him with a big cooking spoon and had gotten revenge for her little brother.” Even now master Heo sounded like he was lecturing Jungkook while his two friends were trying to hold back their laughter. “I taught him not to be violent against women because they are weak and don’t know how to defend themselves, so he had not dared to strike back.”</p>
<p>Now Jimin burst and Jungkook could only shoot him a dark look. That made even his strict teacher’s lips curl at the corners.</p>
<p>“So, when I asked him what had happened, he just asked: are girls women, too?” his master continued with the story, amusing the prince and the stupid royal guard. “And when I told him yes, he looked at me with big eyes: master, I just met a boy in a dress.”</p>
<p>Now, Taehyung and Jimin were wheezing with tears in their eyes and Jungkook’s face was burning with embarrassment. This story was not that funny. How was he supposed to know that women could be violent, too? Master Heo had told him that they were all weak and needed men to protect them, so how was he supposed to know better?</p>
<p>“Such a cute boy,” Jimin pressed out between chuckles and tried to reach for Jungkook’s head to pet him, but Jungkook grabbed his friend’s little finger and tilted it back, making the annoying man whine in pain and pull back his hand in defeat.</p>
<p>“One more,” Taehyung demanded when he had calmed down. “One more and I will forget about what happened.” Jungkook realized that this could become a permanent threat to pressure his master into telling more stories and began to regret even getting up this morning.</p>
<p>“I hope his highness stays true to his word,” master Heo said serious, apparently aware of the same danger as Jungkook.</p>
<p>“I will, I will,” Taehyung assured the old man and gestured him to continue.</p>
<p>“Fine. When little Kook was around the age of thirteen, he came running back home one evening with his lips red and swollen. I thought he had experienced the joy of youth,” his master began in the tune of a storyteller, obviously beginning to enjoy himself, and Jungkook cried out in shame.</p>
<p>“No, master, don’t do that to me,” he begged the gray-haired and tugged at his sleeve. “Any other story, but not that one.” He looked at his teacher with pleading eyes, but the old man ignored him stubbornly.</p>
<p>“Now I am even more curious,” Jimin said delighted.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes,” Taehyung agreed giddily and gestured master Heo to resume his story.</p>
<p>“I decided not to ask and let him be,” his teacher told the two. “But at dinner he suddenly said to me: master, sister Hwa touched my lips with hers. I’m concerned she might have poisoned me.”</p>
<p>Jimin was almost falling off his stool from laughter, so Jungkook gave him the final kick to make him topple over and end up on the ground. What a betrayal to be so amused about a friend’s misery. Jungkook had been seriously fearing for his life back then.</p>
<p>“I feel strange, he said. I already tried to rub it off, but it won’t help,” his master continued relentlessly.</p>
<p>Taehyung’s face was wet with tears of amusement and he pressed his lips together in order to stay quiet, but Jimin was making up for it all the more with his whole-body laughter that caused all the eyes to turn at their table. Jungkook considered piercing his own chest with one of his daggers. He had never been humiliated like this.</p>
<p>Jimin leaning over to whisper in his ear made him forget about his misery for a moment. “Feel free to poison me, Jungkook,” the bastard whispered before continuing to laugh. Jungkook kicked him off his stool a second time.</p>
<p>“That’s enough!” he growled. “I’m leaving.” And he stood up to leave the stupid bunch behind. His master could tell them all the stories if he wanted to, but Jungkook would no longer listen. He would get his revenge later when he would whip his friends’ butts on the practice yard.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 2.2 planned coincidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Namjoon focus</em>
</p><p>Namjoon was sitting at the table in his study and was working his way through the stack of letters of the ministers. Since this year he had taken over almost the whole court affairs while he only asked his father for advice occasionally. The king’s heart was troubled more than ever during the heat of summer, so Namjoon had decided that he could as well get used to the amount of work a king had to do.</p><p>A knock on his open door made him look up. Park Jimin was standing in the entrance of his study.</p><p>“Master Park, come in,” Namjoon allowed the younger to enter and gestured at the cushion across from him. “What brings you here?” It was not yet time for the monthly report about any happenings involving Jungkook, so Namjoon could only wonder why officer Park would come for him.</p><p>“I learned something today that might be of interest to his highness,” the royal guard said and kneeled on the seat across from the crown prince.</p><p>“Speak,” Namjoon asked of the other and put away the letter he had been studying to grand the soldier his full attention.</p><p>“Jungkook’s master has come to the capital,” the other told him, and Namjoon remembered what Jimin had told him about the assassin being an orphan and having been raised by a man he referred to as master. “The man has a martial arts school in Jungseon, but there is something that bothers me.”</p><p>Namjoon nodded to show his interest.</p><p>“Jungkook explained that he was born in Daejeon and only raised in Jungseon, so master Heo must have lived in the Baekje capital at the time of his birth,” officer Park elaborated.</p><p>Namjoon understood why that had raised the guard’s suspicion. “Thank you for informing me, master Park,” he said and reached out for the letter he had put down.</p><p>“There is one more thing,” the soldier noted and Namjoon looked up again. “Taehyung invited the master to the practice yard for tomorrow. He needs your approval.”</p><p>Now that was interesting news. Taehyung inviting strangers into the palace was nothing new, but to invite the master of an assassin was another thing. Sometimes Namjoon wondered whether he should explain some things to his brother or keep ignoring his foolish innocence.</p><p>“I will not allow this,” he answered sternly. Taehyung had to stop inviting people onto these grounds. The palace garden was not the marketplace.</p><p>“May I say something?” officer Park did not let him off and Namjoon knew he would regret letting the man speak but he gestured him to talk, nonetheless. “If we let him fight with some of our guards, we might be able to evaluate whether he is a threat or not. And if he is a threat, his highness can take countermeasures.”</p><p>Namjoon looked the soldier in the eye and sighed. “You two do trust master Jeon, do you not?” he asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>“Taehyung does,” the other said. “And Jungkook has given me no reason to doubt him.”</p><p>“He tried to kill me,” Namjoon noted with a frown. “And brother Jin.”</p><p>“I know, but he knows loyalty, and that must say something about master Heo. I do not quite understand what made Jungkook an assassin, but it does not seem to be his master’s fault,” Park elaborated his thoughts.</p><p>Namjoon considered it. At the practice yard would be enough guards to keep their special guest in check and he could place some additional archers, so nothing could cause imminent danger. And if he was honest, he was interested in getting to know the man who had raised the assassin that had been good enough to make it to his room in the inner palace.</p><p>“Fine,” he gave in. “I want you to send someone to inform me once he arrives.”</p><p>Officer Park nodded and stood up. “Your highness,” he bit his goodbye with a bow.</p><p>“Master Park,” Namjoon let him off.</p><p>Once the red robes had swished out of his yard, he looked up again. “Did you hear that?” he asked into the seemingly empty room.</p><p>“I did. Should I send someone?” advisor Min asked while he came walking over from the room Namjoon used as private library.</p><p>“Yes. I know the chance that he is one of Hwon’s men is low, but we cannot be lax,” he replied gravely.</p><p>“How do you plan on treating the matter until my man is back?” the shorthaired asked, placing the books he had in his hands on the table.</p><p>“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer,” was all Namjoon said before he indulged in his work again.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>Just like the day before, Namjoon was sorting to the never-ending stream of paper on his table when a voice demanded his attention.</p><p>“Your highness,” the guard in front of his open doors called out. “General Shin sent me to tell his highness that the guest has arrived.”</p><p>Namjoon nodded and stood up to follow the man to the practice grounds.</p><p>He could already hear the clank of metal from afar and his body tensed in anticipation. Since yesterday some questions had reoccurred in his head regarding this master of Jungkook. Why did the man move from Daejeon to a small village in the mountains of southern Goguryeo when his martial arts school would have had many more disciples in the Baekje capital? Which master would leave behind the school he had built up and led for many years in order to search for one disciple? And what kind of man would give up his own life and happiness with a wife and own children to raise the son of another man?</p><p>It was all rather peculiar and had many blind spots that would hopefully be filled in by advisor Min’s man. So for now, Namjoon had to rely on his knowledge of people to evaluate the situation.</p><p>He stepped through the west entrance of the yard, in which Taehyung and Jungkook were currently fighting, and was instantly spotted by royal guard leader Shin who now came over to greet him.</p><p>“What does general Shin think of our guest?” Namjoon asked the man after they had exchanged greetings. Yesterday he had informed the general that they would greet a guest with a background in martial arts and had asked of him to evaluate the skill and danger that person proposed.</p><p>“So far he has only observed and corrected, so I cannot be sure,” the guard told him. “May I ask who this man is?”</p><p>“He is Jungkook’s master,” Namjoon explained while taking a good look at the gray-haired man.</p><p>To call master Heo <em>old</em> would have felt wrong. Although his hair and beard had begun to turn gray and his face was wrinkled and bony, he had the air of a general in his full bloom. His hands were linked behind his straight back, the sword dangling heavily from his sash, and his eyes followed the fight of his disciple and the prince without missing the slightest mistake.</p><p>“Don’t leave your side unprotected when you attack. Stop being careless just because his highness specializes in defensive techniques,” the man reprimanded his disciple in a firm unempathetic tone.</p><p>“I will introduce myself,” Namjoon said and left the general behind.</p><p>Slowly, he surrounded the sparring ground, eyes wandering between the two fighting figures and the teacher. Something made him feel uncomfortable about the air around master Heo. Namjoon was nervous, he realized.</p><p>“Master Heo,” he spoke up when he came to stand next to the man. They were of equal height but for some reason Namjoon felt smaller.</p><p>A pair of attentive black eyes turned to look at him. “Prince,” the man said and turned his body towards Namjoon in order to bow properly.</p><p>“How does master Heo know?” Namjoon asked astounded. He did not wear the royal blue of the family today, so how did this master guess his status? Had Jungkook spoken about him?</p><p>For a moment, the gray-haired looked at him silently and Namjoon felt his stomach clench. Then the elder explained, “Neither did his highness bow to the general nor to me when he gave his greetings. Which servant or guard would dare to show such rudeness towards the leader of the royal guard and a guest of the palace?”</p><p>Namjoon could only be impressed by such a quick mind. If this man was as quick with his sword as he was with his observation, Namjoon did not need to wonder why no royal guard could beat Jungkook in a one-on-one confrontation. As if to underline his thoughts, a clang of a falling sword could be heard and Jungkook laughed triumphantly.</p><p>“I was told about master Heo’s skill with the sword but not about the sharpness of his mind,” Namjoon said after a much too long silence.</p><p>The teacher’s face did not show any sign of flattery which was unfamiliar to Namjoon. He was used to words of gratefulness when he dared to praise someone, and in advisor Min’s case to cynic retorts, but this master looked like he had not heard him at all.</p><p>“A quick blade is useless without a sharp mind. The best example is that disciple,” the man said calmly and tilted his head towards the two fighters in the middle of the yard. “He knows how to wield his weapon but not when. This master failed to educate him properly.”</p><p>Was this an apology? Was master Heo apologizing for his disciple who had tried to assassinate two princes? What a joke. If he wanted to apologize, he should kneel and beg Namjoon for forgiveness and not stand in front of him with his chin raised proudly and eyes daring to meet the crown prince’s.</p><p>This was what had put Namjoon off. This air of royalty that was not meant to be carried by a teacher. No matter how refined this man’s skill was or which kingdom he came from, no one dared to look a king into the eye, no one but… the image of short hair and catlike eyes crossed Namjoon’s mind and made his thoughts halt. There were people who dared to do so. Extraordinary people who saw the world beyond riches and titles. People who dared to value by deeds instead of dimes.</p><p>A little disappointed in himself for expecting to be treated superficially, he put away his irritation and smiled. “Master Heo’s disciple is doing his best to make up for the pain he has caused the royal family of Silla,” he said.</p><p>“I’m pleased to hear this, but it does not make me less guilty,” the gray-haired man replied and turned back toward the fight.</p><p>Namjoon sighed. He did not know how to continue this conversation, because master Heo was right. Officer Park’s reports of the early years had painted a clear picture of Jungkook. He was not evil by nature, he only failed to understand certain unwritten rules of society, which Taehyung had then mastered to explain to him. This was hinting that his upbringing had lacked such education, and now that Namjoon met the man behind Jungkook’s youth, he began to understand why.</p><p>Master Heo might be a good martial artist, but he was lacking warmth. Unlike Namjoon who had not only been taught the theory of killing but also how to love and embrace life, Jungkook had only learned the former.</p><p>“How long does master Heo intent on staying in the capital?” he asked the man next to him after they had watched the fight of Taehyung and Jimin against Jungkook for a while. Even with two skilled opponents, the assassin stood his ground.</p><p>“Since I am now aware of the whereabouts of my disciple, I shall leave in a few days,” the man answered. And like an afterthought he added, “I will take him back with me, so that his highness does not need to worry anymore.”</p><p>Once again, Namjoon was speechless. This man came to Silla only to call his foster son home? After three years of serving as Taehyung’s personal guard, this man intended to tear Jungkook and his brother apart, to destroy the friendship that had bloomed between the two and obviously did good for the assassin?</p><p>“I ask of master Heo to leave Jungkook with us,” he said before he could think about a more eloquent way of phrasing his thoughts.</p><p>The bony face turned at him and the pair of black eyes drilled into Namjoon’s. “Why would his highness want to keep an assassin in the palace?” he asked, making it sound as if Namjoon had hidden intentions.</p><p>“Jungkook no longer is an assassin,” he defended the younger. “Since he has begun to work for the palace, he has not given me a single reason to distrust him.”</p><p>“What makes his highness so sure that this is not his plan to get closer to the royal family to end it eventually?” the teacher kept on pressing the matter, and Namjoon was shocked how this man could speak about his own fosterling like this.</p><p>“Why is master Heo doubting the child he has raised with his own hands?” he demanded to know.</p><p>A hint of melancholy seemed to settle in the wrinkles of the stern face. And he said quietly and in a tone that made Namjoon’s heart feel heavy, “If all my teachings made him become like this, how can I be sure of the nature of his heart?”</p><p>For the blink of an eye, Namjoon could see the parent that stood in front of him and understood that even though this master was unable to show his love, he cared deeply for Jungkook. But the moment ended quickly, when the old teacher pushed against his chest to shove him backwards. Officer Park came flying by in the spot where Namjoon had been standing only a breath ago.</p><p>“Jungkook!” the master raised his voice. “Control yourself.”</p><p>The assassin was quick to bow to Namjoon in apology and help Jimin up who groaned and held his stomach.</p><p>“You dunghead!” the royal guard cursed and hit Jungkook’s head before collapsing on the stairs surrounding the practice grounds. Jungkook only laughed and left the man behind to continue his fight with Taehyung.</p><p>“Thank you, master Heo,” Namjoon said and stood back next to their guest. “Allow me to answer that question of yours.”</p><p>The gray-haired looked at him quietly.</p><p>“My younger brother has a talent,” he began with a smile. “He brings out the good in all the people around him. I do not know how he does it, but he can expose the true nature of a person almost effortlessly.”</p><p>The master’s face was as flat as before, so Namjoon did not know whether his words had been enough to convince the man.</p><p>“And he sees good in Jungkook?” the teacher asked after a while.</p><p>“Four years ago, my brother came to me to plead for your disciple’s life,” Namjoon revealed. “Jungkook was about to be beheaded for attempting to kill me and my older brother.”</p><p>Now the jaw muscles of the old master worked in ways that told Namjoon the man was not at all happy about what he was hearing.</p><p>“But Taehyung begged me to spare that doomed life,” he continued. “He knelt in front of my chambers the whole day.”</p><p>Master Heo’s head had turned to look at the third prince who was dancing around the yard to flee from Jungkook’s sword. But he only watched and did not speak one word.</p><p>So, Namjoon did. “I am willing to believe in my brother’s abilities, so please allow Jungkook to stay here,” he asked again.</p><p>Slowly the man nodded.</p><p>“Another thing,” Namjoon added after achieving the stay of his brother’s friend. “I cannot agree with your theory that a quick blade is useless without a sharp mind.”</p><p>“Why would his highness think so?” master Heo wanted to know, for the first time looking interested.</p><p>“I think the problem is having power but lacking wisdom,” he said with a small smile. “A general’s sword and mind must be quick and sharp, but is that enough to call him a good man?”</p><p>The teacher narrowed his black eyes at him. “It seems like his highness is more knowledgeable than his young face makes him seem.”</p><p>At that Namjoon needed to smile. The mistake many people made was to assume that wisdom was bound to age. But there were old fools and young Buddhas; wisdom was a matter of opening the head to the heart and the heart to the head.</p><p>“If master Heo was amenable, I would like to invite him to be a guest at the palace,” Namjoon charged forward boldly. He felt much more comfortable around master Heo after exchanging some words. “The master must want to spend some time with his disciple, and I would like to learn from the man who has brought up such an excellent fighter.”</p><p>Master Heo turned towards the sparring men again that now consisted of several royal guards attacking Jungkook. “It would be rude to decline an invitation of the palace, and I’d also like to spend some time with his highness,” he agreed.</p><p>Namjoon smiled satisfied. It should be no problem to keep the master here until advisor Min’s man would return. Then they would know more. But his instincts already told him that this pair of master and disciple had nothing to do with Hwon’s threat from five years ago.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 2.3 birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Incense sticks and tea were a method to measure time. One incense took about five minutes to burn down, one cup of tea was about one minute.</p><p>The ministries: Appointments/Personnel, Rites, Revenue, War, Justice, Work. Every ministry has one minister and two assistant ministers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Yoongi focus</em>
</p><p>A cold and wet slap woke Yoongi up.</p><p>“What the…?” he asked while wiping his face. It was tea. “Which imbecile dares to wake- Jungkook.”</p><p>The black-clad personal guard was standing next to his bed with a grin on his face and the teapot of yesterday’s remains in his hand.</p><p>“You ruthless wretch, disrespectful retard…” Yoongi kept cursing the man while chasing him down the stairs with kicks and punches while the younger was just laughing at him.</p><p>“Namjoon wanted me to wake you up,” the soldier said after Yoongi had bent over to calm his breath. Exercising in the morning was not his thing.</p><p>“You dare to speak the crown prince’s name?” Yoongi raged breathlessly. “Watch your tongue or I’ll cut it out personally.” This young man had not been punished enough for his impoliteness. Yoongi should show him what the royal ruler was.</p><p>“We’re in private, aren’t we?” the younger just asked mischievously. “No harm in using that name.”</p><p>“Just because you’re the third prince’s bedwarmer that doesn’t mean that you can run around offending everyone,” Yoongi growled and straightened his back, breath back to normal.</p><p>“I’m not sleeping with Taehyung!” the soldier said quickly, stupid grin finally wiped off his face. But then a nasty smile creeped back onto it. “But people thinking so certainly makes life easy.”</p><p>Yoongi looked into the pair of dark eyes with a stare as cold as Rouran’s winter. “One day you’ll burn for claiming to be above others. One day you’ll suffer and there will be no one to help you out of your misery, not even the third prince.”</p><p>“Is advisor Min cursing me?” the younger asked pretending to be shocked.</p><p>“Shut up and tell me why I was woken up so rudely,” Yoongi snapped, no longer in the mood to argue with someone so thick-headed.</p><p>“Namjoon wants you to accompany him for lunch,” Jungkook told him.</p><p>“Lunch? What about breakfast?” he wanted to know, whipping the tea off his face with his sleeve.</p><p>“It’s already a late lunch,” the soldier said with risen eyebrows that spoke of doubt in Yoongi’s ability to hold up his position.</p><p>“What day is it?” Yoongi asked instead of being offended. The days had blurred with too much work and little sleep.</p><p>“The little prince’s birthday,” the soldier stated dryly.</p><p>“Oh Buddha save me,” Yoongi groaned. He had completely forgotten about that. “I’ll be ready in a moment.”</p><p>“You’ll want to wash up. The tea is the nicest smell coming from you,” that arrogant little dunghead told him with a grin and Yoongi finally chased him out of the tower.</p><p>But Jungkook was right. He should take a bath and change into new clothes. He was smelly.</p><p>Luckily concubine Oh’s bathhouse could make any man smell perfectly fine within the duration of an incense. When he entered, he asked one of the servants to make him a small cold bath and chose his favorite soap from the collection of exquisite odors. The bathhouse was a blessing.</p><p>“Everything is ready for advisor Min,” the male servant told him with a lowered head and gestured him to one of the side rooms.</p><p>Yoongi slipped in, got rid of his week-old clothes, and stepped into the ice-cold well-water bath. Quickly he ladled some of the water over his head and upper body, suppressing the unmanly sounds that were trying to slip from his lips and began rubbing the soup over his body. Somehow concubine Oh had captured the scent of the spring forest with her soap and Yoongi enjoyed it far more than he should.</p><p>“Advisor Min?” a voice asked through the door.</p><p>“What?!” Yoongi snapped back. Could one not even take a quiet bath?</p><p>“One of the guards wants me to tell you that the crown prince is awaiting you for lunch,” the servant said and Yoongi could swear that his mood was enough to cause the water around him to cook.</p><p>“I! Know!” he shouted back, dropping the soap back onto the tray next to the bathtub and ladling the remains off his skin. He hated birthdays.</p><p>Five minutes later, he left the bathhouse with fresh clothes and a fresh odor, hair slowly drying in the summer heat. The guard who had carried the reminder to the bathhouse was now accompanying him on his way to the office, making Yoongi feel like a stranger. But the guard seemed new, so he would forgive this man for being ignorant of who advisor Min was.</p><p>“Your highness,” he growled out his greeting and bowed his head unwillingly. To send two people after him like he was some lazy palace employee who needed to be hurried to do his job was just too much.</p><p>“Advisor Min,” the crown prince greeted him with a smile. “Please take a seat.”</p><p>“Why did you send Jungkook?” Yoongi wanted to know when he let himself fall onto the cushion across from the prince on the side table that was covered under numerous dishes and side dishes.</p><p>“Jungkook?” Namjoon asked confused. “I did not send Jungkook.”</p><p>Yoongi froze. Had the boy been eavesdropping on the crown prince? Or was it because of the new guard? Had the newbie asked around where he could find advisor Min and Jungkook had allowed himself a joke? That sounded very much like Taehyung’s personal guard. He had probably told the poor man a lie about Yoongi’s whereabouts and then came over to do the job by himself. Damn rascal.</p><p>“That man needs the royal ruler, I tell you,” he said to the prince and finally took the chopsticks to dig in.</p><p>Namjoon chuckled. “What makes you think that?”</p><p>“He’s overstepping his boundaries,” Yoongi said over a mouthful of rice and fish.</p><p>“In which way? Whenever <em>I </em>see him, he looks well-mannered and speaks politely,” the prince objected.</p><p>“Yeah, in front of <em>you</em>,” Yoongi frowned. “He woke me up by emptying the teapot over my face.”</p><p>The expression on the crown prince’s face was a mix of shock and amusement and Yoongi knew that he would not be supported by the other. Jungkook had a free pass for everything because of being the third prince’s rumored bedwarmer. Even Namjoon let things slide for the sake of his younger brother.</p><p>“Where is the evidence?” the crown prince asked him, suppressing a grin.</p><p>Now Yoongi regretted having gone to the bathhouse. Next time he would straight away go to the crown prince and show him his pitiful state.</p><p>“Never mind,” he said instead of diving deeper into this petty matter. There were bigger things than an arrogant personal guard.</p><p>“Have you gotten a gift for my son?” Namjoon changed the topic.</p><p>“My gift is my devotion to his father,” Yoongi replied dryly. As if he would buy a four-year-old some expensive nonsense. The ministers would take care of that. Yoongi would take care of keeping the royal family alive.</p><p>“I was looking forward to hearing this,” the other replied. “Since that is your gift, I have something to ask of you.” Bright ebony eyes looked at Yoongi radiating seriousness.</p><p>“What is it?” Yoongi asked just as serious.</p><p>“Master Heo will be our guest of honor,” the prince said. “Although I had the pleasure of talking to him, I do not want to draw any conclusion before your man has come back from Jungseon.”</p><p>Yoongi jumped at that. “I almost forgot!” he interrupted the younger hastily. “The name Heo sounded familiar to me, so I searched all the information we had about the Daejeon court.” He had never been aware of the amount of paper in the ministry of war. “And it turns out I was correct. Heo is the name of Hwon’s mother, the grand princess and second wife of late king Hwon.”</p><p>Namjoon put down his chopsticks at this information and leaned closer. “What is their relationship?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Yoongi admitted. “But what I know is that the Heo family is to Baekje what the Park family is to Silla. They’re a family of martial artist and soldiers in important ranks. Not as omnipresent as the Park sons in our army, but they’re quite powerful.”</p><p>“That is why their daughter was married to the late king,” Namjoon drew the conclusion. It was the same as marrying princess Dahee to Park Bogum, a political decision to keep the military in check.</p><p>“But we can’t be rash with our conclusions,” Yoongi warned. “The Heo family is big, far bigger than the Parks, and master Heo might only be a far cousin of the grand princess. After all, how likely is it for a close relative of the late king’s wife to leave the army and open a school in Goguryeo? It sounds rather absurd to me.”</p><p>Namjoon nodded, visibly relieved by Yoongi’s words. “I would not be surprised to find out that master Heo was cast out of the army and exiled. He appears to be a man who likes to speak his mind. And we both know Hwon’s temper.”</p><p>Yoongi agreed. The Baekje king was bold enough to behead a general without a trial, so it was not farfetched to be exiled for less. Still, the connection to the Baekje court was concerning.</p><p>“So, what was it that you wanted me to do?” Yoongi found back to their original topic.</p><p>“I want you to watch master Heo when I cannot,” Namjoon replied. “A banquet such as this is a risk. Poisoning, backstabbing, even just the contact with the ministers is a possible threat.”</p><p>Yoongi nodded. “I’ll be his shadow.”</p><p>“Good,” the prince said and leaned back to resume eating lunch. “Now dig in. We have a long night in front of us.”</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>Yoongi had spent his afternoon with fishing in the banquet hall pond and cursing away Jungkook several times who would throw stones into the water to disturb the koi. He had watched how tables and cushions had been prepared, how the emperor’s pedestal had been built, and how the minister of rites Choi had exercised the procedure of this evening with the servants.</p><p>Now, all the guests were gathered, smiling and talking under the warm light of the evening sun, waiting for the banquet to be opened by the king’s words. But Yoongi did not care for the jolly atmosphere; his eyes were solemnly focused on one person.</p><p>Master Heo was conversing with the minister Park who was seated next to him, but Yoongi could not hear the words that were spoken. However, it was not necessary. Minister Park, although Namjoon did not like the man very much, had proven to be incorruptible, so he was a good choice to place next to their special guest.</p><p>“Nice dress-up, advisor Min,” a low voice said behind him, making him pull out his sword by half and turn around.</p><p>“I swear to all that’s good and rightful, I will kill you one day,” Yoongi growled at the stupid personal guard of the third prince. But Jungkook just grinned.</p><p>“You look nice with a beard. And the red looks good on you,” the idiot said with a wink. Yoongi ignored him. He pushed the guard uniform’s sword back into the sheath and stood straight. His task asked of him to be invisible, so he had decided to take on the position of one of the royal guards who stood watch around the edges of the banquet hall’s peninsula.</p><p>“Why is advisor Min not sitting next to the crown prince? You two seem so close that I thought you’d be important enough to take part today?” the assassin kept talking, but Yoongi stayed silent. He could not get distracted today. Master Heo was not the biggest thread they faced. The banquet hall was open to its surroundings and prone to attacks by arrows, so he had to keep his eyes open for any possible threat.</p><p>“You’re not talking to me?” Jungkook asked, crossing his arms with a pout. “Oh, should I call you advisor Min?”</p><p>“You should do many things,” Yoongi gave in, growling in a low voice. “And one of those is to sit down, so that you don’t miss his majesty’s speech.”</p><p>The king has risen from his place at the top and was holding his cup up. Jungkook ran to his seat behind the consort and Taehyung and got hit by Jimin for his being late. Yoongi smiled satisfied. At least one person was keeping that rascal in check.</p><p>“Today is a good day!” emperor Kim began his speech in a full warm voice. And Yoongi decided that he was no interested in empty words. He was much more interested in master Heo who was still exchanging looks with minister Park who nodded at him. What had those two been talking about?</p><p>“While the sun is still up, let us see the gifts,” the emperor ended his speech and two lines of maidservants in flowy robes came to fill everyone’s cups with liquor and present plates with fruit to every table, an excuse for the growling stomachs to endure that procedure of gifting, which was really only meant to please the king and not Namjoon’s son Yusin. The boy was sitting with his father who entertained him with whatever it was that four-year-old were entertained with.</p><p>Yoongi thanked the crown prince for the rich lunch they had.</p><p>The first to present their gifts were the members of the royal family, of which consort Kang gifted the boy books for character drill and a set of delicate brushes for that he might become well-spoken and brilliant. Taehyung presented the boy with a beautiful bow which was eagerly grabbed by the boy unlike the books before. Concubine Oh and first prince Seokjin were delivering a salve that would help with bruises from sword practice which would start soon.</p><p>The royal family’s gifts were thoughtful and sincere, much unlike the ones from several ministers who had come with expensive table wear, boring sparkling statues, a bow that was completely made of gold and therefore useless… the list went on. Only few ministers had thought about their gift and received a pleased nod from the crown prince and the emperor. Minister Park for example had employed a smith to create three swords of same design but different size which should accompany the growing prince through his cultivation until he was ready to lead the kingdom and the army.</p><p>The sun had already set when the last important guests presented their good and the banquet hall was bathed in warm light of dozens of torches and lanterns. Now it was time to eat and drink and converse. But to everyone’s surprise, master Heo rose to step in front of the royal family.</p><p>“Your majesty. Your highness,” he greeted the emperor and the crown prince. “I’m not rich nor do I know what pleases a child of this age, but what I know is that princes begin to cultivate the sword at the age of four.”</p><p>The king nodded and Namjoon watched their guest attentively. Yoongi grabbed the haft of his sword.</p><p>“My martial arts school might not be well-known in Silla, but in Goguryeo disciples from all over the kingdom come to seek my teaching.”</p><p>What an arrogant man. No wonder that Jungkook had turned out the way he had turned out. Modesty was a virtue which these two still had to learn.</p><p>“So, I am offering myself as a teacher to the young prince,” master Heo concluded and kneeled down into a full bow.</p><p>The banquet hall was eerily silent.</p><p>Emperor Kim exchanged a look with his son who stood up. “Father,” he said towards the king. “I have been conversing with master Heo for the last days and found him to be a bright and sharp mind. As for his skill, the master might be amenable to present a show fight to us with his disciple Jungkook, so that father can judge for himself.”</p><p>Namjoon looked at the old teacher who nodded back at the prince.</p><p>“What a great idea,” emperor Kim agreed. “Since my grandson will begin to practice the sword this year, we might as well honor the occasion with a show of the art. Please.” He gestured the man to rise and proceed.</p><p>“Jungkook,” master Heo called for his disciple who stood up while giving Taehyung and Jimin confused glances. The two waved him to hurry up and move, but the personal guard seemed hesitant.</p><p>“Master,” he greeted the old man and bowed before he stood next to him to face the king.</p><p>“My technique knows defense as well as offense,” master Heo explained calmly. “So, I shall present the position of defense while Jungkook will attack.”</p><p>Emperor Kim nodded and took a sip from his cup.</p><p>A sharp look from the sword master at his disciple seemed to remind the young man not to embarrass him, but when Yoongi saw Jungkook’s face he was sure that this show would be anything but a mess. The young soldier was determined like Yoongi had never seen him before.</p><p>The two stood in front of each other in the wide aisle between the tables on the left and right of the banquet hall and fixed each other, ready to react to the smallest twitch of the other.</p><p>“Begin,” Namjoon said and sat down again, gesturing his son to look closely.</p><p>But before he had even finished the word, Jungkook’s sword had already left its sheath and was colliding with his masters. Their dance began.</p><p>The style Jungkook presented was more offensive than anything Yoongi had even seen before. It provided the bare minimum of protection to the attacker himself and completely depended on the wielder’s speed. But protection was barely needed since there seemed to be no chance for the opponent to do anything but defend himself from the flying blade that was quickly changing the owner’s hand for a moment only to change back and attack from another side. It was the man that was moving, not the sword, Yoongi realized.</p><p>Master Heo was no less impressive. A normal man would have long caught two or three blows from Jungkook’s sword, but master Heo looked like he did not even sweat. His defense seemed to consist of minimalistic moves that guaranteed effectiveness and low exhaustion. It was as if his sword was dancing around his body without him doing much more than turning his head left and right to catch sight of the next attack.</p><p>A foreign kind of elegance resonated from the fighting pair and Yoongi could not help himself but stare and drool over so much skill. It was beautiful to watch.</p><p>“Enough,” emperor Kim said eventually, and the blades calmed down. “I am convinced of this master’s skill. A cup to the new teacher of my grandson.” Everyone hurried to fill and raise their cups while master Heo bowed deeply in gratitude and sat back down when Namjoon nodded at him with a smile.</p><p>The chatter was almost hurting Yoongi’s ears when the dishes were finally served. The small show had woken everyone from the slumber they had fallen in during the gift procession, because which man would not be elated by such a display of finesse and elegance?</p><p>Many of the ministers came over during dinner to drink with the new teacher of the young prince and praise him for his knowledge, and bit by bit the gathering became funnier and more drunk. The instruments of the musicians sang with frivolous joy, and small prince Yusin had fallen asleep in his mother’s lap.</p><p>Yoongi felt his eyes slowly closing and allowed himself to walk over to Namjoon to ask the prince when he would end the fest.</p><p>“Your highness,” he murmured next to the man and received a tipsy smile.</p><p>“Advisor Min. Join us. I do not think any harm will come from this night,” the prince said and tried to pull down Yoongi but failed because the alcohol had weakened his hands.</p><p>“I’ll go to bed then,” Yoongi replied. He would rather sleep than endure these loud and noisy people.</p><p>“As you wish,” Namjoon sighed. “I will not ask for you tomorrow.”</p><p>Yoongi nodded gratefully and stood back again to leave the party behind. But just as he was about to leave the banquet hall peninsula, a scream of princess Soojin made him turn around and run back.</p><p>“The emperor! The emperor!” she screamed and pointed at the man in the throne whose eyes were rolling back weirdly and whose mouth was dripping with foam.</p><p>“CLOSE DOWN THE ISLAND! GET THE SERVANTS! NO ONE LEAVES!” general Shin shouted behind him, overpowering the chaos, while Yoongi sprinted to the front.</p><p>In his run he plugged two needles from his sleeve and rammed the first into the neck of shocked master Heo and the second into Jungkook’s.</p><p>“Watch him!” he instructed Taehyung when Jungkook collapsed, knocked out by the needle to his acupuncture point. “Protect the royal family,” he ordered Jimin who looked starstruck and confused.</p><p>“Guard master Heo!” he shouted at two guards who had hurried to the emperor’s side.</p><p>He took the king’s pulse but there was no longer any sign of life in the old man’s face. Emperor Kim was dead. Poisoned on his grandson’s birthday. Why did Yoongi have such a good idea of whose work this was?</p><p>“Who was it? WHO WAS IT!?” Namjoon’s voice boomed next to him and he turned to look at the crown prince.</p><p>Red rage burned in the prince’s eyes and Yoongi knew that this man was useless right now.</p><p>“Seokjin!” he called for the first prince who had just watched everything with wide eyes. “Calm him down!” he ordered the prince and gestured at the raging half-brother. The handsome man was quick to comply and reached for the hand on Namjoon’s sword haft.</p><p>Yoongi left them behind to find general Shin.</p><p>“QUIET!” minister Park shouted next to him when he passed the man and the horde of panicked minister’s finally shut their babbling mouths.</p><p>“Thank you,” Yoongi told the man who sat down with a nod. Finally, someone who did not lose their head in such a situation.</p><p>“General Shin, where are the servants?” Yoongi asked of the red-robed giant at the end of the banquet hall.</p><p>“Over here,” the man told him and gestured at the eastern side of the hall where the whining girls were cowering.</p><p>“Who of you served the king?” Yoongi asked calmly. No one answered, as expected. But innocent scared people could never refuse the reflex to look at the person whom they considered suspicious. And all the eyes turned towards a beautiful girl with huge black eyes, a sharp small nose, and thin lips.</p><p>“Get up,” Yoongi ordered her and when she did, he knew he had the right person. No maid would dare to stand straight and look at him directly. He grabbed her right arm and searched into the sleeve, then the left and finally he tore apart the lapels of her outer robes, ignoring the gasps behind him.</p><p>A small piece of paper fell to the floor, not bigger than the palm of a hand. He lifted it up and turned around to grab the cup from the closest table. Everyone’s eyes were following him silently like they watched something gruesome but fascinating that did not allow them to look away.</p><p>Yoongi poured a drip of wine onto the paper and it sizzled quietly. But over the silence of the hall it was clearly audible and multiple voices murmured in response. With his free hand he grabbed the girl’s arm to pull her with him.</p><p>“Minister Choi,” he spoke to the minister of justice, brother or minister of rites Choi. “I have the evidence of who poisoned the emperor. What’s the sentence?” he asked coldly. The girl next to him did not even waver in her step.</p><p>“I-I…” the minister stumbled before he collected himself and stood up. “The law states that a woman who kills must hang.”</p><p>“Thank you, minister. Put her into prison,” he told one of the royal guards.</p><p>Now was the time when the girl finally started to struggle. “I’ll come for your, Kim Namjoon!” she screamed. “And I'm going to make it painful. How benevolent and good will you be when I'm done with you!?”</p><p>Before Yoongi could react, a shadow had passed him and the crown prince had grabbed the girl. “Who sent you?” he asked breathlessly.</p><p>She smiled as if mad. “I know his highness knows who sent me,” she said quietly.</p><p>“Namjoon.” Prince Seokjin had hurried after his brother and was now placing a hand on the younger man’s arm. “We will find the truth, but you must let go for now.”</p><p>Slowly Namjoon’s hand let go of the slim servant arm, but his eyes were still those of a mad man, staring at the girl and at the same time through her as if he saw someone completely else.</p><p>“This is Hwon,” he whispered. “He has come for me.”</p><p>And a new ripple of whispers rolled through the ministers.</p><p>Yoongi gave Seokjin a look and the older slung an arm around Namjoon to guide him back to his place.</p><p>“General Shin?” Yoongi asked. The man came over to him. “Help me transport the sword master and his disciple to the prison as well. I need to question all three of them,” he said quiet enough for no bystander to hear them.</p><p>“Yes, advisor Min,” the man said and turned to do his job. General Shin had acted well. This could not be the first time he had been faced with a situation like this. Yoongi learned to value him once more.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Men and woman had different sentences for some things. Men would be beheaded for killing, but beheading was never used for women. I don’t know why though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 2.4 confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Namjoon focus</em>
</p><p>When Namjoon put on the mourning clothes it felt as if the rough white fabric was made of iron. With slow movements he tied the sash of the same material around his waist and stared into the mirror. His face looked like he felt. The shock and exhaustion of the last two nights had deepened the lines in his face. He looked aged.</p><p>“Namjoon?” a soft female voice asked for him and he turned around to his wife, clothed in the same simple fabric as him. He wanted to smile at her and his son, but his face would not obey him. Instead he felt tears burning at the back of his eyes.</p><p>Soojin saw his sorrow and in the next moment Namjoon felt himself embraced in her gentle hold and held onto her like she was the only thing saving him from collapsing. And maybe she was. Maybe knowing that there was still family, still someone who needed him and loved him more than anyone else, was giving him the strength to keep standing and going on. When they parted, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“Yusin, come to your father,” he told his son who had been looking at his parents with unsure eyes. A four-year-old could not understand what death meant, but he was shaken by seeing his father cry, so he ran over quickly to fall into Namjoon’s arms and hug him as well. “Let us go and say goodbye to grandpa, shall we?”</p><p>He lifted his little boy into his arms and looked at Soojin who nodded at him and they left his residence for the throne hall.</p><p>Minister of rites Choi had already prepared everything for the funeral ceremony. The throne hall was decorated in the white cloth of mourning, his father’s open coffin was standing in front of the throne pedestal with three bowls of food, three stacks of money, and three pairs of shoes placed in front of it. Namjoon suppressed the sob that threatened to crawl up his throat. He was not supposed to cry, he was supposed to be strong and carry on.</p><p>Taehyung and Jin were already there, the younger looking like his face was covered under a grey layer of ash, eyes staring through anything in his sight. Namjoon squeezed their shoulders when he reached them. He could not trust his mouth for words, so that was all he could give.</p><p>“Your highness,” minister Choi said quietly behind him and Namjoon turned around to receive the funeral coat of his father, a silken fabric of the royal blue sewn with threads of gold and silver.</p><p>Slowly Namjoon walked up the stairs to the throne and lifted the folded coat over his head to call his father’s name three times. Every call seemed to awaken memories from his childhood. How his father had patiently taught him the bow and took him out to hunt, how he had talked about his wish for a great Silla that treated their people with benevolence to fulfill the wish of his mother queen Jang, or how he had told him that he believed that Silla would become great under Namjoon’s reign.</p><p>After the last call his throat felt raw and itchy and his chest empty. With soft legs he wobbled down the stairs, more falling than walking into the embrace of his brothers before he unfolded the coat and covered his father’s figure with it while Taehyung and Jin placed the coins on his eyes.</p><p>Minister Choi must have given the signal for his men because they came over with the coffin lid to seal off his father’s corpse. Tomorrow he would be carried to the family tomb under the hill and the royal family would dine and cry over their loss.</p><p>Together the three brothers left the hall and went down the stairs to reunite with the rest of the mourning family. Consort Kang needed her handmaiden and concubine Oh to support her weak legs and tear-shaken body, and Yusin had also begun to cry in his mother’s arms.</p><p>Taehyung’s eyes focused when he found his mother like this. “Let her rest,” he whispered towards the two holding her and straightened up. “I will come to take care of her later.”</p><p>Concubine Oh and Miso curtsied and turned to walk away with the first lady.</p><p>“Shall we walk for a bit?” Jin asked the rest, including Soojin with a warm smile.</p><p>Namjoon just nodded. He could not bear to spend all day in his room and ponder over the happenings. That was advisor Min’s task for now and he trusted the man with this case. What he needed was the reassurance of his family, so he lifted up his son again and slung his other arm around his wife, and guarded on each side by his two brothers they left the yard to take a walk through the palace gardens.</p><p>“It was not Jungkook,” Taehyung said quietly when they passed the banquet hall. “He would never do that.”</p><p>Namjoon did not answer. He was not willing to think about that. Thus, when no one answered him, Taehyung fell back into silence.</p><p>They walked on and on, each having their own thoughts, until they reached the tea house pond and crossed the bridge to sit down inside the small shrine-like house.</p><p>“For us it is exactly like this,” Taehyung said, gesturing at the water that surrounded them. “The palace is a small island, distant to the things around. We mourn by ourselves, we laugh by ourselves. We are an own little world. Who out there can truly feel the same as us? They only lost a face, we lost a father.”</p><p>Namjoon placed a hand on his brother’s arm. “This is how every family feels when they lose someone. The true pain can only be felt by those closest to the dead.”</p><p>Jin joined their quiet conversation. “And that is good. If everyone in the kingdom would fall grieving and feel this pain-” He placed a hand over his heart. “-then nothing would work anymore. All would come down.” His warm earthy eyes looked at their youngest brother and Taehyung seemed to understand.</p><p>Namjoon looked out onto the water that happily reflected the summer sun, so unbefitting for a funeral. “If you feel pain, it is a good thing,” he said and finally could smile a small smile. “It means that father was a good man who cared for others and treated them well. It means he was a good king.”</p><p>Now Jin smiled as well and they shared a moment of mutual understanding. Only Taehyung kept sulking, so Jin rubbed a hand over their youngest’s back to comfort him a little.</p><p>Namjoon turned to Soojin. “I think he fell asleep,” he said quietly, placing a hand in his Yusin’s neck. “We should bring him back.”</p><p>She nodded softly and rose back to her feet, Namjoon following her. “You should find your mothers,” he told his brothers and left them behind after a nod from Jin.</p><p>“What will happen now?” Soojin asked him once they were crossing the bridge. “Father-in-law died from the hand of an enemy, so will we have war?” She looked scared.</p><p>Namjoon shook his head. “If I can avoid it, we will not have to kill a thousand to revenge for one. I trust that advisor Min will find a way to settle this without a battle,” he replied and looked at her convincingly. A war should be their last resort.</p><p>“That is good then. I was scared to see you leave,” she admitted.</p><p>“Why would you be scared?” he asked with a soft smile. “I would be the last to die on a battlefield.”</p><p>“Uhm, I…” she stuttered and looked down. “A child should see their father when it is born,” she said eventually.</p><p>Namjoon’s eyes widened. “Am I to be a father of two?” he asked elated, all the sorrow forgotten for the moment of happiness.</p><p>Soojin nodded and smiled at him. “Royal physician Jo told me when he took my pulse yesterday. At first, he thought it was the shock from the scene we all witnessed that night, but then he corrected himself.”</p><p>“I am going to be father again,” Namjoon said happily, not quite able to comprehend the news. He had been so nervous when Yusin had been born, and he enjoyed all the little moments he had with his son, so he was elated to hear that he was blessed with another child. Advisor Min deserved a raise of his payment. “Is it a boy or a girl?” he wanted to know.</p><p>But his wife was just giggling at his eager demeanor. “We do not know, yet,” she said, and a wet sob shook her body.</p><p>Namjoon was quick to hug her against his side. All of this was a little too much for someone as sensitive as Soojin and even he himself had struggled to understand which were feelings of sorrow and which were feelings of joy, but they would work through this together. He would take care of his family; his brothers and his wife and son were all he had now. And he would do everything to protect them from the lurking shadow of king Hwon of Baekje.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>
  <em>Yoongi focus</em>
</p><p>The king’s funeral had been yesterday, and only now Yoongi was finally free to interrogate the three culprits he had captured during the disastrous night. His first priority had been to find more spies within the palace, so he had questioned the kitchen personnel about the girl Ahn Harin to find a pattern he had overlooked before.</p><p>They had told him that she had been distant with the other servants but diligent in her work, so that the cooks and the kitchen head had found her worthy of presenting the dishes during a fest. Her physical appearance had promoted that idea. Thus, now it was Yoongi’s job to find people who behaved the same and sort them out to avoid further trouble.</p><p>He greeted the prison guards and went right through to find the girl.</p><p>“Wake up,” he barked at her when the cell was opened for him.</p><p>The slim frame rose slowly as if to taunt him and when she was sitting as straight as the confines of her shackles allowed her to, the look she greeted him with was arrogant and filled with hate.</p><p>Yoongi was unbothered. He had seen stronger wills break easily. “Do you know a man called Heo Chulmoo?” he asked her straight away.</p><p>“Never heard of him,” she said coldly.</p><p>“Do you know a man named Jeon Jungkook?” he rattled down his second question.</p><p>“He’s the third prince’s handsome watchdog,” she replied this time.</p><p>“Did you talk to one of them?” Yoongi inquired. “Did they inspire you to do what you did?”</p><p>“Advisor Min, you’re asking the wrong questions,” she dared to taunt him.</p><p>“And what would be the right question?” he asked her with a risen eyebrow.</p><p>“You want to blame someone when there’s only me to blame,” she said. “You should ask me directly who made me do it and not assume.”</p><p>“But I already know who made you do it,” Yoongi replied with a shrug. “Your words made it clear to us that Hwon is trading his words for actions now.”</p><p>For that she had no reply and only looked at him with more hate.</p><p>“I suppose he either bribed or threatened you,” he played out his thoughts. “Since a thread would become too burdening over a long time, it’s probably money he promised. Let me guess.” He put a finger to his chin and pretended to think about it when it was as clear as water to him. “Your family’s poor, a sick family member maybe, no means to gain enough money to keep all the siblings alive.”</p><p>Her face turned from hateful to sad and hurt.</p><p>“You achieved your task,” Yoongi said dryly. “Your family will live well. So, since you’ll die for certain, why don’t you tell me everything?” He looked at her with a tilted head. “Do you hold a grudge against Silla?”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“Then help me, so that I won’t implicate innocent people and make their families sad,” he said and sat down on the wooden bench that was aligned with the wall of the cell.</p><p>That seemed to reach something inside of her, just as Yoongi had hoped. A girl who was willing to sacrifice herself for her family must know the value of family, so it was natural for her not to cause another family unhappiness.</p><p>“I was a maid at the palace in Daejeon,” she began to talk. “I went to the palace to get money for my family, but it wasn’t enough to support all of them. My lady must have told the king about my concern, because one day I was called to a man who said that if I’d do this one thing for him, my family would no longer suffer from poorness.”</p><p>Yoongi nodded to show her that he understood. It had been similar for him. His place in the army had guaranteed his family a good life, so he could relate to her motive. Just not to her willingness to die, but he supposed that a small maid had no choice to decline such a task.</p><p>“They told me that one day I’d find a small paper pouch with poison under my pillow, and when that was the case, I should poison the king on the very same day,” she said, voice trembling with fear. “I didn’t know it would be the little prince’s birthday,” she cried. “You must believe me, advisor Min. I didn’t know.”</p><p>“I believe you,” Yoongi stated flatly. He had no reason not to. “Do you have an idea who gave you the poison?”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>Yoongi sighed. Now he would have to find out who could freely enter the servant quarters without being noticed. What a bother. “Who told you what to say when you were captured?” he asked on. Namjoon had explained to him that those words had been Hwon’s words when they had parted ways back in the day, so someone must have told her that this would give away the man behind.</p><p>“They made me learn it when I agreed to take on the task,” she told him. “I remembered it ever since.”</p><p>That made sense since someone like her was illiterate. Yoongi sighed at the prospect of what was still to do and stood up.</p><p>“Advisor Min? Advisor Min!” the girl shouted when he left her behind.</p><p>“There’s nothing more to ask,” he told the guard who locked the door after he had stepped out. “You can hang her tomorrow.”</p><p>The guard nodded and Yoongi gestured him to open the next cell.</p><p>“Master Heo,” he greeted the man who was sitting behind a table and reading a book. “I apologize for coming this late. I hope you didn’t live too uncomfortably during my absence.”</p><p>“It is appropriate considering the situation,” the gray-haired replied and put down the book. “Whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?”</p><p>“I’m advisor Min,” Yoongi introduced himself and bowed his head.</p><p>“Which ministry is advisor Min from?” the man asked, face not giving away any of his thoughts.</p><p>“I don’t think that this should be master Heo’s concern,” Yoongi answered flatly. Explaining his position always held a certain risk since his closeness to the crown prince made him a great spot to attack, so he liked to stay vague about himself as long as possible.</p><p>“The ministry of justice I suppose,” the man concluded for himself. “I assume that I’m a reasonable suspect for the murder of his majesty since my time of arrival and my last name appear less than coincidental.”</p><p>“Yes,” Yoongi confirmed. It was interesting that the man revealed his family background by himself. He had probably assumed that they had come to this conclusion by now.</p><p>“But may I add that I didn’t even come close to the king that night,” master Heo noted.</p><p>Yoongi remembered that the teacher had missed out on most of the evening due to his needle, but that did not matter. The only thing Yoongi needed to know was since when master Heo resided in Jungseon. The guests of the palace had no right to visit the servant quarters, so the master would have had to slip in at night which was not unreasonable with his abilities, but if he had left Daejeon before Ahn Harin was sent off, how would he know which servant to give the poison to?</p><p>“How long has master Heo been teaching at his own school?” he asked, ignoring the man’s comment.</p><p>A small frown wrinkled the place between the strong eyebrows of the teacher. “For more than ten years,” he answered then.</p><p>“Great,” Yoongi concluded. This almost completely removed the suspicion of the sword master. “Now my second question which master Heo was kind enough to mention by himself: what’s master Heo’s relationship to the grand princess of Baekje?”</p><p>The old teacher sighed. “Grand princess Heo is a far cousin of mine. I didn’t even see her once in my life,” he said serious, and Yoongi could find no flaw in his eyes or demeanor that would give away he was lying. But with stone-faced people like this master it was hard to tell. “I assume there is a third question regarding my life in the northern kingdom.”</p><p>“Yes, “Yoongi agreed. “What would make a member of a powerful family like the Heos choose to live in the mountains of Goguryeo?” This had been the question that had bothered Yoongi the most, so he was curious to hear the answer.</p><p>To his surprise, master Heo lowered his head. “I was a general during the Northern War,” he said, making Yoongi perk up. A general degraded to a teacher? What a miserable life. “But I brought shame upon myself in a fight against Rouran and was exiled by the late king Hwon.”</p><p>Now that made sense. A general would never leave his kingdom behind for personal reasons, but if it was like this, Yoongi could see why everything had turned out the way it was now.</p><p>“Thank you, general,” he said to the gray-haired and only realized his slip of the tongue after the master’s head jumped. This was embarrassing. “I mean master Heo. I’ll initiate your and your disciple’s release after reporting. I hope you can bear with this place for a little longer.”</p><p>“Advisor Min is only doing his job. I will not make it difficult for him,” the sword master replied and bowed his head to bid his goodbye.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 2.5 sword master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Namjoon focus</em>
</p><p>“How is Taehyung holding up?” Namjoon asked Jin during their lunch in his study.</p><p>“You could go and ask <em>him</em> instead of asking <em>me</em>,” his older brother replied with a frown.</p><p>Namjoon felt bad every time he thought of his younger brother, but the court was now busier and more tiring than ever. One faction wanted to declare war against Baekje while another doubted their success in an open confrontation and wanted him to send an own assassin to end Hwon. And Namjoon was caught in-between, at times swayed by the prospect of overpowering Hwon on the battlefield and showing him who was the master of the south, at other times concerned for his people and daydreaming about sending Jungkook to end it all. But he could not do either, so all he did was pacifying the ministers and trying to think of a compromise.</p><p>“I am sorry. My head is just too full,” he told Jin and took another bite or the food. It tasted bland.</p><p>His brother sent a concerned look his way, but Namjoon ignored him. Until a warm hand took hold of his own with a prickle where skin met skin. Even after all these years and after having an own family, an unforeseen touch of this man was still able to stop time and turn Namjoon’s thought upside-down. It was ridiculous.</p><p>“I did not mean to make you feel bad,” Jin said quietly. “Taehyung has Jimin and Jungkook and he looks well considering that only a week has passed since the funeral. He has grown up, Namjoon. He is no longer the foolish soft boy of our childhood.”</p><p>Namjoon pulled back his hand to be able to think. “I see,” he breathed out and took another bite in order not to speak. It was not that he had not noticed the change in their youngest brother.</p><p>When queen Jang had died of white death the third prince had cried his eyes out for days, crying because he could no longer see the woman who had been like a second mother to him, crying because Namjoon and consort Kang had been crying, crying because crying was his way to find relieve when something was wrong with the world he knew. But now he was a man, silent and distant in his grief, so very unlike his warm personality, and Namjoon just wanted him to be that small boy again and cry out the bad feelings, cry them out in his older brothers’ stead.</p><p>But Taehyung did not, and that showed how much their youngest brother had changed.</p><p>“You could invite him to our next lunch,” Jin suggested and brushed away the useless thoughts with his gentle tone.</p><p>Namjoon nodded. “I will,” he promised. Their bond as brothers had to remain steady even in times like these, especially in times like these. They had to be sure of each other.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>Jungkook was drilling Yusin through the basics of a solid stand and the rudimental movements of the sword while Namjoon was being taught master Heo’s defense technique. Its core was to rely solemnly on the thumb, the index, and the middle finger for holding the weapon, and to guide it with the ring finger and pinky. It put a tremendous strain on the lower arm and Namjoon on longer wondered why Jungkook could climb the roofs of the palace with such ease. Someone who has been practicing this technique since childhood must have lower arms made of iron.</p><p>“Master Heo,” he stopped the old man. “Give me a break. I must still be able to hold a brush.” His lower arm was burning like fire.</p><p>“Of course, your highness. This technique is best cultivated with patience,” the gray-haired agreed and gestured at the two chairs and the tea table that had been placed in the shadows of the hallway for taking a rest and escaping the burning sun. “Jungkook was too eager once and was punished by not being able to use his arm for a month,” the sword master told him.</p><p>“What did he do during that month?” Namjoon asked and let himself fall into a chair. “I imagine any kind of practice to be almost impossible with one useless arm.”</p><p>“He used his left arm, of course,” master Heo said, and even though it sounded like it was meant to be funny, the man did not look amused one bit. His serious black eyes caught Namjoon’s. “He bound his injured arm behind his back and kept on practicing with his weak arm.”</p><p>Namjoon was impressed. His arm was already torturing him, he did not want to imagine how bad it must have been to fight with constant pain in one limb.</p><p>“Jungkook is very headstrong - or rather - determined. I admire that,” he admitted.</p><p>“Too headstrong at times,” master Heo replied and poured them water. “As a child, I could barely stop him from running into his own death.”</p><p>Namjoon watched the pair of soldier and child for a while, imagining how Jungkook would be on a battlefield. He probably would charge forward without a care, leaving a trail of bodies in his way. A soldier watched equally with awe and envy. But could he be more than a soldier? Namjoon had his doubts.</p><p>“When I am on the battlefield,” he told the sword master, “I am like Jungkook, sure of my actions and abilities and ready to die for my decisions.” Everything about an army felt natural to him. Its pace, its power, its excitement and sorrow. It was like an extension of his own body. “But when I am in court, I feel obligated to think about everything thrice, to doubt my own thoughts, and to go against my heart at times. Even when studied with patience, I cannot grasp the nature of the ministry. I feel vulnerable.”</p><p>A side-glance at the gray-haired showed him that the sword master was listening carefully and thinking about his words. A deep crease was cutting the man’s forehead in half.</p><p>“The problem with the court is, that every minister is following his own interests. What his highness needs to learn is how he can find out whether that interest is that of his job or a personal one,” the master explained. “There must be some ministers whom his highness trusts.”</p><p>Namjoon nodded. Minister of revenue Kang and the brothers Choi of rites and justice were honest and good men. His father had put great effort into giving those positions to men who could see the big picture and understood that the court was only the court when there was a folk to take care of. Making the people live in misery could never benefit the ministers. And even minister Park, the dead-eyed cold minister of war, was an honorable man who did his job more than satisfyingly.</p><p>“His highness must let those ministers know that he values them. He must make them his closest men and use their strength against the opportunists and those with holes in their pockets,” master Heo advised him.</p><p>“That sounds so easy, but it is not,” Namjoon sighed. “Why does master Heo know so much about the court?” he asked curious.</p><p>“I don’t know much about the court, but I have been to battlefields,” the old man replied. “Just think of the court as another battlefield. The ministers his highness deems worthy must become his hands and feet; the ones who’re corrupt and unworthy are his enemies.”</p><p>“How do those I deem good become my limbs?” Namjoon wanted to know. He would do almost anything to make the court his own battlefield, his new comfort zone. Anything in order not to feel weak.</p><p>“How does a general become close with his officers?” master Heo asked back. “Trust and discipline. Let them do what they can do but stop them from attempting what is not theirs to achieve.”</p><p>Namjoon nodded. The sword master’s thoughts sounded reasonable. Too many ministers were trying to get a word in things that did not belong into their jurisdiction, having their fingers in every money pot to gain personal interest. Now that his father was dead it was even worse than before, like they thought he could be manipulated easily.</p><p>It seemed that it was time to consult minister of personnel Yoon, his wife’s father, to clarify some lines between the ministries.</p><p>“I am very grateful for master Heo’s advice,” he said and bowed his head at the man.</p><p>“No need,” the gray-haired said and waved it off hastily. “I’m returning the kindness your family has bestowed upon Jungkook. I was not there when he was running headfirst into his own misery, but your family showed him kindness and, dare I say, love.”</p><p>Master Heo’s eyes had wandered toward the pair in the yard, the black-clad soldier towering over Namjoon’s son who had thrown his sword away and had sat in the sand, apparently disobeying orders. Namjoon’s first impulse was to go over there and pick his son up to comfort him, but then he remembered how his mother had drilled him as a child and how euphoric he had been when after many cries and struggles things had worked out.</p><p>“I think I can go another round, master Heo,” Namjoon said and rose from his chair. “Yusin! Let us do our best one more time. Then we can go and meet grandma Kang,” he called out for his son. Consort Kang of course was not Yusin’s grandmother by blood, but the grand princess and concubine Oh treated Yusin like their own grandson, so naturally Namjoon had allowed his little boy to call them that.</p><p>His son jumped up from the floor. Visiting consort Kang meant getting candy and pastries, so it was a big motivation. Namjoon smiled happily and then focused on master Heo.</p><p>But his last round only lasted about two incenses before his arm burned worse than before.</p><p>“His highness should ask the royal physician for the salve that can calm the muscle,” master Heo said when he saw that Namjoon had trouble with stopping his sword arm from trembling when sheathing his weapon.</p><p>“I will,” Namjoon assured him and turned to look for his son.</p><p>Yusin was walking over with Jungkook, little face red and tired, and Namjoon lifted him into his arms where he went limp from exhaustion.</p><p>“Is master Jeon a harsh teacher?” he asked his son but received no answer. His boy seemed utterly debouched which made him chuckle a little. He remembered his own childhood days when he had fallen into bed even before dinner only to be scolded by the maids who had to wake him up and bath him in a hurry to make him look presentable for eating with his parents.</p><p>“Your highness,” Jungkook said and suddenly kneeled on one knee in front of him.</p><p>“What are- why are you kneeling, master Jeon?” he asked confused.</p><p>“Since I’m not qualified to make a vow during his highness coronation, I’d like to express my loyalty now,” the assassin said and made Namjoon gasp. No one had ever sword loyalty to him, and the feeling this caused in his stomach was very foreign.</p><p>The few royal guards around them started to notice something was off and turned their heads at them.</p><p>“I swear to the heavens and the earth that I will be loyal to his highness prince Namjoon of Silla,” Jungkook proclaimed loud and clear for any bystander to hear. “I will protect him and his family with my own life and be a sword he can use to protect the people and the kingdom.”</p><p>By master Heo’s look, the old man had not known about this either. He looked even more shocked than Namjoon felt.</p><p>“I-” Namjoon stuttered. “I feel honored to have such a powerful sword at my side,” he said after collecting his thoughts. “Please rise.”</p><p>Jungkook got up from the dusty ground of the practice yard and looked him in the face with a satisfied smile. “As his highness knows I used to be an assassin,” the soldier said. “If his highness wants me to, I can kill that Hwon bastard with my own hands.”</p><p>“Jungkook!” master Heo said sharply. “Watch your language!”</p><p>But the disciple did not look one bit as if he regretted using such dirty language to shame the Baekje king, and Namjoon could relate to him. His hatred for Hwon was a carefully suppressed one that he did not dare to let out in fear of letting his heart reign over his mind, but he had thought of his enemy in the same way if not worse.</p><p>“I do not want to be like him,” he said, choosing his words carefully. “If I send you to kill Hwon, how am I different from him?”</p><p>Jungkook looked like he wanted to roll his eyes but held back. “Your highness, even Taehyung agrees with me that this kind of evil has to be removed by the root. We might find his other spies, but there’ll come more. Does his highness want to live in constant worry for his family?”</p><p>This sly little bastard was good with words, Namjoon had to give him that. It was almost too perfect for someone as simpleminded as Jungkook. Had Taehyung or Jimin made him learn those lines?</p><p>“I will not send assassins. And that is my last word,” he growled and turned around to leave with his son. He would not go down in history as the king who stole a country by assassinating its ruler. That was not like him.</p><p>His mother had always said: <em>the perfect solution exists; the problem is to find enough time to think about it</em>. So, Namjoon would buy himself time to think. This was not a heated battle where decisions had to be made quickly in order to save lives, so he would trust in advisor Min’s abilities to buy him time.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>“Jungkook offered to kill Hwon for me,” Namjoon told advisor Min who was bend over his late dinner. “He told me assassination is the only way to kill the root of the problem.”</p><p>“Clever boy,” Yoongi mumbled over a mouthful of rice. “I agree with him.”</p><p>Namjoon sighed. Did all the people close to him think it was the only way? He had hoped to find an ally in this one, but apparently the whole world wanted him to turn into a sly king with devious methods.</p><p>“I know you don’t like it,” advisor Min said after swallowing. “But its efficiency remains a fact. However, killing Hwon can’t guaranty that his assassins won’t attack. The girl was timed to a certain event, so we can assume that the others are set up equally, which makes me concerned for your coronation next week. Hence, I’ve to find them anyway.”</p><p>That sounded much more like what Namjoon liked to hear.</p><p>“Do you have a lead?” he wanted to know.</p><p>The shorthaired nodded. “I’m currently making background checks regarding all people who can enter the servant quarters without being considered a rare appearance.”</p><p>“That is about all servants of the palace,” Namjoon said impressed. How many stacks of paper did the ministry of personnel have on the palace servants? Not to speak of the ministry of war.</p><p>“No,” advisor Min disagreed bluntly, “Fortunately it’s only those who came <em>after</em> the Gimcheon conflict.”</p><p>“How many are there?” Namjoon asked.</p><p>“Fifty-four,” the other answered. “And the cabinet of minister Yoon.”</p><p>“Minister Yoon?” Namjoon asked perplexed. What did his wife’s father have to do with the poisoning?</p><p>“Yeah, minister of personnel Yoon. His ministry has the right to visit the servant quarters for regular routine and control,” advisor Min replied matter-of-factly.</p><p>“But why would my father-in-law-”</p><p>“That’s the wrong question, your highness,” the shorthaired said and knocked back his wine. “The question is, for how much.”</p><p>That made Namjoon sit up straight. “How dare you assume without proof!” he reprimanded his advisor. “How dare you assume my father-in-law is corrupt!” He was irritated at the prospect of the grandfatherly minister of personnel, who was working diligently and never meant harm, being accused of treason like it was the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>But advisor Min was only staring at him bored. “Everyone has a prince,” the older said calmly. “But I don’t think he’d do it in person.”</p><p>“Stop speaking like you made a choice for him to be the culprit,” Namjoon growled. “As long as there is no proof, I cannot allow you to sound so certain.”</p><p>“I apologize.” The mop of short hair lowered until it almost touched the food, so Namjoon was quick to push advisor Min back into an upright position.</p><p>“You are anxious,” Namjoon understood. “I am too. But please do not make quick assumptions. This is my family you are talking about. Soojin’s father.” He did not want to know which consequences minister Yoon’s implication in the murder would have for him. The court would most likely ask him to take another wife as queen and ban Soojin and Yusin to the crown princess quarters. He would have to treat his own son as if he no longer was his bone and blood. Unimaginable.</p><p>“Should minister Yoon turn out to be involved… would you still ask me to stay silent?” advisor Min asked after a prominent pause.</p><p>Namjoon locked eyes with his right hand. The black orbs seemed to look right through him, and Namjoon felt ashamed for not being able to answer on the spot. How could he hurt his own family?</p><p>“I- I do not know,” he whispered eventually and lowered his eyes onto his lap in shame.</p><p>“Are you this doubtful of my abilities?” Yoongi asked him. “Don’t you think I could find a way that would cause no damage to your wife and son?”</p><p>That made Namjoon look up. “You could?”</p><p>“There is always a perfect solution,” the shorthaired said sternly.</p><p>“You only need the time to think about it,” Namjoon echoed his mother’s words, starstruck by how similar her and Yoongi’s ideas of the world were.</p><p>“No, not to think about,” the advisor disagreed and a dark bitter smile curled the corners of his lips. “To arrange for it.”</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 2.6 crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Brothers of the king are called royal uncle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jungkook focus</em>
</p><p>“Why are you still wearing that mourning cloth? It’s been two weeks already,” Jungkook asked Taehyung while he watched the prince fastening the white cloth to his topknot instead of a shiny sangtugwan.</p><p>Taehyung stared at him through the reflection with a look of incredulity. “Mourning lasts three years,” he said and turned around. “How can I just forget about my father’s death in the blink of an eye? Would you not be sad at least for some months if your master died?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Jungkook replied true to what he thought. Since he, of course, had asked for his parents at some point, death had always been a topic between his master and him. “Master always said that, in the end, everyone must die. Some die too early and others should die earlier, but everyone has to go in the end.”</p><p>Taehyung stared at him blankly. Then he asked, “By any chance, was your master drunk when he said that?”</p><p>“I don't think master ever got drunk,” Jungkook replied, not sure what his friend was trying to say.</p><p>Taehyung furrowed his brows, doubt obvious on his face. “You should ask him about that again,” he said and left it up to Jungkook to follow him outside.</p><p>“About the drinking or about what he said?” he asked while striding after the prince. He was not sure what it was that made his friend react like this.</p><p>“About both,” Taehyung answered, sounding like the topic was over for him, so Jungkook did not bother him further.</p><p>“Why’s Jimin not here, yet?” he asked instead. Normally Jimin would already be at Taehyung’s residence when Jungkook came over. Probably because he had never left in the evening prior, but Jungkook did not care. He had a pretty good idea of what those two were doing at night anyway.</p><p>“He was called to guard brother Namjoon today,” Taehyung explained while they hurried through the hallways to the inner yard in the south. “Advisor Min and general Shin did their utmost best to secure the coronation in order to prevent another disaster, and putting Jimin as Namjoon’s shadow was part of that.”</p><p>“Uh,” Jungkook hummed understandingly. So, there was no one today who could ruffle him up over any mistakes. What a bright prospect.</p><p>“Behave,” Taehyung murmured like he could read his thoughts, but his half-smile betrayed his words.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Jungkook assured him and slung an arm around his friend’s shoulder. “I don’t want to end up with general Shin’s sword between my ribs.”</p><p>Taehyung snorted. “What you lack in discipline you make up with self-preservation will,” he said with an amused side-glance.</p><p>“The best way to live is to survive,” Jungkook said, quoting a rough soldier he had met once during his travels. The gruff man had first introduced him to assassination and had secured his first job for him, and then Jungkook had never heard of him again. It probably was better that way; competitors in that line of business were rather hard to deal with.</p><p>Taehyung glanced at him with a doubting look again. “Who placed all that nonsense inside your head?” he asked. “Is there no end to it?”</p><p>“Why nonsense?” Jungkook huffed and let go of the other to give him a frowning look. “I lived by those words, and I lived well.”</p><p>“Do you ever think about the deeper meaning of things?” his friend asked. Questions like this made Jungkook feel stupid in front of the prince and he did not like to appear stupid.</p><p>“I’m not a scholar. Why would I care about such things?” he retorted.</p><p>Taehyung sighed and put his long-fingered hand into Jungkook’s neck to give it a pacifying squeeze. “It is fine. One day I will make an adult of you.”</p><p>“Yah!” Jungkook shouted angered and chased the laughing prince down the hallway.</p><p>“Son. Master Jeon,” the voice of consort Kang greeted them behind the next corner and they both stopped behaving like little boys and rearranged their lapels and sleeves. “Shall we go inside?” the lady asked and took hold of Taehyung’s helping arm. Jungkook followed them quietly. He would get his revenge later.</p><p>“Dahee. And general Park, my dear boy. Where did you leave Chunghee? Ah there he is. Do not hide behind your father young man. Come and greet grandma,” consort Kang said suddenly and Jungkook froze in shock.</p><p>He had not seen the little princess since she had pushed him out of the window of her guestroom five years ago, and he had no idea how he should appear in front of her, so he decided to hide behind Taehyung and lower his head.</p><p>“Mother. Brother,” the little princess said after her son had greeted his uncle and grandmother. The smile was audible in her voice. “Bogum and Chunghee only arrived yesterday, so we did not have the opportunity to come and visit you. We shall sit together tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yes, my dear,” consort Kang said happily. “Now, shall we go in together?”</p><p>Apparently, they all agreed, so Dahee took her mother’s other arm and the family walked toward the throne hall.</p><p>“Grand princess Kang with the third prince, and the second princess with her husband general Park!” the announcer introduced their arrival with a loud shout.</p><p>Jungkook was glad that he was not important enough to be announced and continued to walk quietly after Taehyung.</p><p>A chair had been prepared for the noble consort, but the rest of the present guests were standing and chatting with each other. During the coronation they would all stand anyway and watch until it was time to kneel in front of the new king. Afterward they could all sit during the banquet at the banquet hall, waiting for the king to finish his parade through the city where he was being cheered for by the commoners.</p><p>A hand grabbed Jungkook’s wrist and pulled him into a direction away from the consort and the little princess.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Jungkook hissed at Taehyung and tried to pull the prince back to his place.</p><p>“I want to introduce sister Jinhwee to you,” the prince said with a smile and they came to stand next to a pair of a woman with an elegant face and beautifully done hair and a tall and strong man in a black military uniform.</p><p>Jungkook had heart that prince Namjoon had an older sister who was married to the Bang emperor, but he had never seen her in person. Everyone had said that she looked much like her mother while Namjoon looked much like the late emperor. And if that was true, queen Jang must have been a beautiful general.</p><p>“Your majesties,” Jungkook said politely and bowed to her and the man next to her.</p><p>“Uhm, no, this is general Bang, not emperor Bang,” Taehyung corrected him, but the calm and polite nod of the man made Jungkook’s mistake less embarrassing. He wondered if the soldier was up for a friendly round of sparring.</p><p>“And this is oldest sister Jinhwee,” his friend officially introduced the woman. Jungkook bowed again.</p><p>“And who is this young man?” the lady wanted to know with a benevolent smile at Jungkook.</p><p>“This is my personal guard and friend Jeon Jungkook. He is an exceptional martial artist,” Taehyung introduced him.</p><p>That made general Bang look up with a hint of interest. Jungkook would ask him for a round at the next opportunity.</p><p>“Where is Jimin then?” the queen of Goguryeo asked confused. “Was his not your childhood sweetheart? I thought you would stay together forever.”</p><p>Jungkook had trouble to cover up a hysteric cough. How could a family member of the royal family talk about this so casually? Even consort Kang had no idea that her son was sharing his bed with a man.</p><p>But Taehyung seemed unbothered. “He is protecting brother Namjoon today,” he explained, and queen Jinhwee’s face softened with a warm smile.</p><p>“He must have risen in rank then to be bestowed with such an important task,” she said satisfied.</p><p>Now it was Taehyung’s time to look uncomfortable. That Jimin had not become general was an unexpected change of events, and by how the third prince looked, there must be some disagreement between the first and second princess that made it difficult to explain the situation.</p><p>Jungkook decided to answer for his friend. “Jimin is a royal guard now and second in position to general Shin,” he explained. “He wanted to stay close to protect Taehyung, so he chose to come to the palace.”</p><p>The news seemed to startle the oldest sister at first, but then she seemed to understand and to accept. “He truly is a loyal servant,” she said. It sounded like the conversation was over now, and Jungkook felt a little awkward. Social situations normally were resolved by Taehyung, but the prince seemed distracted by his own thoughts.</p><p>“Master Jeon,” general Bang saved the moment. “Would you be amenable to exchange some friendly blows at another time?”</p><p>Jungkook beamed at the prospect to challenge this giant of a man. “Sure,” he said curtly and bowed his head. “Is general Bang staying at the palace?”</p><p>The man nodded sharply.</p><p>“Then we can use the practice yards of the royal guard,” Jungkook suggested.</p><p>“We will have to ask general Shin,” Taehyung intervened now. “But I am sure, he will have no objections.”</p><p>“I am looking forward to our exchange,” the general said and looked less stone-faced.</p><p>A gong postponed every other exchange of words and Jungkook was quick to pull Taehyung back to the place next to the consort. From the corner of his eye he could see the little princess staring at him with wide eyes and cursed Taehyung for exposing him to all eyes with his bold move.</p><p>But all the attention shifted to the entrance when Namjoon walked inside with raised head and the coronation coat covering his shoulders and flowing over the floor like a stream of crimson blood. A strange picture of Namjoon walking over corpses passed Jungkook’s inner eye, but he pushed it away with a shake of his head. That was not how the crown prince was.</p><p>Even now a gentle smile grazed the lips of the young emperor-to-be when he climbed the throne followed by minister of rites Choi and Jimin. This was the man Jungkook had sworn lifelong loyalty to, the future of Silla, emperor Kim Namjoon, the one who had shown him mercy and gifted him another life. A life in which he had learned what the words friend and family meant and that confused and fascinated him by today.</p><p>He did not know much about rites, so he just watched the spectacle and kneeled when everyone else did, echoing the words of the ones around him.</p><p>When they stood back up, Namjoon sat in the throne, a mix of melancholy and hope painted over his face. “In memoriam of my father I will do everything in my power to preserve peace and grand Silla’s people a prosperous life under my reign.”</p><p>Minister Park stepped out of the crowd and bowed deeply. “Your majesty, this servant has sworn loyalty to the throne many years ago. Let me renew the vow I made back then. I hereby pledge my loyalty to the throne of Silla and its ruler.” And he knelt and lowered his head to the floor.</p><p>“Rise, minister Park,” prince Namjoon said. “I know of you loyalty to my father and I learned of your noble way of doing things in the years I have attended court, so I am pleased to have you at my side to reign over Silla for as long as the heavens will allow me to fulfil my duty.”</p><p>Minster Park accepted the praise with a bow and stood back in his place. And like that was a signal, the ministers overthrew themselves to be the next to pledge loyalty. It was truly a spectacle and Jungkook had to hold back his laughter at the sight. What a big heap of dungheads. Barely half of them seemed sincere, and that was the half that held back with dignity until the feet kissers were done with their ramble.</p><p>Jungkook shook his head and looked up at prince Namjoon. The man looked like he already knew which were his men and which were the stains he had to get rid of. Only by this brief display, Jungkook could tell that being king was not an easy task.</p><p>The last one to stand in front of the new emperor was general Park Bogum who swore his loyalty with the same seriousness as his father and exchanged a meaningful look with the new ruler of Silla before standing back.</p><p>“Do we have to follow now?” Jungkook whispered into Taehyung’s ear while Namjoon walked down from the pedestal and went to leave for the parade.</p><p>His friend shook his head. “This is only for the people. We do not have to attend.”</p><p>“Good. I’ll challenge general Bang then,” Jungkook said and was about to walk over when he was held back by the third prince.</p><p>“Not now,” the other told him. “Everyone is in expensive robes. How can you challenge a guest when he is all dressed-up? Go tomorrow.”</p><p>Jungkook sighed. “Fine. So, what do we do?” he asked, and the little princess crossed his mind, but she was no longer inside the throne hall. It was probably better that they were not seen together, given their rather special past.</p><p>“We should go and wake up advisor Min or he is going to oversleep the whole coronation day,” Taehyung sighed.</p><p>“Oh,” Jungkook breathed out. Only now he noticed that the king’s right hand had been missing the whole time.</p><p>“What are you saying?” a gravel voice said from behind them, causing Jungkook to pull his sword out half the way. There the small man was standing with a deep frown on his face. “Get the hell out of here and don’t do anything stupid today. Security is on highest alarm, so I can’t guarantee for gentle treatment when this one is being nosy.” He pointed at Jungkook.</p><p>“Where was advisor Min all that time?” Taehyung asked astounded at the sudden appearance.</p><p>“Where I was supposed to be,” were the man’s cryptic words before he turned around and left the hall.</p><p>“He’s such a weirdo,” Jungkook said with a shake of his head. Whatever stupid prank he played on the man, he would never become angry enough to pull out his weapon and fight with him. It was a shame since advisor Min was not a bad martial artist either and Jungkook felt like he could learn some tricks from the former general.</p><p>“Let him be,” Taehyung sighed and followed the shorthaired out of the throne hall. “We can gamble until they are back,” he suggested then.</p><p>“I already gambled off next month’s payment and the one after that. How can you expect me to lose more to you?” Jungkook asked incredulous, but followed his friend, nonetheless.</p><p>“You know I will pay for everything you want,” the prince answered with an impish smile and a wink at him. “If you call me royal uncle, I will consider forgetting your debt.” Now his friend’s expression bordered obscene.</p><p>“Whose uncle, hu?” Jungkook huffed at the other. “Dream on.” And he drilled a finger into the prince’s side making him squirm and giggle helplessly for the whole time it took to walk back to the consort’s quarter.</p><p>“I give up, please have mercy,” Taehyung wheezed when he stumbled over the threshold to his study and Jungkook finally let go of the older.</p><p>“You could have fought back, you know,” he said unimpressed. The prince was not bad at combat.</p><p>“Better to let you have your revenge now than to endure the force of months of repressed anger,” Taehyung said wisely but in a tone that made him sound nothing but silly.</p><p>“You’re stupid,” Jungkook murmured quietly but smiled.</p><p>“Let us go to the ancestor hall,” Taehyung suddenly said, smile wiped off his face to reveal the sorrow of the last week.</p><p>Jungkook nodded slowly, so they left again to find the small candle-lit room under the palace hill that was filled with the wooden name plates of the royal family of the last centuries.</p><p>Taehyung took a few incense sticks and lit them up to place them in the incense bowl in front of emperor Kim’s plate before kneeling and silently praying for the dead.</p><p>On a whim, Jungkook took a few sticks as well and stuck them in next to Taehyung’s and mirrored his friend’s pose closing his eyes. <em>I promise to protect you sons</em>, he thought<em>, I will do my best that they can have a peaceful life. I will pay back the life they gifted to me. You really have a bunch of good kids.</em></p><p>Realizing that his last thought might have offended the late emperor, he quickly mumbled an apology before he stood up and watched over Taehyung who was still kneeling. Through the two holes on each side of the altar one could walk deeper into the hill and find the coffins of the dead royal family members, and cold air was rolling out of there in waves which made the ancestor hall a rather uncomfortable place to be, but Taehyung seemed unbothered, so Jungkook would not succumb to the cold either.</p><p>His friend kneeled for the whole duration of his incense sticks and when he stood up his face looked tired so Jungkook put an arm around his shoulders, concerned for him toppling over.</p><p>“Stop mourning for the dead,” he said, remembering the words his master once had spoken to a disciple. “The living are the ones who need your attention and prayers.”</p><p>“Do <em>you</em> need my attention?” Taehyung asked, slowly recovering from whatever he had rolled through his head in there.</p><p>“Of course, who else will buy me candy when I gambled away my money of two months?” he replied with a grin and finally Taehyung looked healthier and brighter.</p><p>“Let’s go to the market,” the prince said and slung his arm around Jungkook’s waist, guiding them towards the west gate.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>The banquet was peaceful and jolly, making Jungkook becoming bored. It was the same as the prince’s birthday, so it was all rather repetitive. Ministers trying to gain favor by presenting big useless gifts and people getting more drunk with every passing hour.</p><p>“Need to pee,” he mumbled at Taehyung and got up swaying. He might have had a few too many drinks, but that was Taehyung’s fault because his friend had said it was fine and had forced him to drink with him another one and another one again and again.</p><p>He had to sober up a little, so maybe dunking his head into the pond where no one could see him was a good idea. So, once he had left the peninsula of the banquet hall, he tipsily walked toward the pond of the tea house. No one should stand watch there, so he could have a nice talk with the fish.</p><p>But before he had reached even half of the way there, a small hand on his shoulder made him snap around in reflex and twist the wrist in his hold.</p><p>“Little princess?” he asked confused when the well-known face became clear in front of him.</p><p>“Let go,” she said with pain in her voice, so he obeyed and stepped back.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“No, I forgot. No touching,” she said quietly while rubbing her wrist and looked around like she expected someone to follow them. Then she pushed him between the trees and bushes next to the path.</p><p>“What are-” Jungkook wanted to say but was beat to it.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” the little princess asked him, sounding a little hysteric. Jungkook tried to make out her face in the darkness and blurriness his vision had become.</p><p>“What do you mean? I’m Taehyung’s personal guard,” he answered gruffly and grabbed the thin trunk of a tree next to him in order not to fall onto the princess.</p><p>“You are what?” she asked shocked. “How did that happen? I thought they caught you.”</p><p>Jungkook nodded and cleared his throat before replying. “They did, and your brother saved my head. And now I’m his guardian shadow,” he clarified.</p><p>Dahee snorted. “Is that how he calls it?”</p><p>Jungkook nodded and regretted it in the next moment when he almost fell over from the movement. “Yeah,” he answered, understanding that he definitely had had too much to drink today.</p><p>“What a child. Then why did I not see you at the funeral?” she wanted to know.</p><p>Jungkook thought about it for a moment before he remembered. “I was in prison back then.”</p><p>“You were-? Why? I thought you were his personal guard,” the little princess whispered agitated. Jungkook did not understand why she made such a big fuzz.</p><p>“Advisor Min thought my master poisoned the king, so he imprisoned us,” he answered bluntly.</p><p>“Why are you not upset about that?” the woman wanted to know, sounding confused.</p><p>Jungkook shrugged. “Why should I be? He let us go when he found us to be innocent. And there was reason in his actions.”</p><p>That seemed to make the princess speechless.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jungkook mumbled when it did not look like she would say something in the near future. “I ruined your plan,” he said regretful. “I’m a useless assassin.”</p><p>“What nonsense are you spouting. Had you killed one of them, you would be dead by now as well,” she huffed. “I have to apologize. I caused you great inconvenience.”</p><p>Jungkook shook his head, forgotten that this would cause his head to do strange things. “Nah, little princess. It was fate. I met your brother and I was blessed to be loved by him.”</p><p>“You what?” she said coldly. “Do not tell me…”</p><p>“No, not that loved. The other one,” Jungkook slurred annoyed. Why was everyone assuming that he was the prince’s bedwarmer?</p><p>She sighed and Jungkook could see her head hanging low.</p><p>“Let’s forget about our past, little princess,” he said and pulled her into a hug. “It’s all good now.”</p><p>To his surprise she did not struggle out of his hold, but a pair of weak arms looped around his waist. “I thought you were dead,” she whispered against his chest. “I thought they tortured you to press the truth out of you.”</p><p>Jungkook hummed comfortingly. “Was little princess concerned for me?” he asked then with the teasing tone he had used for her all those years ago.</p><p>“Stupid little brute,” she huffed now but did not let go of him. “I fed you, nursed you, and gave you my money. To think that all of it had gone to waste, I was angry.”</p><p>Jungkook chuckled at those words. They were all the same lies. “I’m happy to see you, too,” he said quietly before he let go of her.</p><p>“We should not be seen together,” Dahee murmured after a while of just looking at him. “Where are you headed?”</p><p>“To the tea house pond,” Jungkook answered truthfully.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“To sober up,” he explained.</p><p>“You are drunk?” she asked in disbelief.</p><p>Had he appeared that sober? Well, whatever. “You go back to the feast, I go cool my head,” he decided.</p><p>Her bright face nodded in the dark, so Jungkook turned around and fought his way out of the bushes to continue his path. This had gone smoother than expected. He had not even gotten a real scolding. Maybe five years had made the little princess calmer.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>
  <em>Yoongi focus</em>
</p><p>Yoongi was happy that the ministers and other guests had finally been dismissed and that the coronation banquet had ended peacefully. But when he finally let down his guard and was about to step over the threshold of his tower, a scream made him freeze in motion. It was not particularly loud, but it let the hair on his body rise and his guts churn in alarm. In the next moment he was sprinting towards the eastern palace.</p><p>When he saw the guard posts on the entrance to the crown princess’ quarters empty, his feeling of not wanting to know what was behind these walls grew stronger. He pushed through the open doors nonetheless, hearing shouts and cries from the princess’ rooms, and sprinted around to see what was happening.</p><p>The guards from outside were standing at the door of the study, swords pointed at the bloody frame of a maidservant who held a small boy against her legs. Yusin had grabbed onto her leg like he was hoping to be consoled by her when in reality a gleaming dagger was pressed against his small neck by the woman he held onto.</p><p>“Let him go,” one of the guards tried to reason, but Yoongi could already see the madness in that woman’s eyes. There was no point in reasoning. She was just a suicidal assassin, ready to die today, and she would bring as many people as possible to the other side with her.</p><p>Yoongi reacted without much thought. He plugged the short knife from his boot, sent a prayer to the heavens, and threw it at her chest. It plunged right into it. Shocked eyes looked at him before her figure collapsed, taking down the small prince with her.</p><p>Yoongi hurried forward to find the child within all the blood and bodies and when he could make him out, he was quick to press the shock-limp boy to his chest.</p><p>“You, get me general Shin!” he commanded one of the two soldiers. “You, get the king here!” he told the other before he stepped over the dead murderer to inspect the scene.</p><p>The first thing he noticed were two maids who whimpered in the corner, holding onto each other. One of them was bleeding heavily. He ignored them for now. The second thing he saw was the queen, drenched in her own blood, lying still on the floor and without a sign of life. He stepped closer to take her pulse. Nothing. Yoongi forced himself to breathe low and steady and looked further. On the floor with her were three dead maids, all stabbed in different places like a madman had rampaged in their midst. They had probably tried their best to protect the queen and her son, getting in the way of that sick woman with a knife.</p><p>“What happened here?” he finally asked the two survivors.</p><p>The two were so shocked that they did not even hear him. But there was no real need for them to answer. Hwon had placed another spy to kill the new queen and crown prince. Yoongi had been too slow with his search. He had failed to protect the royal family once again.</p><p>An animalistic cry behind him made him turn around in shock only to find Namjoon broken down at the threshold. The young king’s eyes were opened wide, his neck pulsing with veins. And only after he had gulped down some air for another cry, Yoongi understood that he had been screaming so hard that his throat had given up on him.</p><p>“Namjoon,” he whispered and ran over to kneel in front of his friend, but he was wiped out of the way by a strong arm and the man stumbled past him, barely reaching his dead wife before he broke down again.</p><p>His screams were like nothing Yoongi had ever heard before and he was almost unable to hold back his own tears while he cradled the small prince who had begun to cry in his arms.</p><p>“SOOJIN!” Namjoon screamed for his wife, pulling her into his arms. “SOOJIN!” Wet sobs erupted from the lump of bodies in the study. “Soojin, Soo-”</p><p>Yoongi gestured the arriving general Shin and his men to leave for now and they obeyed hastily.</p><p>“No no no no,” Namjoon murmured like a mantra through his cries while cradling the body of his wife. “Not real, not real…”</p><p>Yoongi closed his eyes to escape the heart-shattering scene in front of him, but the sounds were still torturing his guilty mind. He had failed the palace; he had failed his friend. And now princess Soojin was dead. Irrevocably gone, leaving a four-year-old and a grieving husband behind. Just because Yoongi had been too slow.</p><p>“WHY DID YOU NOT FIND THEM!? WHY?!” Namjoon suddenly shouted, letting go of his wife to stagger over to where Yoongi was still seated at the door. A strong hand grabbed Yoongi’s neck and hit his head onto the ground, causing him to see stars. Quickly, he guarded Yusin’s head from his father’s attacks of blind hatred.</p><p>“WHY DID YOU NOT KNOW?!” Namjoon shouted again.</p><p>“HOW in the world am I supposed to find someone who comes for a single purpose?!” Yoongi tried to shout back but the pressure on his throat made it a weak croak. Still, he kept on talking. “I can find whoever receives money and reports back regularly. But, your highness-” He had to let go of Yusin to lighten the pressure on his neck before he would black out and become another useless corpse.</p><p>Greedily he took a deep breath and then continued, “Tell me how I’m supposed to find someone whose only goal is to make friends, to climb the ranks, and then die! How can I know of such people?” he rasped angrily following his words up with wild coughing.</p><p>Namjoon finally let go and Yoongi could sit up. “It is your task!” the young king shouted at him. “This is what you are supposed to know as the head of the spy bureau!”</p><p>Yoongi’s eyes flickered over to the two maids who were still alive, and before anyone could stop him, he was on his feet and cut those two throats as well.</p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Namjoon thundered behind him, his son finally in his arms and apparently snapped out of his fit of blind madness.</p><p>“SHUTTING MOUTHS!” Yoongi roared back angrily. Did Namjoon think it was fun for him to kill people? That he enjoyed ending two lives that could have been spared? “You just revealed my identity, you fool! You're the king! Get yourself together and help me think!” he shouted.</p><p>Raging eyes looked at him when he came closer to the king and his son. No, not rage, fear. Namjoon was scared of him, of the monster he had to be to secure the palace. Well, at some point the new king had to see this side of him. Yoongi would have liked to show him later, but since it had come to this, there was no reason to try and lie about it. Namjoon would get used to it just like the last king.</p><p>“Who is next to be killed?” Yoongi asked calmly to divert Namjoon’s attention to the matter on hand and away from himself. “Think with me, Namjoon. Don't be the prey, be the tiger!”</p><p>This seemed to bring some sense back into the man. “Protect consort Kang and concubine Oh and my brothers. And get rid of <em>everyone</em> who entered the palace less than five years ago.”</p><p>“Yes, your majesty,” Yoongi replied and walked outside to call back the royal guards he had sent off before.</p><p>“Clean the room. Bring his majesty to his own residence,” he ordered briskly, before taking general Shin to the side. “When you’re done, clean the palace of all servants. They’re to stay at the servant quarters until further notice.”</p><p>The general nodded at him and hurried off, leaving him behind without a real idea of what to do.  He wanted to comfort Namjoon, but he did not know how after what had happened. It was like this night had opened a cleft in their friendship. And he could not forget the fear in his friend’s eyes when he had looked at him.</p><p>Chest heavy with emotions, he slowly walked back to his dark tower.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 2.7 sweet lie, bitter truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Yoongi focus</em>
</p><p>The ministry of personnel had been ordered to release all servants that had been employed for less than five years, and Yoongi had scratched minister Yoon from the list of suspects in the murder cases since he did not consider the man enough of a coldblooded killer to order his own daughter’s death; at least not when her being alive secured his position in court. The investigation regarding his underlings was still in place, however.</p><p>He suspected the procedure to be similar to the first assassination. The maid had found the knife under her pillow and knew what to do. And what made Yoongi fairly sure was the engraving on the blade that read ‘<em>benevolent and good</em>’, two words the first servant girl had used as well to describe Namjoon. And if the procedure was the same, hopefully the figure behind was as well.</p><p>But since Yoongi had no hand in the business of the ministries and could not go out to spy by himself, he had decided to visit the shrine in the north of the capital. It was a small shrine, barely big enough to fit four people and rarely visited by anyone because of its secluded location in the forest. It was perfect for meetings that should not happen.</p><p>When he arrived after half an hour, he bound his stallion to a tree and strolled over to the raggedy shed. He washed his hands, slipped out of his shoes and took off his straw hat, and stepped inside to prostrate in front of the Buddha statue.</p><p>After three repetitions of lifting his hands over his head, then to his mouth, to end in front of his chest and kneel, a bald figure in smoke-blue robes joined him.</p><p>“I am searching for guidance,” the monk said quietly while Yoongi stood up to face him with a bow.</p><p>“And guidance you shall receive,” he answered, finishing the reversed greeting.</p><p>They smiled at each other crookedly.</p><p>“Advisor Min is late,” the monk said now, not at all sounding like a man on the search for enlightenment but more like an annoyed son of the noble class.</p><p>“As you might have heard, yesterday was the coronation of the new king,” Yoongi answered unbothered. “Thus, I had no time to visit the shrine.”</p><p>The monk nodded comprehensively. “The sacred belongs to the sacred, the worldly to the worldly. We shall go outside to talk,” he said then and gestured Yoongi to leave the small room with him.</p><p>“You start to sound like a real monk,” the shorthaired noted amused while he sat down on the stairs that led up to the shrine and slipped back into his shoes.</p><p>“After all, I am,” the man replied and sat next to him. His attitude changed to business. “There lives a master Heo with a martial arts school in Jungseon. He moved there over twenty years ago with a baby and settled in the mountains outside the town. The school was opened a few years later. Right now, in the absence of the owner, it is handled by a sword master called Heo Chulmoo, a Baekje general fallen from grace during the Northern War.”</p><p>“That’s impossible,” Yoongi interrupted. “This general Chulmoo is in the capital right now.”</p><p>The monk shook his bald head. “The one who is in the capital is the owner of the school who came to Jungseon over twenty years ago, Heo Joonho. The younger master Heo Chulmoo arrived later and helped out with the school whenever Joonho was on leave,” the monk explained the details.</p><p>Yoongi’s mind was working in a fever. First, the master Heo that was currently in the capital had used a false identity, so that Yoongi would find nothing wrong with his story at first glance. Probably only Jungkook knew about the truth but was unaware of the game his master was playing. And second, Heo Joonho was the lost brother of the grand princess Heo of Baekje, which made him king Hwon’s uncle and the former minister of war.</p><p>“I need to leave,” Yoongi pressed out and grabbed his hat to run off. The palace was hosting the missing uncle of king Hwon and treated him like a guest of honor. How stupid had they been! How foolish and blind to employ a random man as a teacher for the prince just because his disciple was the third prince’s bedwarmer!</p><p>“Stupid, so stupid,” Yoongi mumbled to himself when he climbed onto his horse and turned it around to gallop back to the palace.</p><p>He had been blinded by the fate that was so similar to his own. A general fallen from grace, making use of his abilities to start a new life somewhere else. He had seen himself in that man, given a new life but lonely and with no one who would understand the grief losing your men. But Yoongi had been played like a fool. He should have only trusted facts, but he had been swayed by emotions. He had allowed another to toy with him, but he would not allow that for a second time.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>When the royal guard had surrounded the guest quarter of master Heo, Yoongi marched inside, his sword at his hip and cold determination in his step. To his surprise he found the sword master standing in the inner yard of the guest residence without his sword or any other weapon, watching their intrusion like he had expected them.</p><p>“It seems like we have to discuss something,” he said calmly, making Yoongi’s blood boil with anger. How could this man still pretend to be on top of it all when he had played with the trust of their king?</p><p>“I could just kill you for lying to the palace,” Yoongi growled back, unsheathing his sword by a hand’s width.</p><p>“I did not lie to the palace. I lied to master Min,” the man had the guts to object.</p><p>Yoongi wanted to throw away his sword and simply beat the life out of this ruthless man, but he knew he had to follow the procedure. So, he decided to play along. “You’d be surprised how blurred the lines between me and the palace are,” he snapped.</p><p>“I should have noticed,” master Heo admitted. “Now, to settle this. I am innocent, so I will follow you without a fight. But I will only explain myself to his majesty.”</p><p>Yoongi furrowed his brows. How could this man still pledge innocence when he had been found out lying about who he was? He was the uncle of their enemy, so how could they believe in a single word he said?</p><p>Yoongi pondered for a while whether he should just allow the torturers to do their job and press it out of the bastard, but from what he had seen, master Heo would most likely rather die than to reveal anything. Bringing Namjoon in to do the questioning was probably the better way, and then he would send his people to confirm the testimony before they would sentence the sword master.</p><p>“Excuse me, master Heo, but I need to make sure you’re not running off once we’re outside the palace,” he said before plugging a needle from his sleeve and walking over to the man to plunge it in his neck. He caught the body when it became limp and ordered the royal guard to do the rest. He would have to inform Namjoon about the news.</p><p>But once they left the guest quarter, a voice stopped the convoy. “What are you doing?” Jungkook, followed by general Bang and Taehyung was running towards them with disbelief written over his face. “Isn’t once enough? Why are you taking master again?” he demanded to know.</p><p>So, the news of last night had not travelled that far. Well, with all the maids dead and the royal guard not letting word slip by power of their codex, how would the rest of the palace know?</p><p>Yoongi decided to use that situation to his advantage and blocked Jungkook off. “What’s the full name of your master?” he asked.</p><p>“Heo Joonho. Why are you asking this?” Jungkook said confused. The young soldier seemed truly unaware of the implications that came with this name. And the fact that he gave up the name without hesitation told Yoongi that the former assassin was likely to be innocent.</p><p>“Your master is fine. Let them proceed. I’ll explain everything later,” he tried to dissolve the situation.</p><p>“But master…,” the young man said helplessly, looking truly lost.</p><p>Yoongi gestured Taehyung to get his friend and take care of him, so the third prince hurried over and slung an arm around the younger. “Advisor Min never does things without a reason. Let him go. We can visit master Heo later,” he offered and pulled his friend away from the convoy, but Jungkook’s eyes did not leave them when they walked away.</p><p>General Bang only bowed politely and went inside his own quarter. Yoongi liked men who knew when to ask questions and when to stay out of things. It made life easier.</p><p>With a deep breath, he turned to find Namjoon. Since royal father and son had already moved to the heart of the palace after yesterday’s incident, he would most likely find the king there. Normally Yusin would have started to live in the eastern palace by himself, but it was understandable that Namjoon wanted to have his son by his side in times like these. It was not unlikely to become a permanent solution.</p><p>And Yoongi had been correct. He found the two of them in the king’s study, Yusin using his father’s lap as a pillow while the elder’s hand calmingly petted his head.</p><p>“Come in,” Namjoon’s voice said quietly when Yoongi arrived in front of the open doors.</p><p>Yoongi did and kowtowed to the new emperor, his forehead touching the floor.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Namjoon’s tired voice asked him, so he dared to look up.</p><p>“Applying proper etiquette when greeting his majesty,” he replied. After yesterday’s happenings he was not sure how much of their delicate friendship had remained, and how much had been destroyed by his act of raw violence.</p><p>“When have you ever cared about etiquette around me?” the new king asked him and a weak smile, that not quite reached his eyes, tugged at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>Yoongi felt extremely relieved at those words. Although Namjoon did not tell him explicitly, he had made it more than clear that their relationship remained the same as before.</p><p>With happiness easing his heart, he sat up and slid closer to the table. “I’ve got important information and need your presence for an interrogation.”</p><p>Namjoon’s melancholic eyes locked with his and he nodded weakly. “Whatever it takes to end the bloodshed in my palace.”</p><p>Yoongi nodded back determinedly. “Master Heo is not the one we thought he was. My sources told me that his true identity is Heo Joonho, brother of grand princess Heo and therefor uncle of king Hwon.”</p><p>Now the young king’s face changed from pale to ashen. “How could such a mistake happen?” he demanded to know.</p><p>“He used the identity and background of a man that works as the second master of his school,” Yoongi explained. “Therefore, I couldn’t find a flaw when I checked the Heo family history.”</p><p>Namjoon huffed in disbelieve. “To use me like this,” he breathed out. “To use his disciple for such an excuse. I bet he sent Jungkook out to kill-”</p><p>“I beg to differ,” Yoongi interrupted the fabrication. Namjoon looked at him with furrowed brows, sorrow overshadowing the clearness those eyes normally held. “Jungkook gave away his master’s true name without hesitation.”</p><p>“That could all be part of the shamming!” the young king snapped at him. “This could all be a grand scheme. Remember when Jungkook was caught!”</p><p>“Remember when Jungkook first came!” Yoongi snapped back. “He would’ve almost killed you before the Gimcheon conflict even began! Stop taking guess-work for facts!”</p><p>“You just did the same!” Namjoon cried like a petulant teenager.</p><p>Yusin lifted his small head at their ruckus and climbed into his father’s arms.</p><p>“I am sorry,” Namjoon murmured into his son’s ear and slung his arms around the small body protectively. “Father will stop shouting.”</p><p>Yoongi sighed. His friend was right. He had claimed that Jungkook was innocent based on how the young soldier had reacted, not based on what he knew. “Fine,” he gave in. “I’ll send someone to find Jungkook. But let’s visit master Heo now to end this once and for all.”</p><p>Namjoon nodded in agreement and stood up. “I will find Jimin to watch over Yusin.”</p><p>Yoongi gestured him to do so, while he walked over to send off one of the guards who stood at the gate to the inner courtyard to find Jungkook.</p><p>This would end today.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>
  <em>Jungkook focus</em>
</p><p>“I heard Master Heo wants to talk to me,” they heard the cold and tired voice of prince Namjoon. “So talk.”</p><p>Jungkook rammed his elbow into Taehyung side to stop his friend from pushing him out from the corner they were hiding behind. After seeing his master being taken away a second time for no apparent reason, he had talked the third prince into confronting Namjoon regarding the matter, but they had been too late and had only seen him leave with advisor Min.</p><p>Thus, Jungkook had decided to follow them and Taehyung had followed him, with much sighing and complains but still the loyal friend he was. The prison guards had not dared to stop the third prince when they had followed inside, so now they were hiding behind the corner to the cells and listening in on the king’s conversation with his master.</p><p>“I suppose the palace has found out about my true identity,” his master’s voice spoke.</p><p>Jungkook could not make sense of that. What was wrong with his master’s identity? Now that he thought about it, advisor Min asking about his master’s full name had been rather strange. But was a name reason enough to imprison someone?</p><p>“Since it is like this, please let me explain why I lied to you,” his master continued. So, his master had used a wrong name? This was strange.</p><p>“My story has its origin over twenty-five years ago,” master Heo said calmly. “My sister was gifted with another son, another heir to the throne. He received the name Hwon Hye, the bright one, and was brought before the famous fortune teller of Daejeon.”</p><p>This bit made Jungkook furrow his brows in confusion. He was aware that, given he was born in Daejeon, his master must have lived there for some time, but since when did his master have a sister who could have a son with the family name Hwon? Was master Heo related to the royal family of Baekje?</p><p>“The child was told a horrible future by the fortuneteller. Once he would grow up, he would murder his whole family,” master Heo said with a heavy voice. “For we could not allow such a terrible future to unfold, sister and I decided that the child should be hidden away from the world. He should grow up as a commoner with no relations to the palace. Thus, I took the child and vanished the same night, while my sister staged the death of her baby boy.”</p><p>Slowly it dawned on Jungkook, but his mind kept denying with all its might what was thrown at him with such blunt force.</p><p>“When I arrived at Jungseon, I decided that we had come far enough,” his master kept on talking. “I gave him a new name and raised him as an orphan. Maybe, had I not been so proud, I would have never taught him the techniques of the Heo family. Then he would have never caused harm to the palace of Silla.”</p><p>Jungkook’s legs began to give in and he felt how he started to hyperventilate.</p><p>“You opened the school for him?” advisor Min’s voice asked, but Jungkook only had half an ear to listen further. He did not hear his master answer, nor did he need to, to understand what had been said.</p><p>“Jungkook?” a quiet voice asked into his ear, but his ears were ringing and his vision became blurry. “Jungkook?”</p><p>He was an heir to the throne of Baekje. He was a prince. His real name was Hwon Hye. He could have grown up with a family, with brothers, with a mother and a father, but someone had decided that he was a monster that needed to be removed from the palace.</p><p>Master was his uncle! He was his family but had treated him like a disciple of some unknown background! He had been pushed through sword drills and practice day and night until his hands and feet had bled, when he could have played with his siblings in the palace, when he could have been hugged by his mother and spoiled by his father.</p><p>“Jungkook,” a soft voice spoke through the haze in his head. “Jungkook, speak to me!” it said more insistently, and slowly his eyes could see his surroundings again. A dirty side street, empty baskets, sounds of hooves around the corner, and a face above him. Arms that held him. “Jungkook stop scaring me. Talk to me,” Taehyung demanded, but looking at him only made things worse.</p><p>Jungkook was like Taehyung. He was a royal son. They should have met during official meetings of their families, playing and doing stupid things together while their fathers were discussing politics, and not under the circumstances of Jungkook wanting to kill his brothers for some silver. He could have had all the silver for free, no need to kill, no need to steal from brothels and end in prison. He could have been engaged to the little princess instead of following her order, Taehyung could be his brother-in-law. Why did someone decide that he had no right to have that? Who decided that he could not have a family?</p><p>“Why?” he croaked out to the teary face above him and clenched his fists around the fabric he could grab. “Whyhyy?!”</p><p>A gentle hand caressed the side of his face and he was pulled closer against the warm body that held him.</p><p>“Why?” he kept on asking. “Why?” While his face burned with salty tears. “Why?”</p><p>He asked until his voice was no longer audible and then until speaking became painful. And then he fell asleep.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>“How long has he been like this?”</p><p>“Ever since we left the prison.”</p><p>“Did you try to wake him up?”</p><p>“No. He looked like he needed it. You should have seen him before he fell asleep. I t was horrible.”</p><p>“If I found out that I was actually a prince…”</p><p>“You would not stop bragging and being a nuisance.”</p><p>“Ow, why did you hit me?”</p><p>“Because you deserve it.”</p><p>Jungkook did not want to open his eyes. He wanted to sleep a little more. He would be executed for his name anyway, so why should he bother to wake up?</p><p>“He looks like he is waking up!”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Jungkook? Uhm, no, royal uncle Hwon Hye -ow!”</p><p>“Stop that! He does not need that right now.”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry.”</p><p>“Jungkookie, are you awake? Talk to us, please.”</p><p>Jungkook opened his eyes, but his tongue felt too heavy to speak, so he just stared at Taehyung who was hovering above him.</p><p>“Don’t be scared. We are at a safe place,” the third prince said and smiled at him.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jimin said not as convinced as his lover. “As safe as a brothel can be.”</p><p>Taehyung looked over at where the voice of the royal guard came from. “No one would expect me to go to a brothel.”</p><p>“Yes, you,” Jimin deadpanned. “But you can only speak for yourself. This one,” he said and pointed at Jungkook from above the headboard, “basically calls the brothels of the capital his second home.”</p><p>That was exaggerated. Jungkook did not go out that often. Once in a week at most.</p><p>“Shut up,” he growled at their royal guard friend and instantly had a coughing fit from his hurting throat.</p><p>“Oh, he talks,” the imbecile had the guts to say while Taehyung was helping him up and rubbed his back to stop the coughing. “Finally awake and ready to celebrate with us?” Jimin’s round face looked at him from behind the prince’s shoulder.</p><p>“What would I have to celebrate?” Jungkook asked flatly while taking in his surroundings. He room was much too pink.</p><p>“You have just raced the ranks from personal guard to royal uncle in the blink of an eye. Is that not worth being celebrated?” Jimin asked in a tune that slowly but surely made anger rise in Jungkook’s stomach.</p><p>“Stop being this damn happy,” he pressed out.</p><p>“Of course, your royal highness,” Jimin replied with a grin and bowed to him. Jungkook kicked after him but was too slow.</p><p>“I’ll show you how to kneel in front of a royal uncle, you bastard,” he rasped and wanted to jump up but was held back by Taehyung.</p><p>“Calm down, calm down. Jimin is being stupid,” the third prince said and Jungkook was pacified a little bit.</p><p>“Whatever gets you back to being normal,” the royal guard said sternly, suddenly no trace of joking on his face anymore. “Are you good now?”</p><p>With Jimin’s serious tone Jungkook’s anger dissolved, leaving only nausea and heaviness in his stomach. He nodded slowly. He was not exactly good, but he did no longer feel like the heaven was breaking down on him.</p><p>Hwon Hye. A prince of Baekje.</p><p>“Absurd,” he whispered.</p><p>“I do agree,” Taehyung added and pressed his shoulder reassuringly. “And I am sure that my brother will not punish something like this.”</p><p>“Then why are we at a brothel?” Jungkook asked. If he was safe from Namjoon’s wrath, then why had Taehyung felt like they needed a safe place.</p><p>“Because you are damn heavy,” his friend replied nonchalantly. “I could not carry you back to the palace, so I decided to stop here. I thought you might prefer this as well.”</p><p>Jungkook nodded absentmindedly. He indeed did. He was not even sure if he wanted to return to the palace at all. How would he be treated there? Like a traitor or like a prince? He did not like either. He just wanted everyone to forget about this and return back to the normal life.</p><p>“I want to go home,” he whispered, feeling new tears at the corners of his eyes.</p><p>“Uh, which one?” Jimin asked hesitantly, coming closer again.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Jungkook admitted and his eyes finally overflowed. “I just want to go home.”</p><p>It was Taehyung who pulled him into a bearhug, muffling his sobs against his shoulder, and Jimin joined a moment later, taking him into their midst and holding onto him while he tried to understand what was wrong with his body.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those of you who did not understand Namjoon’s reactions: Imagine the whole assassination from Namjoon’s perspective. He only saw Yoongi standing in the middle of a scene that horrified him terribly and messed with his mind, and then the man kills two maids in front of him and comes at him and his son. Who would not misunderstand that when overwhelmed with emotion? Only the report of the guards who had been present could tell him the truth, so he gets to know that his fear was misdirected. Also, someone who is head of spy bureau is likely to have blood on their hands, so the surprise is not that big after any misconception is cleaned up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 2.8 shrines and spies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Yoongi focus</em>
</p><p>“You should listen to master Heo and use Jungkook to dethrone Hwon,” Yoongi said once again while he watched Namjoon working through the stack of letters on his table. The young king’s face was signed with dark lines, eyes red-rimmed and tired.</p><p>“Do you not have better things to do than to echo a prisoner?” Namjoon growled at him.</p><p>Yoongi ignored it. “War is not clean, as much as you like that idea. If we don’t get rid of the root of this problem, there will always come more. We cannot stop employing servants.”</p><p>“Can you be quiet. I have to work,” the king replied dryly.</p><p>“I am working as well. It’s my job to assure safety for the royal family, so would you please listen to me and act accordingly,” Yoongi pressed out. If this continued, he would have to take things into his own hands and face the consequences later.</p><p>“I have a funeral to prepare and a son to take care of,” was what he earned as a reply accompanied by a tired look. “If you want to do something, find Jungkook.”</p><p>Yoongi took a deep breath to calm his growing irritation. Namjoon was unbelievable. Now that they finally had a trump card, he threw it into the wind without consideration.</p><p>“Jungkook cannot become king of Baekje. All that man knows is killing. How could he possibly reign a kingdom?” Namjoon explained himself a little more in detail.</p><p>“We can think about that problem once we face it,” Yoongi barked. “Isn’t it more important to end this feud of blood?”</p><p>“What is the difference in sending an assassin and sending Jungkook?” Namjoon asked, slowly becoming agitated as well. “I am not a king who takes land by backhanded methods. I will not be known in history for snatching kingdoms by assassinating the head.”</p><p>“Then make it an official war,” Yoongi said in despair.</p><p>“And kill my people for the sake of my family?” the young emperor asked back and Yoongi could only tug at his hair in frustration.</p><p>“I’m out,” he said before he could say something he would regret later and stormed out of the royal office. He should visit Hankwang brothel. Maybe that could give him some clarity for handling the situation.</p><p>Hankwang brothel was not any brothel. It was the most high-class brothel in the whole capital and most frequently visited by ministers and men of rank. Hence, it was the obvious choice for placing spies when one wanted to gain an insight on the court’s secret machinations.</p><p>It was easily reachable by foot from the east gate of the palace. But what was even more handy was that it was built back to back with a small shrine. Yoongi did not know which noble man had found it amusing to spend money on a shrine next to a brothel, but he would have thanked the man in person had he gotten the chance to.</p><p>The shrine did not have many visitors. May that be for the reason of its indecent placement or because no one expected a shrine to be in this area, but all the better for him. He entered without anyone noticing, washed his hands rung the bell that hung next to the entrance a single time, and went to prostrate.</p><p>“I am here to give guidance,” a soft female voice said behind him, and when he rose from the floor and turned around there stood a beautiful woman in silken robes, covered under a heavy cloak.</p><p>Yoongi smiled. “And guidance I search,” he answered and gestured her to sit with him at one of the tables that was set up with brush and ink. “If you please.”</p><p>She nodded and began to grind the ink for him while talking in a hushed voice, “The assistant minister of personnel, master Oh, has granted us his presence many times this week. He flaunted around his newfound wealth, finally paying all his bills and inviting his friends to drink and music.”</p><p>Yoongi nodded interested. “Is there a certain reason for that wealth?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“The girls and I tried to inquire, but he would only say that one only must know where to shake the right hands and help out,” she answered.</p><p>“Thank you,” Yoongi dismissed her. “You may go back.”</p><p>Once the girl had left the small shrine, Yoongi took one of the papers and a brush and wrote a prayer. <em>I wish for the assistant minister of personnel’s wealth</em>. He signed it with a circle and hung a lantern, then he left.</p><p>But before he had crossed the threshold of the small yard, another woman with a cloak stood in his way. This one was far past the bloom of her beauty and her dress was not silken but of a robust black fabric.</p><p>“I am here to give guidance,” she echoed the words spoken only a moment before.</p><p>“And guidance I search, lady Su,” Yoongi said and helped the chamber maid of the third prince and the consort inside to sit on the stone bench that had been placed in the yard. “What brings you here?”</p><p>“I did what master Min asked me to do and enquired about the visitors at the servant quarters,” she answered quietly, eyes glued to the doors of the yard.</p><p>“You found someone?” Yoongi asked excited. He had sent the old lady to find out who of the ministry of personnel had visited on the days before the murders.</p><p>“I did. By word of the young guards who had watch on those days, the letter boy of the minister has visited briefly on both occasions. Since he comes often to deliver word of the minister, no one paid him any mind,” she whispered.</p><p>That made two people who were suspicious. Even though the assistant minister did not visit, he could have sent the letter boy to do the dirty work for him. Because as far as Yoongi knew, all the letter boys of the ministries were fast by foot but illiterate to avoid leakage of critical information. Thus, the boy being able to receive notice from Baekje about what to do was highly unlikely. Just as unlikely as the higher-ups knowing the names and faces of simple palace servants. Shared work was the most likely course of happenings.</p><p>“Thank you, lady Su. I will let you rest here for a while, then you should return to the palace,” he said and got up.</p><p>She nodded at him and sunk against the wall in her back. Palace personnel got old, and that was why Namjoon’s way of solving this was insufficient. They could not stop employing new people; they had to stop the people corrupting them.</p><p>With a last glance at the lady, Yoongi slipped out of the yard. He would need a horse to visit the ministry of personnel.</p><p>The ministry of personnel was in the north of the city. It was a huge building filled with rows and rows of paper that documented every royal employees’ background and deeds meticulously. From the servant who wiped the hallway floor to the ministers and their assistants. In that way, the ministry of personnel was quite powerful compared to the other ministries. The only one more powerful in regard of personal information was probably Yoongi’s bureau of spies, a subsection of the ministry of war. They held the ultimate amount of knowledge and the pass to get access to any information they needed.</p><p>Thus, when he arrived at the ministry, he was looked at with unguarded disdain. Of course, no one was aware of who he truly was, but everyone knew that they had to obey his every wish, so he was seated in the minister’s study and presented with tea and pastries while someone was searching for the head of office.</p><p>“Advisor Min,” a scratchy voice greeted him and assistant minister Oh walked in. “I apologize for making the master wait. With what can I be of help?” He sat behind the table, look aloof and a small smile on his lips that seemed to be glued to all the faces of the sons of aristocrats.</p><p>“I’m searching for your letter boy,” Yoongi answered bluntly.</p><p>“Which one?” the other asked back, that little smile bothering Yoongi like nothing else.</p><p>“Minister Yoon’s, if you please,” he replied.</p><p>“Minister Yoon has three letter boys,” the young snob replied lightly. Yoongi began to hate that voice.</p><p>“Give me all, then,” he demanded.</p><p>“Two are gone to carry out their duty, but I can call for the third,” the man said and smiled a little wider.</p><p>“I can wait for the rest to return,” Yoongi said back, giving him the mirror image of his stupid smile. “Your pastries are excellent. Where do you get these from?” he asked. He had not even touched one, and he could see that assistant Oh saw that and was pleased when the false smile finally left the man’s face.</p><p>“One of our assistants comes from a baker family. He is as kind as to provide us with these. I can call for him, if master Min wants to know the details,” he said warily. Yoongi had to admit, for a careless man who flaunted around his wealth in brothels, this one was quite perceptive. He smelled that something was up.</p><p>“No need. I don’t dare to hold your men back from working for mere pastries,” Yoongi replied benevolently and sipped on his tea. “I can entertain myself. Assistant Oh may leave to call for the letter boy.”</p><p>The man gave him an irritated look before he stood up with a huff and marched out. Rich sons just hated to be treated from above, and Yoongi loved to pet their heads a little.</p><p>With the one obtainable letter boy in tow and after telling assistant Oh to send the rest over to the ministry of justice, he continued his path through the capital. The ministry of justice was in the east. Their paper was close to the amount the ministry of personnel came up with, but it was filled with reports of crime investigations of the city patrol and information about the convicts.</p><p>Since Yoongi did not want to scare the teenagers to bits in case they were innocent, he had decided to interrogate them in the ministry of justice instead of the prison. He did not need cold stone walls to intimidate people. A few well-spoken sentences often were enough.</p><p>The first test he conducted when all had arrived and had been placed in different rooms, was a test whether they were truly illiterate. Therefor he asked each of them a very simple question.</p><p>“Do you know the punishment for letter boys who betray the palace?” And then he presented them with a small note that read a punishment that was completely horrendous.</p><p>He did not expect much when he did the test because he was sure that one of the higher in rank must be implicated in the matter, but to his surprise, the oldest of the boys looked at the paper a little too long, and although he controlled his face, the rapid blinking of his eyes and the look he gave Yoongi were telling him enough.</p><p>“So, you can read,” he concluded matter-of-factly, and the youth lowered his gaze at the table again. “When did you start working for the ministry?”</p><p>The young man remained silent.</p><p>“Great. Let me find your documents and I’ll be back,” he said and got up. He should have asked for this before he had made the effort to cross half of the city. He was slacking.</p><p>“Almost five years ago,” a small voice said when he was about to leave through the door.</p><p>Yoongi turned around and sat back down. How old had this youth been five years ago? Twelve? Eleven? “Tell me your story and I’ll reconsider this.” He gestured at the ridiculous piece of paper on the table.</p><p>“I am Heo Tasung,” the youth said proudly, no longer carrying the air of a letter boy but that of a young man of noble blood.</p><p>Yoongi sighed at the words and the attitude. What was it with those Heo men troubling the kingdom of Silla? Maybe they should marry an important daughter of the Heo family to the first prince once this problem was solved.</p><p>“My father was general in the army. He was sentenced to death by the young king when he betrayed him during the Gimcheon conflict, allowing prince Kim to get away. My family was deprived of all titles and had to pay a penalty to make up for the losses my father has caused,” the young man explained.</p><p>Yoongi tried not to groan and rubbed over his face instead. “Is that what they told you?”</p><p>Tasung’s eyes widened. “What does master mean?”</p><p>“Did you see your father before he was executed?” Yoongi asked. He had to make sure that they were talking about the same man before he continued.</p><p>“No, mother and I were not allowed to enter the prison,” the youth replied.</p><p>Yoongi could not believe the extent to which this child had been abused for the good of Hwon’s revenge. He could not belief how Baekje took care of the Heo descendants, exiling and killing their sons left and right without second thought. Where was the use in abusing the best martial artists of your kingdom?</p><p>“No one who was once of such high military status is deprived of the opportunity to say goodbye to their loved ones,” Yoongi said quietly. “It is to honor their contributions to the crown.”</p><p>“But father betrayed the king,” Tasung argued.</p><p>“It is true. Your father lied to king Hwon at Gimcheon,” Yoongi agreed. “But he did so to save his men from a useless slaughter. He was a wise general, a good leader to his soldiers.” Had Hwon not been there, they would be allowed to call it good reasoning instead of treason.</p><p>The youth just stared at him confused.</p><p>“Hwon beheaded you father in an act of self-justice and left his body in the dust of the unsullied battlefield,” he told the young man. “Your father was not sentenced to death. He was slaughtered by the hand of his own master without proof of his wrongdoing.”</p><p>“But you said…”</p><p>“Yes, he betrayed Hwon. He lied about the numbers on Silla’s side to convince the king to retreat,” Yoongi explained. “But the true reason Hwon killed your father was that he did not interfere when Hwon was humiliated in a childish fight with an officer of our army.”</p><p>Tasung had started to shake his head.</p><p>“Your father saved thousands of lives. That’s why we held a ceremony for him and sent his ashes back home. He was a good man,” Yoongi said softly.</p><p>The child was still shaking his head, face as ashen as the wall behind him.</p><p>“I suppose you were sent off before the ashes reached the capital,” Yoongi guessed, but the boy was unable to speak over the shock he experienced by the news. “They told you that you could absolve your family by following orders.” A weak nod from Tasung was his confirmation but the youth would not look at him.</p><p>“You placed the poison and the knife?” Yoongi had to clarify to follow interrogation etiquette. Only reading in-between the lines was not enough to close a case.</p><p>“Yes,” Tasung whispered and closed his arms around himself as if he wanted to hug his own frame.</p><p>“I’ll bring your case in front of his majesty,” Yoongi offered kindly. “Tasung. Tasung, look at me.” Two teary eyes slowly lifted to meet his. “If king Namjoon is known for something, it’s his kindness.”</p><p>The youth swallowed and nodded.</p><p>“Now, follow me,” he asked of the young men and stood up. “Oh, I almost forgot. What I wrote on that paper is nonsense. You can keep your feet.”</p><p>Two big eyes stared at him incredulously. At least the boy no longer looked like he was about to cry.</p><p>“Come, come. I have things to do,” Yoongi sighed and walked outside.</p><p>“What is the real sentence?” Tasung asked him after Yoongi had instructed an employee of the ministry of justice to release the other two boys.</p><p>“Since you didn’t betray the palace as a letter boy but as an assassin, you should be beheaded,” Yoongi said with a testing side-glance at the youth.</p><p>“That is better than cutting off my feet,” the young man said resolutely, but his quivering lower lip was betraying him.</p><p>“If you say so,” Yoongi murmured and unfastened his horse. On second thought he took off his sash. “We will make a small detour before I deliver you to the palace. Please don’t make things difficult for me,” he said and took the young man’s wrists to bind them with the sash, leaving an end for him to use as a leash.</p><p>Tasung nodded. He seemed to be an honorable youth. It was scary what a few lies could make of a good child.</p><p>With his horse and the boy in tow, Yoongi walked through the streets of the capital toward the shrine he had visited this morning. The boy followed him quietly.</p><p>Once there, he searched for his prayer lantern and found himself lucky. To his one line someone had added a second line, and the circle he had signed with was filled out with ink.</p><p><em>I wish for the assistant minister of personnel’s wealth</em>. <em>May his second marriage be blessed with generous parents-in-law</em>.</p><p>Yoongi snorted when he read it. So, the sudden wealth of assistant minister Oh was due to a second marriage with a wealthy household. What a lucky man. Hopefully his wife would divorce him for infidelity. To celebrate a marriage at the brothel. How ingenuine could a man’s affection be?</p><p>Yoongi tore off the paper and fed it to one of the candles before disposing of it in the incense box.</p><p>“What are…”</p><p>“Let’s go,” Yoongi interrupted the shocked youth and tugged at the leash. “It’s time to have a talk with your fate.”</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>
  <em>Namjoon focus</em>
</p><p>Namjoon was staring at Jungkook who sat across from him at the table in his study. So, this was Hwon’s brother. The idea of a prince or even a royal uncle did not want to unify with the picture of Jungkook he had in his head, especially not when said man was looking at him with furrowed brows and a face full of childish indignation.</p><p>They had been staring at each other silently for the better part of an hour. What had started out of awkwardness, had turned into a contest of will during which Namjoon tried to imagine calling this man ‘<em>your highness</em>’ and bowing his head to him in respect. It was impossible.</p><p>Apart from those thoughts, Namjoon had tried to find similarities to the young king he had met five years ago, and he had been successful. The eyes and nose were the same and if Hwon had run around as much as Jungkook had in his life, they might even have a similarly angular face. Still, Jungkook appeared more handsome. He would have been the dream of all the noble mistresses of Daejeon.</p><p>“I could dethrone-” Jungkook gave in, but Namjoon interrupted him immediately.</p><p>“No need. I will not send and assassin in whatever form.”</p><p>“What if I want to?” the younger asked with a puerile pout.</p><p>Namjoon snorted tiredly. “Do you know how to reign a kingdom?”</p><p>“How hard can it be?” the other asked back. Namjoon wanted to slap him. What was this rascal thinking? That leading the court and making decisions was a joyous time? That just anyone could suddenly become a good ruler and understand how ministries and offices worked? Then why had Namjoon been drilled through all the rules of politics when it was oh-so-easy?</p><p>And this no-one in front of him, whom he had given a new life, a family, this one dared to speak so easily of being king? What right had he to wear the crown? How many people had he killed for money? How many deaths he had not cared about? Could he even love his people, could he care for his folk, did he understand their troubles and struggles? What arrogation!</p><p>“I cannot accept you as a prince of Baekje,” he told the assassin. “If I do so, I must consider your assassination a declaration of war and kill you.”</p><p>“I don’t want to be a prince,” Jungkook replied, contradicting his earlier words. “I never asked for that.”</p><p>Namjoon sighed. “What do you want?”</p><p>“I want to stay at the palace as Taehyung’s personal guard,” was the straight answer.</p><p>“How can I trust you?” Namjoon asked.</p><p>Genuine confusion washed the childishness off Jungkook’s face. “His majesty trusted me for four years. Why did I lose that trust just because of a name?” he wanted to know.</p><p>“It is not just <em>any</em> name,” Namjoon flared up. What if Jungkook wanted that family, what if he decided that blood and bone was worth more than trust and loyalty to his friends? Could Taehyung truly be enough not to be tempted by riches and power?</p><p>“Do you think I want that mother that threw me away?!” Jungkook asked, voice loud with anger and hurt. “Do you think I would come running to my brother if he gave me silver and gold?”</p><p>Yes, that was exactly what Namjoon though, but what he said had less snide. “Family works in strange ways,” he said calmly.</p><p>“I already have a family!” Jungkook said, voice breaking at the end of the sentence. “Don’t take that away from me.” He shook his head, and Namjoon was shocked to see tears glistening in those dark eyes. So it was like this? This was what Jungkook felt?</p><p>After a few moments of consideration in which Jungkook brushed off the wet streaks on his cheeks, Namjoon gave in. “As you please, master Jeon. I will forget about your name. But if you betray me-”</p><p>“I will not! I swore my loyalty, didn’t I?” the younger was quick to say with hopeful eyes.</p><p>If it was not for this twisted fate, they could have sword brotherhood, Namjoon thought. If it was not for Hwon, they could grow up to arrange the marriage of their children and unify the south. But fate was cruel, and anyone who tried to defy it was bound to fall short.</p><p>“You can leave,” he dismissed the young soldier just as advisor Min came in through the door with a handsome youth.</p><p>Jungkook eyed the strange pair but his absolution seemed more important, so he did not dare to be nosy and just left. In an instant he had two arms slung around him and the infamous palace trio was walking off. Namjoon was cutting those three too much slack. To allow an assassin to become the personal guard of his brother, he must have been drunk that day.</p><p>“What is this?” he asked once the first group of solicitors was out of sight.</p><p>“This is the son of the Baekje general who was beheaded at Gimcheon. His family has fallen from grace after that day and is suffering poverty,” his friend said.</p><p>“And why is he in my study?” Namjoon wanted to know. This seemed to remind the strange pair of the fact that he was the king, and the youth instantly fell to his face to show respect. Much better.</p><p>Advisor Min took a deep breath. “He is also the one behind the servants who convicted those two horrible murders,” he went on, making Namjoon’s eyes fall upon the bent back on the floor.</p><p>This was the man behind the death of his father, wife, and unborn child? This half-grown man? Not some greedy minister, not some neatly placed spy in the ranks of the ministry, but this pre-adult?</p><p>Namjoon rose, unable to sit still with the emotions that were coiling in his stomach. “Why is he not dead, yet?” he demanded to know. “He poisoned my father.” He walked around his table to pull the youth’s head up by his hair to look him in the face. “He stabbed my wife and unborn child.” Utter shock could be seen in the young man’s face, and Namjoon could only giggle hysterically at the fact that this piece of garbage had not even known what he had been part of. The sound that came from his mouth bordered madness, so he suppressed it quickly.</p><p>“Are you sure that he should die?” advisor Min had the audacity to ask.</p><p>“Am I sure?” Namjoon echoed him in disbelief. “Just because you present him to me with a tragic background story, it does not make him less of a murderer,” he spat at his friend, if he could even call him that after such a question.</p><p>“We could use him to get to Hwon when he collects his absolution,” the shorthaired said with obvious uncertainty lacing his words.</p><p>“Do you honestly think that Hwon will be true to his word?” he asked with distaste in every syllable. There was so much hate he felt towards that garbage king, so much hate in his heart, but he could not allow himself to become like the man he loathed so much.</p><p>“No,” advisor Min admitted after a moment.</p><p>“Then stop this nonsense!” Namjoon barked. “Once and for all! And what is the ministry of justice for when you bring all the suspects to me?” He gave the youth a last look before he let go of his hair and walked back around his table.</p><p>“I thought you might be interested in this one,” the shorthaired said quietly.</p><p>“I am not,” Namjoon spat out. “Can I not just grieve in peace? I did not even burry my wife yet, but you expect me to face her murderer and show him mercy? What do you think I am to endure such torture?” he rasped, feeling a new wave of tears burning at the corners of his eyes. He thought he had cried all the tears he had, but it appeared that he still had some to shed.</p><p>“I was inconsiderate,” advisor Min said quietly and finally lowered his head in shame.</p><p>“Indeed,” Namjoon breathed out tired. “Now get him out of my sight.”</p><p>We waved them off with a swish of his sleeve before he grabbed the letter closest to him and opened it to read. The characters blurred in front of his eyes.</p><p>They had found him. The horror was finally over. There would be no other death in the palace.</p><p>“Thank you, advisor Min,” he whispered into the empty room. “Thank you.”</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 2.9 leisure days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jimin focus</em>
</p><p>“I’ll pay,” Jungkook announced and pulled his money pouch from his lapels to hand the sweets seller a coin for the candied plum Yusin wanted.</p><p>“You have money?” Jimin asked astounded. “Did you not lose everything to Tae last time?”</p><p>“I won it back,” the youngest said with a smug smile and shook the pouch to make the coins jingle. “Twice.”</p><p>Jimin’s eyes widened and he slung an arm around his friend to inquire further in a hushed voice. “How did you win him? It is impossible to win him.”</p><p>“Not impossible,” Jungkook murmured with an impish smile and put back his money. “His hands are quick, but my hands are quicker.” A meaningful gaze was exchanged between the two before Taehyung, with Yusin on one hand, slung his arm around Jungkook as well.</p><p>“What are you whispering about?” he asked, looking like he knew perfectly well that he had been the subject of interest. “Did Jungkook tell you how he cheated?”</p><p>“I did not cheat!” Jungkook defended himself brusquely. “If I cheated, you cheated as well.”</p><p>“It is only cheating when the other notices. You just assumed. What makes you think that I am not extraordinarily lucky?” Taehyung asked with eyebrows lifted in mockery.</p><p>The two kept bickering back and forth and Jimin listened to them happily while he watched the colorful vendor stalls. It was a beautiful day. No one would guess how dark the mood within the palace walls was. After queen Soojin’s funeral, king Namjoon seemed to confine himself to his office, only leaving to visit his son’s sword practice in the morning and the bathhouse in the evening. Jimin was doubting that there was so much work to do, but everyone had their own way of grieving.</p><p>Taehyung was trying to distract himself with sword practice and expeditions within and around the capital, pulling Jungkook, Yusin, and, if not held back by guard duty, Jimin with him. He had gotten much better after the late king’s death, and since he had rarely been interacting with the crown princess, he was not suffering as much as his brother. At least not during the day. The nights were a different matter.</p><p>“Carry me!” Yusin called out and let go of Taehyung’s hand to stick to Jungkook’s leg.</p><p>“I can carry you,” Jimin offered when their group had come to a sudden halt because of the tiny leg blocker.</p><p>“No, uncle Jeon! Uncle Jeon must carry me!” the four-year-old demanded and got his candied fruit stuck on Jungkook’s black robes.</p><p>“He will glue your hair together,” Jimin warned his friend with a look at the food.</p><p>“Hair can be washed,” Jungkook replied with a broad smile and took the boy to lift him over his head and onto his shoulders.</p><p>“Yusin, why do you not allow uncle Jimin to carry you?” Jimin asked envious. The little prince always ran straight to Jungkook for being carried.</p><p>“You’re too small,” Jungkook deadpanned with a side-glance at him. “The sight is better from my shoulders. If he rides on yours, he will barely be able to look over all the heads.”</p><p>“Yah!” Jimin punched the youngest into the side, but Jungkook walked steadily without even noticing.</p><p>“Too small,” Yusin echoed the soldier before taking a bite from the candied plums, and Jimin had to take a deep breath to calm down.</p><p>“Look what you taught him!” he growled at Jungkook and threw a dark glance at Taehyung who was not very skillfully trying to conceal his laughter.</p><p>Jungkook chuckled satisfied. “What? I’m teaching him to speak the truth, as painful as it might be,” he dared to tease Jimin even more.</p><p>“If I was not concerned for Yusin, I would whip your ass this very moment,” he threatened.</p><p>“Say that again when you don’t have an excuse,” Jungkook replied dryly and ran off to escape Jimin’s kicks and punches. Taehyung followed them wheezing and almost toppling over while Yusin screamed happily and almost dropped his sweet.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>
  <em>Namjoon focus</em>
</p><p>Their outer robes discarded, Namjoon and Jin sat at the edge of the outside basin at the bathhouse and cooled their feet in the water to make the heat of the late afternoon bearable. The servants had served cold tea and fruit on a low table that stood between them and they blinked against the sun that shone through the leaves of the trees that had been planted in the bathhouse garden.</p><p>They had sat in silence just like many days before, but today Namjoon had difficulties in enjoying it. A question that had been torturing him since his wife’s murder was not letting him go, but he was hesitant to speak to anyone about it. Even opening up to Jin seemed impossible.</p><p>But his half-brother appeared to perceive his struggle. “What is troubling you? Your dark face is ruining the mood.”</p><p>Namjoon sighed, took a deep breath, and smoothed out the crease between his eyebrows before he tried to explain himself. “I always think… I always think that Soojin’s death only hurts me so much because…” The sight of the bloody scene paralyzed his tongue for a moment before he forced the memory away. “… because I knew she was carrying our child. I only think about the child. Am I a bad husband?”</p><p>Jin’s silence was worse than a scolding, so Namjoon threw a side-glance at his older brother. To his surprise, he did not look disgusted with him. Instead he smiled softly when he noticed Namjoon’s look. “Why would that make you a bad husband?” Jin asked. “You can arrange a marriage, but you cannot arrange love. And compared to other men in arranged marriages, you treated her as if you loved her.”</p><p>Namjoon felt so indescribably relieved that it was as if someone had lifted a heavy stone from his shoulders. He finally could breathe again. “Yet, still I feel as if it was not enough,” he said quietly. He felt like he should have visited her more often, should have spoken to her more often, and spoiled her a little more.</p><p>Jin sighed lightly and smiled into the sun with closed eyes. “Do you know what Taehyung told me the last time?” he asked nonchalantly. “He told me that he will not think about the dead anymore; the living are the ones who need his attention. I think he is right about that, although I would never have expected to hear it from him.”</p><p>“He has changed,” Namjoon noticed once again, and he did not know if he liked that. First Taehyung agreed to assassinating Hwon like a coward man, now he said he did not care about the dead. This did not sound like they younger brother at all.</p><p>“And you did not change?” Jin asked him, earthy eyes blinking open to look at him a little reproachful.</p><p>“Did I?” Namjoon asked back and poured himself tea.</p><p>Jin did not answer, so he was left to think about it by himself. Had he changed? He remembered to be less irritable before; small things had never bothered him. He had been calmer. But how was one supposed to stay calm when your family was slowly taken down bit by bit by a maniac king whom you only offended by having a special woman as mother? How was he supposed to bear with all the antics of the court and the ridiculous requests of the ministries and noble households, that spoke of so much greed that Namjoon felt like vomiting whenever he had to read them?</p><p>And that was only what was going on outside of his body. Inside the turmoil was even worse. “There is just so much going through my head,” he told his brother. “The matters of the court, the questions about Hwon’s future actions, will Yusin be affected, will you and Taehyung be affected, should I start a war or not, should I throw my principles into the wind and send an assassin? And how can I raise a child at the same time? How can I be father and mother at once, even just a good father, while my head is always somewhere else?”</p><p>His eyebrows had caught the crease again in their midst, and he could not help it.</p><p>Jin reached over the table to squeeze his shoulder. “Yusin has more than enough fathers in the palace, and you grew up without a mother and turned out well.”</p><p>“But I was twelve when mother passed on. Yusin is four,” Namjoon objected. He had been able to talk to his mother and to be loved by her. They had had plenty of shared moments while he grew up.</p><p>“I am sure that he will grow up well with the help of the Three Flowers of the Palace,” his brother said optimistically.</p><p>Namjoon’s frown deepened. “With whom?”</p><p>Jin chuckled at his strong reaction and poured himself a cup. “That’s how Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook are called outside. I heard the servants talking.” He took a sip.</p><p>“The Three Flowers of the Palace? What about them is flowery?” Namjoon asked incredulously. Jimin was a head-through-the-wall person, Jungkook was constantly throwing around his twin daggers like a youth with too much ego, and Taehyung… well, Taehyung could be considered a flower when he did not have one of those moments where his sporadic disposition for cruel methods overtook him.</p><p>“I suppose their faces,” Jin said with a shrug and put down his cup, plugging a peach from one of the plates instead.</p><p>Namjoon shook his head with a roll of his eyes. The commoners were truly simple. “Our people have not been graced with brother Jin’s appearance or they would call them the Three Weeds of the Palace,” he joked.</p><p>Unexpectedly, his brother’s ears turned red.</p><p>“Are you shy when you receive compliments?” Namjoon asked amused and sat straighter to watch his brother more intently. “Your ears are as red as candied plum.”</p><p>“Be quiet,” Jin shushed him and turned away his face.</p><p>“You are shy,” Namjoon said amazed. “And I only spoke the truth. You are the most handsome man in the whole kingdom.” Now the part of the cheek he could get a glimpse of was turning red as well.</p><p>“Namjoon, stop. Please,” his brother whined. “This is so awkward.”</p><p>But Namjoon was already laughing brightly at his discovery. He would make it his responsibility to compliment his brother every time they met.</p><p>“Stop laughing!” Jin hissed with a bright red head and tried to distract Namjoon by splashing hands full of water at him.</p><p>“The Flower of the Palace, Jewel of Silla, Royal-”</p><p>A hard shove against his back, made Namjoon fall into the cold basin. Gasping for air, he broke through the surface and continued laughing.</p><p>“Royal Statue, Virgins’ Wet Dream, Human Art Kissed by the Gods…,” he kept throwing name after name until Jin followed him into the water to silence him by dunking his head.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 2.10 moving on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tea was drunken from cups, liquor was drunken from bowls.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jungkook focus</em>
</p><p>Jimin was already with Taehyung when Jungkook arrived. Lately, the lovers had stayed together every night to relieve the prince from his frequent nightmares. In secrecy Jimin had told Jungkook that he was busier with wiping Taehyung’s tears and sweat, telling him that it had only been another dream and that no one had died, than having a love-life. Although their friend did not look like it during the day, the happenings in the palace had left its mark on him.</p><p>“Why are we going with you again?” Jimin asked the prince while they watched him getting dressed by himself. Since the newest palace servants had been thrown out, the royal family had to take care of dressing themselves, so Taehyung had given his remaining maidservants to his mother, assuring her that he could dress by himself. It had been funny to watch in the beginning. Lapels being closed in the wrong fashion, sashes crooked, collars and sleeves untidy. But with practice he had gotten better.</p><p>“Because you’re my lover who will most likely live with me in my new home and Jungkook is my personal guard who has to follow me everywhere,” Taehyung said with a self-satisfied grin and turned around ready. “Let’s go!”</p><p>Jimin and Jungkook exchanged a look of sham annoyance but grinned just as widely as their friend. Since Namjoon was the new king, it was unacceptable to have the grand princess living next to his quarter. For now the doors that connected both quarters had been locked to show the emperor’s sense of propriety, but it was no solution for the decades to come, so the palace had sent for architects and constructors to plan a new quarter for the grand princess and the younger royal uncle.</p><p>“Brother,” Taehyung greeted the king while Jimin and Jungkook sunk onto their knees with a mumbled ‘<em>my king</em>’.</p><p>“Rise,” the man told them, and they did and sat down next to Taehyung when he sat down on the only cushion on this side of the table.</p><p>The young king looked gaunt. It was not that he had dark circles around his eyes or a weak taint, he just looked years older than some weeks ago. Like someone had poked a hole into him, so that his life was leaking out faster than it should.</p><p>“The planners are done. This is the layout for the new residence,” he announced with a small but warm smile. “You will get separate quarters, so that you can have some more privacy. As the royal uncle that should naturally be granted to you. But they are both placed next to each other in the east. South from the hill, so that your mother has a shorter way to the tea pavilion and the bathhouse.”</p><p>Taehyung beamed with happiness. “Mother will like that very much.”</p><p>“And you?” Namjoon asked his brother.</p><p>“I am quick on my feet. Brother could place my residence at the east of the capital and I would still consider it close enough to the bathhouse,” Taehyung boasted.</p><p>“I meant the separation,” the king chuckled with a look at Jimin who avoided the older man’s eyes skillfully. Jungkook snorted but looked down as well when the ruler’s eyes graced him. Sometimes he forgot that people considered him Taehyung’s lover as well.</p><p>“Oh,” the third prince breathed out. “I suppose that is good.”</p><p>“You do not seem very certain,” Namjoon noted with caution. “Should I change it?”</p><p>“No, no. It is fine,” Taehyung appeased his brother. Jungkook knew that that was only half the truth. Taehyung liked to be close to his mother very much. He liked to visit her for dinner spontaneously, to poke his head into her study whenever the doors were open and he went past. He liked to know that she was always just some steps away. To have two walls between them was most likely a foreign thought to him.</p><p>The king seemed to see his brother’s internal conflict and waited some more breaths in case the younger would change his mind. But Taehyung remained silent. He was probably thinking about the things he could do once he had his own yard.</p><p>“If I may ask,” Jimin voiced himself. “How long will it take to finish the construction?”</p><p>Namjoon looked up at him. “The ministry of city planning said no more than two months. They made it their priority.”</p><p>Jimin nodded to show he had understood.</p><p>“Brother,” Taehyung spoke up again. “Are there any news about master Heo?”</p><p>Jungkook felt his chest tighten uncomfortably at the mentioning of his master. He was confused about his emotions for the old man. On one hand he wanted to hack him into pieces for what he had stolen from him, on the other hand he wanted him to stand in the practice yard again to lecture the king while Jungkook taught Yusin. Some day he wanted this, another day that, so overall he was not opposed to leaving the man who was supposed to be his uncle in prison for now.</p><p>“We cannot release him, Taehyung,” Namjoon said with a sigh. “He is the grand royal uncle of Hwon and an exceptionally skilled master of the sword. We cannot risk him going back to Daejeon.”</p><p>“So, what do you plan on doing?” Taehyung wanted to know and Jungkook wanted to clasp a hand over his friend’s mouth to end the topic. He did not want to talk about it.</p><p>“The ministries of justice and war are still working on his case,” was all the young king had to offer for an answer and Jungkook felt strangely relieved. That meant he did not have to face his own reaction, yet.</p><p>“If there is nothing else, you are dismissed,” Taehyung’s brother waved them off and lifted the brush he had placed down before in order to finish the letter in front of him.</p><p>“My king,” Jimin and Jungkook bit their goodbye with a deep bow before they followed their friend outside.</p><p>“Let’s visit mother and tell her,” the prince suggested and surrounded the royal bedchamber to use a path that led them around the closed doors between the king’s and the consort’s place.</p><p>While they walked past the tower, advisor Min stepped out of the door and stretched his arms over his head with a very impolite yawn. When he spotted them, he bowed his head in an attempt of being polite.</p><p>“Up so early, master Min?” Jungkook called out for him. “What can possibly motivate you to rise at this hour?”</p><p>“Stop this,” Jimin murmured, slapping him over the back of his head while advisor Min only made a rude gesture at him. It was so funny to rile the man up.</p><p>“He looks like a cat,” Jungkook stated. Everything about the advisor reminded him of a cat. His eyes, the way he curled up in his bed, the way he stretched and lazed around everywhere, his attitude, his fishing for koi at every free hour.</p><p>“And you look like an imbecile,” Jimin growled back. “Why do you not ask him directly for a round of sparring? Why must you anger him until he wants to chop off your head?”</p><p>“Because it’s fun,” Jungkook replied nonchalantly and gave the advisor a last glance over his shoulder before they entered the consort’s quarter.</p><p>Taehyung joined the conversation. “A tiger never shows its fangs and claws unless forced into a corner or hungry,” he said patronizingly making Jungkook frown in annoyance. “Since you can neither starve nor corner him, he will never come to bite you.”</p><p>“He’s only scared,” Jungkook retorted, aware that he might be completely wrong about that and that advisor Min could be the only one in the palace who could beat him. That was exactly why he was so interested in getting the man to make a move on him. He needed to know who was stronger, better.</p><p>“If that lets you sleep at night,” Jimin mumbled under his breath and Jungkook punched the guard’s shoulder to revenge the verbal hit.</p><p>“Mother,” Taehyung’s voice made them snap out of their bickering.</p><p>“Taehyung, come in, come in. And you brought Jimin and Jungkook. How pleasant. Sit with me, sit,” the grand princess invited them. Her table looked like she was about to finish breakfast.</p><p>“We visited brother,” Taehyung opened the conversation. “He told us about mother’s and my new quarters. It will be finished in two months.”</p><p>“Oh, they already finished the plans?” she asked astounded. “I never expected a ministry could be this quick.”</p><p>Jungkook swallowed his snort, but only succeeded partly. Sometimes the consort was unexpectedly humorous and witty. It had become stronger with the years, and Jungkook liked that very much about her. It made her seem less like a pretty puppet and more like a woman he could admire.</p><p>“I looked at it,” Taehyung said with one eyebrow risen. “It is probably because they copied the plans for the eastern palace stone by stone.”</p><p>Now it was the consort who had to hide her smile behind her sleeve, but her eyes sparkled with mirth. “So, it took them a month just to find some papers?” she asked amused.</p><p>“That is still rather quick for a civil ministry,” Taehyung joked.</p><p>“Bureaucracy will be the end of this kingdom,” she said with a shake of her head. “But let us not talk about politics. How are you? How is your sister, Jimin?”</p><p>Jimin sighed. Since Jungkook had no family, it was always him who got asked about his relatives. “Jiyeon is fine. Her family is doing well in Busan and their children are growing and growing, eating away all the money Hoseok earns.”</p><p>The consort looked pleased. “I cannot be mad at physician Jung for leaving the palace when I hear that he is happy with his new wife. And Jiyeon, to find herself a husband at last.” Consort Kang had to say that sentence at least once whenever they talked about Jimin’s sister and the medic. Jimin, by the way he reacted, slowly grew sick of it.</p><p>“It was all thanks to consort Kang’s invitation,” he answered with his standard phrase and his standard smile.</p><p>She seemed to sense his growing annoyance and turned to Jungkook, which did not happen very often. “What about you, master Jeon? Did someone catch your eye?” she suddenly asked, making him speechless for a moment.</p><p>“I… uhm…” he stuttered flabbergasted.</p><p>“Is there no nice girl in the capital that can hold your attention?” she inquired further.</p><p>“No, not really,” Jungkook mumbled, thinking of all his visits to the brothel without remembering one face in particular. They were all pliant, all pleasing to the eye, all eager to give him what he wanted, so it was fine. He did not need a wife to take care of. He had no idea how and no interest in it either.</p><p>She raised a playful eyebrow at him. “Master Jeon must have high standards,” she said, and her eyes were asking Jimin and Taehyung to give her some gossip to amuse herself with.</p><p>“He has no standards,” Taehyung blurted with a nasty grin. “That is why he can go along with any face.”</p><p>Jungkook shrugged. “You sound like that’s something bad,” he retorted, forgetting that he was speaking in front of the grand princess.</p><p>“Is that so?” she asked interested and slightly confused. “How is that possible? You must have some kind of preference in a woman, do you not?”</p><p>Was she expecting him to tell her how he liked to see the absolute submission in their eyes when they kneeled in front of him, how he thrived on the feeling of total control? Seriously? “Must we speak about this?” he asked uncomfortable and looked at his hands. He did not need a match maker. The idea of having a wife alone was making him feel anxious and uncomfortable. He preferred his freedom, his leisure days of brotherhood and the feeling of being able to go anywhere he wanted to. Taehyung gave him that feeling of soaring like a bird and he would treasure it as long as he could.</p><p>The consort sent him a complicated look. It was the look she had given the assassin, the man she did not trust with her son’s life when he came to the palace. It hurt. But Jungkook would bear it for the sake of avoiding humiliation.</p><p>“How did match making turn into this gloomy atmosphere?” Taehyung asked with a frown. “Mother, you must always remember that once Jungkook gets married, he can no longer be at my side. And in times like these, we need all the protection we can get.”</p><p>This seemed to pacify the consort and she smiled again. “You are right, my son. I wish for us to outlive that Hwon murderer so that we can spit on his grave.”</p><p>“Mother!” Taehyung was shocked to hear such rude and uncultivated words from the woman who raised him. Jungkook and Jimin were impressed. The consort must have developed a new kind of confidence after she received the title grand princess. She acted as if nothing could hurt her.</p><p>“A man who kills women and children deserves to die before his time,” she sneered and, for the first time Jungkook met her, looked like a real queen. Her soft featured had hardened with disgust and her eyes were cold with hatred. Maybe queen Jang had looked like this when she had led an army into battle.</p><p>“Mother, do not speak like this. Who was it who wanted to avoid politics?” Taehyung asked of the consort and placed a becalming hand on her wrist. Something made him furrow his brows and he took her small hand into his large ones. “Why are mother’s hands so cold?”</p><p>“Do not worry,” the consort said, face softening. “Physician Jo is taking care of it. He should be coming any moment.”</p><p>“I liked master Jung better,” Taehyung sighed. “Master Jo is so… unapproachable.”</p><p>Jungkook had his own thoughts on former royal physician Jung, but he would stay quiet. The medic had done his work very well, so he could be as unfriendly as he wanted to. Only, if Taehyung considered Jung better than Jo, unapproachable was most likely a soft word to express his thoughts.</p><p>“I am unapproachable?” a voice reminding Jungkook of stone grinding stone asked.</p><p>Taehyung looked like he wanted to grab the words back out of the air and stuff them back into his mouth, but although Jungkook was amused at the sight, he did not pay him much mind. His eyes were pulled in by the man who came in through the door.</p><p>Tall was the first thing that Jungkook noticed about him, sharp features, dark eyebrows, strong jaw, wide shoulders, a half-smile with half-lidded eyes. For some reason Jungkook had never been in the same room with the new royal physician, but now that he had a chance to encounter him in close proximity, the hair in his neck was rising. This was not a physician.</p><p>He was very similar to a physician. The calmness and steadiness in his movements and hands, the way in which he took the consort’s pulse, the comforting aura. But that seemed only the surface to hide what was behind. His calmness was too still, his steadiness too sharp, his hands too rough, the comfort he gave was cold. The way he moved was wrong. It was how Jungkook moved. Too smooth, always like he could burst with virility at any moment. He was dangerous.</p><p>But suddenly he smiled. And the moment was broken, leaving Jungkook wondering what he had just encountered.</p><p>“Jungkook!” Taehyung called for him like he had not been listening the first times.</p><p>“Uh?” he asked the prince, still shaken by what he had seen.</p><p>“Physician Jo asked how it can be that he never had to treat you in all your time at the palace,” Taehyung repeated the words he had missed.</p><p>The physician was looking at him with sharp eyes.</p><p>“Because I prefer not getting sick,” he answered dumbly. That caused the sharp eyes to vanish behind a smile and the man laughed warmly with the rest of the group, but Jungkook’s mood was damped.</p><p>“Master Jo is such a good physician. Just a few needles and my hands and feet are warm again. Master Jung did not use this method,” the grand princess said happily while the medic pulled out some long thin needles, sterilized them over a flame, and slowly drilled them into different vital points on the woman’s body. Jungkook had only seen advisor Min using those needles but in a very different and painful manner. Jungkook had felt the pain in his neck and head for hours after the needle had been plugged from his shoulder.</p><p>“Who would willingly allow someone to push needles into them?” he asked horrified, earning he shove from Jimin for his rude speaking.</p><p>But the physician smiled understandingly. “If pain for a minute can relieve pain for some hours, patients are willing to endure anything,” he said with his stone-grinding voice.</p><p>The consort must have seen his sceptic face because she chuckled lightheartedly. “He is too young to understand what hours of pain mean. Grow old, my boy, and you will find out that age is a sickness in itself, one that cannot be cured nor slowed down,” she joked, half serious.</p><p>“Let them proceed,” Taehyung suggested. “We should go to practice.”</p><p>They agreed and left the consort to her treatment with the promise to come back this afternoon for tea at the pavilion.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>Two months flew by in the blink of an eye. Every day Taehyung brought his mother to visit the construction site, so that they could watch their new home grow from dust. And when the day of moving came, they were both giddy like children and watched their things being carried over with jittery steps. Even the king and the first prince had come out to watch the spectacle.</p><p>“Should we celebrate this rare occasion?” Namjoon asked.</p><p>“We could have a family dinner,” Taehyung suggested happily. “I barely see brother Jin,” he added with a look at the oldest brother.</p><p>“And whose fault is that?” the handsome man snapped.</p><p>“You could practice the sword as well,” Taehyung suggested with a shrug.</p><p>Jimin snorted. “He would be a little late, would he not?”</p><p>“I would whip your butts,” the first prince claimed with a raised nose.</p><p>“You mean wipe?” consort Kang joined the bickering to everyone’s surprise and amusement.</p><p>The young king watched them with joy and if his smile was anything to go by, he liked the idea of a family reunion very much. Jungkook had expected him to become sad again because his own little family had been torn apart, but he seemed to slowly come to his senses. “Where should we hold it?” he asked his brothers.</p><p>“May I suggest something?” Jimin asked and was permitted to speak. “If we squeeze a little, we can fit all eight into the tea house.” Jungkook chuckled at the ease with which Jimin had included the two of them into the family, but he had thought the same, so he could not make fun of it. And no one seemed to care. Everyone’s expressions just told that they had never thought of a place like this, but after the initial confusion, the royal family seemed to like the idea very much.</p><p>“What a good idea, my son,” consort Kang said happily. “The banquet hall is too big for the few of us and the throne hall is too official. The tea house is the perfect choice.”</p><p>Jimin smiled satisfied, the first prince agreed, but Namjoon looked like he had something on his mind. “Will it fit nine people?” he asked.</p><p>Everyone looked confused, but Jungkook understood. The king wanted to invite advisor Min as well. “If we squeeze a little, it should be possible,” he answered with a nod.</p><p>“Good. I will tell the kitchens that we have something to celebrate.” And he turned to walk back inside and possibly give the head of kitchen a heart attack with the sudden request.</p><p>“I’ll tell advisor Min,” Jungkook offered and ran off toward the tower.</p><p>“Do not anger him!” Jimin shouted after him, but Jungkook only smiled crookedly. What reason would he have to play the letter boy when he did not get any fun out of it.</p><p>He found the man bent over a map with many tiny red dots and sat down across the table to watch him adding another dot with a name.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he wanted to know. He had never seen the advisor doing more than reading letters or drawing astronomical maps. This was new and unexpected.</p><p>“Cartography,” was the clipped answer and another dot landed on the leather.</p><p>“What are the dots?” Jungkook asked. He had forgotten all about his plans to tease the man. This was much more interesting.</p><p>“Temples and shrines.”</p><p>“In which region?”</p><p>“Cheongju.”</p><p>“Cheongju? Isn’t that in Baekje? Why do you know temples in Baekje?”</p><p>“Because I like to travel.”</p><p>“You leave the palace?”</p><p>“Quite often.”</p><p>“Why did I never notice?”</p><p>“Because I don’t want you to.” The cat eyes looked up at him with a frown. “Why are you here?”</p><p>“I’m here to invite you to today’s family dinner to celebrate the new quarters of Tae and the consort.”</p><p>“Grand princess.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>“No, not whatever. The palace is all about etiquette. If you use wrong titles, they might cut out your tongue,” advisor Min growled.</p><p>“As long as they don’t hear,” Jungkook repeated his favorite phrase to come back at people who were too stuck-up for his taste.</p><p>“One day, little Kook, one day,” advisor Min murmured and put away the red paint. Then he blew on the map for it to dry faster. The dark eyes lifted slightly. “Anything else?”</p><p>Jungkook broke his head over how he could tease the advisor now, but nothing would come to his mind. He had missed his opportunity to strike and now he had to go without having had any fun. Thus, he decided that Jimin had been right and he should just ask the man for a duel.</p><p>“Would you like to spar with me, advisor Min?” he asked, resting his hands on the twin daggers on each side of his waist.</p><p>“Oh, suddenly you know titles,” the older replied sourly and stood up to carry the map over to another place to dry properly. “I do not. You can leave.”</p><p>Jungkook considered using ‘<em>please</em>’, but he could not bring himself to sink that low. “Are you scared?” he provoked instead, standing up and walking over to tower over the advisor in his full glory.</p><p>The cat eyes looked up at him like he was something to feel pity for. “I can’t even <em>remember</em> the last time I was scared. Go home, little soldier. I’ve got nothing for you.”</p><p>But Jungkook would not butch. He kept the shorthaired trapped in-between him and the table with the map, trying to win the stare-down they had begun.</p><p>“What are you hoping for, Jungkook?” advisor Min asked.</p><p>“I want to spar,” Jungkook repeated. He had to know if he was the best in the palace, or not.</p><p>“I will not spar with you, so go away,” the older repeated and waved his hand as if Jungkook was a fly that was bugging him. Then he slipped out of the proximity they had been in and pulled out another map. “I have work to do. You are dismissed.”</p><p>Jungkook frowned. One day he would get what he wanted. One day.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>The family dinner was great. Everyone seemed to forget the past weeks for some hours and just celebrated their union and companionship, and Jungkook forgave advisor Min after the fifth drink together when they started to sing battle songs in a very off tune.</p><p>“To the new era, to the new king!” the shorthaired spoke and raised his bowl. “May it be proserous… proscerous? Pros-”</p><p>“Prosperous?” Jimin asked the drunk advisor amused.</p><p>“Prosperous,” the man echoed loudly, “so that I get paid in time and can always snatch from the kitchens. Cheers.”</p><p>Everyone laughed at him but raised their bowls as well. More bowls were raised, more wine was served, and the evening turned into night with the small party sitting together happily.</p><p>“Advisor Min needs to go to bed,” Namjoon stated at some point, grabbing the drunk man’s neck to lift him up from the floor where he had ended up a moment ago. “Let us all go to sleep.”</p><p>Everyone agreed, the two old women with some more enthusiasm than the younger people, and they staggered back over the bridge and dispersed onto the palace grounds.</p><p>“Come sleep with us,” Taehyung said to Jungkook and slung an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>After briefly thinking about it, Jungkook saw no reason not to. The evening had been so cozy, and he did not feel like letting go of the warm bodies, so he allowed to be pulled into the direction of the new residence.</p><p>“Will lil’ Kook join us for the fun tonigh’?” Jimin slurred and looked around the prince in their middle to meet Jungkook’s eyes.</p><p>But Jungkook only put a hand over that annoying face and pushed him back. “Stop dreaming. If you still get it up in this state, I’d be surprised.”</p><p>That seemed to take a while until the royal guard had understood, but then he weighed his head left and right, accepting that this might be the truth. “But we coul’ try,” he insisted and slipped from Taehyung’s arm to change sides and grab Jungkook’s butt.</p><p>“Don’t feel me up,” Jungkook growled half-heartedly and pushed that testing hand away before delivering a kick to Jimin’s behind that almost cost him his own balance.</p><p>The guard only giggled and slumped against his shoulder. “Carry me,” he demanded.</p><p>“We’re almost there,” Jungkook frowned. “And you’re not some small four-year-old, you weigh as much as an ox.”</p><p>“Who’s the ox!” Jimin protested and punched him into the shoulder, missing by a hand’s width and hitting his jaw instead.</p><p>Jungkook rubbed the place with a groan. He had enough. With a quick swing of his hand, he took Jimin’s neck into a chokehold under his arm and dragged the protesting guard behind them. Once they had crossed the small outer court of the new residence and stumbled up the stairs to the new study, he released him to take a look around.</p><p>“It looks exactly like before.”</p><p>“What did you expect?” Taehyung asked and let go to fall onto his bed.</p><p>“Just something different,” Jungkook replied with a shrug and kicked Jimin onto the bed next to his lover.</p><p>“Stop hitting me!” the smaller snapped and tried to kick at him from the bed but failed miserably. He looked like a bug that had been pushed onto its back and tried to turn around.</p><p>“And I thought I was drunk,” Jungkook mumbled under his breath and pulled off his shoes, swaying heavily.</p><p>“Wha’ did you say?! Say it to my face, you cowar’!” Jimin demanded loudly.</p><p>So, Jungkook did. He let himself fall onto the smaller, pressing the air and a pained groan out of him, and repeated his words nose to nose.</p><p>“Stop fighting,” Taehyung murmured from the other side of the bed and Jungkook rolled off Jimin and came to lie between his friends. They stared at the ceiling together, legs dangling from the end of the bed.</p><p>“Should we undress?” the prince asked.</p><p>Jungkook groaned unwillingly.</p><p>“Lady Su will be angry with us if we do not,” his friend noted.</p><p>For a silent moment they all remembered one of lady Su’s lectures. She looked scary when her wrinkly face was angry, and her small wooden ruler hurt like a whip when she made use of it.</p><p>“We’ll sweat if we keep this on,” Jungkook decided quickly and sat up to get rid of his sash and outer robes.</p><p>“Righ’. The nights are still qui’e warm,” Jimin agreed hastily and pulled off his own clothes. He got stuck in one sleeve and needed help from Jungkook.</p><p>A bustling later, silence settled over them when they all lied down again in their undergarments.</p><p>“I have to puke,” Jimin admitted now, sounding as sick as he probably felt.</p><p>“Then do it outside,” Jungkook groaned with closed eyes and pushed the figure next to him off the bed. A hard thump told him that he had been successful. He grinned.</p><p>“You damn wre’ch!” the guard’s voice hissed and in the next moment the body was back on the bed and sitting on Jungkook’s stomach trying to hit his face.</p><p>“Can you stop,” Taehyung groaned next to them. “Either you finally sleep with each other or you be quiet and let me sleep.”</p><p>Jungkook decided to take the second option and caught the weak fists that kept flying at him to fix them behind Jimin’s back and knocked the small spirit out with a squeeze to the pressure point in his shoulder. Then he pushed the limp body off his stomach and back into the place next to him and closed his eyes to let the liquor and tiredness carry him away.</p><p>“Jungkook,” he heard Taehyung’s quiet voice next to his ear, pulling him from drowsiness a last time. “I love you.”</p><p>“You’re drunk,” he replied just as quietly before sleep pulled him to the other side.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 2.11 dream reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jungkook focus</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want to spar,” Jungkook repeated, having the advisor trapped between him and the table. He had to know if he was the best in the palace, or not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smaller sighed. “Not every fight is won with skill and strength,” the man told him. “Most real fights are won with wit and nasty tricks.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then show me your tricks,” Jungkook demanded and took proper hold of his daggers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jungkook, what are you doing?” The older finally seemed to notice Jungkook’s intention and his body tensed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Challenging you,” Jungkook answered before he pulled free his daggers and lunged them at the advisor from both sides.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man let himself fall flat onto the map table in his back, causing Jungkook’s daggers to cross over his stomach, and in the next moment Jungkook felt two feet against his loins and was kicked back against the bookcase behind him. The advisor ran for his life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jungkook charged after him. “Don’t run advisor Min! The fight has only just begun!” He looked around the rows and rows of bookcases but could not see a flick of black clothes. And sadly, the advisor was smart enough not to give himself away with words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wood creaked on his right and he saw a glimpse of shoes that vanished onto the floor above. Above? Anyone who wanted to escape would go downstairs. Was advisor Min accepting the challenge? Jungkook grinned widely. Finally, he got this fight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quietly and swiftly he followed the man upstairs and looked around again. This floor was dark. The windows were of massive wood and only through gaps in the walls and the soft sheen from the staircase light was coming in. Jungkook’s whole body was tense when he used his guarded position on the stairs to let his eyes wander underneath the bookcases to find a pair of feet that would give away advisor Min’s position. And he was successful. The man was standing two rows away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As quiet as possible, Jungkook finished climbing the stairs and passed by the two cases, throwing his dagger at the position where advisor Min was supposed to be. But his dagger flew and flew until it drilled itself into the floor or wall far back in the dark distance. There was no man, there was only a pair of shoes on the floor. Jungkook had been tricked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alarmed, he snapped around to check his back. Nothing. He was losing grip on the situation, he realized nervous. For a moment, he considered taunting his opponent with words again, but the shorthaired had proven to be resistant against provocation, so he would give up his position for nothing. Better to stay quiet and to search the rows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He took the pair of shoes and placed in it a gap between books, so that he would not get tricked again, and proceeded down the row to regain his dagger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, when he reached the end of the row, a sight that made his guts turn awaited him. There hung one of his old wanted pictures on the wall, but it was torn-up like a mad man had let out his hatred with a very sharp blade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two things crossed Jungkook’s mind at the sight. First, advisor Min had his dagger. Second, the small man was no longer joking with him. This was a real fight. And if Jungkook lost, it was going to be painful. Slowly, he began to regret his decision.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he could not give up. The humiliation would be too big if he called it off now. Thus, he walked past all the rows to check for a movement of a scheme in the dark. The night was his element; he knew how to move in the dark. If only it was not this warm and stuffy inside of here. After a moment of contemplation, he took off his sash, and slipped out of his outer robes, leaving both behind in a corner. Much better.</em>
</p><p><em>A creaking of wood told him that he had to search at the opposite corner. </em>Careless, advisor Min, so careless<em>. He took the dagger into his strong hand and followed the lead. But when he arrived, an even more horrible scene awaited him. This time it was a picture of Taehyung that had been mutilated. His eyes had been scratched away with a succession of many small cuts.</em></p><p>
  <em>“What are you doing!” he shouted into the dark, unable to contain his emotions at such a sight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who was advisor Min? What was the man playing with him? This was not a fight; this was a nightmare. And Jungkook longed to wake up from it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another creak, not far away. He followed it, ready to fling himself at the shorthaired with all he had. When he saw the black figure, he threw his blade and it pierced right into the center. The figure collapsed. It melted into the floor until nothing was left.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Confused and scared Jungkook walked closer only to find that it had been his own clothes he had attacked. Someone had hung his clothes to make him believe it was a person. He had been fooled again and had lost his second weapon. Also, this meant that advisor Min was not walking within the aisles; he was moving on top of the bookcases.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jungkook felt his heart race and hair stand on edge. He wanted to leave. This was not what he was good at. He would give up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But before he could, a hit to his lower back made him topple over his clothes and fall to the floor. He rolled around to look at his attacker. There he stood. Barefooted, sleeves bound back, and looking down at Jungkook like a demon of the night, face barely visible in the shadows. Had he always been that tall?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello little bird,” a rough voice said quietly, not quite sounding like the advisor. “Did you break a wing?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jungkook wanted to scramble away, just get a distance between him and that man, but his legs did not move. No matter how much he forced them, he could not move a muscle. The lower back, he understood and reached behind him, only to find two thin needles stuck where his back ended in his hips. He had to pull them out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But advisor Min was quicker. With a pounce he stood over Jungkook and sunk two more needles into the spots where his chest connected to his shoulders. Jungkook’s arms went limp and his head hit the ground. The shorthaired stood over him with a grin, a grin Jungkook had never seen him using before. The face looked wrong, the jaw was too strong, the mouth too wide.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“First,” the man said calmly. “Know the grounds. You come to my home and expect to exceed my knowledge of where I spend my each and every day. Even if I could not fight, you would never have succeeded.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He paused to come a little closer. Now Jungkook could see his face clearly. Physician Jo, he realized panicked and his heart thrummed in pure fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please,” he whimpered in a small voice. Never in his life had he made such a sound, but horror was tightening his throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Second,” the man continued without listening. “Know your opponent. I know what your weaknesses are, but do you know mine?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jungkook shook his head in panic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Third,” the medic counted, sounding like this was his last point, and he crouched down, holding Jungkook’s twin blades against their owner’s throat. “Before you fight… know that you can win.”</em>
</p><p>Jungkook woke up from an elbow to his stomach. Something warm was slung around his waist and back and the elbow had been from the one he had pressed his nose into. Right, he had slept at Taehyung’s new residence. The bodies were his friends.</p><p>Understanding that it had just been a dream and comforted by the warmth of the two next to him, his tension resolved and his eyes fell close again, only leaving him with a racing heart. This stupid physician had creeped into his dreams. He must have left a deep impression in his mind to cause a nightmare like this. And damn advisor Min for using those wicked needles as well!</p><p>But at least Taehyung was sleeping well. The liquor seemed to help, or maybe Jungkook had caught the dream that was meant for his friend. Whatever it was, he was glad that the other two were sleeping soundly. And it did not take long for him to fall asleep again.</p><p>The next time he was woken up, it was by the screaming of a woman.</p><p>“Royal uncle! Royal uncle Kim!” she screamed, causing Jungkook’s head to thrum like a drum.</p><p>“Shut up!” he barked at her.</p><p>“The grand princess! The grand princess! She is… she is…” Sobs interrupted her clamor, slapping Jungkook faster awake than he would prefer.</p><p>He sat up. “What’s with the consort?” he asked.</p><p>“Last night everything was good,” the maid cried with her hands covering her face. Miso was her name? “She did not even drink, she didn’t. But now she’s cold, and I can’t find a pulse. Please, master Jeon, help me!” She collapsed in front of the bed. “I didn’t do it! I didn’t!” she claimed over and over again.</p><p>Jungkook left his two waking friends behind and helped the woman up to pull her over to the consort’s quarter. This could not be true. Maybe it was just the consort’s typical coldness that had been misinterpreted. The culprit of the palace murders had been captured, the servants dismissed. There was no one- but there was one.</p><p>Jungkook walked faster. “Did she have anything strange on her body?” he wanted to know.</p><p>“I don’t know,” the maid said shaking her head.</p><p>They barged in through the side entrance, ordering the guards to follow them, and hurried into the bedroom of the grand princess. Once there, Jungkook let go of the maid, who collapsed instantly next to her colleagues’ feet, and leaned over the bed to feel the woman’s pulse. Nothing. Her body was ice cold.</p><p>“Who came in here last night?” he wanted to know, pulling back the blanket to inspect the body. A silver needle came to sight, stuck a little above where the navel must be. “Did physician Jo visit?” he asked to confirm his suspicion.</p><p>The maids looked confused. “How does master Jeon know?” one of them asked.</p><p>“Why did he come?” he interrogated further without giving her brabbling any thought. “Call advisor Min!” he ordered one of the guards. Then he looked back at the women.</p><p>“Madam had troubles falling asleep because of a strong headache, so she called for him,” one of them explained shyly. “He helped the madam and left afterward.”</p><p>“Is he the murdered?” another asked shocked, causing a commotion within the crying ladies.</p><p>Jungkook ignored them and looked back at the grand princess. Advisor Min would know what the needle in the stomach meant, so he looked further. And found another one. Hidden by her unfastened hair was a needle stuck where the neck connected to the shoulder. Jungkook knew <em>that</em> place very well. From all he could tell, someone had first paralyzed her and then put the needle to her stomach, which must be the cause of death.</p><p>“Mother!” he heard behind him and snapped around in time to catch Taehyung whose knees had given out at the sight of his pale and still most favorite person in the world. “MOTHER!” he screamed again, a hick-up clogging his throat, trying to crawl closer, but Jungkook had to hold him back.</p><p>“You cannot touch her, Tae,” he tried to explain while he pressed his friend to his chest to stop him from throwing himself at his mother.</p><p>“WHY? LET ME GO!” Taehyung shouted at him with panic-widened eyes. He tried to break free from Jungkook’s grip.</p><p>“Not yet,” Jungkook told him. “We need to wait for advisor Min.”</p><p>“WHY?” Taehyung shouted again, finally giving up but manic eyes not leaving the corpse of his mother. His head was shaking uncontrollably, so Jungkook put a hand on it to press it against his shoulder and stop the tremor.</p><p>He wanted to say that everything was fine, that Taehyung just needed to breath, but nothing was fine. Nothing was <em>going to</em> <em>be</em> fine. It was so bad that Jungkook wished he could switch places with the woman on the bed. He would do anything if he could to bring back Taehyung’s most important person.</p><p>When the shaking of the prince’s head would not stop, Jungkook became concerned. His eyes were searching for Jimin who must have arrived with Taehyung, but his other friend was just staring at the bed with horror. He was just as paralyzed as the body in Jungkook’s arms.</p><p>In his helplessness, he turned to the maids. “How do I stop this?” he asked them, feeling how his own emotions began to overthrow his calm.</p><p>They all shook their heads. No one knew. No one could help. Jungkook tried frantically to keep that head on his shoulder still.</p><p>“What happened?” the voice he had longer for asked and a shorthaired man hurried through the doors.</p><p>One look and advisor Min knew. His second look was for Taehyung and Jungkook who still sat on the floor, and he pulled his needles from his sleeve.</p><p>“DON’T TOUCH HIM!” Jungkook screamed shocked and tried to pull Taehyung’s body away from those silvery death-bringers. As if he would let anything like this touch one of his friends ever again.</p><p>“His tremor has to stop,” the advisor said calmly. “I will make him go to sleep for some hours.”</p><p>“Not with this,” Jungkook said, almost begged, the man.</p><p>“Then how?” the shorthaired asked.</p><p>“I don’t care, but not with this,” Jungkook whispered.</p><p>“Fine,” advisor Min gave in and turned to the guards. “Send someone to To mansion. I want only master To, none of his disciples. He shall bring a thick sleeping draught.”</p><p>That sounded much better to Jungkook’s ears and he relaxed slightly.</p><p>“I still have to…” advisor Min said and gestured at Taehyung shoulder. Jungkook understood. He nodded. And while he held onto his friend, the advisor performed the grip with which he had sent Jimin to sleep last night.</p><p>The shaking subsided.</p><p>“Will he be okay?” Jungkook asked around the lump in his throat.</p><p>“I hope so,” was all advisor Min could say. Then the man bent over the consort to inspect her body.</p><p>“It was master Jo,” Jungkook said, still holding his friend. “He was here last night.”</p><p>“I see.” The shorthaired turned to the guard who was still left. “Grab a few man and search for physician Jo. First his house, then his pharmacy. Ask around if he is not there.”</p><p>The guard nodded and ran off.</p><p>“Hwon must die,” Jimin suddenly spoke up. His face was twisted into a mask of hatred. “I do not care what his majesty says. Hwon must die. He is a plague that needs to be purged.” And he stormed out of the room to who-knows-where.</p><p>“Park!” advisor Min called out after him. “Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>“To his majesty to talk some sense into his thick head!” Jimin shouted back.</p><p>The advisor let him go. “We don’t even know whether it’s Hwon,” he said quietly and turned back to look at the corpse. His hands slipped under her pillow and under the mattress without finding anything, but then he saw a letter on the nightstand. Advisor Min tore it open and once he had read it, his nostrils were flaring with anger.</p><p>“What does it say?” Jungkook wanted to know and the older threw the crumbled paper to him.</p><p>He unfolded it and read,</p><p>
  <em>Your majesty, thank you for the trust and money you put into my skills. You are truly benevolent and good.</em>
</p><p>“What a piece of garbage!” he busted out. He wanted to skin that stupid master Jo for having the audacity to write something like this.</p><p>“It’s Hwon,” advisor Min stated coldly. “I’ll help officer Park. But for now, …” He turned at the maids. “Have you ever taken care of a body?”</p><p>The women shook their heads.</p><p>“Then leave it be. I will arrange for everything,” he waved it off and pulled the needles from the consort’s body before he put the blanket back over her. “Go back to your quarters.”</p><p>The maids hurried to comply, helping Miso to walk, and quickly there were only advisor Min, Jungkook, and Taehyung in the room. Jungkook tried to stand up but his legs had gotten numb from Taehyung’s weight.</p><p>“Here,” advisor Min offered his help and took the prince from his hold, so that he could stand up. “Bring him to his room.”</p><p>“He might not want to live there anymore,” Jungkook said quietly and lifted his friend up to carry him over.</p><p>“We can discuss this later,” the older replied. “I’ll go to receive my punishment now.” And he left them behind.</p><p>If advisor Min was punished, then what would happen to him? He had known that the medic was not who he pretended to be, but he had not said a word. He could have told advisor Min and they could have found out. But he had considered it unimportant, discarded his idea because of a smile. How utterly stupid of him. He wanted to punish himself. But most of all he wanted to punish that trash of a human Hwon.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 2.12 Hwon Hye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Yoongi focus</em>
</p><p>Anil Temple was huddling into the corners of Apsan Mountain in the south of the capital. It was a place Yoongi barely visited, but now he had a dire need to do so. It was half an hour’s ride to reach the place that would make most people speechless.</p><p>“Master Min,” the head monk greeted him with a warm smile when he entered through the gate.</p><p>The yard beneath the temple was filled with neat rows of young monks who performed sword practice, a sight that would make most believers lose faith. For Yoongi this was a sight to be proud of. Anil Temple was the first school of spies he had established after he had become head of spy bureau. It was his firstborn.</p><p>“Monk Han,” he greeted the man back. “The palace is in dire need of loyal servants,” he explained while watching the practice of the monks.</p><p>“Then master Min came to find the right place. Should we go inside?” monk Han asked him politely. He nodded and followed the old man to the side-building.</p><p>On a small table beneath a window that opened into the forest steaming tea was already prepared. Yoongi snorted quietly at the sight. He should be used to the master’s foresight by now, but it never ceased to amaze him.</p><p>They sat down and monk Han poured them two cups. Yoongi blew on it and drank.</p><p>“The palace has suffered severe losses over the summer,” he explained what he knew master Han knew. “I want a personal guard for every royal family member, and I need one of your physicians.”</p><p>The monk nodded, blowing on his own cup. “I suppose you want some men with outgrown hair?” he asked then. To allow good cover, Yoongi ordered some monks to grow out their hair to pose as common people.</p><p>“If possible, yes. But to be honest with monk Han: at this point I no longer care,” Yoongi sighed in response and let his gaze sweep out of the window. He felt like he had failed his task of protecting the Kim family in every way possible. He should not have trusted the ministry of personnel blindly but sent out his own people to investigate. He should not have wasted time with finding the assassins but thrown everyone out after the late emperor’s murder. He should not have leaned back after finding Tasung but searched further. He had grown old but was still so green behind his ears.</p><p>“I allowed myself to send someone after your physician Jo,” the monk said after they had sat in silence for a while. “Is master Min interested?”</p><p>“I am,” Yoongi replied and looked at the monk. Nothing could shock him anymore, so he was not at all surprised to hear that there was more to physician Jo than his impressive pharmacy and fame.</p><p>“If one digs deep enough into the dark circles that reside within the capital, one can find whispers of the name Silent Kim,” monk Han said. “Physician Jo Woobin there is known as Kim Hyunjoong. If the price is high enough, he will adjust his treatment of a patient to his employer’s wishes.”</p><p>“Why did we never hear of this before?” Yoongi wanted to know.</p><p>“Because no one ever expected a renown and praised medic, who saved innumerable lives, to be a killer,” the monk admitted. “And barely anyone can afford him. My man reported that he expects to be paid in gold.”</p><p>Yoongi’s eyebrows raised at that, and to his discomfort, his respect rose with them. The fact that physician Jo charged this high showed that he was not interested in killing for people with petty grudges. Paying in gold for a kill was bound to make the attempter think thrice. How unfortunate that gold was not an issue for Hwon.</p><p>Yoongi was burning to know what that twofaced silent bastard had thought when he had stuck his death-bringer into the consort. Had he pondered over the reasons, had he felt nothing, did he know who was behind it? He must have known. Someone with half a brain working in the palace could figure out that they were targeted by Hwon. He must have known, so why did he damage his own kingdom? Indifference? Was that it? Or someone who was excited to see the world burn?</p><p>“Were you able to find him?” Yoongi wanted to know.</p><p>Monk Han shook his head. “In his pharmacy, the most expensive ingredients were missing, so I suppose he left this life behind.”</p><p>Yoongi considered it, but then he shook his head. “He is only good at one thing, and he seems arrogant enough to do the same again. Spread word to look out for new pharmacies opening.”</p><p>“How far should master Min’s order spread?” the monk asked him.</p><p>“Hang prayers in all the temples in the three kingdoms. I want everyone to look for him,” Yoongi ordered and rose. “I must leave.”</p><p>Monk Han stood up as well and bowed to him. “May Buddha’s light be with you.”</p><p>“I’ve been enlightened long ago,” Yoongi murmured and stepped outside where the new monks were still practicing. “What I need is a wonder.”</p><p>“It is not my place to speak,” the monk said quietly behind him. “But did that wonder not happen already?”</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>
  <em>Jungkook focus</em>
</p><p>The funeral of grand princess Kang was even worse than that of queen Soojin and the late emperor Kim.</p><p>“I want him to die!” the little princess cried in the arms of her brother. Taehyung looked like someone had disemboweled him, leaving only an empty shell with eyes staring into nothingness. “I want the garbage king to die in the worst way possible!” she screamed, face covered with tears.</p><p>Jungkook’s heart hurt at the sight of the siblings, and he wondered if the pain in his chest would ever subside. Since Taehyung had woken up from the sleeping draught of physician To, he had cried himself to sleep every single night, making Jungkook’s heart moan with sorrow. And Jimin was no different. Although he held his lover until the sobs turned into soft snores, his face became hollower with every passing day.</p><p>Jungkook, seeing his two best friends slowly withering away from loss and fear, felt useless. He could not say anything to make it better, nor do more than holding them to make them feel safe from the world that seemed to grit its teeth at them and breathe its rotten breath down their necks. But he was just as scared as them, scared that the next one vanishing was Taehyung or Jimin, and now that he looked at the little princess, also scared that she might follow her mother too early.</p><p>If he had not been sure of his feelings before, it became much clearer with the emotion that rose in his throat at the sight of the little princess’ strong will breaking. He felt hate, such seething hate for the human trash who had caused his loved ones to suffer like this. With every tear of the princess his desire to skin the man alive grew stronger.</p><p>And when unexpectedly his eyes met her painfilled ones, a thought crossed his mind like a flash of lightning, and he could finally see the whole picture with blinding brightness, making him wonder why he had not thought of it before. The fortune he had been told as an infant was not one of death for his family, it was one of liberation. He was the one to free his family from suffering; he was the beast slayer, the brother born to swallow his brother. He was the light bringer, the peace that king Namjoon dreamed of.</p><p>His heart raced in his chest, leaving no space for pain. There was only determination. He had to leave. He had to leave now.</p><p>Silently, he turned away from the mourning crowd and vanished between the bushes to reach the guest quarters. Everything was so clear now. Why had he not seen this before?</p><p>Back at his residence, he grabbed his daggers and sword and wound a bundle with clothes. He would steal a horse from the stables and would be in Gimcheon before the royal family would even notice his absence. If he changed horses on the way, he could be in Daejeon in three days.</p><p>But when he stepped outside, his plan crumbled to pieces at the sight of advisor Min who waited for him with crossed arms.</p><p>“Where are you running, little soldier?” the man asked him coldly.</p><p>Jungkook took a deep breath and stood proudly. “To fulfill my destiny.”</p><p>To his surprise, the shorthaired nodded. “If you ever need help,” the man said, eyes meeting Jungkook’s heavy with meaning, “ask for officer Woo Dohwan.”</p><p>He threw something at Jungkook which the younger caught surprised. It was a pouch filled with jingling money.</p><p>“What…” Jungkook breathed out shocked. Advisor Min allowed him to leave? He even encouraged him to find help for his plan?</p><p>The advisor curled a finger at him to come closer. Jungkook followed. He gestured him to give him his hand. He did. The man placed something cold into his palm.</p><p>It was the green dragon jade.</p><p>“Don’t forget who your real family is,” advisor Min said, his voice raw and his black eyes swirling with emotion.</p><p>“Never,” Jungkook whispered and closed his fingers around the pendant. Then he marched through the doors to follow his fate.</p><p>“Jungkook,” he was called a last time. “Do you remember what it means to serve the king?”</p><p>Jungkook did not look back when he answered. “It means to take all the hatred in his stead, so that he can be loved and praised by the people.”</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>
  <strong>End of Book 2</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 3.1 arrival of destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 3</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Minister Seo of Baekje focus</em>
</p><p>The ruckus in the palace was as unexpected as a strike of lighting on a sunny day. All the ministers and special guests were drinking and eating the birthday dishes, dedicating their toasts to the young king, when a bloody guard burst through the door of the celebration hall, collapsing before he had even uttered one word.</p><p>The silence that followed this horrible entrance revealed the sounds from outside and sent shivers down everyone’s back. It was the sound of war. Blades were colliding, men screaming in agony, shouted commands. The palace was under attack.</p><p>“Protect the king!” some guard in the hall shouted and a wall of soldiers gathered in front of the doors, giving the anxious mood in the room a hint of panic.</p><p>“What is going on?” king Hwon demanded to know and rose from his throne at the end of the hall. “How can someone break into my palace?”</p><p>No one answered him. The ministers were too busy with being scared for their lives, and the guards had better things to do.</p><p>The doors were pushed open.</p><p>“Who is that?!” king Hwon shouted angrily.</p><p>It was hard to see what happened in front of the wall of soldiers, so everyone was stretching their necks to get a better view. It turned out to be unnecessary. In the next moment, blades clinked and the wall dispersed, revealing a handful of young men with blood-covered faces and bright eyes.</p><p>“Officer Woo,” one of the minister’s said shocked, and the name echoed through the hall.</p><p>“Officer Heo,” another realized.</p><p>“It is a military rebellion!” someone shouted.</p><p>Hwon looked trapped between anger and fear.</p><p>It was no wonder. His palace guards fell like ants under the boot of a man, until the only people standing were the five young men in war armor.</p><p>One walked forward and minister Seo had the strange notion that the face was somewhat familiar to him. He looked back at the king and it hit him. This stranger looked almost like their ruler. How was that possible?</p><p>“Hello brother,” the demon covered in blood said with a dark grin. “Why aren’t you happy to see me? Is a family reunion not the perfect birthday present?”</p><p>The soldier stepper further into the hall, followed by the officers of Baekje army. What was going on here?</p><p>“What are you babbling?” the king spat at the rude intruder.</p><p>“Hwon Hye,” a small voice said into the silence. The grand princess rose from her seat. “Hye, is that you?” she asked a little louder.</p><p>The man who was supposed to be Hwon Hye laughed coldly, then he turned to the guests. “As you all can hear, my mother recognizes me,” he said loud and clear, causing whispers to rise in the hall. “Yes! I am Hwon Hye, younger brother of that garbage king you follow so pliantly.” He pointed a finger at their ruler.</p><p>Then he turned back at the confused crowd. “I was raised by my uncle Heo Joonho, brother of the grand princess. When everyone said he went missing, he was carrying me to Goguryeo to hide me away from the world. But here I am. Are you happy, mother?”</p><p>The grand empress shook her head behind her sleeve, stepping back a few steps.</p><p>With a bang, the door flew open once again and a whole horde of bloody soldier spilled into the hall.</p><p>“The palace is under control,” one reported.</p><p>As if that was the call, the officers nodded at each other and marched forward to step behind the seats of the royal family members.</p><p>The man called Hye followed them. “Let’s see. Whom in the palace of Silla did you kill first?” His look grazed over the grand princess who had been forced to sit down again, the standing king, and his wife and son on the other side.</p><p>“No,” was all their ruler said before he pulled his sword and charged against his offender. “You worthless peasant can die today!” he roared.</p><p>His sword was caught by two daggers. And before anyone understood what was happening, his weapon was broken in half with a swish of the twin blades.</p><p>But after the initial shock, it did not stop Hwon from throwing blows at his opponent, his brother as it appeared. But everyone understood that he was at a disadvantage. The savage move of the Hye brother had shortened his blade, so that he had to come into the striking range of the twin blades.</p><p>Silver was gleaming and clinking while the whole hall watched in silent horror. No one moved, no one spoke, everyone was stricken by the suddenness of this invasion. The bloody soldier was wielding his weapons like an extension of his arms. Wherever he saw a weakness, he struck, systematically taking down their king until one of his blades caught a hand and the fight ended with a toenail-curling scream.</p><p>Silence settled over the hall once again while everyone tried to believe what they were looking at. Their king was on his knees in front of a rebellion leader.</p><p>“Mother should have kept uncle Heo at the palace. Maybe then you would have stood a chance,” the soldier said quietly, but it seemed to boom through the hall like a shout.</p><p>With a shove, Hwon was seated back into his throne, and with a thump the dagger that had struck through his hand was plunged into the wooden armrest, nailing his arm into place. Some guests looked away, unable to stand the barbaric sight. When the second dagger fixed the other hand in place, the queen was screaming with her husband.</p><p>“I think it was the king you killed first,” Hye said when he straightened his back to look down on his brother. “But since father is already dead, why don’t we go for…” He looked around until his gaze fell onto the six-year-old prince who was pressed against his mother’s side. “Oh, and who’re you?” he asked while crouching down in front of their table.</p><p>“No, no,” the queen cried. “Not Yung-ah, not my boy,” she begged.</p><p>“Yung?” the brute asked. “Well, emperor Kim was poisoned…” He pulled something from his sleeve and poured it into the cup of the prince.</p><p>The queen cried loud and heartbreakingly when the officer’s pulled her off her son, and the minister finally woke up from their stupor, shouting and rising to stop the slaughter that was about to happen. But everyone was held back by the rebels.</p><p>“Yung-ah, don’t worry. I’m uncle Jeon,” their leader told the boy and caressed his small head. “Let’s drink together, shall we?”</p><p>The small boy wanted to look at his mother, seemingly helpless at what to do, but the Jeon guy stopped his head from turning and handed him the cup. “Drink.”</p><p>The cries and shouts were deafening when the small child put the cup to his lips and did as he was told. Less than a breath later, he collapsed.</p><p>The queen cried and finally broke free from the arms of her capturers, falling over her dead son, and the Hye brother, or Jeon, or whatever his name was, turned away disinterested and looked at the king instead. Minster Seo only felt disgust toward that man.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” the brute asked the young emperor who had sunken down in his throne with a face twisted in pain. “Your son’s death, I mean,” the bastard said lightly, as if he was joking with them.</p><p>“I WILL KILL YOU!” their ruler shouted, spit flying from his mouth. “I WILL END YOU LIKE I ENDED HIM!”</p><p>“Oh, now that you mention it,” the rebellion leader said lightly. “The king was not the only one you sent your pawns to kill. There was also the crown princess. Did you know that she was carrying a child?”</p><p>“Be gone you monster!” the grand princess interrupted. “I should have killed you the day you were born!”</p><p>A cold face turned at her. “Yes, you should have. Stupid woman.” Then he turned back as if nothing had been said and walked back in front of the queen who was holding the limp body of her son, crying heartbreakingly.</p><p>“You stabbed her,” he said flatly. “But I'm not a friend of mutilating women. I’ll spare that for you, brother.” He took the woman’s head between his hands, almost caringly, and after a loud crack, the painfilled sobbing stopped abruptly.</p><p>Minister Seo could hear gagging around him and was troubled to compose himself.</p><p>“What kind of monster are you?” the minister of personnel on the other side of the hall dared to speak up. His voice was shaking with terror.</p><p>“I’m here to take revenge,” the rebellion leader replied nonchalantly. “Am I not allowed to revenge the people I love?”</p><p>The minister who had asked, opened his mouth for a reply, but no words would follow. He sunk back into his chair.</p><p>“And last,” the soldier continued with a cold smile. “Mother. I always wondered what I would feel when I see you. I’m a little disappointed.” He walked closer to her, making her tremble like a leave in the wind. “I feel nothing.”</p><p>“No,” a pitiful sob slipped from king Hwon’s lips. “Stop, please stop,” he begged, but was ignored.</p><p>“I would never have thought that someone who can mutilate another man’s family, can feel love for his own mother,” the killer said. “It makes me feel disgusted.”</p><p>He threw the crying ruler a brief glance, and minister Seo’s eyes followed his example. He could not feel pity for their ruler. If the rebellion leader spoke the truth, he was the cause of his family’s brutal end. Minister Seo could only feel disdain for him.</p><p>“But his sentence has to wait until I’m done with you, mother. Do you know how he killed the grand princess of Silla?” the brute asked, and all the eyes flickered back to the pair of mother and son.</p><p>The grand princess shook her head, hands shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>“Her heart was stopped by acupuncture,” was the answer. Then he sighed as if he was contemplating. “But since I don’t know acupuncture, I can only work with my own means.” His fingers flew over her chest, so fast that if one blinked, one would have missed it.</p><p>“What…” someone next to minister Seo whispered, but his answer came almost immediate.</p><p>First it had looked as if nothing had happened, but suddenly the grand princess grabbed her chest and heaved a heavy breath like her throat was constricted. She breathed stertorously, then her breath stopped all together, her eyes bulged from their holes and she collapsed with twitching limbs.</p><p>“What did you do!” the king whaled. “What happened to her?”</p><p>“She suffocated,” the rebellion leader answered flatly, then he turned towards his last victim. “Now about you, brother…” He pulled his sword from his waist and swished at the king’s head.</p><p>Everyone held their breath, but nothing happened. Then the topknot with the golden sangtugwan slowly slid off their ruler’s head and messy short strands fell around his face. He had been humiliated to the core.</p><p>“Will you not leave me any dignity?” their defeated emperor asked.</p><p>Hye put his sword to his brother’s throat. “You lost all when you sent your spies into Daegu palace like a coward.” And with a flick of his wrist, the throat of the ruler of Baekje spilled crimson rain over his robes.</p><p>The killer turned around to the ministers. “As you’ve heard, I’m a legal successor to the throne of Baekje, Hwon Hye!” he called. “Does someone disagree? Then he should come forward.”</p><p>No one moved.</p><p>“Who is the minister of war?” the Hwon son asked after he smiled a satisfied and cold smile at their cowardness.</p><p>“This one,” a soldier answered and pulled up minister Lim. The man was dragged in front of the rebellion leader.</p><p>“For allowing the marching against Silla and disturbing the peace of the south, I sentence you to death,” the young soldier said self-satisfied and lifted his bloody sword.</p><p>His comrades turned the minister around, so that he faced the crowd, and then they let go of him to stand back.</p><p>“This is what I’ll do to corrupt ministers and to ministers who do bad against the people,” the brute announced like he was the symbol of justice and righteousness. Then silver flickered and a head fell to the floor.</p><p>Minister Seo could feel his stomach lurch at the sight and suppressed his gagging.</p><p>“Now follow me, my ministers,” Hwon Hye said and turned toward his brother to pull the daggers out and grab the late king’s lapels to drag him out of the hall.</p><p>“Move!” the soldiers called and pushed the ministers after their leader.</p><p>Like a morbid procession they walked through the palace toward the main gate. Everywhere they passed, they saw bodies on the ground and the looming presence of black-robed soldiers of the Baekje army.</p><p>How had one young man been able to gather the whole Daejeon force behind him? What did he say to convince them of this rebellion, to tolerate his slaughter in the celebration hall? Was the name Hwon Hye enough to work this miracle?</p><p>They reached the main gate and Hye let his brother’s body drop to the street where onlookers stopped and watched in horror.</p><p>“See! I am your new king!” he shouted into the street. Then he turned around to the officers. “Send them out. I will summon whomever I need.”</p><p>His comrades followed suit and pushed all the ministers onto the street before closing the doors of the palace. The loud bang was like the final blow for everyone to make them understand what had happened.</p><p>The royal family was dead. A rebellion leader, an unknown prince of Baekje, had taken over the palace. And they could either bow their heads or lose them.</p><p>Minister Seo decided that it was time to visit the temple.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 3.2 report</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ancestor plates are wooden plates with the names of the deceased, kept all together in a hall where family members would pray to their ancestors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Yoongi focus</em>
</p><p>“HE KILLED A CHILD!” Namjoon shouted at Yoongi and threw the report he had just read through the room. “I only refrained from sending someone after him because you assured me that he knew what he was doing! He killed a child, Yoongi!”</p><p>Yoongi did not know what he should say. He had thought that Jungkook had learned about morals from Taehyung or at least had principles, but hatred could make one lose touch to reality, so maybe he had overthrown it all to take an eye for an eye.</p><p>“This is the man I trusted with my brother's life, even my son’s life, and now he goes and kills two women and a child?!” Namjoon kept roaring in anger. “And a minister because the royal family was not enough?!”</p><p>Now, that was something Yoongi had an opinion on. “I doubt that that minister-”</p><p>“It does not matter! This is not how Silla does things! We do not kill scrupulous!” his friend raged.</p><p>“Your majesty,” Yoongi tried to get a word in the discussion.</p><p>“And we do not throw other families’ ancestor plates onto the street! The atrocity!” the other kept on with his fit or anger.</p><p>“Namjoon,” Yoongi said a little sterner.</p><p>“Do not dare to defend him!” the young king said and pointed at him accusingly.</p><p>“I only want to mention this: Baekje court agreed to king Hwon's war. They were willing to march against Silla for a petty reason and if even a third of them had argued against, we would not have been challenged,” he noted. As long as Jungkook did not kill his minister Seo, he would not care which Baekje minister had to pay for their bad deeds.</p><p>Namjoon was still furious, but even he had to admit that the court of the Western Kingdom was not innocent in Silla’s bloody fate.</p><p>“Still, it does not justify what this man did,” his friend closed and let himself fall into his chair.</p><p>“It is what it is. I suggest to wait and see,” Yoongi said.</p><p>He had not expected this either, but now they had to accept this end. They had allowed Jungkook to go, had given him a sword he could use in his fight against Baekje, so now all they could do was watch. Still, even if he could imagine Jungkook throwing his morals overboard, he would have never expected that the Baekje officers would agree to child murder. But who knew what Jungkook had told them.</p><p>“His self-justice is sickening,” Namjoon growled and blankly stared at his table.</p><p>“But now he is Baekje’s problem and not ours,” Yoongi appeased him. “The killing will stop.”</p><p>“And you think he can reign a kingdom?” the other said and snorted.</p><p>“No. But others can,” Yoongi replied true to his thoughts. “Hwon was an awful ruler, too, but the court made it so that the kingdom was fine.”</p><p>“Did you not read this?” Namjoon gestured at the report on the floor. “He threw out the ministers. And the servants as well. There is only him and the army in that palace now.”</p><p>Yoongi shrugged. “At least he threw the people out and did not kill them. My point remains. We shall see what happens.”</p><p>His jaw working, the king nodded his head. “How long should we wait?”</p><p>Yoongi sighed. “Until something happens.”</p><p>Namjoon breathed out slowly. “I hope that something is not an army waiting at our border.”</p><p>Jungkook causing his chosen family more sorrow? Yoongi highly doubted that. It was so laughable that he wondered how the king had gotten this idea.</p><p>“Namjoon,” he sighed. “I know that seeing the worst possible outcome has become your way of thinking to ease the shock and pain in case it happens, but you need to come back to your senses.”</p><p>He was sick of being his friend’s emotional moderator. He wanted the old Namjoon back. The one who detested shouting and preferred thinking over feeling in court affairs. The one who tricked the Rouran and Baekje army with his wit. The one who looked upon his people with a smile of happiness and not with a frown of concern. One cannot reign a kingdom with fear and sorrow guiding one’s brush.</p><p>Yoongi knew what it meant to lose your family to a gruesome death, he knew better than anyone. But when he had been floating out there in the wet desert, exposed to the scorching sun and the maddening thirst, vomiting from the saltwater he had drunk in his delirium, he had accepted death into his life. He had invited the idea of rebirth into a life of less sorrow, where he could meet his brother and his comrades again, and it had kept him sane, had given him hope for the ones he lost. Losing a loved one was painful beyond words, but Namjoon needed to learn letting them go into a better life.</p><p>“Maybe you should visit Chookseo Temple,” he suggested to the younger. Chookseo Temple in the very north of Silla was the place every crown prince had to visit once in his youth to live as a monk and learn the teachings of Buddha. Yoongi had heard from the third prince that it had made Namjoon into who he was today, that his brother had been enlightened there, and thus Yoongi had never touched the place for his own purposes. However, if Namjoon was to go again, he might be able to let go of the heaviness in his heart.</p><p>The king just looked at him for a moment, then he said defeated, “I cannot let go of my hate, yet. It is the only thing that keeps me alive.”</p><p>Yoongi shook his head. “It can only comfort you this far,” he said quietly. “It’s a draught that eases pain by poisoning the body. It’ll kill you.”</p><p>At those words, his friend slumped forward to cradle his head in his hands. “I know that I changed,” he whispered through his fingers. “But there is just so much anger in my heart. Every hour of the day I feel that if I keep it in, it will suffocate me.”</p><p>Yoongi could no longer watch this. He went over to grab Namjoon’s wrists and pull his hands off his careworn face. “It’s over, Namjoon. Baekje is reigned by someone who swore loyalty to you and loves your brother. It’s over. No more death.”</p><p>Finally, the realization seemed to enter his friend’s mind as well.</p><p>“It is over,” he echoed weakly. “It is over.”</p><p>“Whatever happens next can only be to our benefit,” Yoongi persuaded his friend further.</p><p>Namjoon nodded and took a deep breath. He sat up straight and looked at Yoongi with feeble but steady determination. “I trust that you will know what that something is that will happen. And once this is over, I will take Yusin to rest at Chookseo for a month.”</p><p>Yoongi sighed relieved and let go of the other’s wrists. “I’m pleased to hear that. Now my last question is: should we inform master Heo about the current situation?”</p><p>Namjoon shook his head. “He will offer to help by either killing Jungkook, which I doubt he can, or by leading the court as the minster of war he was once before, which we cannot afford because we do not know if he would act in our interest.”</p><p>Hearing those words of clear analysis, Yoongi, for the first time in weeks, felt at ease. This was the crown prince Namjoon he knew.</p><p>“Yes, your highness,” he said elated and turned to leave for his work.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 3.3 gossip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jimin focus</em>
</p><p>Taehyung had been put under house arrest after the second time his brother had had to send troops after him to stop him from visiting Daejeon. And Jimin, who had stayed home the second time because he knew they would be caught, had been sentenced together with his lover. He had felt betrayed at first, but since that meant that he was freed from guard duty and could spend all day in bed with Taehyung, he had stopped complaining.</p><p>“Do you believe the reports?” Taehyung asked him after they had sparred a few rounds in the outer yard of the new quarter to stay in shape.</p><p>“Which ones?” Jimin asked while leaning back against the wall of the hallway. He shivered. Winter was around and one could feel it in the air.</p><p>“That he kills the ministers,” Taehyung said quietly as if speaking too loudly would cause a disaster. His eyes told Jimin that he wanted him to deny it, but why would Jimin do that. Jungkook was an assassin. Years of killing for money could not be erased by companionship and nice words.</p><p>“I think it is true,” he replied sourly. “I think we have to accept that he… is no longer the man we knew.”</p><p>It was hard to believe that someone who had cuddled with them and petted their heads to comfort them would turn out to be so ruthless, but maybe Jungkook had just forgotten about his true nature for some time. He had pocketed it away in the depth of his heart to enjoy friendship and happiness and had pulled it out again now that his moment of glory had come.</p><p>“But there must be a reason behind that,” Taehyung insisted in the good. “They must have done bad deeds or something.”</p><p>“Tae… He. Is. A killer,” Jimin groaned.</p><p>“No, he is not!” his lover insisted angrily. “He would never murder a child! He needs a reason to kill.”</p><p>“So what was his reason to kill your brothers?” Jimin snapped back. Taehyung wanted to be so blind even after all the reports they had read; it was maddening.</p><p>His lover looked at him with a frown. “He needed to survive back then. He only killed for money to stay alive,” he defended their former friend.</p><p>“He killed because he was good at it,” Jimin retorted. “He loved to show off that he could break into the palace and kill the crown prince. He was cultivating his ego. What difference is there now?”</p><p>Taehyung stood up angrily. “May that be as you say, but he would never kill a child,” the prince growled. “I know him!” He breathed heavily. “And you should know him too.”</p><p>Jimin wanted to believe that, he did, but there had been people watching Jungkook kill the prince, so what was he supposed to think?</p><p>“What I know is that he likes to win in whichever way he sees fit,” Jimin replied flatly, remembering his second encounter with the assassin when he had literally grabbed him by the balls to get away.</p><p>Taehyung just shook his head, annoyed by Jimin’s unwillingness to see his point, and marched away.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Jimin asked and stood up to follow.</p><p>“Visiting my nephew,” Taehyung barked back and vanished behind the hallway door.</p><p>Jimin sped up. “We are not allowed to leave this place,” he noted. “How do you plan on tricking the guards outside?”</p><p>But when he slipped into the hallway as well, he saw what the prince was planning. “No, Tae, stop that. You will break your neck.”</p><p>Taehyung had opened a window on the hallway wall that led outside and had pulled himself up by grabbing onto the edge, determined to climb outside. He was groaning. “How did Jungkook do this? It looked so easy when he did it.”</p><p>Jimin could not stop the chuckle from slipping over his lips. “He is twice as strong as you,” he explained and stood underneath the younger to give him a hand.</p><p>“We should spend more time exercising in the yard than in the bed,” Taehyung groaned while he heaved his first leg outside. “Ow.” Now he had bumped his head and had almost fallen outside. One hand and one leg had stopped his fall.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Jimin aske concerned and grabbed the edge as well to pull himself up.</p><p>“I am fine, I am fine,” the prince assured him out of breath and slowly let his second leg slip over the ledge. It got stuck in the edge of the frame. “Help me?” he asked slightly panicked.</p><p>Jimin almost fell down from laughing, but then he hooked his arm over the edge to free Taehyung’s foot with his other hand. A thump and a groan later, Taehyung was outside.</p><p>“You good?” Jimin asked again, slowly pushing his upper body over the ledge.</p><p>“Yes, come down,” Taehyung said and waved him to jump.</p><p>An elegant landing later, Jimin was following his lover along the wall to escape through the trees and bushes and find Yusin.</p><p>The king’s son was either residing in the queen’s quarters during the day or spending time with his father. And, unlucky as they were, the queen’s quarter was empty. But Taehyung seemed determined to see his nephew today and stormed over to his brother’s quarter to get him.</p><p>“I will not tell you, no matter how-” Jin, who apparently was visiting the king for lunch, said with brimming red ears. He stopped at their entrance.</p><p>King Namjoon turned around confused, but his confusion turned into annoyance quickly. “What are you doing here?” he asked.</p><p>“I want to see my nephew,” Taehyung said determined. “He must have forgotten his uncles’ faces by now.”</p><p>Namjoon sighed but seemed to understand. “Yusin?” he asked for his son’s attention. “Do you want to go to practice with royal uncle Taehyung?”</p><p>The boy nodded and smiled happily at them.</p><p>“Then you may go,” Namjoon allowed and raised a warning eyebrow at his younger brother and Jimin. “Practice, nothing more.”</p><p>“Sure,” Taehyung confirmed, but once they were outside, he turned toward the opposite direction.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Yusin asked confused.</p><p>“To the market,” his uncle replied happily.</p><p>“Taehyung,” Jimin groaned. “Can we not make your brother mad at us?”</p><p>But the little prince was giddy with joy. “Can we meet uncle Jeon?” Yusin asked elated.</p><p>That made Taehyung’s smile falter for the blink of an eye before he answered, “Uncle Jeon has an important mission. He is not back, yet.”</p><p>Jimin snorted but said nothing. Jungkook would not come back. That was dream that would never come true.</p><p>“Does he have to fight?” Yusin wanted to know, excited to hear a story of his strong uncle.</p><p>“Of course,” Taehyung said, readily giving in to the storytelling. “There are many bad guys who want to kill him, so he always has to sleep with one eye open.”</p><p>Yusin giggled. “How can you sleep with one eye open?”</p><p>“You put a small stick under your brow. Like this,” Taehyung explained and his nephew was laughing happily. The prince must have had a strange face.</p><p>Jimin sighed. To think that Jungkook had played with Yusin but killed a child that was of equal age, it did not seem to make sense. But their former friend had also readily killed Namjoon and Seokjin but saved Taehyung from drowning. There was no logic in his actions. Jimin pushed away the thoughts and listened to his lover’s hilarious story about Jungkook fighting the whole world of bad guys.</p><p>“I am hungry,” Taehyung announced at one point and turned his head to look for a food vendor where they could sit down.</p><p>Jimin shook his head. “You just had two sticks of candied fruit. How can you still be hungry?” he asked in disbelief. His own stomach felt sick from the sticky sweetness.</p><p>“Be quiet,” Taehyung brushed him off and pulled them over to a small table, gesturing the stall owner for a bowl of steaming noodles.</p><p>Yusin happily watched the colorful chaos around them while he sucked on his own candy. It must have been some time since the boy had left the palace, judged by how happily he looked around. But his uncle looked no less happy. It was a funny sight to have the two sitting next to each other and behave so similarly despite their difference in age.</p><p>“…cruel… insane madman…” the words from the neighbor table wavered over to them. Jimin turned his head to listen in. “He replaced all the lanterns with cut-off heads. The street in front of the palace is always empty because people fear the bloody rain falling from above.”</p><p>“You’re exaggerating!”</p><p>“No, I’ve been there. Daejeon’s streets are filled with fear. No good in selling my stuff there.”</p><p>“Is he really a demon?”</p><p>“Who knows. No one has seen him in person and whoever enters the palace never comes out again to tell.”</p><p>“Maybe he eats them.”</p><p>“Stop talking nonsense!”</p><p>“But he killed even the prince. Someone like that can only be a monster.”</p><p>Jimin turned away again. And found himself face to face with an ashen Taehyung. Apparently, he had not been the only one listening in.</p><p>“They are exaggerating,” Jimin tried to talk it down. He did not even know why he tried to make Jungkook look better when he had been so adamant on seeing no good in him before. Maybe it was Taehyung’s expression of hopelessness that made him want to believe in the good rather than into the picture of terror this salesman had painted in his mind.</p><p>To hang cut-off heads for everyone to see. What a gruesome emperor.</p><p>“Let us go back,” Taehyung said with an empty voice. “I am no longer hungry and Namjoon has probably sent people to bring us back.”</p><p>Jimin nodded.</p><p>“Can you tell me more about uncle Jeon’s mission?” Yusin asked when they walked back towards the palace.</p><p>“Maybe another time,” Taehyung said weakly. “Uncle Taehyung does not feel so good.”</p><p>“Oh, was the soup not good?” the small prince asked.</p><p>“Maybe,” Taehyung replied.</p><p>Jimin slung an arm around his lover’s shoulders, and quietly they walked back.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 3.4 audience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Yoongi focus</em>
</p><p>It was not an army that endangered their border but a convoy of ministers that ended the silence between the kingdoms. Three ministers of Baekje had asked for an audience, so Namjoon had called the court into the throne hall and they had allowed their unexpected guests in.</p><p>“Are those three all the ones left?” he asked Yoongi quietly while they waited for the guests to reach the hall.</p><p>“If you don’t consider the assistant ministers, yes,” Yoongi whispered back. After the minister of war had been killed at the banquet, they had received two more reports about ministers being beheaded. The ministries of justice and revenue currently were headless and in slight chaos, which was bad considering how important those were to keep the order in a kingdom.</p><p>Namjoon nodded that he had understood.</p><p>“To leave such a trail of widows and orphans… what is he thinking?” the king asked after a while of silent waiting.</p><p>“I’m sure there is a reason for this,” Yoongi replied.</p><p>“There better be,” Namjoon growled.</p><p>“The convoy from Baekje!” someone announced, and all the heads turned toward the door where three figures came walking in.</p><p>Yoongi spoke first. “Introduce yourselves,” he demanded.</p><p>The one who looked like he was the leader of the small group stepped forward and knelt. He knelt! Yoongi was surprised. For a minister of a kingdom that had been at odds with them it was quite strange to show such a grand gesture of submission.</p><p>When the two others saw that, they followed their head’s lead.</p><p>“I am minister of rites Kang Jaesung,” the man introduced himself. “And with me are minister of personnel Ye Soohyung and minister of appointments Seo Kyung.”</p><p>Interested, Yoongi looked at the last one. So, this was his expensive minister Seo. What a lucky coincidence.</p><p>“You may rise,” Namjoon allowed and the guests followed. “What brings you here?”</p><p>“Your majesty,” minister Kang began. “Word travels fast, so his majesty may already know that our palace has been taken over by a monster.”</p><p>“How does that concern me?” Namjoon asked coldly, making Yoongi proud. His friend was too soft-hearted to see people suffer, but he seemed to understand the situation they were in today.</p><p>“It does not concern his majesty,” the minister was quick to say. “But our people live in fear and insecurity, and all our attempts to take back the palace have failed.”</p><p>Silla’s minister Park stepped forward, taking over the conversation. “What, if I may ask, did you try?”</p><p>“We tried negotiating, but if we overdo it, it will end in death. Too many ministers have lost their life already,” minister Kang said, an expression of agony and helplessness on his face. “Then we tried sending assassins, but they all get caught and are beheaded.”</p><p>Minister Park raised a hand to stop the man for a moment. “How do you know they are beheaded?”</p><p>Minister Kang looked at his colleagues with a look of ambivalence. Minister Ye decided that it had to be said. “Because he...because he...”</p><p>“Because he hangs the heads instead of lanterns all over the palace,” minister Kang finished, obviously convulsed.</p><p>Namjoon did not look less disgusted when he gave Yoongi a glance. They had assumed that the gossip was exaggerated, but apparently every word had been true. Jungkook hung heads as decoration. How repulsive.</p><p>But minister Park continued to inquire calmly. “What is your law for assassinating the king?” he wanted to know.</p><p>“Be-beheading.”</p><p>“Is he not executing the law then?” Park asked coldly.</p><p>“Minister Park!” Namjoon interfered.</p><p>“Your majesty!” Park came back at him no less intense. “I know our king’s heart for righteousness and fairness, but what I wonder is, first: how can his majesty achieve what those assassins could not? And second: what do we gain from helping you?” He turned towards the three foreign ministers again. “Baekje is not our concern. You marched against our kingdom, your spies slew our late king, his second wife and his majesty's wife. What do we owe you? For all I know, you got what you deserved.”</p><p>His words had something finite, and Yoongi agreed with him. Why would they help someone who had brought this destiny about themselves?</p><p>Yoongi could see Namjoon struggling to say something, but his friend as well had to admit defeat in this discussion. He had no reason at all to take action. As far as they knew, no commoners had been killed or hurt in any way. And any assassin who lost his head was a good assassin.</p><p>The Silla minsters seemed to agree with Park if their murmur and nodding was any indicator.</p><p>“As for your first question,” the Baekje minister said calmly. “Hwon Hye still holds up the court, so we have-”</p><p>“He holds up the court?” Namjoon interrupted, speaking Yoongi’s mind. “Then how can it be that you were not able to overwhelm him?”</p><p>Minister Kang looked like he had tasted something sour. “He never calls all of the ministers to debate. He only calls those who seem to be fit for a task. That is also why it is us three who came to ask for help. We are not needed currently.”</p><p>Yoongi would have almost laughed. But of course, a king who did not need crowning or fests and had emptied the palace was in no need for a minister of rites and personnel. And appointments? Who could think of a promotion in times like these? Most assistant minister would most likely prefer to stay in their lower rank in order not to endanger their own head.</p><p>Jungkook truly had an eye for important heads.</p><p>“So, there is the possibility that he will receive me if I ask for it?” Namjoon asked the three minister who nodded.</p><p>“We do think so,” Kang confirmed. “As for the second question, we shall return to our kingdom to debate a possible solution and bring the suggestion to his majesty.”</p><p>Namjoon nodded, but minister Park seemed to disagree. “If we are to help you, his majesty should receive the throne of Baekje,” he said determinedly, and a gush of gasps rolled through the hall. Even the Silla ministers were shocked by those words.</p><p>Yoongi, however, huffed impressed and smiled amused. Minister Park had some backbone to suggest something like this so bluntly.  Even Namjoon looked just as stricken as the Baekje convoy.</p><p>“Let me elaborate,” Park said more calmly and turned toward the throne. “What we should at least receive is the honor to choose the new king of Baekje, so that we, to an extent, can have control over his actions and decisions to avoid another disaster like this summer. We should not accept something of less value after what has been done to our royal family.”</p><p>He looked honest in his compassion for the palace, so Namjoon nodded for him to continue.</p><p>“But what use do we have for a puppet? It is but a useless man in the middle. So, why should we not ask for the throne directly?” He looked back at the three ministers. “Your royal family has been eradicated. There is no legal heir to the throne, so what will you do? Fight over it and cause your people suffering?” He looked back up to Namjoon. “In the name of the people of Baekje, I ask that we claim the throne to avoid a disruption in the kingdom. Commoners do not care about who is their king, they care whether they have food and can live in peace.”</p><p>“Well spoken,” Yoongi murmured impressed.</p><p>Namjoon threw him a side-glance that told him to shut up.</p><p>“Your majesty,” Kang of Baekje asked beggingly. His face told everything there was to know. The Baekje court, or what remained of it, would not agree to this. It meant for them to give up their position, and no one would be willing to accept that.</p><p>At a sudden thought, Yoongi bent down to whisper something into Namjoon’s ear. “Tell them that you agree that we should choose the new king. We will not touch their court except for the minister of war, justice, and revenue which we also want to choose. Since they are dead this should not be a problem.”</p><p>Namjoon looked him in the eye, then he turned at the Baekje convoy to repeat those words. The three whispered with each other for quite some time, then Kang spoke up. “I will propose this idea to our court. His majesty will be informed if we come to an agreement.” He bowed.</p><p>“Do you have any expectations as to how I solve your problem?” Namjoon wanted to know.</p><p>The three shook their heads. “If his majesty can persuade him, he shall persuade him. If he can fight him, he shall fight him,” Kang said. “Only know, that we cannot be held responsible if the plan fails. We only came to ask for help. His majesty can deny or accept.”</p><p>Namjoon nodded although the words had a hint of rudeness. However, no one could hold it against foreign ministers not to care for the king of a neighbor kingdom. They only saw their people and their royalty, nothing more and nothing less.</p><p>“I must apologize,” the king began to close the audience. “Our palace currently is on high alert, so I cannot allow foreign ministers to stay as guests. But I am sure that our capital has enough inns that can accommodate our noble guests comfortably.” He rose and everyone knelt. “The court is closed. You may leave.”</p><p>“So petty,” Yoongi joked quietly and received a dark look from his friend.</p><p>“Be quiet. I feel sick,” Namjoon growled. They walked out through the backdoor. “Why did you want me to agree to the puppet king instead of the throne?” he suddenly asked.</p><p>Yoongi was astounded. “You agreed without understanding my plan?”</p><p>Namjoon nodded. “You are the royal advisor. Your advice seems to have worked. The convoy looked happier than with what minister Park suggested so bluntly.”</p><p>Yoongi huffed and shook his head. “I thought you understood.”</p><p>“Stop being arrogant and explain it to me,” his friend growled, looking like he really did not feel that well.</p><p>Yoongi grinned when he began to explain. “They would never agree to give up their positions as ministers, so nothing would have come around had we gone for minister Park’s plan. But if they agree to accept anyone we place as their king, we might as well place Taehyung,” he revealed his thoughts.</p><p>Namjoon’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Taehyung?”</p><p>“Why not? He should be capable enough to be a puppet king,” Yoongi said and shrugged. “As minister of war we place minister Park to unify the army under his oversight, as minister of justice we will place out minister Choi to align the law, and as minister of revenue we place minister Kang to end all conflicts regarding trading.”</p><p>He felt that his idea was rather brilliant.</p><p>“You are an extraordinary thinker,” Namjoon admitted, looking still slightly taken aback.</p><p>“Well, I do what I can,” Yoongi said and grinned. “The problem is, how do you plan to take Jungkook down?”</p><p>“I will kill him,” Namjoon said flatly, face suddenly cold and distant. “He has to go.”</p><p>That made Yoongi furrow his brows. “Why don’t you try to persuade him? He’s your brother’s close friend. Don’t you think he’s willing to free the space for you?”</p><p>Namjoon shook his head. “He did everything I despise. He killed a child, left orphans and widows left and right, and scared his people with brutish displays of violence. If he keeps up the court as he does now, the people will suffer eventually. Do you really think he still cares about us and our values? Even if he would leave me the throne, I cannot allow him to live after what he did. What kind of king would I be to spare someone like him?”</p><p>“A benevolent one?” Yoongi asked but regretted his words instantly when he saw the flicker of fear and pain in Namjoon’s eyes at the cursed word.</p><p>He apologized and stayed silent for the rest of their walk to the office while he thought back to the destined day with the green jade and the promise he had bought with it. Could Jungkook really forget about this so easily? Did he really turn into the monster everyone saw in him?</p><p>“Yoongi?” Namjoon’s voice called him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Teach me your secret sword techniques.”</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 3.5 the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Namjoon focus</em>
</p><p>The sight of the main gate of Daejeon palace was a sight to behold. The reports had not been lying about the heads decorating the lantern sticks. When they were close enough, Namjoon could see the rusty sprinkle on the dusty street below and smell the faint rotten stench of death. The cold had conserved the heads well, but it was not enough to stop them from withering. No wonder, no one was walking on this street. It was disgusting.</p><p>“YOU ARE?” a soldier in full armor shouted from the balustrade of the huge gate, looking down upon their small convoy.</p><p>Namjoon was fuming. Who dared to speak from above with a king? How arrogant were those soldiers to disrespect him like this?</p><p>“I am Kim Namjoon of Silla and I came to see Hwon Hye,” he replied with barely repressed irritation in his voice.</p><p>Silence was his answer and he looked up again only to find the balustrade empty. “What kind of etiquette is this?” he asked Yoongi who was sitting on the horse next to him.</p><p>“What have you been expecting?” his friend replied lazily, his words forming small clouds in front of his mouth.</p><p>“Some curtesy has never hurt anyone,” Namjoon growled.</p><p>“They must be stupid to greet someone who wants to end them,” the advisor noted.</p><p>“How would they know I came for that? I could as well come to greet the new king,” Namjoon retorted.</p><p>The shorthaired gave him a risen eyebrow for an answer, and Namjoon had to admit that this idea sounded stupid. Jungkook knew how he did things and that he could never tolerate a reign like this. The palace of Daejeon most likely had a good idea of what they came for.</p><p>The gate opened and allowed a soldier to slip through the small gap. It was the one who had spoken from above. “Emperor Kim, excuse the rudeness. We have to be cautious in these times,” he apologized with a bow. Namjoon felt slightly appeased by the gesture. So, they were not total brutes.</p><p>When the soldier lifted his head, his eyes seemed to look at Namjoon with interest and a hint of veneration. But Namjoon must be imagining that.</p><p>“Pleased to meet you, officer San,” Yoongi said next to him, catching the attention of the man who had greeted them.</p><p>The officer seemed confused for a moment. “I will inform our leader of your arrival,” he then excused himself and the huge palace doors fell close again.</p><p>“How do you know his name?” Namjoon wanted to know.</p><p>“I guessed,” his friend replied bored.</p><p>Namjoon nodded slowly. He could not quite believe that someone could guess this accurately, but his advisor had no reason to lie to him. Now that he thought about it, there were not many names to choose from. Woo, Heo, San, and Ahn were the names of the four officers who had rebelled.</p><p>Officer San took his time. Namjoon huffed annoyed. “Who lets their guests wait outside the walls?” he murmured toward Yoongi.</p><p>The few pedestrians who were not scared of coming here were looking at them strangely while they stood in front of the gate like children who had been told off. It was embarrassing.</p><p>“Someone who had numerous assassins sent after his head,” was the reply of his comrade, accompanied by a gesture at the heads that swung in the sharp wind above them.</p><p>Namjoon felt himself growing pitiful at the explanation although he did not want to. He must not feel sorry for Jungkook after what the man had done. Yes, he brought peace to the south, but it was a rotten and bloody peace which Namjoon was not willing to uphold. It was a peace bought with the lives of innocent people, and it would cause innocent people harm if it continued like this.</p><p>He had to be hard against this man and his crimes.</p><p>The gates opened, this time wide enough to allow they convoy to pass through.</p><p>“Please dismount your horses,” the same soldier from before asked of them. He must be a fit one to cross the distance to the palace and back without becoming short of breath.</p><p>Namjoon wanted to exchange a look with Yoongi, but his friend had already jumped down. So, they should obey. The premise seemed to do whatever would get them inside. He dismounted his horse as well and handed the reigns to a servant who took care of their ride.</p><p>“He is waiting for you in the throne hall,” they were informed, and the man gestured them to follow.</p><p>The palace was not much different from the one in Daegu, but it was bigger. More side buildings for concubines and consorts, bigger buildings to fit more people. The Baekje rulers seemed to appreciate the female beauty. Namjoon snorted at the thought. They should have spent their time with cultivating the sword and disciplining their sons instead of resting in their bedchambers and bedding women left and right. Maybe then this chaos could have been avoided.</p><p>“Only one,” the officer said once they had reached the hall which was also bigger than Daegu’s throne hall.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Namjoon asked confused. Was it not common to welcome the whole convoy?</p><p>“He will receive only one,” the San soldier clarified. “As a matter of precaution, we limit the number of swordsmen in one room.” He smiled a little amused at advisor Min, before he fixed his eyes to Namjoon again. “I am to transfer the message, that he would prefer to fight with master Min.”</p><p>Namjoon did not know whether he should feel attacked or amused. So, Jungkook would prefer to meet an advisor over meeting the king. But then again, Namjoon knew that the assassin had always liked to know he was the best in the room and that he had never gotten the chance to fight against Yoongi. It was quite a childish thing to ask for in such a situation.</p><p>His friend looked at him, asking with his eyes whether he should go.</p><p>It was a tempting thought to send the other. Namjoon was not at all sure of his victory. In a direct confrontation he had seen Jungkook defeating master Park who had been considered one of the best swordsmen in Silla.</p><p>Still, he shook his head. If this should end, it would have to end by his hand and not by some assistant’s. He wanted to confront the assassin with what he had done and wanted to see in his eyes whether he regretted it or not. Prepared with the knowledge about the Heo technique from his days with the sword master and his advisor’s tricks and feints he might be able to win this.</p><p>He stepped closer to his friend. “If I do not come back,” he whispered, “help Taehyung to take care of the south.”</p><p>The black eyes looked up at him with concern. “Don’t you dare not come back,” the smaller growled. “If everything fails, you run. Do you understand me?”</p><p>Namjoon nodded. In war, there was no place for a false sense of pride. If saving your life was the better choice in the grand picture, then you saved your life.</p><p>He turned to climb the steps to the throne hall by himself. His heart was galloping.</p><p>Stepping from the cloudy but bright outside into the dark throne hall, he needed some time to adjust his eyes. Then more and more details became clear. The throne with the figure slouched over it, the man next to the throne in the armor of a soldier, probably another officer, the red pillars that showed traces of a fight, and emptiness. There was no table or chair or cushion, only the throne. The minimalism of soldiers.</p><p>Against Namjoon’s expectation, Jungkook wore his simple black clothes and not some expensive robes of a king. His twin blades were fastened at his waist. He still looked like the man Namjoon had known, just his face looked nothing like it. This was not the sweet smile of big teeth and the wrinkle on top of his nose which Taehyung spoke about at every occasion. This was the face of someone who was twisted and cruel.</p><p>“Look, officer Woo, look who has come to die,” Jungkook said with a dark smile to the man at his side. “I’ve been wondering how long it would take for the righteous ruler of Silla to come and fight for the people.”</p><p>Namjoon growled at the belittling but remained quiet. He looked for possible traps but could not find any.</p><p>“Isn’t it funny?” Jungkook asked. The sinister smile was never leaving his face and Namjoon wondered how this man had been able to hide his true nature for so long. “Back then I received an order to end your life. I did it for the money and the thrill. Now you received an order to be killed by me, so that I can take your throne.”</p><p>What kind of word twisting was this? Was Jungkook already so far gone that he would bend the truth into whatever he pleased? Or had the ministers lied to Namjoon and come to Daegu to lure him here for his own death? He closed his hand around the haft of his sword.</p><p>“Since you offer me your head so willingly, who am I do deny it?” Jungkook said like he was speaking to himself and rose from his seat to walk down the stairs.</p><p>Namjoon took a step back.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of Yusin,” the demon said with a crooked smile before he pulled out the two daggers at his waist and lunged forward.</p><p>Namjoon saw red. This was no longer about saving this kingdom, this had become a personal threat. He would never allow a child murderer to touch his son or his throne. The only thing this man would receive from him was a stab through his heart.</p><p>The fight had begun. Although Jungkook only had his two short blades, he was in no way inferior to Namjoon’s sword technique.</p><p>“Maybe I can make Taehyung my concubine,” the bastard said with a dark look. Even Namjoon’s blows could not wipe that smile off his face. “He seems to like being taken by men.”</p><p>“Shut your disgusting mouth!” Namjoon hissed. To think that this man had touched his brother, had been around him for years, had slept in the same bed. He felt bile rise in his throat.</p><p>Their blades were flying. There was nothing conscious about their dance, it was pure instinct and hate.</p><p>“The first prince seems a nice choice as well,” Jungkook did not stop putting these awful pictured into his head. “Even better, for he can’t defend himself. All he can do is beg for mercy when I mount him.”</p><p>Namjoon was roaring by now so that he would not have to hear those disgusting words. He should have listened to master Heo and sent this trash back into the mountains to be confined forever. An infant that had been told such a future could not have a good soul. He must be the bastard of a demon.</p><p>A metal clatter made both of them halt in motion. Even Jungkook seemed surprised when he found one of his hands empty. His dagger was lying at the other end of the hall. And Namjoon realized that he could win. Jungkook was not invincible.</p><p>With rising hope, he wielded his sword anew, satisfied to see that the smile had left the bastard’s face and was replaced with furrowed brows. <em>Not so confident, are we now?</em> he thought.</p><p>“Do you feel good for having an advantage?” Jungkook sneered at him while he tried to avoid Namjoon’s sword with only one short dagger.</p><p>“You chose your weapon, I chose mine. Do not blame me for creating your own disadvantage,” he replied, his mind calmer than before and his attacks less vigorous but more severe.</p><p>That made Jungkook snort before his attacks seemed to increase in speed and strength. Had Namjoon not been so repelled by this man, he would have been impressed by his skill. To stand against a sword with a dagger was nothing a normal man could do.</p><p>But just as he thought that, something strange happened. For the blink of an eye, Jungkook’s chest was completely unguarded and in the next moment Namjoon saw how his sword pierced right through it.</p><p>Surprised he looked up at Jungkook’s face. The man was smiling. Not the devious smile he had displayed the whole time. He looked happy, loving.</p><p>Namjoon turned his head to where the younger looked. There was a child.</p><p>“Royal uncle?” the boy asked and looked at them interested.</p><p>A hand grabbed Namjoon wrist and made his head snap around. Blood was running down from the corner of Jungkook’s mouth, but he was still smiling. “Take care of my nephew, will you?” he asked, breath rattling.</p><p>Namjoon looked back at the child. This was impossible. The prince had been poisoned.</p><p>He looked back at Jungkook with wide eyes.</p><p>“One must be the bad, for the other to be the good,” the man said weakly, but the soft smile would not leave his trembling lips. His eyes fell close as if he was exhausted. “Don’t let Taehyung cry. I'm not worth his tears,” he breathed out quietly. Then Namjoon felt how the weight of his sword increased when Jungkook’s legs gave in.</p><p>He stared in shock when the body hit the ground, slipping of his crimson blade.</p><p>What had happened here? Why was the child alive? What did Jungkook mean by that?</p><p>“Royal uncle?” the little prince asked from behind Namjoon, causing him to turn around and hide the corpse with his frame.</p><p>The boy held a small wooden sword and looked up at him curiously. “Who is this master? Are you a friend of royal uncle?” he wanted to know, apparently unaware of what had just happened.</p><p>Namjoon looked back at the dead assassin and then at officer Woo who had stood guard but had not moved a muscle when he had killed his leader. The man smiled at him softly, bowed, and went to leave the hall.</p><p>Namjoon turned towards the child, shaken and confused by what he was encountering.</p><p>The prince was still looking at him questioningly. “Yes, yes I am,” he answered the question. “Royal uncle wants to sleep. Let him be for now,” he said then and held out a hand for the child to take.</p><p>The little prince accepted with a side-glance at his uncle.</p><p>Namjoon brushed his hand over the boy’s head to force his eyes away from the lifeless body. Then he softly pulled him towards the door.</p><p>“Are you uncle Jimin?” the child asked him, apparently buying the lie about Jungkook.</p><p>“No,” Namjoon breathed out while his mind was running. What had he seen just now? What had been real? What had been an act? Had it all been an act? The heads as lanterns, the poisoned prince, the killed ministers. Had it all been a show?</p><p>“Uncle Taehyung, then?” the child asked and pulled at his hand.</p><p>“No, I am uncle Namjoon,” he replied, finally looking at the boy. He could not be older than six.</p><p>“Oh, uncle Jeon spoke about you,” the little prince said with big reverent eyes.</p><p>“Did he?” Namjoon asked still breathless, trying to understand what was going on and why he was holding his enemy’s supposedly dead son on one hand.</p><p>The boy nodded serious. “He says you are like a Buddha.”</p><p>“I am?” Namjoon could not quite believe that. Why would Jungkook praise him like this?</p><p>But the child nodded like his uncle’s words were the only truth.</p><p>“Did he also tell you about my son?” Namjoon wanted to know, forcing his erratic breathing to slow down.</p><p>“No? Do Buddhas have sons?” the boy asked curious.</p><p>Namjoon chuckled sadly. “I do not know about others, but I do have a son. He is around your age. A little younger maybe.”</p><p>“Oh?” the boy seemed intrigued.</p><p>“Would you like to meet him?”</p><p>“Yes! Then we can fight,” the boy said happily and waved his wooden sword.</p><p>“I am sure he would like that,” Namjoon agreed and they stepped out into the cold.</p><p>“Your majesty?” Yoongi asked while he came running up the stairs. He looked nervous but when he saw Namjoon’s state and the child, his look changed to shocked. “What...?”</p><p>Namjoon ignored him and let his gaze wander over the quiet yard instead. It had begun to snow. Big white flakes got caught in the hair of people around him and, in the silence of the empty palace, made soft crisp sounds when they hit the floor. The first snow of this winter had arrived.</p><p>“Why is uncle Namjoon crying?” the child asked him concerned.</p><p>Because he had killed a good man for the sake of peace. Because his hate had blinded him, so that he had not seen that Jungkook was only pretending. <em>One had to be bad, for the other to be good</em>. The man had started this journey of peace, fully aware of the fact that it had to end with his death. He had become the epitome of despicable, so that Namjoon could be the light of righteousness.</p><p>He brushed away the wet on his cheeks, but it was to no avail. New tears would replace the old ones. “I got some dirt in my eyes when I came here,” he rasped and tried to smile at the boy.</p><p>“Oh, that is no good,” the child said. “You should wash your face and hands. Nana always makes me wash my face and hands when I get something in my eyes.”</p><p>“Where is your nana?” Namjoon asked quietly. He felt like someone was draining all the life from his body, creating a huge hole in his chest.</p><p>“She said she has to visit her family, but she will come back afterward,” the little prince explained factually.</p><p>“I see. Would you like to accompany me until she comes back?” Namjoon asked.</p><p>“Where do we go?” the prince asked curious.</p><p>“To visit uncle Jimin and uncle Taehyung,” Namjoon told him and continued to walk down the stairs and across the yard. He did not feel like staying at the palace. Yoongi would take care of everything.</p><p>“Oh! Yes, I want to meet them. Royal uncle said that uncle Jimin is very short and uncle Taehyung talks to radishes and…”</p><p>The little prince did not stop talking and Namjoon let him, waiting for his tears to dry and the joyful babbling to fill his chest with warmth. He would protect this boy with all he had. That was the least he could do to make up for his betrayal toward the man who had never broken his oath of loyalty.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Taehyung focus</em>
</p><p>“Your majesty,” advisor Min said when he greeted Taehyung in the royal office of Daejeon palace.</p><p>“Quit the antics, advisor Min. We both know that I am only a puppet of my brother. What brings you here?” Taehyung replied gruffly and put down the brush he had been writing a letter with.</p><p>“These are the plans of minister of revenue Kang,” the advisor said and waved with a letter that could be considered a small book. “And your brother wants to know if there is some noble woman in Daejeon that you would consider marrying to strengthen the bond with the court.”</p><p>Taehyung rolled his eyes. “Does my brother honestly think that I have time to meet women when I am busy reading things like this?” he asked and gestured at the letter in the shorthaired man’s hand.</p><p>“This is not about love,” the advisor said flatly.</p><p>“And I have no interest in marrying,” Taehyung retorted. “But since you are here, you can take this letter to him.” He handed over his own book of a letter to the advisor.</p><p>“What is this?” the man wanted to know.</p><p>“These are the spy reports of officer Woo that show that the old Baekje minister of revenue had a hand in child trafficking and the minister of justice choked several of his brothel lovers to death,” he said briskly. “Now brother has the evidence to absolve Jungkook.”</p><p>Advisor Min sighed, and Taehyung lost hope again. He had begged his brother in several letters to give him Jungkook’s ashes to place them in the ancestor hall with his father and grandfathers but had always been denied. Now that he had proof that Jungkook had had solid ground to kill the ministers, he had hoped that he would finally get his wish. But advisor Min seemed to disagree.</p><p>“He cannot absolve him,” the shorthaired said crestfallen. “He can never absolve him even if he wanted to. If he did so, he would have to admit that he killed a good king. He would become the bad man, and Jungkook did everything to make it seem like the opposite.”</p><p>“But why can I not be given the ashes?” Taehyung cried. “I am not asking to make him a famous hero, I ask for a place in the ancestor hall. No one would know.” Why was his brother so bullheaded regarding this matter? Taehyung only wanted to honor a loved one and have a place where he could mourn for him. A wanted painting next to an incense box was not a proper way of doing so.</p><p>Advisor Min sighed once more. Then he brushed a hand over his face, rubbing at his eyes. He looked tired. “What is it with you and your sister?” he mumbled under his breath.</p><p>“What about my sister?” Taehyung asked confused.</p><p>The advisor shook his head. “Nothing. His remains are at Donghak Temple on the mountain in the west of Daejeon,” he said eventually. “Go and get them by yourself.”</p><p>Taehyung’s mood brightened in an instant. “Thank you, advisor Min! Thank you so much!” he said relieved.</p><p>Then he jumped up from his seat and left the shorthaired behind in the office. He wanted to find Jimin and go to that temple right now. After fighting over these ashes for half a year, he did not possess the patience to wait any longer.</p><p>Jimin was in the west yard where he tried to teach himself how to use one of Jungkook’s twin blades. The other one was fastened to Taehyung’s sash. It was the only thing that could remind them of their friend, the only thing Namjoon had brought home after his stay at Daejeon last winter.</p><p>“I know where he is,” he called out once he saw his lover.</p><p>Jimin dropped the small blade and cursed. “Where who is?” he asked with a frown.</p><p>“Jungkook. Or rather his ashes. Advisor Min told me,” he announced pleased.</p><p>Jimin’s eyebrows rose. “His majesty forgave him?”</p><p>At that Taehyung had to shake his head. “Advisor Min said he will never be absolved, but he finally gave in and told me where his ashes are and told me to get them by myself.”</p><p>“Then what are we waiting for?” Jimin asked and grabbed his hand to pull him to the stables.</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p>“Are you sure that this temple exists?” Jimin asked skeptically after they had passed nothing but trees for half an hour.</p><p>“I am.” Taehyung nodded. Why would the advisor send him to a temple that did not exist? He sure had better things to do than to fool him.</p><p>“It sounded like advisor Min told you without your brother’s consent. Do you think he will get in trouble?” his lover mused.</p><p>Taehyung only shrugged. Advisor Min had done worse than telling them about Jungkook’s remains and had never been punished for anything. The man would be fine.</p><p>The time of an incense later, they finally saw something like a building through the thick green and Taehyung urged his mare to walk a little faster. A small wall began to grow next to the pebbled path and stony stairs led the way up into the temple area. They had found it.</p><p>Taehyung dismounted his horse and let the reigns dangle, too excited to search for a tree to fasten it. He wanted to go inside.</p><p>“Your majesty,” a youth in smoke-blue robes greeted him when he had climbed the first flight of steps. The monk was smiling at him like he had been expected. “Master Park. I am brother Tasung. Please follow me.”</p><p>Taehyung and Jimin exchanged a confused look before they did as they were told and walked after the young monk.</p><p>“Where are we headed?” Taehyung asked.</p><p>“To greet the head of the temple. He will help you with what you need. We were told that his majesty and master Park would visit someday,” the youth explained.</p><p>So, advisor Min had been sure that Taehyung would not give up on this matter. How very foresighted of him.</p><p>A tug on his sleeve made him turn around to Jimin. His lover was pointing at a group of monks who passed on a higher ground. They were carrying swords. What kind of monks would carry swords? He furrowed his eyebrows at Jimin, but his friend did not seem to know either and only shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Can brother Tasung tell us something about this temple?” Taehyung tried to dig for some information regarding these strange grounds.</p><p>“Older brother will explain everything,” the youth turned him down and they climbed another stair.</p><p>The temple grounds were quite big. Several houses were scattered into the green of the forest.</p><p>“Please,” the young monk said finally and gestured them to proceed alone to where one could get a glimpse of a pavilion roof.</p><p>“Thank you, brother,” Jimin murmured when they passed him and walked further.</p><p>An older monk was sitting under the roof, his back resting against the low rail and his front facing the forest in front of them. He was drinking tea.</p><p>“Master,” Taehyung introduced their intrusion into the quiet scene. “We were told that you could help us receiving our friend’s ashes.”</p><p>The hand that had been about to place the cup back on the low table halted in midair. The figure sat up straight and turned its head around to look at them.</p><p>Big dark eyes, a strong nose, and thin lips with a small mole underneath greeted them, all too familiar but all the more unbelievable. This were not Jungkook’s remains, this was the hole man!</p><p>&gt;&gt; <strong>The End </strong>&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm a soft author. I really couldn't let JK die. I'm weak.</p><p>However, did you like this book?<br/>I will improve for the next book in this era because I feel like I could have shortened certain parts and elaborated others and give it a better historical background/setting in history. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>